I'm Not Her Anymore
by Cherry Dragon Blossom
Summary: They left me alone for three years, they all did. They left me in the dust and they never looked back. Since he returned and I wondered if things would go back to normal, but I doubt it. I've been so lost. I've traveled down a wrong path, a different path than what my density had originally laid out for me.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

They left me alone for three years, they all did. They left me in the dust and they never looked back. Since he returned and I wondered if things would go back to normal, but I doubt it. I've been so lost. I've traveled down a wrong path, a different path than what my density had originally laid out for me. It's been six months since Naruto has returned to the village and I was placed on team seven once again, though this time is different. There was still no Sasuke. Sai and Captain Yamato were added to make a team of four, or for one of them to replace me, I haven't quite figured it out yet. Team seven did not know my dark secret, none of the Konoha 11 knew and I was fighting like hell to keep it that way, to keep things like they were before but of course Danzo had other plans.

Sakura's POV:

It has been six months since we saved the Kazekage from the Akatsuki. I couldn't help but think of Gaara day and night. Gaara and I had grown very close to each other, even before the Akatsuki had attacked. Within a year of Naruto taking off to train with Jiraiya, Tsunade had finished training me in medical ninjutsu and sent me off to Suna to help train their nurses. Within two weeks of being in Suna I could see Gaara begin to break down the walls around his heart. Temari and Kankuro had welcomed me with open arms, just like they did when we were kids and my parents would take me with them on their missions to Suna. The only time I felt like I could be my true self was around these three. They all knew my dirty little secret and accepted me anyways, especially Gaara.

I was looking up to the stars as I walked out of the hospital as I made my way down to the Foundation, wondering if Gaara was looking at the same stars so many miles away. In the last letter he sent to me he expressed how he was worried about the treaty between Konoha and Suna. The elders and council members in Sunagakure were worried that the treaty between us was not strong enough. They worried that if war broke out or if Gaara was to be replaced by a different Kazekage then the treaty between the two villages would be voided. I couldn't help but agree. While Suna rushed to help us with Sasuke situation five years ago and Team 7 was sent without question to save the Kazekage, our two villages haven't always been on the best terms. Under the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara's father, our village was attacked by the Sound and Sand and during the chunin exams which ended in the death of our beloved Third Hokage. While many people, like the Konoha 11, have forgiven them, the elders and Danzo have not. I was trying to think of different ways our two villages could strengthen our bond when I was pulled out of my thoughts by a certain loud mouth knucklehead.

"Sakura!" Naruto gripped my shoulder and whipped me around only to reveal Kakashi, Yamato and Sai standing behind them.

"Hey" was all I could manage, my thoughts were still else were and now I was worried I was going to be late, and he did not like to be kept waiting.

"We were all heading to Ichiraku's if you would like to join us." Sai stated with that fake smile of his. It was always plastered on his face, that stupid fake smile of his, but I couldn't blame him. He grew up in the Root and was taught that emotions were useless and that shinobi should live without them. He was still trying to learn and understand all these new feelings, and I knew how tough it was. How tough it was to pretend and fight to be someone you simply were not.

"I'm sorry I can't" I started to walk away when a gloved hand grabbed mine stopping me in my tracks.

"Sakura, we hardly even see you anymore unless we are training or on missions. I'm worried. You are always at the hospital, too much work is not healthy for you. You need to take a break every once in a while. Come with us to the ramen shop, my treat." Kakashi gave me a one eye smile and I felt my heart beat quicken. Where was his concern three years ago? Why was he not there to stop me, to stop him? Kakashi-sensei had always put the two boys ahead of me and I was okay with that. He never noticed my potential, but I did not need his approval to know I had the power to protect this village. When Naruto left, he stopped hanging around me, there was no longer a reason to I guess. In fact I went three years without seeing Kakashi, it wasn't until Naruto returned that I saw Kakashi again, but by then the damage was done, the mistake had been made.

"I'm late, maybe around time." And before the four boys could get another word in edge wises I disappeared, leaving only a cloud of smoke and a few cherry blossom petals behind.

I appeared in front of the Foundation pissed off. He did not care about me back then, he does not get to care about me now. The boys had made me late and I could already feel the angry seeping out of the room as I made my way to the office. I knocked three times at the door and waited for him to come in. I opened the door and instantly felt his hand across my face.

I stood still. I did not cry, or whimper like I would have three years ago. I did not dare raise my hand to wipe always the blood that dripped down my lip. Nor did I speak. I stood perfectly still, my feet together, pointed slightly out, my hands balled into fists placed firmly at my side with my thumb perfectly aligned with the steam of my pants. My head was held high and my eyes were locked forward not daring to look around. I stood as a perfect solider because that was what I was molded to be.

"You're late" his voice was laced with venom as he sat back down at his desk.

"What did you need?" I ignored his statement, knowing he had called me here for a reason, probably another mission.

"You mission is to take out the group of rouges hanging around the outskirts of the village. They have a camp about 30 miles north of the main gate. Leave no traces behind." I walked forward to pick the yellow folder he had in his hand. Once I took it I quickly skimmed over the information that been gather by another team of anbu a few days ago. There were about twenty rouges reported being at their base camp with high chakra capacity. I understood why I was called into the office. No one was better suited for this mission than me. This was my typical type of mission. I was sent to do the things the normal Leaf Ninja could not done. I was sent on missions the Leaf would never claim to have been involved in. I worked from the shadows, and surprisingly I was okay with that. I knew up on Team 7 in the shadows of Sasuke and Naruto. Being in the shadows was the only thing I ever knew.

"And blossom" I turned around to see his back to me looking out the window. "Do not disappoint me, you know what happens when I am angry."

I nodded, knowing he wouldn't see it and teleported myself back to the front of my apartment building. I gripped the yellow folder tighter remembering the last time I disappointed him. I spent three weeks in the hospital when I failed to kill a kid. Back then I had more humanity, I saw more gray areas but now two years late I see only black and white. I had to see only black and white, it made my job easier. For I was the Great Dragon Blossom and I had to do the things other were unwilling to do in order to keep my village safe.

"Do you think she will be mad at me Temari?" Gaara stood on the roof on top of the Kazekage building staring off in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Gaara…" Temari paused trying to find the right words. She had become extremely worried about her pink haired kunoichi. She was worried that Sakura has pushing herself to hard and that sooner or later she would wind up dead. "I think this would help with her _situation."_

"But do you really think she would be willing to become the ambassador for our two villages? I wonder if she would be willing to spend half her time here. If she was here I could protect her from him. Here he couldn't get to her, I wouldn't let him. Here I could protect her, watch over her, make sure she was safe and happy."

Temari couldn't help but smile at her younger brother. It was no secret that Gaara and Sakura shared a special bond. Both ninjas had been used by their village, both had done things that they weren't necessarily proud of. Both knew that their density was to be used as a tool for their village and both of them had accepted that. Sakura had changed Gaara so much since coming to train their nurses three years ago. Gaara was finally human. Gaara cared about those around him and was more than willing to put his life on the line to protect his village and his people, the attack from the Akatsuki proved it.

"Why don't you send a message to Lady Hokage and see what she thinks. I'm sure she would jump at the idea to strength our two nations."

Gaara didn't rely, he just simply nodded still looking in the direction of the Leaf. As Temari left the rooftop to begin to draft the letter, Gaara couldn't focus.

All he kept thinking was _please be safe my blossom.  
_  
~~~

Sakura POV:

I jumped from tree to tree as I made my way back home. Home? I guess I could call it that, but that's not where my heart was anymore. These last three years have changed me. I am no longer the same bubbly cherry blossom that I was when I was originally placed on Team 7. Now I was much cold. Now I knew nothing but war and blood thirst.

I was about ten miles from the main gate and I was hoping the two gate keepers were asleep at their post again. I had used a lot of charka to dispose of the group of rouges outside the village and I did not have enough to teleport back home.

I pushed my mask tighter against my face, not wanting anyone to know it was me. Not that someone could really guess by looking at me. I was covered in blood. My once pink hair was now stained red and the small gaps between my pieces of clothing did not show white. I must have looked like a creature out of the village children's nightmares.

My father's sword hung on my hip and I could feel the weight out it. How many people have I killed with this sword? I honestly couldn't remember, but the scream of my newest victims still rang in my ears. I had a few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing compare to the sensation I still felt on my check from earlier. My check was swollen. The swollenness made my check slightly push against my mask, making a stinging reminder of the incident the entire way home.

It was 6am by the time I came to the main gate. Luckily the two idiots who were left in charge of making sure no unauthorized ninja entered into the Leaf were fast asleep. I smirked as I quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop making my way to my apartment. No one besides a few shop owners were ever up these early, let alone on the main streets, so I was free to move to my apartment without fear of being noticed.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered knowing I wasn't going to get a response back. It had been two and half years since they were killed, yet I enter every time expecting to be greeted home. My heart sunk lower in my chest when I didn't get a response. I walked into my bathroom and quickly discarded of my now useless anbu uniform. _Leave no traces._ His words echoed in my head. If I kept my uniform, even if I washed it there was still a small chance their blood could be found on the articles of clothing. No, every time I came back from one my special missions, my uniforms had to be burned.

I quickly performed a justus on my clothes as I waited for the water to warm up in the shower. The showed took an hour. It took an hour to get all of their blood off of me. My long hair now showed their pink color once again. Though I showered for an hour I still didn't feel clean.

I felt dirty. I was his go-to, his favorite kunoichi and I was always the one to do the most of his dirty work. I felt dirty and used. I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror but I knew I had to if I was going to try and heal my check and busted lip.

My left side of my upper lip was cracked and raw. A nice brown and yellow bruise appear on my check. It looked about as good as I felt, terrible. I was about to apply on ointment when a knock at the door came.

"Hold on a moment, I'll be right there." I quickly dressed in my normal uniform and ran a brush though my hair.

I opened my front door expecting to find of one his soldiers who were sent to get the mission report. When I stuck out my hand to hand over the yellow folder I quickly retracted it seeing no other than Kakashi standing at my front door, his eyes wide.

"What the hell happened to your face!?" Kakashi didn't wait for me to rely as he pushed me back in to my apartment closing the door behind him.

"Why are you here sensei?"

"What happened?" He gently reached out to put a hand on my check but I stepped back avoiding his gaze. After a few moments I didn't answer and he became pissed. While my eyes were still looking at the floor I could see him raise his arms and cross them in front of his chest. "Who did this to you?!" He voice held nothing but anger, but it wasn't his place to be angry. He gave up any right for caring about me the day Naruto left and I was once left behind in the dust to fend for myself.

"I was sparing and I did not block a punch in time." My eye meet his glare daring him to call me a liar. "I was on my way out to hospital. I would like to be on time to my shift unless you are here to tell me I needed somewhere else."

"Lady Tsunade requested your presence immediately in her office." I nodded, as we walked out and he waited for me to lock my door.

"Sakura…you would tell me if you were in trouble right? You know I am always here for you." All I could do was nodded as I made my way to the office. Sorry to disappoint you Kakashi but I was no longer that weak fan girl that couldn't hold her own. I was now an anbu captain, I could handle myself. I didn't need protection form anyone, never again will I need to be saved. Besides this bruise on my check was Team 7's fault. They made me late and I had to take the punishment. I ignored his constant staring as I walked into the office only to reveal Tsunade, Danzo, the elders and the rest of Team 7 in the room.

 _This can't be good as I bowed to both of my senseis before me._

"About freaking time you two got here! Baka-chan wouldn't tell us why we were called in until you came!" Naruto's voice echoed in the room. Naruto was on my good side and I was grateful he hadn't noticed the bruise yet.

However, I wasn't so lucky with Lady Tsunade. Her glaze meet my check and her eye brows raised. Before she could say anything I shook my head no and placed my hand on the back of my neck and gave a light smile. This was always my way of letting her I had over done it during training and not to worry about it. She shook her head slightly, I knew she didn't buy my story but she wouldn't question it in front of Team 7. Team 7 was never informed that I had reached anbu. Not only was I Danzo's go-to solider but I was Tsunade's as well.

"Ma' Lady you requested my presence." I bowed once more as a sign of respect for not questioning my story.

"Yes, well I need Team 7 to travel to Suna and speak with the Kazekage."

"Yes! I can't wait to see Gaara and show him the new moves Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato showed me I-"

"Will you shut the fuck up and let her finish talking." I didn't mean to snap at Naruto but I couldn't help it. I wanted, no needed to know what was wrong with Gaara. Had something happened? Did one of the sand siblings get attacked again and needed me? Did they need me and I was not there to protect them?

Naruto was quickly silenced but my comment. Even Yamato to and Sai looked stunned at my sudden outburst and I could feel Kakashi's glare at the back of the head.

"As I was saying, I need you five to go to the Sand Village and talk with Gaara. He was sent a proposition and the council and I can't help but agree with him." My eyes darted to Danzo, his face was stone, I couldn't read any emotion off of him. I turned my attention to the elders and they were both glaring at me. _Did they know? Did Gaara tell them? No he wouldn't it there must be something else going on._

"Baka-chan that still doesn't explain why we are being sent." Naruto nervously looked over to me to see if I was going to flip out but I kept my mouth shut as I studied the three council members standing in front of me.

"Gaara wants Sakura-"

"What does he mean want? He can't have her. She is a part of this team." Tsunade was now pissed. She could almost take getting interrupted by Naruto but by Kakashi and even before she could finish.

"ONE MORE FUCKING WORD OUT OF ANYONE BEFORE I FINISH WHAT I NEED TO EXPLAIN WILL BE AT THE TOP OF MY FUCKING SHIT LIST!"

The boys are my team all stood wide eyed and I could hear Shizune mutter under her breath about how they never learn.

"Anyways, Gaara would like Sakura to become the Ambassador between Suna and the Leaf. Since she has made a strong connection with the people of Suna and has proven that she is dedicated to not only the people of Suna but to the Kazekage's family."

I opened and shut my mouth a couple of times not knowing what to say. Gaara what the hell were you thinking? As if he would let me be away from the village long enough for me to fulfil my role as Ambassador. I would feel nine pairs of eyes staring at me, waiting for my response. I felt my stomach twist into a knot. _Fuck me!_

"Sakura this would be a great opportunity between our two villages." Tsunade stood up from her desk and made her way over to me. I was frozen, like a dear in headlights, I didn't know the correct answer to this problem. If the council all agreed to it, did that mean he approved it? She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes searching, for what I don't know, maybe fear or doubt.

"I am been training you for over three years. I have already taught you everything I could possibly teach you. You have excelled in your roles in Konoha. Sakura you are my apprentice, and I honestly couldn't think of a more suitable person for the job. You do not have to give me an answer today but I would still like you to go to Suna and talk with Gaara. In his letter he said the only person he feels comfortable enough to work with is you and would not agree to anyone else."

"Haunro." Danzo voice pulled me from my thoughts. I straighten up and locked eyes with him. "Lady Hokage might be giving you a choice but the members of this council are not. Put your feelings aside girl. The Kazekage has personally requested you. Tensions between the two villages have been raising and I will not tell him no. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" I balled my fists, I was pissed. Before anyone could tell Danzo off, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with the elders. Those sneaky fucking bastards. They are up to something, but if they think I am going to hurt Gaara or Suna then they might as well kill me because I refuse to.

"Lady Tsunade surly you can't make Sakura take on a role she-"

I raised my hand silencing Yamato. "When do we leave Ma' Lady?"

"An hour. You are all dismissed until then."

I quickly turned on my heels and headed out of the door. Once I made it into the hallway I bolted. I did not want to deal with the thousand questions the boys had for me. I did not want to deal with the high probability that this was all a trap. That they were planning to hurt Gaara. I ran to my apartment and began to prepare for the worse.

Kakashi POV:

I was the first to arrive at the main gate which is so out of character for me. Maybe I was hoping she was going to already be here and I could talk to her. Who the hell does Gaara think he is to request an eighteen year old girl to leave her home. What was Tsunade talking about Sakura going to Suna? I know I was gone for three years but I had just assumed that Sakura had stuck with Tsunade day and night. It's been six months since we were all placed back on the same team and why am I only seeing how different Sakura is now.

I knew Sakura had become stronger, stronger than Tsunade but how much had Sakura really improved? Where was she when she was not with us or at the hospital? How could I have been so blind to not see my cherry is no longer my cherry.

But more importantly why was I so pissed when Tsunade said Gaara wanted her. Yes she is my student and I have always cared for her, but would I have been as pissed off if Gaara had requested Naruto?

Sakura went from being the weakest link on team seven to this beautiful grown women. How did I not notice it sooner? Why was it not until I thought Gaara was interested that I noticed those beautiful curves of hers?

"Senpai, what do you think is going on?" Yamato was the second member on Team 7 to arrive. Both senior members were early. They had both hoped they had a chance to talk to the pink hair

kunoichi.

"I do know, but did you see that look in her eyes. It wasn't fear." I hung my head low I felt like I was failing her all over again.

"Come on now senpai, don't tell me you think she is in some type of danger?"

"Tenzō…she has been acting strangly lately. The odd Sakura would have jumped at the chance to go out to dinner with the team, espically if I was the one paying…."

"What is it?" Tenzo stepped forward placing his arm on my shoulder.

"Did you see the way she looked at me the other night? She looked pissed to have ran into us. She looked pissed that I was touching her." Tenzo shook his head as if to tell me I was over reacting. "This morning when I went to get her, she opened the door and looked disappointed to see me. Did you see her check?" Tenzo nodded.

"I didn't think it was the place or time to question her about it."

"I asked her what happened, I went to touch her face to make sure she was okay and she pulled away and wouldn't look at me. When she was younger and she got hurt I was the first person she ran to. When she was hurt I would reach out and hold her and let her cry it out. I would always be the one she ran to when she needed to know everything was going to be okay. But this time she pulled away. She told me it happened during training and the look she gave me held so much hate." I shock my head. What was going on?

"Ehh Kakashi-sensei! Captain Yamato!" Naruto walked up with Sai smiling. "Where is Sakura-chan?" Both boys looked around searching for her.

"I'm sure she just got lost on the path of life. I'm sure she will be here soon." I tried my best to hide these feelings that I didn't quite understand. Five minutes passed and I was starting to get worried, Sakura was never late, in fact she was almost always early.

But before I could start thinking about leaving the group to go find her. I saw a pink and yellow blur walking in the distance. She must have went back to the Hokage's office to talk with Tsunade.

"Sorry I'm late. Are you all ready to go?"

"Damn right we are all ready! Let's go I can't wait to see Gaara again, I have to spare with him and show him how much stronger I am now!"

I shook my head. Sakura ignored Naruto and started to walk out of the villege, not looking back to see if we were following. I went to walk off when Tsunade grabbed both me and Yamato.

"Look after her. Something is not right." We nodded and follow the younger memebers of Team 7 out of the village.

 _If Tsunade is worried, that means I should be to. I promise you Sakura I will find out what is happening._

Sakura POV:

We had been traveling for eight hours before they decided to take a break. I was exhausted. It had been five days since I had any sleep and I was never able to catch my breath from the last mission I was sent on. Solider pills and caffeine could only do so much before your body crashed and mine was getting very close. I popped another pill in my mouth before the boys could realize what I was doing and spiked my chakra in hopes of getting my body to wake up.

Eight hours, I went eight hours without talking to them. Naruto spent most of the time talking, mostly about how excited he was to finally see Gaara again. Sai kept him busy by calling him dickless every now and again, getting Naruto all worked up every time he did. Yamato and Kakashi talked among themselves but not to me.

Occasionally Naruto would try and talk with me but I would simply reply with a nod, I was too tired to talk. I was afraid once I started talking I would lose all the focus to stay awake and I was afraid of them asking questions. I knew Kakashi had a million of them but I probably had only one or two answers and I didn't want to try and think of the rest.

I walk to a tree and leaned against it. Slowly I allowed my legs to give out as my back slid down the truck until my ass was on the ground. I was panting, panting hard. I was trying to focus on breathing but I was shaky and I was trying my best to hide it.

I raised my hand to my check only to find it didn't hurt as bad when we first left on our journey. When I left the office, the first thing I did when I went home was treat my wounds. I was able to heal the busted lip, but the bruising would take time. I could only be grateful for makeup. Naruto never notice it, because he would have never shut up about it until I told him what happened.

"Sakura-chan how are you feeling?" Kakashi bent down eye level to me holding out a bottle of water.

"Thank you" I took the bottle and drank half of it before I looked into his gaze. His eye almost never showed emotion, he almost always had a clam demeanor about him but he seemed off. Maybe I had been too hard on him earlier. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all." I gave him a smile as I finished drinking the rest of the bottle.

"Why didn't you say you needed a break earlier?"

I looked down. I knew I wasn't weak anymore, but I thought asking for a break would make me appear weak. Besides I wanted to get Suna as fast as possible. "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei I just needed to catch my breath, thank you again for the water." I stood up and walked over to Sai and Naruto, Kakashi watched me as I walked away shaking his head.

We traveled another eight hours before stopping to set up camp. Kakashi assigned the different tasks needed to set up camp. Naruto was in charge of firewood, Sai was in charge of setting up dinner, I was in charge of starting the fire while Kakashi and Yamato were in charge of clearing the area and making sure there were no threats around us. By the time they came back our camp was set up and dinner was made.

The boys sat around the fire eating their instant ramen talking about a variety of topics. I jumped up on one of the trees around us and took a seat on one of the branches. _Gaara what is your game plan?_

I was staring off in the distance and I felt my eye lids grow heavy. I was at my limit. My body was tired and sore. My heart was heavy and my mind was running a million miles an hour. I felt my body go limp as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hello Everyone, I really appreciate all the reviews, likes and follows. Thank you for being patient with me. I already have most of my story up on another cite and I am running into problems transferring it over to this one. I will do my best to post the story as quickly as possible.  
**

* * *

"Shut up Naruto you are going to wake her up." Was that Kakashi talking? I was fighting to stay in dream land but was quickly pull away as I felt a presence standing above me.

My eye flew open only to find Naruto hovering above me. "Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Where was I? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the tree but now I am on the ground. How? I went to sit up when I felt a soft fabric around my skin. I was in my sleeping bag by the fire. But how?

"Naruto you should have let her sleep longer, she was exhausted." Kakashi scolded Naruto as he walked up to me. He knelt down and placed a hand on my forehead. Why did his hand feel so nice and warm? Besides yesterday night it had been three and half years since I felt Kakashi's touch and I hate to say it but I missed it. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. But how did I end up in my sleeping bag?"

Kakashi removed his hand and smiled. "Once we realized you fell asleep I picked you up and placed you in your sleeping bag. I figured you would get more rest if you were more comfortable."

"Oh thank you…I'm sorry I didn't take my turn on watch last night." I held my head low, is there ever going to be a time where I am not a burden to this team.

"Sakura you were exhausted. We all know you have been working long hours at the hospital, no need to worry about it. Besides, we need you in your best condition were you discuss your new role with Gaara."

"Hai." We all started to pack up. It was dawn. How long was I out for? We could get to Suna by night fall if we kept a constant speed and didn't stop for breaks.

We jumped up to the branches and made our way toward the Sand. Naruto was going on and on about some new technique Jiraiya taught him that could beat Gaara's ultimate defense. Sai question how he thought he could take down one of the more powerful Kages. As the two fought back and forth between each other I could feel Yamato and Kakashi move closer to me. _Great here comes the questions._

"So Sakura, Lady Hokage sent you to the Sand to help train their nurses?" Yamato kept looking forward as he jumped from branch to branch. Granted he had only been placed on a team with me six months ago, I had grown to care for him. Sai and Yamato fit perfectly in Team 7 and we all acted and fought like we had known each other for years.

"Hai. It was almost a year after Naruto left to train with Master Jiraiya. I had been training with Lady Tsunade before Naruto left. But once he left and Kakashi was no longer around I was taken of mission duties. Tsunade trained me all day and then at night I would train by myself. Within a year of Naruto leaving I had mastered medical ninjutsu. Suna had been lacking in well trained medical shinobi when the council of Suna sent a hawk requesting a highly skilled ninja to be sent to help with training." My foot hit another branch and as I look for the right way to phrase my words. Naruto and Sai had stopped fighting among themselves, I'm guessing to listen to my story. I glanced over my shoulder at Kakashi, his face showed no emotion.

"Lady Tsunade felt I was the best choice to send. I spent six months in Suna." I could see Kakashi's eye widen at hearing how long I had been outside of the Leaf without him knowing. "During my time there Gaara had made me temporary head medic at the hospital and I was in charge of training all the new shinobi. Those ninja didn't even know the basics. It look a while but they were a smart group and quickly caught on."

"What did granny mean when she said you were close to the village and Gaara's family?" Naruto asked, that dorky adorable smile plastered on his face.

"Two months into my mission the Sand was attacked by a group of rouges. They were trying to kidnap Gaara and hold him for ransom. I helped Gaara, Temari and Kankuro fight them off. When they started attacking villagers I stepped in and saved several of them. Ever since that attack the villagers have been very kind to me. I guess I proved to them a while back that I would protect them. It was actually quit a relief."

"Relieved? You were happy the Sand was attacked? I don't understand." Ah Sai you still don't understand half of these new feeling do you.

"Of course not! But when I first arrived at the Sand the town's people were afraid of me. The Leaf and Sand have not always been friends. Sand shinobi have been killed by the hands of the Leaf, and vice versa. They were all worried I was there to attack or gather information that could be used against them. It wasn't until the attack that they began to trust me."

"Oh I see, that's understandable."

I smirked. We continued on with our journey letting the subject drop. I was surprised Kakashi didn't ask a question. I could still feel Kakashi's eye on my back but I ignored it. _What is his problem? Is he pissed I left the village without telling him?_

* * *

Two hours.

Two hours and we should be at the village gates.

How could I not have noticed my student was not in the Leaf for six months? What kind of a sensei doesn't know where their students are? How could I have protected her if I did not even know where she was? I've failed her, more times and ways than I could possibly count.

I glanced over at Sakura. She was talking with Sai and Naruto about some new training moves she wanted them to learn so they could use them in missions. Every time I looked at Sakura it was as if I was looking at a different person. Where did that little girl I knew go? No, I needed to get that out of my mind. Sakura was not a little girl anymore, no that little girl grew up a while ago and I was just too stupid to notice it.

Her beautiful hair was well past her shoulders. And while she wore a baggy shirt I could still see her hourglass shape. I was studying her, trying to remember every detail of this new Sakura. My eyes fell on her bare arm. _What's that red marking on her arm? Was she bleeding?_

I jumped closer to get a better look when my eye grew wide. _Why does she have an anbu marking on her arm?_

"What is that are on arm?"

"What?" Sakura grew to a halt as she inspected one of her arms. Her face grew red when she noticed I was talking about the anbu symbol. "Damnit, the makeup must've of worn off." She muttered.

"When did you become an anbu?"

"What?! Sakura-chan you are an anbu and you didn't let me?!" Naruto was practically screaming in her ear as he looked down on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us you were an anbu?" I was angry. How much was she not telling us? Sakura shook her head as she started to jump from branch to branch again.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I jumped after her.

"If we want to make it to the Sand before nightfall we can't stop." Sakura seemed annoyed. How is it our fault? She is the one who left us out of the loop.

"Why…" I started but trailed off. Why was I so hurt Sakura didn't tell me?

"Because you never asked." Ouch that hurt a bit. The first time I saw Sakura gain I had just asked her how her training went, and left it at that. I never asked her what she had been up those three years I was gone.

"Sakura, don't you think it would have been beneficial for the team to know you held anbu ranking?" Sai made a good point.

"Why would it? Captain Yamato, Kakashi-sensei and yourself were all in the anbu at some point. Why would me being anbu change the dynamics of the team? My skill set is still the same as six months ago when this team was formed. That information would have changed nothing."

 _Same as six months ago? So she must have been made anbu before Naruto came back._

"Why were you trying to hide it? We have seen you countless times with your bare arms showing. Why haven't we seen it before?" Yamato voice held nothing but anger. I could understand it. When he became leader of this team while I was recovering in the hospital he should have known the details of the ninja on his team.

"I just had makeup over the symbol. Sometimes it better if you enemy thinks you're weaker. If I am facing against someone and they see the anbu mark they will attack more strongly than if I don't have it showing. Think about it. When Naruto came back, Lady Tsunade had me and Naruto fight against Kakashi to test how well both of our trainings had gone, Kakashi, could you honestly say you started the fight taking it seriously? You didn't take it seriously until I hit the ground and crushed it into several pieces."

I hung my head low, it was true. I took one look at her and still thought of her of my little cherry blossom. I went into the fight expecting to be able to take her out easily. If I had seen an anbu symbol on her shoulder I would have had a completely different mindset.

"But Sakura-chan that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me!" Naruto whined, she just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I honestly did not think it was that big of a deal."

 _Not a big deal? You looks at being promoted to anbu as not being a big deal?_

I've been waiting at the gates for the past couple of hours waiting for her. When is she going to get here? I know it normally takes three days to get here but this is Team 7 we are talking about. They should've already been here, unless….unless something happened. What if they were attacked on their way here? What if _he_ prevented her from ever leaving the village?

* * *

I was about to storm out of the gates and go find them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kankuro clam down I am sure they will be here shortly. They still have another day's time before they were scheduled to be here."

"But Baki-sensei…what if something went wrong?"

"Gaara-sama doesn't seem too worried. The letter we received from Lady Hokage stated that Sakura had expected the proposition and that Team 7 was sent to bring her here immediately to discuss the new agreement. Just give her time. I am sure she will be here in the next couple of hours." Baki-sensei gripped my shoulder harder as I looked into his eyes. He must have known my feeling for her.

I've known Sakura-chan since we were kids. She was the only to expect our family completely. She was never afraid of Gaara. Hell when we first ran into her in Konoha right before the Chuin Exams she ran straight to me and Temari and trapped us in a bear as those two idiot teammates of her started freaking out. She even gave a friendly smile to Gaara and said hello. I'll give it to her, Sakura has always had a huge set of balls when it came to dealing with Gaara. She knew exactly what he was capable of, but never once feared him. Even when he attacked her trying to get to Sasuke, she never once blamed him for it. He severally hurt her and even now she claims he was just following mission protocol.

Sakura-chan was one hell of a women. She was the perfect package and any man would be lucky to date her. I loved Sakura, even though I know she only ever looked at me as an older brother. But maybe with her being Ambassador and her spending more time here, maybe I could show her that I could be the man of her dreams.

I was daydreaming about a perfect life with Sakura and how many children we would have when a guard caught my attention stating he saw ninja approaching the village. I looked up all to see my pink hair goddess running toward me with her team.

It took every ounce of willpower I had, and Baki's grip on my shoulder, to keep me from running past the gates and to her. I wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet and plant a nice long sweet tender kiss on those beautiful soft lips of hers. But I didn't. I stood still, smiling like an idiot, trying not to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

Team 7 began to slow down their pace when they were a couple yards from the village. As they walked toward the gate I could feel my heart beat quicken. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. All it took to get my riled up was just seeing her, and I was really hoping a different body member would not react in the same way my heart did. That's all I need is to get an erection in front of everyone and have to explain to Gaara why later.

"I'm glad to see you are finally back on your feet after the last time I was here." Her sweet voice filled my ears. God have I missed hearing it. I could've help, honestly I couldn't, before I knew what I was doing I was pulling her into a huge.

At first she stiffened at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed. She began to hug me back and laugh. "God if I would've know I would have gotten all of this attention I would have been here months ago."

I didn't say anything for a long moment. I was to busy feeling the warmth of her body and smelling the sweet smell coming off of her hair. It wasn't until Kakashi began to cough that I looked up to find all the members of her team extremely pissed that I had hugged her. _Oh well, it's not my fault I gave her attention when you idiots all left her._

I let go of the hug and placed my hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes. She looked up at me with those crystal clear emerald eyes and I could feel my heart skip a beat. "Are you alright Kankuro-kun you are all red? Are you sick?" She placed her hand on my check and I blushed a darker shade of red.

"No, no I am fine. It's just I've been out here for a couple of hours waiting, the heat must have gotten to me." Smooth, real smooth.

"Sorry to interrupt but could you bring us to the Kazekage?" Kakashi stepped forward early annoyed. I dropped my hands form her shoulder and said follow me.

Sakura quickly took her place in-between me and Baki as we made her way to the Kazekage building. It felt so damn good to finally have her back home. The deeper we got into the village the more and more people recognized Sakura was back. They all began to smile and wave at her. She had the brightest smile on her face as she greeted them back. Her team seemed at a loss for words. Had she not explained what she was already for this village? We were about three minutes for the office when a little girl began spirting toward Sakura.

Sakura stopped waiting, causing Naruto to crash into her back and fall down. "Eh Sakura-chan why did you stop?" But before she could answer the little girl jumped into the arms and hugged her. I couldn't help but smile. She fit in perfectly here, everyone loved her and it was very clear she cared deeply for them.

"I'm so Naruto I didn't realize you were so close behind me. Are you okay?" Sakura turned around holding the little girl against her with one arm and pulled Naruto up with the other.

"Yeah, but what's with the kid."

"Hey I have a name you know!" I looked at the senior members of Team 7 and they looked in complete shock. Did they not expect this? Did children in the Leaf not run up to Sakura whenever they see her like they do here?

"My name is Kishimoto! And my dream is become a great ninja like Lady Sakura!" I watched Sakura's face turn a light shade of pink as she gripped the five year old in her arms tighten. Kishimoto turned her attention back to Sakura who by this time was chuckling. "Have you been getting my letters?"

"Yes Kish-kun. Lord Gaara has been sending your letters every time he gives me updates. I hear someone is going to be enrolling in the academy soon. Have you been practicing what I showed you last time I was here?"

Kishimoto nodded her head furiously. "Can we go train?"

Sakura looked down at the little girl with such a tender loving look, and said no but promised before she left she would. The little girl was happy enough with that answer and gave Sakura one last hug before jumping out of her arms and running back to her mother.

"Sakura what was all that about?" Yamato asked as we began walking again.

"The children love Sakura-san here. Many of them write her letters that Gaara sends to her every couple of weeks. Many people in this village look up to Sakura-san. I am sure by tomorrow morning everyone will know she is back in town." Baki explained as we walked up the steps.

* * *

I knocked three times and waited for Gaara to say come in.

Kankuro was the first to enter the office followed by Baki and then myself and Team 7. As soon as I stepped foot into the office I felt a pair of hands wrap around my neck and pull me into a hug.

Temari couldn't stop laughing as she deepened the hug. "I missed you." She whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you guys to." I really did. They were my rock. They kept me sane. When I was told to picture my happy place it was always here with them.

"Temari let go of her. We have a meeting we have to discuss." Kankuro shock his head and I couldn't help but laugh especially when Sai stated he was one to talk considering he practically jumped on me when we first came to the gates.

Temari walked over to Kankuro and slapped him upside the head. Ah how I have missed these to.

"Sakura-san" his voice filled the home, making his two siblings stop fighting.

I walked forward and bowed. "Lord Kazekage." I looked over my shoulder and saw Team 7 doing the same.

"How was your trip here? Any issues?"

"No my lord, the trip went perfect fine." I felt weird talking to Gaara like this but Team 7 didn't need to know how close we had become…at least not yet.

"I see. You five must be tired. Kankuro, Temari can you please show the members of Team 7 their rooms while I talk to Miss Haruno."

"Aww! Gaara come on, can't that wait until morning? There is so much I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto was never one to be good with formalities.

"It's good to see you Naruto, but right now I need to talk with Miss Haruno. I promise you tomorrow we can catch up." That seemed to satisfy Naruto because he stopped complaining.

None of my teammates wanted to leave, if fact they tried to argue about why they should stay. They all wanted to stay and listen in on the discussion. Gaara had to finally say there were matters about Suna that he wanted to discuss that he could not do in front of them because they did not hold high enough clearance in Suna. This seemed to upset Yamato and Kakashi. But I understood Gaara's point, I had proven myself to this family and this village, they had not.

"Please go to your rooms. I agree with Lord Gaara. If he feels that there is matter he wishes to discuss and does not feel comfortable for you to be in the room I have no choice but agree with him. I will come and talk with you guys as soon as I am done with my meeting."

The boys talked at me for a moment and then at each other for a moment before finally agreeing to leave. Once they were escorted out of the office and we no longer felt their chakra signature I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Gaara what the hell where you thinking?" I walked toward his desk shaking my head. I was angry with him. Why did he not let me in on his game plan? If he felt that our two villages needed an Ambassador he should have talked with me first instead of Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan." His voice was so soft. He looked at me with those loving eyes and I melted at the sound of his voice. I shook my head and softened my glare.

"Why didn't you come to me first? You know I would have came running here to sign an agreement to help you. I didn't have to be order to come here and do it you know."

"You were order? Does that mean you do not wish to be our Ambassador?" Gaara stood up from his chair and walked over to me.

"That's not what I meant." I looked down ashamed of how my words came out. "I was called into the office and caught off guard. All the conical members were there. Tsunade gave me a choice but Danzo stepped in before I could answer and made it an order. I'm afraid the conical will use this to try and hurt your village…to hurt you." My eyes were still on the floor. I was torn between my duty to my village and my duty to my heart.

"Sakura-chan" his hand grasped my chin lifting it so my eyes meet with his. "I am sorry to blind side you but you would have not agreed to it any other way. I know they will try and use you to hurt us but I trust you. And this was my only way of…" Gaara trailed off but kept our eyes locked.

"I don't need your protection, I can handle my own. I have handle him. You don't need to worry about me, you have a village to run."

"Nonsense, you are my family. You are a member of Suna, one of my people and you know I protect my own. Besides I miss having you around." He dropped his hand from my chin and took a step closer. His eyes left mine and began staring at my check. _Oh crap he noticed._

"Before you start I was late to a-"

"I don't give a fuck if you were late to a mission or meeting. He has no right to touch you. When did this happen?" I didn't answer. Gaara gripped my shoulders and I knew he wouldn't let me go until he was done lecturing me. "Sakura-chan, why do you allow him to do this?"

"You know why. I don't have a choice in the matter. I am a ninja, I was bread to be used as a tool for my village. Ever since that day my soul belongs to him, you know that."

"This is why I want you to be our Ambassador, it will be good to get you out of the village for a while. Besides, you are the only Leaf ninja I trust to help strengthen our bonds. I know you, I know you would never hurt this village."

"So what is your plan to strengthen the bond?" I wanted to change the subject. Gaara and I have fought for hours about _him_. Gaara wanted me to leave the Leaf years ago and join the Sand, but I couldn't. My brother died protecting this village, I couldn't just turn my back to it.

"We need to strengthen our treaty." I agreed. The treaty we currently have is strong but if the two federal lords in charge of our villages wanted to start a war they could, and there would could be nothing Tsunade or Gaara could do about it.

"Well where do we start?"

Gaara and I got straight to work. We ignored our previous personal moment and got to the matters at hand. Our issues could come later but our village could not wait any longer. We sat in the office for hours. It wasn't until we had a rough outline we both agreed with did we stop to take a break.

I stood up from my chair and walked around the office stretching. I looked outside and it was pitch black. "What time is it?"

"1:39" Gaara looked up from his watch and lend back in his chair closing his eyes. "Let's get you into bed, you must be tired."

"I am fine. My team let me sleep last night. Besides we still have a lot of work to do unless you are tired."

Gaara stood up from his chair and took my hand leading me out of his office. I didn't question his action and followed him. We had done this countless times. Gaara wanted me to sleep, and when I would refuse he always took me to his room, where at least I could be more comfortable while I worked.

We existed the Kazekage building and I immediately felt the warmth leaving my body. My uniform was not built to keep me warm, it fact I wore this outfit to make me appear feminine and weak. The knee high boots and short skirt did little to warm my legs and the loose red top revealed my bare-arms allowing the warmth to escape from my skin. Gaara pulled me closer seeing the hairs on my arm raise showing goosebumps. I was thankful for this body heat. We walked side by side walking closer to his house.

"Where is my team staying?"

"My house, I had the maids prepare the two extra for them. Two people will have to be in a room. Your room is still the same as the last time you were here. I thought you would be more comfortable with your team being at my house."

"Agrotiko Gaara-kun." I was taken back my Gaara's thoughtfulness. I knew the only member on Team 7 beside me that Gaara liked was Naruto. He did not like Kakashi. Ever since he left me for three years Gaara always despised him, and with Yamato and Sai well Gaara hadn't known them along enough to care.

We continued our way to the house in silence. I was looking around Suna taking it all in. It had been three months since I had last been here. After we had ran into Sasuke, Kakashi took Naruto under his wing and began training him again. Yamato helped with Naruto training, leaving me to do nothing. I was back to being a part of the Foundation full time, and when Gaara caught word of it, he sent a request that I be sent to help train more nurses. Of course where I got there, I found out Gaara only called me away because he was worried. I ended up at the academy helping Temari train a new group of genin.

My last trip is when I grew close to the children here. There is no way I could hurt a hair on any of their heads. I looked at them all as if they were my own. I would die for any of them, I was sure of it.

We reached the front steps of Gaara's house and as we made our climb up the stairs I became nervous. The last time I was here it was very confusing. Gaara and I had several intimate moments, but never once did we act on it. I wasn't sure what I wanted. When Gaara was killed by the Akatsuki it left my heart feelings a lot of emotions it shouldn't have. Hell I was able to perform that forbidden jutsu that would have exchange my life for his when Chico stopped me saying I was to young and that it was not my time to go, and took my place instead.

As soon as we opened the front door we heard arguing.

"What do you mean I can't go get her?! It is 2 in the morning where the hell is she?" I could hear Kakashi yelling at someone upstairs. This was so out of character for him. I've never seen him go crazy on someone before. Typically on missions he is the clam reasonable one.

"Calm down, she is with Gaara. I am sure she is fine, they are probably still in the office working. No need to get your panties in a twist." I giggled at Kankuro's comment.

Me and Gaara exchanged glances as we walked up the stairs. It looked like Kakashi was about to go off again when he stopped me at the head of the stairs. He relaxed. He stuck his hands in his pockets and his eye locked with mine. "Where have you been?"

"I have been with Lord Gaara in his office working on a new treaty. Why are you yelling at Kankuro?"

"He wouldn't let me go out and look for you." Kakashi's glaze bounced between me and Gaara making me uncomfortable.

"Kakashi-sensei, we are in their village we need to respect their rules." With that Kakashi simply shot a glare at Kankuro before turning on his heels and went back to his room.

"What was all that about?" Gaara was a little taken back, in all these years of knowing Kakashi never had he seen him act this way.

"I don't know but the dude needs to chill. He wouldn't take no for an answer. What kept you guys so long?" Kankuro yawned, he must have never went back to bed, probably having to keep Kakashi inside.

"Trying to find the right words to a treaty both of the feudal lords with agree to takes time. I would still like to work on it Gaara if you don't mind."

"We can work on it in my room, Kankuro go to bed you look terrible."

"Geezz thanks. Next time you need a babysitter don't ask me." And with that Kankuro went to bed and me and Gaara went to his room to get to work.

The sun rays crept threw my blinds and landed on my face. I knew it was time to get up but I wanted to stay in bed and relax. I was tired. I couldn't tell you what time Sakura and I fell asleep last night. I only got a couple of hours of sleep. Sakura refused to go to bed until she found a way to protect the children from both villages in case a war broke out. Sakura was one hell of a women. My eyes shot open when I felt the pink hair beauty move next to me.

* * *

I looked down to find her snuggling closer into my chest. My arm was under her neck and her head rested on my chest. Our legs were intertwined and I could feel her chest raise and fall. I blushed looking down at her. At one point last night she went to change into sleep wear only to realize she forgotten it in her rush to get out of the village. She was wearing one of my t-shirts, with very short shorts on. She looked stunning, even in her sleep. Her bare legs against mine sent sparks up and down my body. I blushed even harder when I realized I only had on boxer shorts. When did I change?

Oh that's right, once she had fallen asleep on the floor I picked her up and put her into bed. Then without thinking I stripped down to my normal sleeping attire and joined her. God just being near her made me unable to think straight. A lose piece of hair fell in her face and I very carefully, moved it out of her face and behind her ear. Her hair was so soft. I could run my fingers through it all day. I know I tricked you to get you here, but now that you are here I will do everything in my power to protect you.

By now the makeup she had on last night had worn off and I was able to see her bruise. That bastard hit her hard. If I ever get my hands on him he will regret the day he ever meet her. My beautiful blossom how could anyone raise a hand to you? All the things you have done for your people, all the things you have given up and this is how you are repaid.

I felt my blood boil. How could anyone hurt this beautiful girl in my arms? How could her team be okay with what was going on? Did those morons truly not understand that she was being tortured?

I heard people walking around the house. I looked at my clock which read 6am. What is everyone doing up? Naruto isn't the type to get up until noon. Suddenly I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in" I whispered trying not to wake Sakura-chan. Temari cracked the door open and looked in. Her eyes grew wide spotting Sakura. God I'm an idiot, this must look like we did something.

Temari quickly came into the room and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing? Did you guys have sex last night?" Yeah that's Temari for you, she wasn't one to beat around the bush but she didn't seem mad in fact she was smiling.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Yeah Sakura is wrapped around you wearing nothing but your shirt and I am being the ridiculous one here."

"What do you need?" I carefully reached down and took hold of blanket pulling it up and over Sakura. I didn't need one of her team members to come in here and see her in still state nor did I did Kankuro bragging in here and creating a scene.

"I was just letting you know your morning meeting was canceled. What is going on between you to?"

"Are any of the members of Team 7 up yet?" Temari knew better than to keep asking questions I didn't want to answer so she let it go, at least for now.

"Yamato and Kakashi are up and last time I checked Sai and Naruto were still sleeping."

"Let Yamato and Kakashi know I need to see them in my office at 11am for a meeting."

"Hai, do you need anything else Gaara? Maybe a condom?" Temari had the biggest smirk on her face. I took one of my pillows on my bed and threw it at her. She ducked and quickly left the room laughing. Troublesome women.

I looked back down at Sakura, and although she looked stunning she also looked tired. I ran my fingers through her hair over and over again. It was soothing, relaxing even. I felt at peace knowing she was right here with me. I wanted to stop time and enjoy this moment. I wanted to stop time and have her in my arms forever.

It was now 8am and I knew I had to get up soon. But I didn't want to move, I didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty that I held in my arms. I had watched her for two hours remembering every detail on her face. I ran my fingers up and down her arms feeling the warmth coming off her skin. I was almost drifting back to sleep when I heard yelling. "What now?" I groaned.

"Hey you can't go in there!"

My door was about to open when I sent a rush of sand at the door blocking it from moving. "That isn't the bathroom moron that's Gaara's room." Kankuro was yelling outside of my door and I could feel the person let go of the handle.

"Geez Kankuro clam down I was just looking for the bathroom." Well looks like Naruto is finally up.

"Third door on the right dickless."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Naruto and Sai went on for a couple of minutes until I heard another door shut and the shower turn on.

I let my sand around the door drop and I looked down happy to see Sakura was still deep in sleep. How do you put up with your team? As much as I hate to do this blossom we have to get up. I pulled her closer to me, tightening my grip around her and leaned my lips to her ear.

"S-a-k-u-r-a-c-h-a-n" I slowly called out her name. She stirred in my arms but still didn't wake up. "Blossom it's time to wake up." Her eyes remained shut. "It's 8 in the morning blossom it's time to get up." And with that her eyes flew open. "Good morning."

Sakura looked around the room confused for a moment before it clicked where she was. Her beautiful eyes locked with mine and my heart skipped a beat. "Good morning Gaara-kun." Her smiled warmed my heart, now I really didn't want to get out of bed. "What is the plan for today?" She started to escape from my gasp and sit up.

She didn't question the position she woke up in or why I was only in my boxers. She didn't question it because this wasn't the first time it had happened. Last time she was here it happened quite a bit. It always happened the same. We would be working on my bed and then we would fall asleep only to wake up in each other's arms.

"I have a meeting at 11, but after that we can work on the treaty. Why don't you go with Temari to the academy and see your students."

She nodded and left to get changed in her room. I quickly took a shower, dressed and walked downstairs to find Temari cooking and Kankuro sitting at the table talking with Naruto and Sai. Yamato and Kakashi were sitting on the couch, each reading a book.

"I see someone is finally up. Did you not get much sleep Gaara?" Temari was smirking ear to ear as she flipped the pancakes in the pan.

"Yeah you could say that. Sakura-chan and I got a lot of work done."

"Oye Gaara when did you guys get home last night?" Naruto whined.

"Late."

"When do you and I get to spare? I want to show you my new moves Prevy Sage taught me."

I sighed. I knew Naruto very well, we had become extremely close friends since our first fight during the Chuin Exams and I knew he wouldn't drop the matter. "Why don't we fight after dinner?"

"Dattebayo you better be ready to get your butt kicked."

"Who is getting their butt kicked?" I turned to see Sakura coming down the staircase. Her beautiful hair held lose curls and the soft makeup she had applied made her eyes pop. My eyes scanned her face only to see that makeup perfectly hid the nasty bruise on her check.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Gaara and I were just talking about sparing later want to come and watch?" Sakura walked by me and the wonderful smell of cherries filled my nose. I loved her perfume. I loved it so much that last time she was here and had forgotten it, I bought her a new one as a thank you gift for helping train the new genin.

"I would love to." Sakura made her way into the kitchen. "Would you like any help?"

"No but thank you Sakura-san. Why don't you go sit down, breakfast should be ready in a couple of minutes." Temari was giggling at Sakura. _Please do not say anything in front of everyone._

I watched Sakura walk back to the table where the boys were sitting. Every step she took, took my breath away. She was about to sit down in a chair next to Naruto when he pulled her into his lap and into a hug. W _hat the fuck?_

"Na-ruto?"

"I'm sorry you just had me worried last night. You said you would come talk to us when you got home and when it became late we all were worried." Naruto squeezed her tighter and I could see something in Kankuro snap.

"How nice of you guys to finally worry about your teammate?" Kankuro muttered under his breath, but I knew everyone had heard it. Sakura shot him a nervous glare pleading with him not to go any further and Temari had stopped cooking, turning around to see the event unfold.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto quickly let go of Sakura. Sakura stood up and tried to get in-between the two boys. Both Naruto and Kankuro stood up and began yelling at each other across the kitchen table.

"I means it's about time you cared about your teammate!"

"I have always cared for Sakura-chan! I would die for Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Sakura tried to lock eyes with Kankuro but he was too busy glaring at Naruto. Sai remained seated with a blank express on his face not saying anything. Yamato and Kakashi stood up and were now standing behind Naruto.

"That's a load of bullshit! You two assholes left her for three years. You took off to train with Master Jiraiya and never looked back." Kankuro then raised a finger and pointed it at Kakashi "and you, you were her fucking teacher and you left her all alone to fight on her own. What kind of a teacher does that? What kind of a teacher puts his two male students above his third student? What kind of teacher leaves a young girl on her own when the two male students take off with different teachers?" To say Kankuro was pissed was an understatement. He had wanted to flip out on these two the last time they came into the village, but because they had saved me he kept him mouth shut. But I know how long those words had been boiling in his chest. Plus I had a feeling there was more issues with Team 7 last night than what Kankuro let on when we got home.

"Kankuro please it is fine. Temari has cooked a wonderful breakfast why don't we all clam down and enjoy the meal." Sakura held both of her hands up trying to calm down the situation. A smile was plastered on her lips, but I knew it was fake. That smile she wore never really reached her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Kankuro sat back down. He look a few deep breaths and started to drink his coffee. The rest of Team 7 sat down at the table not talking. I look my place between Kankuro and Naruto as Sakura helped Temari severe the food.

"So Sakura-chan would you like to accompany me to the academy to take a look at the new group of genin?" Temari was smiling from ear to ear. She was trying to diffuse the situation.

"I would love too. I would love to see how they are progressing." Sakura smiled as she took a pancake and put it on her plate. Temari had made all of Sakura's favorites, potatoes, pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Naruto and Sai why don't you come with us? I am sure the children would like to see you again as well Naruto."

Naruto looked up from his plate of food and nodded. His plate was stacked with food and it didn't seem like he was going to be slowing done anytime soon. Kakashi and Kankuro were having a glaring contest while Yamato and Sai look at each other not quite sure what to do.

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet expect for Temari and Sakura talking back and forth about what was going on with the rest of the girls in Konoha. The two girls were like sisters to each other. I smiled. Sakura really did fit in perfectly in our little family and all of us just wanted to keep her safe.

"Thank you Temari, it was delicious. But if you all will excuse me I need to go to my office." I stood up from the table and placed my plate in the sink. Before walking out the door I shot a glance at Sakura-chan who looked nervous. "How about you meet me in my office around noon and we can continued to work?"

"Hai Lord Gaara." And with that I was out the door wondering how my talk with those two idiots was going to go.

* * *

"They seem to be progressing nicely. But I expected nothing else with you as their teacher." I slapped Temari on the back, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah but they are a lot of work. Plus it doesn't help that ever couple of weeks they whine saying they want you back." I couldn't help but laugh. I had only been away for a couple of months, how much could they really miss me?

"Sakura-chan would you like to train the class today?" Baki asked standing in front of the class. Temari, Naruto, Sai and I were watching from a roof top that allowed you to see into the training grounds. All the genin turned around trying to see where I was at.

"It would be my pleasure to." My voiced boomed over the training felids, making it sound like it was coming from all different directions. It was cute watching the genin twisting and turning all around, trying to locate where my voice was coming from.

I jumped down from the roof top and landed next to Baki-sensei. "What were you planning to cover today?" I looked around the training grounds, noticing a bunch of different weapons.

"Frist they need to master hand to hand combat then I was going to move on to weapon use." I nodded my head.

"Ah taijutsu my favorite."

The group of genin gather around me and Baki forming a circle. "Baki-sensei would you like to spare with me? The best way to teach taijutsu is to demonstrate and then practice." Baki nodded and got into a fighting stance.

"There is no way a girl could take down Baki-sensei." I looked up to see a boy smirking in the back. _Oh really?_

I disappeared in a smoke and repapered behind the boy sweeping his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall on his ass.

"When the-"

"Lesson number one never underestimate your appointment. Lord Gaara once had to fight a dear friend of mine who could only perform taijutsu and while Lord Gaara won the match, my friend was able to break through his ultimate defense."

I reappeared in front of Baki to see him glaring at his student. The boy's face was as red as a tomatoes as he stood back up brushing the sand off his ass. I smirked to myself. Some of the strongest people I have ever fought have been female, and if this boy doesn't change his way of thinking he will probably be killed by one.

"Lesson number two, never let your opponent use your own body against you."

"What do you mean Lady Sakura?" One of the girls asked. I looked at Baki and he nodded. He went to strike me with his right arm, I caught it and twisted it around his back. His hand was in mine applying a slight peruse upwards causing a groan to escape his lips.

"In this situation his move was counterproductive. Now I am the one in control of his body movements. Do you all understand?"

They nodded and we moved on to the next lesson. Baki and I went on for hours demonstrating the proper technique before we allowed the students to practice. At this point Temari, Sai and Naruto jumped down and were helping the students perform the correct moves. I smiled. This is how two villages with a treaty should act. Ninjas from both villages should be teaching the next generation how to protect themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you think he called us into a meeting?" I was annoyed with this stupid mission. Gaara shouldn't have requested Sakura-chan, a much more experienced shinobi should've been requested. Sakura-chan didn't need to travel back and forth from Suna and the Leaf, it was dangerous. What if she was traveling alone and she was attack? Then what?

"I don't know Senpai. What was with Kankuro's outburst this morning? I was surprised you stayed quite."

"Well Naruto had already flipped out and Sakura was right, we are in their village we need to be respectful. Besides I did not leave her alone for three years she was with Tsunade, so the puppet can think what he wants."

We were outside of Gaara's office waiting for it to hit 11, once it did I knocked three times. I heard a stern "come in" and Yamato and I made our way into the office. Gaara was standing by the window looking out. I took a step closer to see what he was staring at. I could see a bunch of students training. A few moments passed and her pink hair caught my eye. She was leading the group in the training, even Naruto and Sai were there.

I looked over at Gaara and found him smiling. "She is something else, isn't she." He mumbled under his breath. He turned back to look at us, his smile gone. "Why don't you two have a seat?" He motion to the two chairs in front of his desk as he sat down.

"If you don't mind we will stand." Yamato stepped in front of the chair. I was still staring at her through the window. Her movement seemed effortless as she spared against Baki.

"Very well. I called you in here because I would like to discuss Miss Haruno with you."

My eyes shot from the window to Gaara hearing the sound of her name. _What is your obsession with Sakura-chan?_

"I have a favor to ask you two." Gaara leaded forward placing his elbows on the desk, his hands under his chin.

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

"When you go back to the Leaf Village I would like you two to keep an eye on her. I have already discussed this with your Hokage and she has agreed to it. With Sakura being our Ambassador between our two villages I would like to ensure her safety when she is not here with us."

"Why would you think she would not be safe inside of the Leaf Village?" Yamato took a seat in the chair. I did the same, this wasn't going to be a short meeting.

"How much has Sakura-chan told you about her training the last three years?"

"How much is there really to tell? She trained with Lady Tsunade. I am certain if there had been any issue Tsunade would've reported it to me." _Wouldn't she? Now I'm not sure anymore._

"I am not talking about her training with Tsunade. Sakura-chan had two teachers."

"What!" Both Yamato and I were at a loss for words. We had no idea.

"I see, Sakura-chan has told you nothing then." Gaara closed his eyes. "This makes things more difficult. If she did not tell you then I cannot disclose that information without her approval."

"If you feel she is in danger we must know who is trying to get to her in order for us to protect her." Yamato tried to reason with Gaara but he would not release the teacher's name. My head was spinning too much to try and fight with Gaara. How could Sakura not tell me she was in trouble? How she not tell me she had found another teacher?

"I need you two to look out for her without her realizing what you are doing. You must act as if nothing is wrong and procedure with your daily routines as if nothing has changed. Do you understand?"

Yamato and I nodded our heads. Gaara went on for about twenty minutes about how important it was for us not to question Sakura-chan. I really hope Yamato was taking notes because my mind was in too much of a daze to pay attention. Once Gaara dismissed us we held for the training grounds to meet up with the rest of our team.

The sun was up high in the sky making it extremely hot. Just the short walk between the office and the training fields had both Yamato and I sweating. We came onto the field and I could see Sakura explaining the new move. Her body was glistening with sweat making it look as if she was sparkling. Her movements looked perfect as she went against Naruto. Within three movements she had Naruto on his back with her on top, a kunai pointed at his neck.

"Eh Sakura-chan when did you learn that?" Naruto's eye were widen. I guess he didn't expect to be taken down.

"Looks like the kids aren't the only ones who need practice." Sakura-chan stuck out her tongue and then quickly got off of Naruto. The kids began laughing as Naruto struggled to get up as fast as he could. A light shade of pink was noticeable on Naruto's checks, he was probably embarrassed.

"Huh looks like ugly took down dickless without even trying." This comment erupted a new round of laughter form the children causing Sakura to just shake her head.

"Oye Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato what are you guys doing here?" Sakura quickly turned to our direction having finally noticed we were watching.

"We were done with our meeting and decided to take a walk through the village when we stopped, seeing Sakura kicking your ass." Yamato really did like to push Naruto's buttons. I let out a sign and looked at Sakura. _Why didn't you trust me enough to come to me?_

We locked eyes and she looked down. "Temari I have a meeting with Lord Gaara, do you mind stepping in for me?"

"Of course." And before I could tell Sakura-chan to wait she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving only cherry blossom petals behind. I looked up to the Kazekage building to find Gaara studying the situation.

* * *

I reappeared in the Kazekage building only to find Gaara starring out the window deep in thought.

"Gaara."

"Why haven't you told your team about him?" Gaara was still looking out the window. I could see Temari using Naruto to show a new move I had taught her a few months back.

"How could I? They would shun me, if they knew what I had done." I looked down. They wouldn't understand. None of them would.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss them. Three of your team members are anbu. All three of them have dealt with the Foundation and Naruto, well he is Naruto he would never judge you."

"Gaara I would like you to send my team home." Gaara turned around a puzzled look on his face. "I do not need an escort. You should send them back to the Leaf with our rough outline of the treaty and see what Tsunade says. She can send a hawk back telling us what she thinks and if she likes it I can return to my village alone."

"If that what you see is best then I will not challenge it."

"Agrotiko" and with that I disappeared before Gaara could change his mind.

I placed a bouquet of flowers in front on her grave and said a soft prayer. I dusted off some of the sand that had been collected on the side, and sat in front of tombstone. _I wonder if things would've been better for our two villages if we had not traded places. The world might have been better off if I had died, instead of you._

I shook my head at the thought, she wouldn't like me thinking like that. Granny Chiyo gave up her life so Gaara and I could live ours. Is what I am doing making you proud? I looked up to the heavens wondering if she was looking down at me, watching me, trying to guide me. Granny Chiyo once held a strong hatred for the Leaf because of what Kakashi's father had done to her son and frankly I couldn't blame her. If someone murdered my son I would be angry to. But on our trip to save Gaara, Naruto was somehow able to change her way of thinking. I think that is why she stopped me from performing the jutsu.

I sat in front of her tombstone for a couple of hours just thinking. _How can I improve the treaty? How can I teach those kids to protect themselves and each other from the evil to come? Will I ever be able to escape from him?_ I don't know what I was hoping for, maybe a sign. I thought coming to Granny Chiyo and talking with her would help me figure out some answers. While I enjoyed my visit with Chiyo, I had only awakened more questions, which I had no idea how to answer. I looked up to the sky and by the looks of the sun it is probably around 6pm.

"I'm sorry I have been away for so long. I promise I will come and visit more often." I stood up and bowed, saying one last prayer before turning to walk away.

I had just passed the training grounds, on the ways to Gaara's when I noticed a crow flying above my head. Crows don't typically live in Suna. I took a closer look at the bird and noticed it was carrying a small piece of paper tied around its foot. I stopped walking and held out my arm for the bird to land on.

Once the bird landed on my arm I looked into its sharingan eyes and knew exactly who had sent it. _I was wondering when you were going to pop up again._ I took the scroll off its leg and he flew away.

 _Sakura,_

 _The situation is not getting any better we need to meet up soon. I'll be waiting for you,_

 _Yours Truly_

Great, add one more thing on my list to worry about. I quickly burned the scroll and made my way towards Gaara's.

* * *

"Gaara lets go I can't wait any longer!" I was practically dragging Gaara out of his house and to the training grounds. He had kept me waiting all day and I could not wait any longer. I wanted to show him how much I had improved. I wanted to prove to him and myself that I was already strong enough to be a member of the Kage.

"I thought you wanted to wait for Sakura-chan to come and watch." Gaara tried digging his heels into the ground, but it wasn't working.

"I am sure we will run into her on the way there. Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Sai are you guys coming or what?" I looked back to see they were right behind me. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other but it looked like they were going to come with.

We all made our way toward the training grounds but stopped when we saw Sakura-chan. She looked worried. What's wrong with her?

Before I could even call out her name I saw a large man come up behind her and hug her. Sakura-chan spun around taking the man's hands in hers and quick pushing him to the ground with his hand behind his back. Her knee dug into the small of his back, holding him in place.

Gaara was instantly at the screen. How did he move so fast?

"Ah ah ah sorry sorry!" The man underneath Sakura shrieked. The group ran to check up to Gaara and Sakura a few miles ahead. The man underneath Sakura looked like he was a jounin. He has tall and built and wore black glasses.

"What is going on?" Gaara's voice was laced with authority. "Sakura-chan are you alright?"

"Of course I am alright it is just Bauru." Sakura-chan got off of him and began to help him to his feet. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't come up behind me like that? I thought the last time I knocked you out you understood."

"So sorry M'Lady, it's just I was excited to see you again." He quickly took her hand and she pulled him up. "I was just wondering…maybe later…if your not busy if you would like to grab a drink with a group of us..."

"She is here on official business, this is not a personal trip." Kakashi stepped forward, his arms crossed across his chest before Sakura could even answer. Sakura shot him a glare and Gaara scanned Sakura. _Is there something going on with those two?_

"Oh yes of course, what was I thinking." He went to turn on his heels and probably run away when Sakura grabbed his hand. He looked down at his hand and turned a deep shade of red.

"Maybe when my work is done I will stop by at the bar and visit with you guys." She smiled, making he blush an even dark shade. He returned the smile and then ran away to his group of friends that were watching a ways away.

She shot a glare at Kakashi, I knew that look. Sakura had given it to me many times growing up, she was beyond pissed. I was waiting for her to watch over to Kakashi and punch him in the face sending him flying. But no she just looked at the ground.

"Sakura-chan we were on our ways to the training fields. Will you come with us to watch me and Gaara spare?"

"Of course Naruto." She smilled and I looped my arm with hers, as we made our way to the training fields. I could hear Yamato and Kakashi talking behind us but I inrgoned it. Sakura-chan was touching my arm and she was going to watch me fight, those were the only things I could focus on as we reached the fields.

"What are the rules of this match?" Gaara set his gourd of sand down.

"Anything goes." I smirked, tightening my headband. I got into a fighting stance and waited for him to make the first move. I looked to my right to see Sakura-chan standing by Kankuro and Temaria watching us very intently. Sai, Kakaski and Yamato were all sitting on a bench Yamato had created.

Gaara sent a rush of sand toward me making me jump backwards. Gaara is better at short range attacks, I just have to distract him long enough to get one hit in. One hit is all I need. I created 40 clones that encircled around Gaara. He didn't seem phrased. I blinked and the next thing I know Gaara had sent out a wave of sand destroying half of my clones.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed as I created a dozen more. He has gotten much better from the last time we spared. I tired to get a rassegean on him but every time his ulimitae defense got in the way. We went back and forth for about thirty minutes before Sakura started commenting.

"You are leaving your left side wide open for attack." As soon as those words escaped her lips Gaara sent a wave of sand at me, throwing me back a couple of yards.

"That's it! It's time to get serious believe it!"

"You trying to tell me you haven't been serious this enterie time?" Kankuro boomed in the background. _God that kick gets on my nerves._

It look another twenty minutes, but I was attack able to him Gaara switched seemed to slow him down. By now we had drawn a crown of people. Gaara and I were going at it full force now, trying to put on a good show, neither one of us what to lose in front of everyone.

"Ulimate Rassgenaed" the wind whipped around my hand making a shriking noise as I jumped up in the air and then toward Gaara.

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!" Gaara sent the sand charging forward. Oh fuck isn't that what he used on Lee?!

* * *

"Stop!" I screamed.

Kishimoto was running onto the field right inbetween Gaara and Naruto. "I can't stop!" Naruto shouted and form the look on Gaara's face it didn't look like he could either.

My body moved before I could even process what was going on. I sprinted onto the field and pushed Kishimoto onto the ground. I feel onto all fours, trying to cover Kishimoto as much as possible. I released a seal I had on my arm and a pink bubble began to reform around Kishimoto and I. I could feel Naruto hit the seal and bounce backwards. Gaara's sand hit my side before the bubble could form completely and it felt as if my arm was on firer. I bit my lip to keep a scream from coming out, I didn't want Kishimoto freaked out anymore than she already ways.

"Sakura!" Gaara screamed in a panic.

"Kishimoto!" I looked up to find her mother running onto the field. I looked down at the small child to find her eyes closed shut and her body shaking.

I slolwing pushed of the dirt until I has kneeling. _God fucking Damnit does this fucking hurt._ The pain was intense, I hadn't felt anything like this in a long time, but I couldn't show it. I was trained better than that. I realsed the bubble around us and immedniatly felt Gaara behind me, trying to help support my weight.

"Kishimoto are you alright?" My voice was clam and clear, it showed no sign of pain or disconrt.

"I- I- I-" Kishimoto was shaking. _Poor thing just me scared out of her mind._ I placed my hands around the small child in front me and helped her to feet. My hands glowed green as I scanned her body to check for any physical injury. She was fine, thankgoodness. I let out a breath and looked up at Gaara.

"Why are earth did you run onto the field when these two where in a battle?"

"I just saw you standing over there and I wanted to show you my new move. I didn't realize they were fighting I-." The little girl began crying. By now her mother was by her side pulling her into her arms.

"There there, it's okay. What's important is that you were not hurt." Kishimoto smiled at me and I relaxed even more. She was okay, that was really the important thing that matter. Her mother quickly took the child in her arms and proceeded to walk away. I slowly started to stand up. Gaara stood besides me ready to caught me if I lost my balance. I could feel the blood trickling down my arm. I didn't want to look at the wound, I knew how bad it was just by how it felt.

"Medics!" Kankuro started screaming seeing the blood drip off my arm. Kakaski was at my side without a second thought applying pressuare to the wound with a white gauze. I flinced at the sudden increase in pain and quickly pulled around from Kakashki.

"Everyone calm down, I am fine." Naruto came running up to us, after being knocked into the wall from hitting the bubble.

"Not for you, you idiot for Sakura."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Sakura-chan! Oh my god are you alright? I am so sorry I didn't see her run out into the field until it was to late! I couldn't stop it! I am so sorry!" Naruto's eyes looked as if he was fighting back tears.

"Naurto it is alright. There is no way you could have stopped. She should not have ran onto the field. Besides it's just a stratch." I kneeled back down to the ground. Gaara wuickly kneeled on one side and Kakashi on the other. My hands grew green once again and I began to heal my wound. I was only able to stop the bleeding, I wasn't able to heal it. The wound was to deep and there was to much sand to be comeptely healed before having it cleaned out. Once my hands stopped growing green, I looked up.

"Sakura-I"

"Don't Gaara. There was nothing you could have done." That look in Gaara's eyes, I knew rhat look. He was in disbelief over what had just happened. His sand was what caused the damage and now he blamed himseld. I stood up. The crown that was once around us, look off once Kankuro started calling for the medics. "Let's go home so I can adreess this wound."

I went to take another step when I felt my legs being picked up and an arm around my back. He moved so fast, I couldn't stop him. Kakashi had picked me up bridial style. "Kakakshi-senesia!"

"We will get to the house faster if I carry you. No buts." And before I could even respaonse Kakashi was off running toward the house.

We quickly reached the house, and Kakashi wasted no time dragging me into the bathroom to help me address my wound. Kankuro and Temerai left to check on Kishimoto after I stated I would not relax until I knew for certain that she was alright. Gaara seemed annoyed, but announced he was going to pick something up for dinner and Naurto, Sai and Yamato deieiced to go with him to help carry the food back.

Leaving Kakashi and I alone in the house. _Great._

* * *

I was sitting on the toitlent as Kakashi attempted to clear out my wound. "Does this hurt?" He would ask everytime he touched me. Kakashi was trying his best to be gently, but any new touch sent a thousand strings up my arm. Gaara's sand could do a lot of damage if it wanted to.

"Yeah but there is no avoiding it. Thank you." I closed my eyes and held a breath as he tired once again to clean it.

"How did you do it?" I opened my eyes to find kakaki only a few feet from my face. His headband had been pushed up, realving his Sarhigan eye. _Did he see it? No, it was to quick of a movement he shouldn't be able to, not even with his eyes._

"How did I do what?" I smiled, hoping playing dumb wound work.

"How did you get to her in time? I watched the whole thing, one moment you were standing by Kanakuro, I blinked and you were ontop of her." Kakakshi set the rag on the floor and grabbed my hands squeezing them. I looked down.

"I do not know what happened. I saw her out on the field and I knew what the outcome would be. My body moved without thinking."

"Sakura-chan when did you learn how to do that transportation justu?"

"About two years ago." I stood up from the toeielt and walked in front of the mirror. I looked at my arm in the mirror and while it looked better, it was still pretty bad, but at least it was clean. I began to heal my arm and slowly but surely the wound began to close. After ten minutes I was finished. The wound was healed as much as it was going to.

"How does it feel?"

"It hurts. But its nothing I can't handle." I began to look through their medical cabeint looking for banages.

"Here Sakura-chan I have some. Please seat down and I will help you wrap your arm." I nooded and did what I was told. Kakashi pulled some cream out of his pouch. He dipped his fingers in the cream and pulled out a dime sized amount. He very carefully began to rub the cream into my arm and at first it stung like hell but after a few mintues it began to leave a cool numbing feel as Kakashi slowly moved his fingerpints in a circleur movement. "This should help fight any infection."

I nodded. If I was being honest with myself I felt like shit. The blast from the sand caused a lot of damage and it look a siffeienct amount of charak to heal my wound, not to metion what charak I used to form that bubble around us.

It wasn't helping that Kakashi and I were left alone together. He slowly wrapped a gaze around my arm. Everytime his fingerprints accidently brushed against my skin, a new wave of emtion would run through me. Why am I feeling this? I knew I missed him all these years, but never once did I think it was in a romantic way.

Once Kakashi was done reached up and placed his hands on my checks, making our eyes lock. "Sakura-chan do you trust me?"

I was taken back by his question. When I was younger I followed his instructions without ever doubting him. I would follow him to the moon and back if that is what he had asked off of me. By now things were different, I am no longer a yound navie genin. I am now an anbu, soon to be ammassdor of two villeges. Do I trust you? I ran the thought through my head and I knew the answer once I looked into his eyes.

"Of course I trust you. I would and have trusted you with my life." I placed my hands around his and squezzed.

"I'm sorry." Kakakshi's words came out broken and weak. My heart broke in two. This man kneeling in front of eye had always been strong, never had I seen this side of him before and to be honest I pray I never see it again.

"For what you have done nothing wrong."

"I failed you. You need me and I failed you. I put Sasuke and Naruto above you because I felt if I didn't those two would fall into darkness. There is no doubt I failed with Sasuke, and up until recently I thought he was the only student I had let down. I never once stopped and thought I had failed you. I am sorry Sakura-chan I should have been there. When Naruto left that was my chance to make it up to you but I squered that up to. I shouldn't have left you, I am sorry. If I could go back and do it over I would." His eyes held so much emoeotion. Kakashi had always been ememtional but never once did he ever show signs of reget. But regret was written all over my face and while a part of me was happy to see Kakashi suffer and understand how I felt, the other half scream at me to try and make him feel better.

I leaned forward and placed my head on his shoulder. He released his hands from around my checks and placed them around my waist, pulling me in closer. I rested my hands around his neck and closed the tiny space that was still inbetween us.

My heart quickened and my paulse was no longer undercontrol. I was at a lost for words. I wasn't sure what to do. Kakashi was always a rational thinker, but it seemed since we got to Suna he hadn't been himself and I was worried. "I'm sorry" his words were barly a whisper.

"You did nothing wrong. The Akatsuki were starting to come after Naruto, and who knows Sasuke would have probably fallen to the darkness much sooner than he did. If you had not done what you did those two boys might have died. You did not fail. I was more than happy to be in the shadows." He pulled away from the hug and his arms dropped from my side.

Our faces were inches apart and I was blushing a deep shade of red. Even Kakshi held a light blush. "Sakura-chan" he whispered.

"Kakashi-sensia" we began leaning in to other another. _Wait what am I doing? What are we doing?_

Wait! That was all I could think. My thoughts came crashing to a halt when Kakashi was a moment from brushing his masked mouth against mine. Before he had the chance and before I had a chance to change my mind I teleported.

My back slid against the bedroom door as I held my hands against my chest. What was I thinking? My breath was uneven and I couldn't think clearly. How did I allow myself to get in this situation? I could not care for Kakashi in any way beside a sensei, a teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. Why was he acting so strange? He didn't seem to care three years ago. He didn't seem to care when Naruto came back. He didn't seem to care when I stopped hanging around them. He never seemed to care so why now? What has changed?

No matter what happened, I can't allow myself to take a step backwards. I might be a member of Team 7 but I am no longer that weak little girl and I cannot let my emotions to get the best of me, no matter what. I heard footsteps going up and down the hallway. I reached up and turned the lock, locking myself in Gaara's bedroom. The footsteps got closer and closer to the door until they were standing in front of it. They tried to open the door but the lock kept it shut.

"Sakura-chan if you are in there we need to talk."

Sorry Kakashi no we don't. At least not right now when I can't think straight. I remained silent and after ten minutes of Kakashi standing outside of the door, he gave up and walked away. I stood up and walked to Gaara's bed, it looked so warm and inviting. I was tired, both emotionally and physically. I laid in bed and pulled the cover around me. I grabbed one of Gaara's pillows and pulled it into my chest. Gaara's sweet smell entered my nose and I couldn't help but smile. He always brought me peace. I slowly allowed myself to relax as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean we are going home tomorrow? What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in-between bits of food.

"Lady Tsunade has requested that you four bring our rough draft of the treaty back to your village. Sakura-chan will remain here and continue to work on the treaty if needed." I sighed, this was the third time I had to explain this to Naruto. It wasn't that hard to understand, they were leaving first thing in the morning and Sakura would stay here with me. I smiled internally, Sakura-chan was going to be here in Suna with me, with us. Here she would be safe until I could come up with a solution.

"When will Ugly come back?" Sai was starting to piss me off. Every time he called her ugly I wanted nothing more than to send a rush of sand his way to wipe that stupid fake smile off his face.

"She will come back whenever she wants. It is her choice if she chooses to work on the treaty here in Suna or in Konoha." I glanced over at Kakashi, he had been quite all dinner.

When I had returned home he was sitting on the couch looking at that book of his, but it seemed as if he was reading the same page over and over again. I went upstairs to change only to discover my bedroom locked. I unlocked it only to find my sleeping beauty curled up in my bed. The once white gauze was starting to turn red from the wound bleeding through. I walked over and felt her forehead, she was burning up. I went back and forth with whether to wake her up but in the end I decided to let her sleep. She was tired and eventually she would come to and I would be able to change her setting.

"Will she be escorted back home?" Yamato snapped me out of my flashback.

"If she wishes then I will accompany her." Kankuro was sitting across from Temari. When they had come home he wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and wake Sakura up. He wanted to tell her how Kishimoto was fine and already wanting to know when Sakura would train her. It took Temari threating to destroy all of his precious puppets to keep him from running up the stairs.

"What do you mean if she wishes? Of course she needs an escort!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No. Sakura-chan can handle herself. I will not go unless she is alright with it. Here is Suna we value her word and her skills." Oh great, here comes another argument.

But to my surprise Naruto remained silent, which is extremely out of character for him. Maybe seeing Sakura today opened his mind. I know Sakura-chan was not one to go around showing off her strength, in fact she went out of her way to down play it, but did her teammates really not understand how far she had come.

The rest of dinner was quite. Kakashi had excused himself and went up to his room. Kankuro and Naruto surprisingly went outside to go train and Sai went to tag along. Yamato soon left and went upstairs to Kakashi.

"How is she doing?" Temari had begun to clean up the food but I stopped her. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I put some steamed rice, teriyaki chicken and cooked vegetables on the plate and wrapped it. I wanted Sakura-chan to have food when she woke up, knowing her she skipped lunch and she had barely had anything at breakfast.

"She had a fever and the wound was still bleeding." I took a deep breath. I had lied to get her here so I could protect her and I need up hurting her. Temari placed her hands on my shoulders and gave me a stern sisterly glare.

"Gaara it was an accident. If Sakura had not been hurt, it would have been a lot worse" I looked down, if she had not come to the rescue Kishimoto would have been killed. "Stop blaming yourself and go check on her. Call me if you need me."

I rushed upstairs to check on her while Temari finished cleaning. I opened the door softly in case she was still asleep only to find her staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. Confusion was written all of her face. "How are you feeling?" I closed the door and walked to the bed. I sat down and raised my hand to her forehead. She didn't have a fever anymore, but she was covered in sweat.

"I'm fine, I just need to change the bandages but I want to take a shower first." I stood up and walked into my bathroom. I began to draw her a bath. Once it was ready I called her in and helped her undo the bandages. When she went to remove her shirt she discovered she couldn't bend her arm to allow her to do it on her own so she called me back in.

I helped her undress and step in the bath. Luckily I was able to do so with my eyes closed, which Sakura was grateful for. She was very private and did not like to show weakness around anyone not even me. Once she laid in the tub I excused myself and went back into my room. I changed the sheets and placed fresh ones on the bed. Then I went into Sakura's room and collected everything she would need for the night. I wanted her to stay with me in my room so I would be right there if she needed anything.

After her bath I helped her dress into clean clothes and wrapped her arm with fresh bandages and gauze. The injury was pretty bad. Never had I thought I would hurt Sakura-chan again, on purpose or accident and it broke my heart to see her injured. Once she was dressed she laid on my bed and quickly fell asleep. I look a quick shower and quickly joined her in the bed. I slide my arm under her head and placed my other arm around her waist. Her head rested just underneath my chin and I slowly drifted off to sleep holding my cherry blossom in my arms.

* * *

"So it is settled." Danzo looked around the room and the elders nodded their heads in agreement. From the moment Sakura stepped foot outside of the village they had began to form a plan of action.

"Hi no Kuni will like our idea, especially if we can make him think he came up with it." Homura Mitokado stood up and began to pace around the room. He was nervous of this plan, for it could backfire.

"We need to keep her in control. With everything that is about to go on we cannot afford to lose her to Suna. If Suna has control over her our village is surly doomed." Koharu Utatane looked down at her nails nervous.

"Agreed, she is better off dead than to fall to another village. We meet with Kuni tomorrow and by the end of the week he will be requesting for Sakura to be married." Danzo looked down at the piles of paperwork and closed his eye. His little puppet could not fall out of his hands. He had work too hard and risked too much for her to change his plans. If that little sand brat thought he was going to win with this idea of his then he has only himself to thank for setting this plan into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Naruto we need to get going." Yamato was trying to get Naruto out of bed, but he was refusing. Naruto was pissed at having to leave without Sakura and he didn't want to have to travel three days with these four assholes.

"No!" Naruto pushed his face deeper into the pillow as Yamato started to hit him on the back.

"When we get home we can all go out for ramen, my treat." Kakashi leaned against the doorframe looking at his yellow hair knucklehead idiot of a teammate.

Kakashi's words seemed to perk Naruto up because he was now up and running around trying to get all of his belonging back into his backpack. Kakashi couldn't help but simile under his mask. Naruto had come a long ways since his genin days and while he was still a knucklehead Kakashi had no doubt that one day Naruto would surpass him and become Hokage.

"You guys about ready? Lord Gaara wants to see you guys off." Kakashi spun around to see Sakura standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her arm was still wrapped but the bandaged showed no since of bleeding. Kakashi was at a loss for words. He hadn't seen her since yesterday when they almost- no he thought it was just a misunderstanding. How could he think about kissing his own student? No, he was leaning in to make sure she was okay, that is what he had kept telling himself all night as he tossed and turned.

"Sakura-chan! Guess what Kakashi-sensei is going to buying ramen for everyone when we get back!" Sakura laughed as the rest of her team collected their things and headed out the door. Sakura stayed as far away from Kakashi as possible and allowed Naruto to grab her hand and lead her to the front gates. Sakura was worried. He was in the forest and she did not want them to run into him. Knowing her team they would go chasing off after him and Gaara would put the village on alert with such a strong rouge shinobi nearby.

Sakura knew what she had to do. Once the boys reached the front gate, Gaara greeted them and gave them his thanks for being Sakura to him and wished them a safe journey home. Naruto mumbled a few minutes about how next time they meet he wanted another rematch. Naruto hugged Sakura and as soon as he released her, a pink bubble began to form around Team 7.

A gust of wind wrapped around the bubble before disappearing into thin air. Once the sand stopped whirling around, only Gaara and Sakura remained.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara was a little taken back that Sakura had decided to teleport the boys back to Konoha instead of just having them walk. He knew that kind of distance took up a lot of charka.

"The sooner that draft gets to Tsunade, the sooner the treaty will be official and signed." Sakura and Gaara began walking back toward the Kazekage building to finish their work.

* * *

"What the hell!?" I heard Naruto scream as I pushed up my headband. Where is the enemy? What kind of jutsu is this?

I reached out to touch it and as soon as I did it popped and we began to fall. We fell to the ground. I quickly stood up and scanned the area. Yamato and I got into a fighting position waiting for an attack while Naruto and Sai stayed on the ground looking confused.

"How the hell are we already at Konoha?" Sai motioned toward the front gates that were just a couple of miles away.

"Did Sakura do that?" Yamato relaxed from his stance and offered his hand to Naruto to pull him up.

"Maybe, but why?" Naruto took Yamato's hand and jumped to his feet. How did she learn to do something like that?

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to report to Lady Tsunade."

"Hai!" And with that we all dashed toward her office.

* * *

"Ah what a pleasant surprise. What brings you three here to my lovely home?" The fire lord sat behind his desk sipping his tea.

The siblings shot nervous glances between one another as Danzo pulled out a folder and handed it to him.

"You see it is about my student." Danzo watched as the lord took the file and began skipping through the material.

"Ah yes Sakura-chan. You know my wife is very fond of her. Ever since she escorted her to go visit with her mother, my wife cannot stop talking about how nice it was to have a strong female shinobi next to her instead of a bunch of men." He closed the folder and giggled slightly. "Is something wrong with Sakura-chan?" He raised his eyebrow at Danzo. Surly he did not come all this way just to go over memories.

"Yes. You see I am worried that the Kazekage is toying with Sakura's emotions." Danzo pulled another folder out and handed it to the lord. "I assume you know the treaty Gaara is trying to form with the Leaf."

"Of course I know about the treaty I was the one to approve it." He huffed at Danzo's ignorance. Of course he knew about the treaty, what kind of lord would he be if he did not know about such things. "What does that have to do with Sakura-chan?" The feudal lord opened the file to see a wide arrange of photos of Gaara and Sakura. The photos showed the two at dinner, on walks, training and in bed together. "What is the meaning of this?" The lord was pissed. Sakura-chan had grown to become one of his favorite kunoichi.

"We are worried Gaara is just using her. They have been dating for such a long time and I am worried he is only using her to form this treaty. If that is the case she will be devastated." Koharu explained. "The last talk Sakura and I had, she was concerned that their relationship was going no were. Sakura-chan and I have very personal moments, and she thinks he is the one."

"I see." The lord focused on the pictures of Sakura and Gaara in bed together. I cannot allow for Sakura's feeling to be toyed with, if my wife ever found out she would kill me. Plus having a one his shinobi from his village being played with did not make him look good at all.

"You see we are just worried. Plus with this treaty we had an idea that could help strength the bonds ever more and prove whether or not Gaara was just toying with her." Danzo studied the lord's face for a moment before continuing. "What better way to strengthen a bond between two villages than by having the most powerful ninjas from each marry."

The lord's face light up. "Yes of course a marriage! If the Kazekage was married to Sakura-chan then our two villages would become one. Well that's settled."

"What is Lord Gaara refuses to marry?" Homura finally spoke up.

"Then he was just toying with our Sakura-chan and cannot be trusted. If he could use my lovely Sakura-chan like that then I want nothing to do with his village and as punishment for breaking her heart I will void our current agreement." The lord became very serious, all joy drained from his face. He was certain that if her heart was broken he would personally see to it Sand Boy was destroyed. Silence fell around the room until the lord began to grow a wide smile on his face. "Besides if they marry think about all the good things that could come out of the wedding. People I bet would travel from around the world to see their marriage, think of the money that can be made."

The elders held back their smirks and thanked the lord for looking out for their student. The four of them sat in the office and began to plan the upcoming wedding.

* * *

"What do you think of the treaty M'Lady?" Shizune leaned against the window holding her pig peering over Tsunade's shoulder.

"I think it is perfect. The treaty benefits both parties equal, but I expect nothing less from my prized student." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and cracked her back. "Send word to Gaara that I approve the first draft and that we can proceed to the next step."

Shizune rushed out the door, leaving Tsunade and I alone. I had sent Sai, Naruto and Yamato home to relax. I wanted to talk with Tsunade alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The words left my mouth once we were alone. I was pissed. No to say I was pissed was an understatement. I was in the village while this happened and she didn't think it matter enough to tell me Sakura had found another teacher. Tsunade looked up at me confused.

"Tell you what Kakashi?"

"That you were not Sakura's only teacher." Tsunade eyes widen.

"What are you talking about? I am the only one who trained Sakura these past three years I-"

"Don't bullshit me! That is not what Gaara said. Her skills have improved too much to just have been trained by you-"

"Kakashi Hatake are you trying to state that Sakura could not have improved as much as she did with just me a teacher?" I could see Tsunade grip something under her desk probably ready to throw it at me but I didn't care.

"What has Sakura-chan been up too these last three years?"

"Well it looks like you finally have interest in her again." Her eyes shot draggers but what really stung were her words. I went to protest her statement that but that look she shot me, I knew better than to open my mouth. "She was with me, training day in and day out. When she wasn't one a mission or in Suna she was at the hospital. Why?"

"When did she get into anbu? Why wasn't I told?" I looked down. I had missed so much of her life. I blinked and she went from being a little girl to a young women. Gaara had me worried, he knew more than what he was letting on. I felt helpless I couldn't protect her, how could I when I pushed away for as long as I did.

"About two years ago, right after her parents died I-"

"What?!" How could she not let me? How did I not know? The hell she must have been in and where was I? Probably in a bar drinking.

"She didn't tell you." I shook my head no. "I see. Sakura did not tell a lot of people. I think besides me and Shizune, Ino is the only other person who knows. They were mugged on their way home from a trip to the Land of Waves and were killed. Their belongings were taken, but we could never finger out who did it." Tsunade looked down. "Sakura reacted terrible to the whole situation. She simply said that she shouldn't be upset. Shinobi die every day. She didn't cry, instead she plugged herself into her work. That's when she quickly began surpassing me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't look her in the eye. I felt worthless, scum couldn't even begin to describe what kind of person I was.

"I thought she had told you. As for anbu I left it up to her to decided when she told her team."

"I'm worried about her." Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked toward the window. I could see a worried expression on her face. "Before we left Suna, Gaara asked Yamato and I to look after her. He said she had found another teacher and seemed disturbed by whoever that teacher was." I could see Tsunade eye harden.

"And he wouldn't tell you who?" I nodded. "Very well. You are dismissed."

"You're not going to do anything about Sakura!" I screamed. Tsunade raised a hand and silenced me.

"Go home Kakashi. You are no longer her teacher I am. I will handle it. Dismissed."

I gritted my teeth and bowed. I left the office without another word and made my way toward her apartment. I had a spare key to her apartment, all of Team 7 did. We had all given each other spares, a couple years ago just in case we need to check on one another or look after each other's place when off on missions.

The walked to her apartment was about fifteen minutes. I kept replying Tsunade's words over 'you're not her teacher anymore,' no I stopped being her teacher the moment Naruto left the village but that didn't mean I didn't care. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to try and make it up to her. I wanted to be her sensei again, her friend. Or did I want something more?

No. I cannot allow myself to have those feelings. I blew it. I reached her apartment and took the spare key out of my pocket. When I opened the door and went outside everything looked so different. I quickly went to her bedroom to look for clues when I found it.

* * *

It had been three days since the males of Team 7 returned home. Two days ago we received word that Lady Tsunade had approved the first draft. Gaara and I have been hard at work working on a second draft that will have to be approved by the feudal lords, but I don't see there being a problem.

I had been in meeting all day discussing different matters with the council of Suna. While majority of the council members trusted me, some still wanted to keep me at an arm's length. In fact during my second meeting of the day one of the assholes had the nerve to ask me to step outside of the room because he did not want me to hear matters revolving around their new training programs in their anbu. I gathered my things and stood up to walk out of the meeting when Gaara said I was to be informed of all matters of Suna and that no one was allowed to excluded me for meetings. After that no one dare question my presence in the meetings.

I knew I had my work cut out for me. In Suna, males still hold all the positions of power. There wasn't a single female on the council and I knew they looked down on me for being a women. They thought only men should discuss such details and that women should focus on more important things, like bearing more sons for Suna to turn into ninja. Half of the council did not think I was strong enough to have this position. Kankuro quickly silenced them stating I could take down the top of their anbu all at once. While his statement was nice, I am sure it will come to bit me in the ass later.

While the younger generation did not follow this mind set, the older generation fought back. And since I was both an outsider and a female, maybe of them did not trust me, even after I saved their asses during the attack. But I knew my place, I did not need their approval to do my job, I just needed Gaara's and I had it.

After the meetings I headed to the hospital to check on the staff and patients. Their medical team had come a long way since the first time I came to help. I was really proud of my students, they were all making great strides. After I made my rounds I headed to my office on the second floor.

I went through my file cabinets and grabbed his file. His eyes were getting worse and I still hadn't found a solution. I need to work on this tonight, and with that I grabbed the file and headed toward Gaara's.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe the face Sakura-chan made when Sai first called her ugly." Naruto started laughing so hard that tears began to from in the corner of his eyes. "I had to hold her back before she killed him and then" he stopped again unable to hold his laughter.

Naruto kept talking about their first encounter with Sai but I couldn't pay attention I was just playing with the noodles in my bowl. I was distracted. Naruto missed Sakura constantly and wouldn't shut up about her, which wasn't helping my situation. I kept replying what I found in her apartment over and over again.

 _The first thing I did was go into her bedroom. It wasn't what I expected, I thought there would be pink wall to wall but instead it was a neutral gray color, with purple bed sheets. I went to her closet and started to go through her things. Her anbu uniforms stood out right away. She had ten sets of the uniform which was an unusual amount to carry. Normally everyone kept three at home and if one got destroyed then you returned it in and were given a new one. The deeper I went into the closet the more and more uniforms I found. They all weren't typical anbu uniforms. Most resembled what Yamato used to wear when he was in the-FOUNDATION!_

 _I took a step back from the closet and let the uniform fall out of my hand. She was in the foundation. How did that happen? When did that happened? How could I allow that to happen?_

 _As always when it came to Sakura every time I found one answer I had one thousand new ones. I finished going through her closet and then turned my attention through her drawer.. I opened the drawer and started to pull the articles of clothing out to see if she was hiding something underneath._

 _The first piece of clothing I picked was soft, soft like silk and when I took a closer look I realized I was holding one of Sakura's thongs. I admittedly got a nose bleed and dropped her panties. I need to get ahold of myself, I have seen women's thongs before. Yeah but not Sakura's. I carefully picked up the colorful thong and placed it gently in the drawer and closed it._

 _It took three hours for me to go through her house completely. It was odd, she had very little photos in her house. She only had two photos, one of Team 7 and one of her parents. I looked all around the house, and at one point I expected to find her parents belongs, but there was nothing. The second room in the apartment had been made into a weapon's room with a small bed in the corner. She had all different types of swords, shuriken, ninja stars and scrolls hung around the room and in the closet. What did she do with her parent's stuff? Did she throw it all away?_

 _I deiced to take one last look in her room before heading home. I looked around considering where she would be hiding something. I sat on her bed and looked around. My eyes kept going to that one particular drawer of hers and I couldn't help but think that would be a great place to hide something. I stood up and quickly began pulling her panties out._

 _Pink. Purple. Blue. Green. Yellow. Red. Black. White. This girl had all the colors of the rainbow and my nosebleed just kept getting worse and worse. All I could picture was Sakura walking around in my room wearing nothing but those colorful panties and one of my t-shirts. Once majority of her panties were out of the drawer and on the ground around me I found a very small scroll that was tucked in the back._

 _I pulled it out. Once it was outside of the drawer it doubled in size. I opened it only to find a jumble of writing that did not make sense. It must be written in code. I lifted up my headband to see if my sharingan could read it. The words started to bounce off the page and from into sentences._

 _What was Sakura doing with information on the Uchiha massacre? I pulled the scroll out more to reveal information on the Akatsuki and all of it members. My eyes couldn't pick up all of the words but every couple I would recognize a word and be able to guess what it was talking about._

 _I sat in her room all night reading the scroll. The scroll had intel on so many different topics. How did she get all of this information? Why was she gathering it?_

 _My eyes ached and I leaned back on her bed. I let the scroll fall to the ground and I stared up to the ceiling. I took a deep breath and her beautiful scent filled my nose. What has she gotten herself into?_

"Yo Kakashi are you listening?" Naruto touched my shoulder. I looked up to see Sai, Yamato and Naruto staring at me.

"Sorry, what were you saying Naruto?" Naruto smiled and continued to tell another story of Sakura-chan. I looked at Yamato and he gave me a sad smile in return. After I left her apartment I went straight to Yamato's house to explain what I had found. We had been trying to crack the code for the scroll but so far we had nothing, but why could my sharingan read it.

* * *

"Are you sure you do not want me to tag along?" Kankuro asked nervously. He did not like the idea of the pink hair ninja traveling back home alone, no matter how strong she was.

"I am sure. I should be home in four days. As soon as I report to Lady Tsunade I will send a messenger bird and let you know I got home safety." I adjusted the straps on my shoulders, making sure my pack was secured to my back. I had the second draft of the treaty and his medical records that I could not lose

"Be careful." Gaara embraced me into a tight hug. I didn't want to leave him. These past two weeks had been wonderful. I loved spending with these three. I looked at Temari and Kankuro, they looked nervous.

"I will don't worry." I pulled away. Gaara bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. A blush spread across my checks as I looked between the three sand siblings. They gave me a nodded, and I turned on my heels and went running out the gates.

* * *

"Have you had any luck cracking her code?" I shook my head and slam back the shot. The hard liquor burned as it made its way down my throat and into my stomach.

"The more I stare at that scroll, the less I understand. Why would she be collecting data on all these different topic? They aren't even related to one another." I kept my head low, I didn't look at Yamato as he took the stool besides me.

"How long have you been here drinking?" Yamato placed his hand on my shoulder, I sat up straighter and locked eyes with him. I knew he was worried. Ever since we returned to the Leaf Village I hadn't been acting myself. The longer I went without talking with Sakura-chan the worse my mood got.

"I've been here a while." My mind was a mess. How long had I been sitting at the bar? I couldn't remember, and I had no idea how many drinks I had been drinking. To be quick honest I was feeling the buzz pretty strong.

"We need to talk to Lady Hokage."

"No. We can't go to her unless we have everything figured out. We might do something that only cause more problems"

"Are you saying we should just wait around and do nothing?!" Yamato slammed his fists on the bar. Everyone in the bar stopped talking and looked our way.

I sighed. "We wait until she gets back, once she is back I will talk with her. Until then we cannot make a move." I put money on the table and walked out of the bar, leaving a silent Yamato watching me.

No matter what you have gotten yourself into, I promise I will save you. I will never leave you along again you have my word.

* * *

I was already a day into my journey and I was waiting for him to make his appearance. I could feel him nearby. I jumped tree to tree lost in thought. His symptoms seemed that it could have been caused by poison, but if that was the case who would want him dead. Well besides the usual suspects.

I looked up to the sky, it was already dark. I stopped jumping and deiced this would be a good spot to stop and caught my breath. Before I could jump down from the tree I felt my body being pushed backwards by such a force that my breath was knocked out of me.

My hands were grabbed and forced above my head. I felt my back hit the tree and a weight against my chest. My eyes flew open only two meet two red orbs staring back at me.

"Your reflexives are worsening." His breathed into my ear.

"Oh really." His eyes widened as he felt the sharp metal object at the back of his neck. My clone holding a shuriken to his neck.

He released my arms smirking. "I see, it's good to see you have been improving." He took another step back examining me. His eyes drifted to my arm and then to my cheek. Both of my injuries were almost healed but his eyes could always see the tiniest marks on my skin.

"It's nice to see you again Itachi." I released my clone and let out a long breath. "There is important matters we need to discuss."

* * *

"So how badly do you want the girl?" Kabuto leaned against the doorway checking over Orochimaru's medical records.

"She will play a key role in our plan to destroy Konoha." Orochimaru hissed. "Summon Sasuke."

"Yes my lord." Kabuto went to walk out of the room when he Sasuke appeared behind Kabuto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's voice held nothing but annoyance.

"I want you to leave to the camp site we have set up on the broader of Konoha."

"Why would I do that?"

"They have sent word that a pink haired anbu has been killing off the men that were stationed closer to the village. I want you to bring her to me."

Sasuke nodded. Pink hair? The only pink hair ninja in the Leaf was Sakura but there is no way she could take down the group, could she?

* * *

"Your eyes are getting worse." My hands grew a bright green as they ran up and down Itachi's face. While I was able to repair them a little I wasn't able to heal them completely. I was upset, I had been looking for a cure for his eyes for the past two years and I had come up with nothing. "Before you leave I need more blood and hair samples." Itachi quietly nodded as I finished healing as much as I could.

"You are doing your best, you don't need to be upset." My eyes shot down, I had to try harder. My best was not good enough and I was not going to accept defeat not when it came to him.

"I miss you." I whispered. It had been over seven months since our last encounter and I had made no progress with his case.

"I know. Me too." I looked away fighting back tears. I wanted Itachi home with me, where he belonged. Ever since I lost my brother, Itachi quickly stepped in and took his place. I knew what really happened that night of the Uchiha massacre and Itachi should have been called a hero, not a monster.

"Why don't you come home? Lady Hokage will understand she will-"

"No she won't. No one will. It's my word against theirs."

"I have proof." Itachi raised his eyebrow giving me a confused look. "I have been collecting data that shows why you chose that course of action. There is no way they could turn you away once they see the facts."

"Sakura" He said her name so soft, and sweet. "You know it will never happen. I am to die at the hands of Sasuke. He is the only one who can return to the village."

"Why wouldn't you tell him what really happened? He will understand."

"No he won't." Itachi sat down on the tree branch looking off into the distance. "You cannot tell him the truth. Please I want to die, I deserve to die at the hands of Sasuke. Maybe me dying will bring him the peace he needs." I sat down next to him, leaning my head against his shoulder. I could feel the weight Itachi was carrying. I wanted nothing more than to take that weight off his shoulder and carry his burden.

"I promise to keep you alive along enough for Sasuke to achieve his goal." Itachi stood up and pulled me to my feet. He smiled before he poked my forehead and disappeared leaving only a crow's feather in his place.

* * *

If my calculations were right, I was only about twelve hours away from the Leaf. I had a bad gut feeling that things back home were about to get more complicated. Would I still be a member of the foundation if I became Ambassador? Could this be my way out? I was lost in my thoughts when I hear a stick break.

I quickly whipped around and blocked a shuriken that was aimed at my heart. As soon as I block one, three more were sent my way and I jumped higher into the trees. My eyes grew a bright green as I scanned the area. There were 85 sound ninja that surrounded me. God how could I have been so stupid? I should have noticed them miles back.

One by one they started to attack me. "Alright boys, if you want to play let's play." I reached behind and unhooked my father's sword and jumped forward. I quick slashed the throats of the three ninja in front of me, but as soon as they fell, four more took their place. "This is going to take fucking forever!" I growled.

It was like a sea of endless ninja. I could feel their blood on my skin as I waved my sword around. I couldn't allow them to touch me. One touch and it would be over. My eyes picked up on a suspicious liquid they had on their weapons, it had to be poison.

The fight went on for two hours. Eventually the sea of ninja trickled down to a lake, then a river and finally a stream. They were all powerful. My guess is they would be ranked at least jounin back in the leaf. They were more skilled than the group I was sent to take care of weeks ago.

What is the sound doing setting up cramp by Konoha? Are they planning to attack? I took out the last ninja when I stopped to scan my area. I was looking for a sound shinobi that was still alive so I could take them back for questioning. I spotted one that was leaned up against a tree clutching his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. "Perfect, you will becoming with me." I started to walk toward the tree.

"Stay back!" Stay Back!" The sound shinobi began screaming, begging for his life. I shook my head, when I was done with him he would wish he was dead. I had become a ruthless integrator and nothing was off limits. Even Ibiki frowned upon my methods. But as long as they were effective I didn't care how bloody or messy it got.

I appear besides the shinobi and quickly knocked him out. I took away all of their tools and scrolls and patted down his body to make sure he was not hiding anything that could be used against me when he woke up. I bent down and placed the unconscious man over my shoulder when I felt another presence.

I quickly dropped the man and jumped into the trees just in time to see a lighting black strike into the tree. I felt a stringing sensation in my shoulder and noticed it had been cut. Damnit! Dropping the shinobi took too much time, I should have just let him be hit. The loud sound of birds' chirping filled the forest. I knew that sound, it meant chidori had been used.

"S-A-K-U-R-A" He called out. I jumped back down to the forest floor, my sword held tightly in my hand. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough" I muttered. It had been a few months since Naruto and I had saw Sasuke. We tried to save him but he turned on us and left once again with Orochimaru. But I couldn't give up on Sasuke, I had to bring him home for Itachi's sake.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous for a little girl to be wondering around the forest all by herself?" That smirk he had on his face, I would like nothing more than to punch off.

"Then you should be worried about walking shouldn't you Uchiha?" I returned the smirk, but his quickly disappeared. The sound of birds' chirping filled the forest and I was slammed into the tree behind me. His hand was around my throat slightly lifting my feet off the ground. My sword was against his throat pressing in slightly so he knew not to move.

As his hand tighten around my neck, my blade pushed hard into his. My eyes still glowed bright green which made his red eyes useless against me. There was no way I would fall into his genjutsu.

"How were you able to kill my men? You were never this skilled before." Typically Sasuke getting straight to the point, he never did like beating around the bush.

"When the Sound start recruiting children to take the place of men fighting." I smirked as he tighten the hold around my neck. He slowly got tighter and tighter until pooff.

"What the hell? When did you-"

"Always be one step around of your enemy Uchiha. Did you honestly think I would allow you to attack me so easily?" I stepped out behind a tree I had been hiding. "You know if you return to the village I might be able to teach you a thing or two that snake breath wasn't able to."

"As if I could learn anything from a weak girl like you." Sasuke hissed clearly pissed I had pulled off a Substitution Justus right in front of his eyes.

"This weak girl just took down your entire camp for the second time." I disappear into thin air.

"How did you get this strong?" Sasuke asked as he jumped up into the tree to have a better view of the area. When I didn't response he only became angrier. "Why are you by yourself? Where is the loser?"

"If I didn't know any better Uchiha I would almost think you sound concerned as to why I was all alone." My voice echoed from several places, making it unable for Sasuke to locate me. I was leaned against a tree a little ways away trying to take the poison out of my shoulder before it could take effect. The harder I tried to take it, the more it ran into my system. I could feel myself growing tired, weaker. Fuck I have to end this soon.

"Found you!" Sasuke was in front of me blade pointing toward my chest. "I am done playing games, you're coming with me."

"Sorry Sasuke not today." I quickly jumped up and started to run back where I dropped the sound shinobi. I need to pick him up and teleport back to the village to alert the Hokage.

"Sakura I do not want to kill you but I will if you leave me no choice." Sasuke advanced toward me, his chidori in his hand ready to impact my skin as soon he had a chance. I kept running until I reached the burnt down tree.

"Until next time Sasuke." I touched the man's shoulder and quickly preform a hand sing. The shinobi and I were engulfed in a bubble and quickly drugged into a swirling vortex.

* * *

"What the fucking hell is that?" I looked up to see we were at the front gates of Konoha.

"Kotetsu clam down it's just me." I quickly stood and looked around, my eyes still glowing green. There were no unfamiliar charka signatures around or inside the village. "Lock down the village. Let no one leave the village and only allow Leaf personal to enter." I snapped.

"You do not have the authority to make that kind of decision." Izumo stepped out from behind the check in desk.

"Like fucking hell I don't!" I shouted. "Do you see this man?" I pointed toward the body laying down next to me, both gatekeepers nodded. "I just took down eighty of them on the outstretches of Konoha's boundary. We could be under attack at any moment. Now you either lock this fucking village down now or I will find a shinobi who is willing to get their head out of their ass and do it for you!" Kotetsu and Izumo shot a nervous glance at each other. They knew what rank I held. They knew I was the Hokage's personal anbu, how dare they question my authority. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Both men yelled and quickly began to close the village gate.

"Kotetsu, take this man to Ibiki. I need to report to Lady Hokage right away."

"Hai!" Kotetsu quickly picked up the man and ran toward the anbu headquarters.

"Izumo I assume I can leave you to take care of the matter here until backup arrives." Izumo nodded his head and I quickly jumped to the rooftops making my way toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Granny Tsunade you have to give us a mission we are bored out of our minds." Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets, a pout on his face.

"NARUTO HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!" Tsunade picked up the book on her desk and chucked it at Naurto's head.

"Owe, owe, owe!" Naruto rubbed his forehead when the book hit him. I signed. It was always the same thing with these two.

"Lady Hokage when is Sakura-chan coming home?" I asked. I want her home, I need to talk with her. I needed to know why she had that file and why did not come to me when her parents died. I still felt a little hurt she did not confine in me what was going on with her, like she used to do when she was younger.

"She should be home any day now she actually-"Tsunade was cut off by her door opening. "Hey why did you not-Sakura! What happened?!" Tsunade looked as if she had seen a ghost.

I turned around and my heart stopped. There was my beautiful blossom standing in the doorway covered in blood. Her arm was against the door frame supporting her weight and although her eyes were closed half way they were glowing a bright green. My eye darted back and forth trying to spot a wound on her skin, but I found nothing.

"Lock down the village." Sakura took a step forward but started to collapse. I jumped forward catching her just in time. I lifted her into my arms. I looked down in disbelief. What on earth happened?

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto began screaming in my ear. Sakura closed her eyes and started to pant.

"Quick get her to the hospital now!" Tsunade began yelling.

"No! Lock down the village!" Sakura's beautiful green eyes opened, no longer glowing green. "Tsunade put up my shield now."

"What is going on Sakura-chan? What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"The sound had a camp set up on the outskirts of Konoha, I took them out but there could be more. Tsunade put the village on red alert they could be planning to attack." Sakura began coughing.

"Naruto, Sai, Yamato go and assemble all the ninja in the village. Have them meet on the top of this building in ten minutes. Go!"

"Hai!" All three males jumped out the village and quickly made their way off in different directions.

Tsunade rushed to my side and quickly began scanning Sakura. "There is a small cut in my right shoulder. There is some type of poison that is effecting my body moment. The sound-they…are….close…by….village….under…attack…the-shield…." Sakura's eyes closed.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" I began to scream her name trying to get those beautiful eyes to open again. If she only had a scratch on her shoulder where did all this blood come from?

Tsunade hands stopped glowing a bright green and she let out a breath. "Thank goodness. She should be alright it just a poison that affects her nervous system, it's not deadly. It just has to run its course."

"How can you be certain she will be alright?" I asked nervously watching Sakura's chest rise and fall making sure she was still breathing.

"Kakashi take her home, she just needs rest."

"Why not bring her to the hospital where she can be properly monitored?"

"We do not need people knowing Sakura is in the state she is in. Take her home, she will be perfectly alright. Stay with her, and if something else happens bring her to me." I gripped Sakura's body tighter.

"Hai." I turned to walk out of the office.

"Kakashi I am trusting you with her. If there is a threat to the village they could be here for her."

"Understood." With that I disappeared into the night's sky wondering how I could have let her get hurt once again.

I quickly made my way to her apartment. Ninja all around me were running on the streets and rooftops, making their way toward the Hokage building. There were no children on the street playing, their mothers had pulled them inside and locked the doors obviously scared at the sudden increase of shinobi movement. The beautiful blossom in my arms was still unconscious, but her chest continued to rise and fall, showing she was still breathing. I need you to be awake, to be okay Sakura.

I pulled her closer to me. My uniform was now covered in blood, but as long as it wasn't hers I did not care. She looked as if she had been in a war. How could I leave Suna knowing she wouldn't have Kankuro escort her home? But if she could transport us home all the way from Konoha why didn't she just do the same thing?

We reached her apartment and I very carefully took out my key and unlocked the door. I walked in and turned on the lights, I checked to see if anyone else was in the apartment with us but I found nothing. Her apartment looked exactly the same as the last time I was here. I walk into her bedroom and went to place her on her bed when I stopped. She needs to get this blood off of her and into new clothes.

I laid her on the bed and quickly began to undress her. I removed her backpack, her headband, and her shoes. Should I really strip her down completely? How would she feel when she wakes up and discovered that I had seen her naked?

No I shook my head. I'll undress her down to her panties and bra, that way she isn't completely reveled. I left her side and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. I had the water just right when there was a knock at the door. Who could that be?

I quickly made a clone that went back inside the bedroom with Sakura and shut the door. I carefully made my way toward the door. "Kakashi-sensei open up Lady Tsunade sent me over." A soft voice called behind the front door.

"Hinata?" I opened the door to reveal the shy girl looking at the ground, playing with her fingers.

"Lady Hokage sent me over to help Sakura-chan. She thought it would be best if I was the one who undressed and cleaned her."

Thank god! I mentally shouted. "Right this way Hinata." I lead her into the bedroom and a gasp escaped her lips as soon as she saw Sakura asleep on the bed.

"What happen?" Hinata walked closer to Sakura activating her Byakugan. "I see, a poison."

"Tsunade seems to think it will run its course and that she will be fine. The quicker we get her cleaned up the sooner we will know if she has any other injuries."

Hinata nodded, and I left the room and allowed Hinata to undress Sakura on the bed. Once she was undress Hinata placed a towel on top of her and called me in to help get her into the bathroom. I picked her up slowly, hoping the towel would not slip. Thankfully it didn't and I was able to place Sakura into the tube with no problem.

I left Hinata to do her thing. I went into the living room and quickly called three of my hounds.

"Hey boss!" Pakkun barked. Bull and Biscuit stood on either side of him looking around.

"I need you three to stand watch and alert me if anyone unfamiliar approaches their apartment."

"Whose apartment are we in?" Bull asked.

"Sakura's." All the dogs' ears lifted up.

"I see." Bull walked over to the couch and sat down. Biscuit walked into the kitchen and Pakkun made his way into the second bedroom. I paced back and forth for thirty minutes in the front room. I couldn't keep still. What could be taking them so long?

"Kakashi I need your help!" Hinata yelled from the bathroom. I walked in to see Sakura sitting upright in a drained tub, a towel covering her. Her skin was once again white, her hair once again pink. "I cannot see any other injury besides what is on her shoulder." I nodded and scooped Sakura up in my arms and carried her to her bedroom. Before Hinata had finished cleaning Sakura, I had changed the bed sheets since we had gotten blood on them. My Jounin vest was by the front door along with my sandals. Without my vest on, I no longer had any blood on me. I simply wore the loose blue pants and long-sleeved shirt.

As soon as she was on the bed I left once again so Hinata could properly dress her. I was thankful for her help. I had no problem doing it myself, but I doubt Sakura would. While she had seen me nude from her work in the hospital when I got hurt, I doubt she would have been comfortable with a male team member helping her in such a way as Hinata did.

"I'm all done Kakashi. She should be fine until she wakes up."

"Thank you. Bull is going to escort you to your team."

"Kakashi-"

"No butts, you do not need to be walking around the village alone with it being on red alert. Besides Kurenai would kill me if she found out I let you leave alone." Hinata nodded and started to walk to the door with Bull right on her heels. "And Hinata." She paused at the door. "Please do not speak about Sakura being back in the village."

"Of course. My lips are sealed" and with that she disappeared into the night with Bull. I made my way back into her bedroom. Her face now looked peaceful. All the foreign blood was off her skin and it glowed in the moonlight. Sakura was simply breath taking whether she was awake or asleep.

"This is going to be a long night." I pulled out her scroll again and sat on the bed besides her examining it.


	5. Chapter 5

_"You failed!" Danzo's voice boomed in the closed room. I sat in a chair, my arms tied behind me. Blood ran down my forehead from when I had been struck with his walking stick. I fucked up, I fucked up bad this time._

 _"I'm sorry it won't happen again I-"_

 _"You what? You had one job and you let a child get in the way of your mission. I cannot allow such ignorance, you know you have to be punished now."_

 _"No please! Please anything but that! I will do anything you want but please not that!" Tears ran down my face as my body began to shake._

 _"Fū come in here and take your toy. She is in need of another lesson."_

 _"With pleasure." Fū walked in the room and closed the door once Danzo left._

 _"Please don't, not again." I tired pleading with him, but he held an evil grin on his face._

 _"Aw come on blossom it was so much fun last time wasn't it." He stepped closer. His hand reached up and cupped my chin, holding me in place. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. "Let the fun begin!" I felt his fist across my face, my eyes water and blood dripped from my lip. "Only 23 hours, 59 minutes to go blossom."_

* * *

The morning rays came through Sakura's blinds lighting the room up. It had been a long night, and I had gotten very little sleep. Shortly after Hinata left, Sakura began screaming and crying in her sleep. I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do to comfort her, I even tried waking her up to stop the nightmares but the pink sleeping beauty refused to wake. All I could do was hold her while she tossed and turned and yelled into the night.

The clock read 0600, and I wonder what was going on outside. Was the village on lock down? What was the shield Sakura was talking about? I wanted to go outside and investigate but I didn't dare leave her. I would be here when she woke, I would be here if she needed anything, I would be here if we were attacked. I wasn't going to leave her side again, she didn't have to be alone anymore.

I felt the pink hair angle begin to move. "Noooooooooooo!" Sakura began screaming. Before I could even react to her being awake I felt weight on top of me, and a sharpness at my neck. I blinked and in a flash Sakura was on top of me, straddling me, a kunai at my throat. Her eyes glowing green again and tears ran down her face.

"Sakura-chan?" I called out confused. Was she is shock? Was it the poison? Sakura studied my face for a moment before lowering the kunai. I slowly reached up and placed my hand on her check. "It's okay. You are safe." Sakura looked around the room. She looked so scared. Once she realized she was in her bedroom, she relaxed a little and climbed off of me.

"Sorry." Sakura walked over to her closet and quickly began to pull out her anbu uniform.

"What are you doing?" I jumped out of bed and walked over to her. She wasn't going to leave this room until she answered my questions.

"Are the shields up? Have we been attacked?" Sakura's back was turned toward me. She removed her shirt reveling her bare back and quickly pulled on her anbu shirt. Was she not afraid to get changed in front of me?

"Sakura slow down. As far as I can tell we haven't been attacked."

She quickly turned around looking pissed. "What do you mean from what you can tell? How do you not know?"

"I've been with you the entire night I-"

"You should have been protecting the village." She cut me off. "I didn't need to be watch. You're a very skilled ninja, the village cannot afford to have you watching me if it is in danger of being attacked"

I walked forward a little taken back by her statement. How could she think we would just drop her off and then go to the gates, knowing there was no way for her to defend herself? Did she really think that little of us? I stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. I felt her body stiffen, I tighten the hug, but Sakura's arms stayed at her side. "I am glad you are alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura pulled out of my hug and returned her back toward me once again, focusing on her uniform in front of her. "I can handle myself. I do not need you or Naruto to constantly be protecting me or looking out for me." She bent down and pulled her anbu pants over the shorts she was wearing.

"Sakura-chan I am your sensei I will always be here to look after you. You showed up in the office covered in blood, what was I supposed to do? Leave you there, not knowing what was wrong and rush to the gates to lock down the village."

"That is exactly what you should have done." She pulled on her shoes and began strapping her weapons and pouches to her side. "I am a shinobi of the Leaf, the village's needs come before my own."

"There is no way I would just turn abandon my student, especially not in the state you were in." I go to reach out and touch her, but she turned and grabbed my wrist.

"I am no longer your student. You are no longer my sensei. The day Naruto walked out of the village our roles changed." She released my hand and walked passed me and out of the bedroom.

I followed her pissed off, as she made her way in the second bedroom. "What do you think you are doing?" Sakura was sealing all different types of weapons into a scroll.

"I am getting prepare, and then heading to the Hokage Tower to wait for instructions."

"Hold a minute, we don't even know if that poison is all the way out of your system."

"We might not have a minute to spare, the sound is closing in on the village. Orochimaru could be planning to attack."

"Slow down." I blocked the door way. "Before you do anything we need to talk."

* * *

I circled around the village for the 100th time this morning, trying to find a weak spot in their shield. A pink bubble was formed around the Leaf Village and whoever designed it left no entryway but one. The only way to get in and out of the village was through the main gate, but even then you had to a person on the other side perform a special hand sign to let you through. Even if I was to copy the hand sign I would have to fight off 25 anbu just to get into the village.

How was she able to get away from me earlier? I was irritated. Orochimaru wanted Sakura, and I had no idea why. She was never a strong ninja, she did not come from a powerful clan. Besides being the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, what importance was she?

I did not like to be kept waiting, but I've been outside of this stupid hell hole for the past ten hours and I have yet to spot Sakura. Where could she be hiding? I needed to grab her while the poison was still taking effect. I was alone, but with the poison still in her system it should not be a problem getting her out of the village.

After Sakura had left I went around and used amaterasu to destroy all the bodies and any proof that someone was even there. I then went around to the other two base camps and ordered everyone to head back to the hideout. There was no point in being stationed there anymore, since the element of surprise could no longer be used. I had no choice but to sit here, and wait for the barrier to go down in order to grab her.

* * *

"There is nothing to talk about Kakashi now move out of my way so I can go speak with the Hokage." I was annoyed. I was pissed. How did I allow myself to be injured? How did I allow myself to pass out in front of my team, in front of Kakashi? No wonder he stayed with me all night, he thinks I am weak and pathetic. They all think I can't handle myself, they all still look at me as the weak thirteen year old genin.

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents Sakura-chan?"

What? I stopped dead in my tracks. "Who told you?"

"Why didn't you come to me? Why did you not tell me when Team 7 reformed?" Kakashi didn't seem pissed, he seemed hurt.

"How could I tell you? I didn't even know where you were." My eyes dropped to the ground. "When I found out they died you were the first person I wanted to go running to. I wanted to run to you and have you tell me everything would be okay, that everything was fine."

"Why didn't you? I would have been there for you I would have-"

"I couldn't find you Kakashi."

"What?" My eyes were still looking at the ground fighting back tears.

"I went looking for you. I went to your apartment, and the cemetery. I waited by the memorial stone, but I still couldn't find you. After a few days it hit me. I was no longer a part of Team 7, you were no longer my sensei and I was on my own."

"Sakura-chan…..I had no idea…I am so sorry." I looked up with a blank expression. I felt numb. He left me. He left me and because I felt like I had no one to turn to, I turned to the wrong person and now I must sleep in the bed I made.

"Let's go we need to report to the Hokage." Before Kakashi could protest I reached out and grabbed his arm, transporting us to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

I heard three knocks on the door. I was standing in the Hokage's office with the rest of the Konoha 12. It had been a long night. We had been on guard the entire night waiting for an attack and when nothing came everyone just became more and more nervous. "Come in." Tsunade's voice boomed in the office. I turned to see who else would be joining us when Sakura and Kakashi came walking in.

Sakura was dressed in an anbu uniform and Kakashi's vest was stained with blood. "Why are you covered in blood sensei?" I asked confused as to why he would be covered in blood if there had yet to be an attack.

"It's from last night." Kakashi shot a glance at Sakura, but her eyes were locked on Tsunade.

"What has been going on master?" Sakura stepped forward. Her mask was attached to her hip and her long pink hair was tied back into some type of a braid. Her right shoulder was wrapped in gauze.

"Nothing has happened yet. Are you sure we in danger of being attacked?" Tsunade glanced at a report in front of her. I was confused. Last night after we left to gather the ninja all we were told was to be ready for an attack. No one would say who was attacking or what the purpose of the attack was. Everyone was left in the dark, even the higher ranking ninja like Guy Sensei and Captain Yamato.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Neji stepped forward clearly annoyed. He was staring at Sakura, everyone was. There it hit me, no one knew she was in anbu. This is the first time everyone is realizing what rank she holds.

"Sakura, since you were not able to report last night would you care to explain what happened?"

"Hai M'Lady." Sakura paused for a moment and turned to face the rest of the room. "I was traveling back from Suna when I came across a base camp. There was about eighty-five men, I am guessing from the Sound. They were stationed about twelve hours from the main gate. I was attacked, but managed to escape with a hostage-"

"If there were eighty five men why haven't we seen a single shinobi outside of the village?" Shikamaru stepped forward. He was the logistic one among our group and he thought by now there would have been at least one ninja spotted or sensed nearby.

"Because I killed them." Everyone around us gasped. "M'Lady I have reason to believe that Orochimaru may be behind this."

"What makes you think that?" Everyone in the room was quite waiting for Sakura to respond, but she remained silent. Her face looked as if she was torn on what to stay.

"M'Lady if you do not mind I would like to report my reasoning in private."

"I see, very well everyone please exist my office and go back to your posts."

"No!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I am not going anywhere until I am told what the hell is going on." I looked around and my comrades seemed to agree with me. I locked eyes with Sakura and she gave me a pissed off look.

"Are you challenging my authority Naruto?" Tsunade grabbed something on her desk probably getting ready to throw it at me, but I didn't make down.

"If there is a threat to our village we have a right to know who were are going up against, if we are expected to have a winning chance." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah! We have been kept in the dark all night. What is going on Sakura?" Kiba asked.

Sakura looked back at Tsunade, and Tsunade gave her a nodded, telling her to proceed. "Once the last ninja fell I ran into Sasuke Uchiha." Once that name left her lips I felt sick to my stomach. "He was able to injure me, allowing a poison to slip into my system. Once that happened I had no choice but to flee with the hostage."

"Where is the hostage now?" Tsunade seemed pissed. Had she not been told that Sakura had brought someone into the village?

"I left him to Kotetsu. He was supposed to take the hostage to Ibiki while I reported to you."

"I see. Kakashi, Yamato go and see what the hostage has said so far." Both men nodded. Kakashi snuck another glance at Sakura-chan before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"How is the shield holding?" Sakura turned her attention back toward Tsunade, almost ignoring the fact all of us were in the room.

"The shield is performing perfectly."

"If that is the case call everyone off, send them home. No one can get in or out of the village without someone performing that hand sign and letting them in."

"Sakura-chan why should we go home. You just said Orochimaru was involved. Shouldn't we be on guard?" I stepped closer to Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder. I was relieved to see she was okay. My heart broke seeing her last night, and I had spent half the night freaking out about her. It wasn't until I ran into Hinata that I calmed down, because she had assured me Sakura would be alright in the morning.

"I created that shield. If it held all night, it won't break until I release it. I can't sense any foreign charka signatures for miles. You guys need rest. The sound will be not attacking today, so go home and rest. So you all are prepared for when and if they do."

"But Sakura-chan.." I whined.

"Everyone go home and rest, you are dismissed." Granny Tsunade ordered. Everyone glanced at one another before they began filling out of the room. I walked out of the office and waited for Sakura-chan to come out so I could ask her if she wanted to get Ramen with me, but she didn't come out. I walked back into the office to find both Tsunade and Sakura-chan gone.

"What the hell?" I looked around the office confused.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked behind me making me jump.

"They are gone."

"They probably went to see about the hostage. Come on Naruto we are all going to get BBQ. Want to come with?"

I nodded and we walked outside of the office together. When we reached the streets I noticed all the shinobi that were stationed around the rooftops were now gone. Had they been called off as well? The walk to the BBQ restaurant was silent. Everyone seemed lost in thought. Choji seemed to be the only one happy as we sat down at the table.

"Anyone else confused as to what just happened?" Ino asked as she put her meat on the grill.

"When did Sakura become an anbu?" Neji locked eyes with mine.

"I don't know. We didn't find out until a few weeks ago."

"What do you mean you do not know? What kind of a teammate does not know what rank their comrades hold?" I was taken back by Neji comment. What kind of a teammate was I? Sakura-chan felt like she couldn't come to me. Had I not been there for Sakura like I thought I had?

"Ugly didn't tell us. We found out on our last mission when Kakashi noticed the anbu marking on her arm. She had been hiding it from us for the last six months, so there is no telling how long she had been a member of anbu." Sai commented.

"Why was Sakura-chan traveling back from Suna alone?" Hinata poked her two index fingers together looking down on the table.

"She was coming back with the second version of a treaty between Suna and Konoha, she is trying to improve the relationship between the two villages. Gaara had asked for her to become Ambassador and she had accepted, that is where she has been the last few weeks." I explained. Sakura had been in the forest all alone when she was attacked, I should have been there to protect her. After I explained what had been going on, conversation died down, and everyone just focused on eating. We had been up all night long and we were tired and hungry, and none of us had the energy to piece the rest of the puzzle back together.

* * *

The white gauze that was wrapped around my hand was now covered in red. I was in the anbu building in one of the integration rooms, with my hostage trying to get information out of him, but he wouldn't budge. He was more afraid of Sasuke and Orochimaru than he was of me, well at least for now.

I pulled my hand back and pushed forward into the poisoner's gut, making sure to miss any important internal organs. I was trying physical torture first, to see if he would break. I did not want to use my other methods but if things did not progress soon I would have no choice but to.

"Why were you stationed by the Leaf?" My question was answered with silence. I punched him again this time in his chest. I could hear a rib break and he let out a scream. "Just let me what I want to know and this is will stop. You let me everything you know and I will even heal you."

"Never!" The prisoner was chained to the wall in a standing position, his arm above his head, leaving his body wide out to attacks.

"Very well." My eyes glowed green and darkness filled the room. When the lights came back on I had a women sitting in the chair in front of me, her hands tied behind her back. The prisoner locked eyes with the women and he instantly began shaking in fear. The women in front of him was his wife.

"Now I am going to ask you again, why are you stationed by the Leaf?" Nothing. "Fine have it your way, but just remember you are making me do this." I picked up a kunai and pushed it into the women's shoulder.

"Please stop! It hurts!" The women began to shake from the pain as blood ran down her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with this!" He screamed.

"Tell me what I want to know and I will release the women."

"I can't he will kill me!" He pulled on his arms trying to break the chains, but he was held in place. He was panicking. In front of him was the love of his life, but if he spoke he was certain he would be killed. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't know what to do.

I pulled out another kunai and placed it near her stomach. "No not my stomach!" The women begged. "Anywhere but my stomach!"

"Why anywhere but there?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"I am pregnant! Please anywhere but there! Please do not hurt my baby!" Her screams filled the room and tears began to run down the prisoner's face. Did he not know the women was pregnant?

I walked behind the women and placed the weapon at her throat, slightly cutting in. "Nooo, leave her alone it's me you want!"

I pressed deeper into her throat, blood began to drip from the wound and the girl bit back a scream. "Answer my questions and I will let her walk out of here alive. Why are you in the Leaf?"

"I can't tell you. He will kill me. He will kill my-

"3" I pressed deeper into her neck.

"Just tell her what she wants to know!" The women begged with her lover but he remained silent.

"2" I began to press even deeper.

"Leave her alone!"

"1" I began to drag the kunai across her neck.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop! Please I will let you anything you want." I stopped and singled at the camera video. In no time two anbu come into the room and pulled the women out.

"Now I will not ask you again. If you do answer my question then the men have been order to kill her without hesitation. Why are you in the leaf?"

"We are looking for a girl."

"What girl?"

"I don't know. All we were told was that the girl was the desciple of the Hokage." I froze. So they were here for me. "Once we found her, we were to return to the Sound and had her over to Orochimaru."

"Why does Orochimaru want this girl?"

"I don't known."

"Sadly I believe you don't." I released my genjutsu.

The prisoner looked around confused. He didn't have a starch on him. No broken bones, no blood on the floor from his lover. Nothing.

"What?"

"The mind can play tricks on those who are weak. Don't worry your lover is safe, we have not touched her. The leaf are not monsters like the sound." And with that I walked out of the room.

Kakashi, Yamato, Ibiki and Tsunade came walking out of the surveillance room.

"Did you find out why they are here?" Tsunade asked.

I nodded and kept walking.

"Sakura-chan why are they here?" Kakashi called out.

"They are here for me." Tsunade gasped and before Kakashi could grab me I disappeared into a cloud of cherry blossoms.

* * *

"Has any word come from Konoha yet?" She should have already made it back to the Leaf and sent word that she had arrived safely. She should have sent word two days ago. Did something happen?

"No, you don't think something went wrong do you?" Temari leaned against my desk, wearing a worried expression. This was so out of character for Sakura-chan, she always sent word whenever she arrived home.

"If we do not get word by tomorrow night I am sending you and Kankuro to the Leaf to ensure she got there safely." If I could I would be running there right now, but unfortunately I cannot leave my post, at least not yet.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in" I called out, as I sit up straighter at my desk. I couldn't help but look at my photo of the four of us. Temari had insisted that we needed a new sibling photo and argued that Sakura should be in the picture to since she was family after all. In the photo Sakura is standing in between Kankuro and I, while Temari was sitting down in front. I couldn't help but stare at the picture. Since she left, I no longer felt whole. I wanted her with me, by my side.

"Lord Kazekage." Baki walked in and bowed. "There is something important I need to discuss with you before the feudal lord gets here." I nodded and motioned for him to take a seat.

"There has been problems between the two feudal lords already."

"How can that be? They haven't even been presented with a draft of the treaty." Temari was dumfounded, so was I. How did they even know we were forming a new treaty?

"It seems the Fire Lord has a condition that must be meet in order for the treaty to be valid." Baki seemed hesitant. He didn't seem sure if he should finish the next sentence.

"Go on." I encourage.

"He is requesting you be marriage."

What? Did I just hear me correctly? Married? But the only girl I am interested in would never marry a man like me.

* * *

Walking down the halls gave me and an uneasy feeling. I wasn't looking forward for a meeting with Danzo, he wasn't going to be happy with my performance. I bite down on my lip nervously. I reached his office and I could already tell this meeting wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Get in here now!" He yelled before I even had a chance to knock on the door. I took a deep breath and walked in. Danzo pointed at a chair in the middle of his office and told me to take a seat. I did as I was told, even though I could sense Fū standing in the corner. "Status report now!" He boomed.

"The Sound had another base camp set up on the board. All the men were eliminated but one, he is currently in the integration room at the anbu headquarters." I reached into my back pouch and pulled out a folder. It was my mission report. It contained every little detail, well expect for my run in with Sasuke.

"Why are they here?" Danzo grabbed the file and began to examine the information.

"Orochimaru knows." I could feel Fū's charka spike behind me. Danzo's aura quickly began darker.

"How is that possible? They only way they would know is if you opened up your mouth!" Fū spat from behind me.

"You know there is no way I could have told anyone what happened. Not with this seal on me."

"The girl is correct. He must have a spy among us." Danzo walked back to his desk, with the file in hand. He placed the file in the cabinet and pulled out another file. "It states here that you were injured during your encounter with the camp." I nodded. How the hell did he find out about that if I only passed out in front of Team 7 and Tsunade? "Does the fifth know why the sound is coming?" I nodded again, knowing that was strike two. "When you returned to the village you went straight to the fifth instead of coming to me, correct?" I nodded. Fuck, strike three and I'm out.

"You know I cannot stand for disrespect child."

"The village needed to be put on lockdown, the Hokage is the only one-"

"Shut up!" Fū stepped behind me, gripping down on my shoulders.

"Due to your actions the fifth is now on alert. If you would have reported to me first, the anbu would have been stationed around the village to protect it without raising questions. But instead of coming to your master you ran to your team. Where does your loyalty lay child?" Danzo walked in front of his desk, eyeing me.

He already knew the answer to his question. He knew the only loyalty I had was to my village, to my people. My loyalty did not lay with him, it never did. I used him just like he used me.

I remained silent, which only pissed off the two males in the room. I knew what was coming but I didn't care. This was the path I choose. I was more than prepared to deal with the consequences of my actions, as long as my village was safe. As long as the children lived in peace, then I could endure any punishment that was to come my way.

"Your actions cannot be tolerated." I closed my eyes. "Wilted blossom." The room around me began to spin and darkness threated to take over. I felt my body being picked up from the chair and carried out of the room. I knew that pain would come shortly. I glanced down the hall and saw no one there to help. Kakashi's image flashed before my eyes before I allowed the darkness to fully take over….

* * *

Three days. It's been three days and I haven't been able to find her. I have been to her apartment and to the hospital but nothing. She was still in the village, the shield was still up. There was no way she could have left. Where the hell is she? Tsunade was concerned. She had sent out a team of anbu to find Sakura but they had turned up empty. Tsunade thought Sakura-chan was scared and ran off and hide somewhere, but I had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

I signed giving up my search for the day. Hopefully she shows up soon or else the Hokage is prepared to turn the entire village upside down in order to find her. I could almost pick up on her charka signature, but it was too weak to tell me anything besides the fact that she was still inside the Leaf.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei!" I turned to see the knuckle-head running down the main road, making his way toward me with Sai and Yamato behind him.

"Hey!" I raised my hand and gave a small wave. The boys ran up huffing and puffing. "Is something the matter?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go with us and train." Naruto had a huge smile on his face. Of course he was happy, he had no idea that something was wrong. No one was told of Sakura's disappearance expect the anbu who were sent to search for her. Naruto thought she was working long hours at the hospital again, and didn't question why he hadn't seen the pink hair beauty lately.

I nodded my head and proceed to follow my team to Team 7's trainings grounds. As we got closer the earth below us began to shake. "Is an earthquake happening?" Sai asked.

"No." I shocked my head. I knew those shakes. Those where caused from a large amount of charka connecting with the ground, and I knew of only one Leaf shinobi who had the skill and power to create those powerful quakes. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was sprinting toward our training grounds. Sakura had to be there. That was the only thing I could think as I pushed onto the field. But what I saw next, I wasn't prepared for.

Sakura stood in the middle of a carter. Our training fields were completely destroyed. Trees all around were knocked down. There were massive carters that littered the fields. It look as if the training grounds had become a battle field. I pulled up my headband, revealing my sharingan and scanned the area. Had she been attacked? Was there a fight? I looked around the area and found nothing. There was no other shinobi around expect for the members of Team 7.

I start to walk closer to the carter where Sakura-chan stood. Her charka seemed all out of whack. Her normal warm welcoming aura was now replaced with darkness and anger. "Sakura-chan." I call out but she keeps her back to me.

The pink beauty was dressed in a completely different attire from the last time I saw her. Her short-sleeve red shirt was replaced by a tight black long-sleeve jounin shirt. Black fingerless gloves were on her hands. She wore medium wash skinny jeans with black kunoichi sandals. Her body was almost completely covered. Only her face and keck were visible. Why is she dressed so differently?

"Sakura-chan." I call again but no response. I jump into the carter and I can hear her panting. "Where have you been?" I step closer to her but she takes a step forward, clearly wanting to keep a distance between us.

"I've been training." Her words come out broken and soft, almost weak. I watch as her body begins to shake and her legs buckle, causing her to fall onto her knees. In a flash I am at her side, an arm around her back trying to support her. Her eyes are locked on the ground, and it seems as if she is trying to focus on steading her breathing. I go to pick her up when she begins to scream in pain. As quick as she was in my arms, I released her.

"What's wrong?" I question. The parts of her body that was visible, showed no sign of injury. I take a closer look at her clothes and they are covered in dust and dirt. Her forehead covered in sweat. How long had she been out here training?

"I'm fine, just don't touch me!" She spat begin gritted teeth. I release my hand that was around her back.

"Where have you been?" I asked again.

"I've been there training." Sakura slowly started to stand back up. I look over my shoulder and see Naruto, Yamato and Sai standing in the clearing. Yamato had a hand placed on Naruto's shoulder, maybe holding Naruto back, allowing me to talk to Sakura alone.

"Error try again. There is no way you have been out here the entree time, we have been searching everywhere for you."

"Why?" She asked as she began to make her way out of the carter.

"Why? Because you tell us Orochimaru is after you and then you completely disappear. Where the hell have you been Sakura?" At this point I am pissed. I pissed she left without informing us where she was going. I'm pissed that they are after her. I am pissed that she hadn't answered my questions form the other day. But mostly I am pissed at myself because she felt she could no longer run to me when she needed help.

Sakura goes to walk off when I reach out and grab her wrist. Her wrist feels different, it feels as if something is wrapped around it. Before I can ask what is wrong she rips her hand out of mine, glaring at me. Her hand glows green and she applies it to where I grabbed her. Did I hurt her?

"Oye Sakura-chan!" Naruto comes running up to us, trapping Sakura is a bear hug. I could see her body tense up, and her bite down on her lip.

"Let go Naruto." Her voice is unsteady, and her body is shaking. What the hell is going on?

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto releases his hug and Sakura's face showed nothing but pain.

"I have to go I'll see you later." She quickly says before she vanishes into thin air once again.

"Wait!" I call out but it's too late she is gone.

"Oye what just happened?" Naruto asks staring where Sakura was.

"I have no idea." I push my hands into my pockets, annoyed at the whole situation.

"You two are idiots." Sai comments staring at me.

"What did you say you asswhole!?" Naruto yells before I could even respond to the comment.

"Did you not realize something is wrong just by the way she is dressed?" Naruto shock his head no. "She was covering up her skin for a reason. When you touched her Naruto she was is obvious pain."

"What does that mean Sai?" Naruto asked.

"You're an idiot dickless. Sakura is obviously injured. Which is why she is covered up."

"Enjoy your training session. I forgot I am late for a meeting see you later." I waved my hand and walk off. If Sakura is injured, who did it?

Don't worry blossom, you can push me away all you want but I will always come running after you.

* * *

That fucking shield was still in place. I've been waiting out here for four days and nothing. How long are they planning on having that shield up? I walk around the bounder again trying to spot Sakura. Early she was in the training fields. I had no idea she had become so strong. When did Sakura get this powerful?

I watched her destroy the training grounds in the matter of seconds. I then watched amazed as she continued to destroy everything around her. Her skills were impressive to watch. Sakura had grown so much, why did I not see this side of her when she ran into me months ago?

What is even more questioning is why she ran once the loser hugged her? I need to talk with Sakura, if only this fucking shield would come down, I would have no problem slipping to the village and taking my prize.

Orochimaru didn't like to be kept waiting. And I didn't like to be kept in the dark. I know she has improved but what could possess him to want her?

All I can do is wait around and then move once I am given my window of opportunity.

* * *

"Why do you think they are after you Sakura-chan?" Tsunade hadn't question why I had disappeared for three days, she probably though I had ran off somewhere to hide. If only she knew, then maybe it could be stopped. But this stupid fucking mark prevents me from telling any Leaf Shinobi what was going on.

"The hostage said the disciple of the fifth Hokage, it didn't seem they knew my name. He could be after me for my medical training. Maybe he has become injured and cannot be healed by Kabuto."

"I see. " Tsunade laced her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands. She was conflicted on what to do, I could see it in her face.

"How long do you want me to keep the shields up? I do not think it is necessary any longer. If we keep patrol up, I don't see there being a problem. The women and children are still frightened from the activity the other night, and the shield is a constant reminder that something is wrong."

"I agree but on one condition."

"What is that M'Lady?"

"I want you placed with a body guard at all times."

"M'Lady I don't think that is-"

"It wasn't a request Sakura it was an order, and besides I have the perfect ninja in mind for the job." I kept quiet, I knew my master to well and I knew I had no chance at winning this battle. I took a deep breath and nodded.

As if on cue Kakashi came walking through the door obviously in distress. "What is wrong Kakashi?"

Kakashi spotted me in the office and instantly relaxed. "I was just coming here to report that I saw Sakura at the training fields, but it seems I made the trip over here for nothing."

"Well I wouldn't say it was for nothing. I have a special mission for you." Please god have the body guard be Naruto or even Sai! Please don't have it be Kakashi! I mentally screamed.

"What is the mission?" Kakashi's eyes had not left me since walking into the room. I felt creped out. Why was he staring so intensely?

"I am going to release the shields later tonight, but I need someone to be with Sakura at all time in case of an attack I-"

"I would like to be the one to guard Sakura." Kakashi interrupted before Tsunade could even finish her sentence.

"If you would have waited a minute you would have known I picked you for the mission." Tsunade said annoyed. Kakashi had recently developed a habit of cutting her off, and she was not too happy about it.

"My apologies Hokage-sama." Kakashi took a step closer to me, and before I knew it he cupped his hand with mine and raised my arm up.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Tsunade questioned.

Kakashi didn't answer, he just pulled down my long-sleeve showing my injuries. A gasp escaped Tsunade's lips and I hung my head. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Was all I could think. Danzo had punished me severely for not coming to him first. My entrée body was covered in injuries. He let Fū unload on me for three days. It hurt to move, it hurt to just have my clothes touching my skin.

As soon as I was released from the foundation I went straight home to change and then to the training fields. I had so much pent up anger and hate that I needed to unload it. It hurt like hell to train, but I had too. The sound was approaching and regardless if I was injured or not I had to be ready.

"When the hell did that happen?" Tsunade asked jumping up from her desk, making her way toward us. I looked up Kakashi and sent him a nasty glare. How dare he! He had no right! I am not his student, I do not need his protection! I can handle my own!

"It happened during the attack with the sound. I didn't start bruising until I woke up the next morning, but by then we needed to focus on the possibility of an attack. I didn't think a couple scraps and bruises was a big deal."

"Kakashi take her to the hospital immediately and then home, she needs rest." Kakashi nodded and proceeded to dragged me out of the room.

"What the hell was that for?" I took my hand out of his as we reached the streets.

"Those weren't from your fight with the sound. Hinata and Tsunade both scanned you, and the only injury you had was on your shoulder. Now do you care to tell me what happened." I shook my head no and stayed quite the entrée time to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Kakashi handed me over to Shizune and told her to keep an eye on me so I didn't blot. When we got inside of the examination room Shizune had me remove my shirt and pants. She was taken back at the injuries I had. She tried her best to heal them, but the type of tools and jutsu used during my punishment prevent any medical ninjutsu to be of help. The only thing that would heal my wound was time.

She took pictures of the injuries, probably to show Tsunade later. After three hours, my body was feeling a little better. Shizune applied some cream that was designed to help fight infection and carefully wrapped the bigger injuries. Once done I carefully got dressed. Not once during the examination did she ask what happened. All she asked if I was alright and if I wanted to talk about it. When I said I was fine and that there was nothing to talk about she left it at that.

We walked down the hall and into the waiting room where kaka ski was sitting in a chair reading one of his books. "Make sure she gets a lot of rest Kakashi." He nodded and we walked to my apartment. The walk was awkward, neither of us talked. It was clear we were both pissed at each other.

Once inside my apartment Kakashi was the first to break the silence. "What is going on Sakura-chan?"

"There is nothing to talk about Kakashi." I walked into my bedroom hoping it would stop the conservation but he followed.

"When did you become a member of the Foundation?" Kakashi stepped in the room and shut the bedroom door, trapping us inside.

"How did you-"

"I found the uniform in your closet. When did you join?"

"You had no right to go through my things." I clenched my fists.

"You had no right to run off and join the Foundation. Does Tsunade know?"

"No." I look into my window and notice the shield coming down. Tsunade must have taken it down on her way home. I turn around to look at Kakashi to see he is wearing a soft expression.

"When did you join Sakura-chan?" He walked over to my bed and took a seat.

"Two weeks after my parents were killed I joined."

"Why?"

I don't know what came over me. But something inside just snapped. "Why? Why! Because when they died I felt alone! Naruto was gone! Orochimaru had Sasuke! And where were you? You turned me over to Tsunade and disappeared!"

"Sakura-chan calm down."

"No I will not clam down! You left me, you left me all alone! And because you did that I-" I stopped screaming realizing I was losing my temper.

"What did you do Sakura-chan?" Kakashi's voice was so soft and calming. He didn't seem angry at the fact I was screaming at him…blaming him.

"I turned to someone for help because I felt useless and weak." Kakashi stood up and pulled me into a light hug.

"Sakura-chan I am sorry I failed you. You needed me and I wasn't there and if I could I would go back and change what happened I would. Why does Tsunade not know you are in the Foundation?" I just shock my head unable to explain the situation. "Sakura-chan I am not going to let anyone to hurt you again." He released the hug and cupped his hands around my cheeks.

"Kakashi there is nothing you can do. I belong to the Foundation please stay out of it."

"Was Danzo the one to injury you? Is he the reason why Orochimaru is after you?" His eyes locked on mine and I could feel the tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes. I remained silent and Kakashi took that as a yes. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I am fine Kakashi." He drops his hands from my face and looks down disappointed at my actions. "There is nothing I can't handle."

"Sakura why did you not come to me? Why didn't you tell me what was going on once our team reformed?"

"There is nothing to tell Kakashi. I am nothing more than a tool for my village to use. I picked my path and now I must follow it."

"Sakura you can trust me. I will not let him lay a hand on you again." It's not me I'm worried about. If you get involved he might order you for to be taken out.

"Please do not report this to Lady Tsunade."

"Sakura-chan you know I have to, I have no choice."

"Can you at least let me to be the one to tell her?" Kakashi nodded yes. My bubble popped and everything felt like it was coming down. He knew about the Foundation, but he didn't know the rest. I prayed to god he didn't know the sick things I allowed done to me in order to gain power and control.

Kakashi pulled me into another hug, and we just stood there. No one talked, no one moved. We just stood there wrapped in each other's arms. He was trying to be supportive and I was trying my hardest to keep him at a distance, but was failing miserably.

* * *

The shields came down. By now it was now after ten at night, but now was my window. I quickly entered the village through the training fields. It didn't seem like any anbu was around, in fact it seemed like most where stationed around the multiple gates around the village. Did no one think to protect the training fields? Idiots.

I made my way toward Sakura's house, a clock covering my body, my signature masked. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop hoping Sakura still lived at the same address. I arrive outside of her apartment building and jump to the trees to give me a view into her bedroom. I could feel her inside the building, but I could tell she wasn't alone. Someone was in the apartment with her, and their charka felt very familiar.

I look into her room to see her in the arms of a man. I looked closer and saw white spiky hair that could only belong to Kakashi. I feel my charka spike. I was pissed off. Why was she in his arms? Why did that anger me to see her in the arms of another?

I waited outside for Kakashi to leave but when one am came and he was still there I figured he was staying the night, which only angered me more. Why is he staying the night? Eventually they release from the hug and Kakashi leaves the bedroom. I watch as Sakura changes into sleep wear. When she removed her shirt she was covered in bandages. What the hell happened to her? She wasn't injured during our fight. Though her body was covered in bandages, it was clear that she had a perfect figurer. She was no longer the flat chested genin I knew years ago. When she pulled down her pants I was disgusted to see all the bruising and cuts.

Sakura looked as if she had been tortured. She look like one of the test subjects Orochimaru and Kabuto tested on back in the hideout. I waited for Sakura to lay down and fall asleep. Once she had been asleep for an hour I jumped up to her balcony. She never used to lock the screen when we were younger. I reach down and carefully slide the door open. I stepped into the room and the sweet smell of cherry's filled my noise.

Her bedroom door was open and I could see Kakashi sleeping on the couch in the front room. He just had to be there didn't he, I mental cursed. I walked over to her bed and looked at her. She looked so small, tiny and weak, but I knew better. I saw what she was capable off early. I wanted to take her in my arms and jump out the window, but I knew that would wake her.

I pulled out a needle from my back pocket and stepped closer. Once this was injected into her skin she would be out for 12 hours, which would give me more than enough time to get her back to the hideout. I took one last look at Kakashi before I stepped forward and injected the needle into her skin. She left out a little whimper. I withdrew the needle and bent down to pick her up.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

"So it seems the shields are finally down." Danzo stood looking out his office window in the Foundation. His little pet had screwed up his plans, but the punishment made him fell slightly better. His pet knew better, she was not taught to act this way. Danzo was wondering what her next move would be once she found out about the wedding. Would she go along with it? Would she run? Would she fight? His little cherry blossom could be so unpredictable.

"My lord." Fū walked into the room, wearing the anbu uniform and mask. He walked behind Danzo and then proceed to kneel down on one knee. "We have another problem." Danzo turned around not speaking, looking at his most loyal solider below him.

"What would that be?"

"Lady Hokage has assigned Kakashi Hatake to watch over Sakura. It also seems the Hokage was been altered to Sakura's injuries." Fū had been sent to spy on Sakura once she had left the foundation. While she was talking with Tsunade, he had been in the air ducks listening and watching, collecting information for Danzo.

Danzo tighten his grip on his wooden cane, at the rate his pet was going he would have to kill her if she didn't change. But killing Sakura wasn't something he really wanted to do. He had put too much time and energy into the girl to just end her. More importantly she was still of use to him. He thought for a moment trying to remember what he could use against Sakura to make her calm down and do whatever it was he wanted.

Then almost like a flinch of a light switch it dawned on him, children. Children were Sakura's weakness and from his spies in Suna, the children had become very fawn of her as well. But what if he took it one step further?

"No need to worry, I have a plan that will keep her in check." Danzo turned back to the window looking outward on Konoha. He was going to protect this village any way necessary and one girl's life was a small sacrifice compared to the greater good. He had killed hundreds of people for the sake of this village and Sakura would be no different if she fell into the wrong hands. "You're dismissed, but we will be keeping a close eye on her in the future."

"Hai my lord." And with that Fū disappeared and headed room.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" I called out confused and angry. I was asleep on the couch until I heard her whimper, only to wake up and see Sasuke standing over her. My blood boiled watching him pull a needle out of her arm. That bastard drugged her.

"Taking what is mine." In a flash Sasuke scooped Sakura into his arms and was holding her close to his chest.

"You're not going anywhere with her Sasuke!" I pull out two kunai ready to throw at Sasuke.

"Now, now we wouldn't want to injury Sakura would we?" Sasuke planned to use Sakura as a shield if I threw any weapons. I was frozen I didn't know what to do. He had her, he had Sakura and at the moment I couldn't think of anything to do.

"Why" was all I could manage as I blocked his path to the balcony. I couldn't ripe my eyes off of Sakura. She had fallen asleep in nothing but a bra and a pair of shorts, relieving her body completely. The amount of damage that had been done to her body made me want to throw up. Why the fuck did Shizune not tell me how bad of shape she was in? Why hadn't Sakura tell me how bad she was hurt?

"Orochimaru wants her." Sasuke takes a step toward the balcony and I raise my blade higher ready to strike.

"Put her down Sasuke."

"Why should I? This is all she ever wanted when we were younger. She wanted nothing more than for me to come in and sweep her off her feet." That smirk he held on my face made my sick. "Besides I am almost ready to kill Itachi and once that is down I will need her for my second goal."

With that I snapped. How fucking dare he talk about Sakura like that! Like hell she would bare his children! I leaped forward extending my arm to punch Sasuke in the face, but when I made contact it poof. _Substitution jutsu._ I turned to see him jumping out of the window with Sakura. "No." I automaticity jump out following him down the street.

Sasuke had gotten faster, I'll give him that but he was not leaving with her. I bite down on my finger and summoned my canine. Once they appeared running besides me I sent they off in different directions. Bull was sent to get Yamato, Biscuit was sent to get Naruto, Pakkun was sent to warn Lady Tsunade, Urushi was sent to get Sai and the rest were sent to fan out and look for Sasuke just in case I wasn't following the right one.

We ran through the streets of Konoha, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Every once in a while I would throw a weapon in hopes of slowing Sasuke down but he would simply dodge it. I couldn't use any of my Justus there was too much of a risk of hitting Sakura. We ran out of the main streets and Sasuke made his way toward the training grounds.

I could feel other ninja begin to circle us. "Sasuke there is no were to hide. Hand over Sakura now." My voice was laced with authority. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and reached down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He is being so tender with her why?

"Why should I? She is obviously not safe in their village. Look at her! Who did this!" Sasuke's chakra levels began increasing and I could see the curse mark on his neck begin to grow. Did he really have feelings for Sakura?

"I am handling it. She is in safe hands with me. If you take her to Orochimaru she will only be in danger, you know that." I take a step closer to Sasuke. I just need to distract him a little bit longer and the rest of the team will be here to take him down.

"I thought you loved her! How did you allow this to happen? Why were you not there to protect her?!" Sasuke's skin was slowly begging to turn grey, the mark was taking over.

"Sasuke of course I care about Sakura, she is my student. Just as you are my student, please I do not wish to fight you." I take another step, Sasuke is too busy staring at Sakura to notice my movement. I can see Sakura beginning to stir, even if he did drug her I am sure she is feeling the large amount of charka coming off of Sasuke.

"Bullshit! You've always loved her haven't you?!" Sasuke looks up from Sakura and sees how close I am.

"Sasuke clam down."

"You have all this time haven't you? All those time you saved her while we were missions. All those times you had Naruto and I spilt off, so you could be alone with her. You sick perverter bastard!" The cruse mark began to grow and Sasuke was slowly losing it. I had never seen Sasuke this emotional. He had never been this cornered about Sakura. Why was his mark activating so quickly when he wasn't even in battle? I look more closely at his neck and notice my seal completely gone.

"Oh fuck" I mutter. Without the seal around the curse mark, it can completely over take him.

"Teme!" I see Naruto running behind him, a rasengan already activated. Before I could even call out to Naruto and warn him Sakura was in Sasuke's arms he makes a direct hit with Sasuke's shoulder. Sending Sasuke flying forward form the hit. He releases Sakura and hits a tree. Sakura is thrown a couple feet past it. I run to try and catch her but it all happens to fast. I watch in horror as her body hits the forest floor and slides a couple feet before stopping.

"Sakura!" I look over to see Sasuke screaming, completely in demon from, his eyes a bright crimson color. Before Sasuke had a chance I'm already at Sakura side picking her up. The left side of the head is bleeding, and some of her pervious injuries seem to have reopened. I look over to Naruto to see a shocked expression. It is very clear he had no idea Sasuke was holding Sakura.

"Kakashi is she-" Naruto begins but trails off unable to finish his sentence.

"She is fine, focus on Sasuke. His seal has broken there is no telling what he will do." I disappear and reappear behind Naruto. Sasuke is beginning to stand, a crazy look in his eyes. Before Sasuke could step forward, wood is being wrapped around Sasuke, holding him to three tree.

"Captain Yamato!" Naruto yells. Yamato steps out of the tree line sweating. Yamato looks completely dazed. He isn't wearing his forehead protector or his chin mask. He is dressed in black pants and a black long-sleeved with only his kunai pouch attacked to his leg. He must have just woken up and came running.

"Kakashi what is going on!?" Yamato questions stepping closer to Sasuke, encircling another layer of wood around him.

"Sasuke tried to take Sakura." I watched Yamato's face harden. This was all the proof we need to confirm what the hostage had said. They were after Sakura, and it must have been important if they sent Sasuke after her.

"You're foolish if you think this will hold me." Slowly we begin to hear the crack of wood as Sasuke pushes forward. This isn't good. I look down to see Sakura once again stirring in her sleep.

 _Break!_

"Naruto!" I yell jumping back trying to get as much space between Sakura and Sasuke as possible.

"On it." Naruto rushes toward Sasuke and the two begin to fight. They are both going at it full force. Sasuke is no longer responding to Naruto, by now he is too far gone. This is getting worse by the minute. I stare down at Sakura not really sure if I should put her down and join the fight or run off with her to somewhere safe. When Naruto begins to lose and Yamato is knocked down I have no choice but to lay her down and join the battle.

* * *

 _What is going on? I feel as if I'm free falling. I look around but all I see is darkness. I reach up and touch my forehead only to have it throb in response. Am I in a genjutsu? I put my hands together and rush my charka, hoping to break the jutsu but nothing. I can hear the clashing of metal in the distance and I can feel high levels of charka._

" _Sakura-chan." I stiffen. I know that voice, but there is no way he could be here._

" _Nii-san" I slowly turn around and see him standing there perfectly fine. His eyes weren't missing, a smile plastered on his face. I run to him, throwing my arms around his neck burring my face into his chest. "Nii-san" I call out again. I couldn't believe it, my brother was standing right before me._

" _Sakura-chan you need to wake up." I look up and stare into his crimson red eyes confused._

" _But I don't want to wake up, when I do you won't be there." I grip around him tighter not ever wanting to let him go._

" _Sakura your team needs your help."_

" _Well I need you more." I knew once I opened my eyes he would be gone. He died. He wasn't real. This wasn't my Nii-san I was hugging, no he was long gone._

" _Turn your face toward the sun, let the shadows fall behind you." I looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. That is what he would always tell me whenever I got scared. "Tell a pray, just carry on and the shadows will never find you."_

 _I could feel my Nii-san being to disappear between my arms. Though he wasn't real he was right, I just have to carry on._

 _I took a deep breath and tapped into my seal on my shoulder and all the blackness began to turn to spin and I was falling into the darkness._

My eyes shot open and I realize I am looking at the night skin. The warmth in my body was gone, and I could feel the cold earth beneath me. Shouting could be heard to my right and I struggled to sit up. My limbs felt heavy and it was taking a lot of work just to keep my eyes open.

"Sasuke clam down!" Naruto voiced boomed. _Sasuke? Sasuke is in the village! No!_ I gathered charka in my hands and feet and forced myself up. I turned and noticed Yamato and Sai on the ground unconscious. Kakashi was kneeling between Sai and Yamato in a protective stance barely awake. Naruto was charging Sasuke head on. I could feel the nine tail foxes chakra slowly leaking out of Naruto. I watch as the two boys collide into each other, with such a force that a wave of air is sent out around them. I take a step trying to reach my team but quickly fall to my knees.

"Let me have her NARUTO!" Sasuke glazed in my direction and notices I am awake. Sasuke sends me a weird look, that I am not sure how to read.

"Never! I already lost you, I refuse to lose her to!" Naruto responded creating another rasengan, but this one is the biggest one I've ever seen him create. Sasuke creates a chidori and I could feel the power coming off both of them. Are _they trying to kill each other?_ I turn and watch Kakashi fall, his charka depletion getting the better of him.

They charge toward each other again, this time aiming at vital points, hoping to take the other down. I spike my charka and focus myself up. There was no way I could just sit there while my two boys tried to kill each other. It was a split second decision, but one I knew I wouldn't regret it. I appear in-between Sasuke and Naruto, taking their hands and pulling them upwards, sending their attacks into the sky.

I feel the two energies run through my body. Between Sasuke's cruse mark and Naruto's nine tail charka my body was about to go into shock. The boys looked at me wide eyed, confused and amazed at how I got between them and evaded their attack. "Sakura-chan" I hear Sasuke whisper and I feel his charka begin to lower. I quickly scan the two boys and notice no serious damage. I notice Sasuke's seal is now gone, which explained why he freaked out. But what happened? His mark was in tack when we last fought.

I hear ninja screaming in the distance. The boys attack definitely alerted the rest of the village that something was going on. If Sasuke stays here he will be put in jail, and if up to Danzo killed. No I can't let that happen I made a promise to Itachi to protect Sasuke possible. I could feel the presence of Leaf shinobi grow closer and closer. I inhale a slow deep breath and when I exhale a way of power is pushed throughout the training fields. A shield is placed around Yamato, Sai and Kakashi preventing any damage from the rare power. Naruto is thrown back several yards but lands softly on the ground unconscious and unharmed. Sasuke and I are wrapped in a bubble and transported.

* * *

I blinked and I was no longer in the training fields. I looked around finally calming down. My cruse mark burned as it retracted back. Once I was back to normal I fell on my knees panting. What the hell happened?

All I remember is walking into Sakura's room and losing it once I saw what happened to her. I closed my eyes trying to remember what exactly happened. One minute I was fighting Naruto the next my hand is put in the air. My attack was counteracted but how?

"Finally got that all out of your system?" I shot up in a fighting stance. How did I not notice I wasn't alone? "Your seal broke and your cruse mark took over Uchiha. I thought you were stronger than that." Sakura walked toward me, no weapons in her hand, no jutsu activated. I relax but keep a strong focus on her. "Calm down I won't hurt you." Her hurt me? Wasn't I the one trying to hurt her?

But I could even react to her comment her hands are roaming my body healing the wounds I received from the fight with her team. "You're an odd girl Haruno." I hear her giggle lightly. Oh how wonderful did that noise sound. It had been so long since I hear her laugh, I never realized I missed it till now.

"What were you thinking?" Sakura finished healing me and took a step back her hands on her hips.

"Hn." I couldn't answer her question because I had no idea what I was thinking. The mission was simply, grab her and go. I was not supposed to be angry nor was I supposed to lose control.

"Would you like another seal placed on your mark?" Sakura eyed me waiting for a response.

"Like you could even if I wanted you to." I hissed.

Sakura smirked and stepped forward placing her glowing hand on my neck. As soon as it made contact I felt a warm feeling throughout my body. It didn't hurt, like when Kakashi performed the jutsu. "This one will not break, in fact you should be able to draw strength from the mark without having it take control."

Sakura turns on her feet and begins to walk away. I cursed at myself for doing this, but I reach out and grab her hand. "Why are you covered in cuts and bruises?"

"Uchiha, focus on yourself. You are living in a lie. Things are not what they seem. You need to open your eyes and finally travel the path you were originally destined for." Before I could question what she meant she disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms. I watch as the last of the blossoms hit the floor. I bend down and pick up a couple of cherry blossoms and secure them in my left pouch, wanting to keep a piece of her with me,

* * *

My eyes open and I am instantly blinded by a white light. Did I die? My eyes adjust to the unwelcoming light and I notice I am in a strange room. I hear beeping coming from behind me and then the smell of blench reaches my nose. I am no longer confused where I am. Great I am in the hospital. Wait Sakura! Did Sasuke take her?

I jump out of bed and my bare feet connect with the cold floor. I turn to my right and se Yamato and Sai asleep in a bed. To my left laid a snoring Naruto. _If we are all here that means we lost! He has her! I have to get her!_ I rush to the door and fling it open, not caring that I am not wearing shoes, not wearing my weapons pouch, not wearing anything I would need for battle.

I pull the door open and go to run out the door when I collide with something soft, and suddenly I am losing my balance and falling forward. I brace myself for the hard tile but am quickly surprised when only my knees hit the hard surface, while the rest of me lands on something soft.

"Kakashi!" I hear Tsunade yell. I open my eyes and low and behold the soft object underneath me is Sakura. Her eyes are wide with shock. I realize her face is only inches away from mine and the position I'm in is highly inappropriate. My face immediately begins to turn a bright red.

"Sakura-chan you're okay." Sakura doesn't answer me, she just looks in my eyes. I fell her body stiffen as she to realizes how I am on top of her.

"Hatake get your ass up and off my student now!" Tsunade yelled, not happy I was still on top of her number one student. I quickly jump up and realize I was the one who knocked Sakura-chan down.

"I am so sorry Sakura, are you alright?" I offer my hand, which she takes and I pull her up. I scan Sakura making sure she really was alright. She had a few stiches on the left side of her forehead closing the gash she received when Sasuke dropped her. She is wearing the same clothes as last time I ran into her. A tight black jounin shirt, tight medium washed skinny jeans, black sandals and black fingerless gloves. Her beauty pink hair followed in lose curls, and she wore soft makeup.

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei, but I should be the one asking you how you are feeling." She raised a hand and placed it on my forehead. "You're burning up, do you feel hot?" She cocked her head sidewise looking at me from another angel. That slight tilt of the head made butterflies exploded in my stomach.

"Ah yes. I am alright. You see I am just a little embarrassed that I ran into you like that." I reach up and scratch the back of my head.

"Where were you running off to Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as she pointed for me to take my place back in my hospital bed.

"I woke up and thought Sasuke had won the fight, and left with Sakura-chan." Sakura just smiled as she began to check over Naruto vitals and charts. Tsunade began checking mine.

"It seems like they are all recovered, just waiting for their charka levels to rise again." Tsunade stated turning to Sai to check him over.

"Well of course, I healed them after all master." Tsunade shot Sakura a motherly smile showing her she was proud of her work. "Kakashi go back to sleep I know you are tired." I shook my head no in protest, but by now my adrenaline was wearing off from when I first woke up and I feel myself becoming more and more tired. Sakura smiled and shook her head lightly at me before walking over and placing her hand over my eyes, forcing them closed and releasing charka from her hands that made my whole body feel all warm and tingly. I smiled and slowly drift off to sleep, knowing Sakura was safe and next to me.

* * *

I storm off completely pissed off. The council did not back me when I stated I wanted to talk with the Fire Lord before the wedding was announced publicly. I slam my office door as I entered. Temari was in my seat looking at paperwork.

"So I'm guessing the meeting didn't go well." She states not even bothering to look up from her papers.

"No. Everyone thinks I should just proceed with the wedding without asking questions. If I don't, not only will the new treaty not be valid but our current treaty will be void." I pace bath and forth, contemplating what my next move should be.

"Do you not wish to marry her?" Temari asks pecking up from her paperwork. I feel my blood rush to my checks and I am sure my checks match my hair color by the way Temari is giggling.

"I never said that." I walk over to my couch in the corner and take a seat. I slump forward, my elbows on my knees. "It's just…what if she doesn't want to marry me back?" I look up to my big sister for guidance only to find her smirking from ear to ear.

"Gaara I am sure she would love to marry you. You two have become very close over the years. Everyone in Suna loves her, they would welcome her with open arms. She fits right in with the family and I couldn't think of anyone better to help me keep Kankuro in check."

I smile feeling a little better about my decision. Temari knew my feeling for Sakura, I never told her but she always knew. I wanted Sakura-chan to be mine, even before I asked her to become Ambassador. She was a strong, passionate women that any man would be lucky to have. But the more I thought about how perfect Sakura was, I questioned if I was good enough for her. Could I really give Sakura-chan everything she wanted? Could I really be the one to make her happy? My happiness was now gone. What if she wanted children and I wasn't able to give her the children? What if she wanted tolive in the Leaf instead of here? Would I move? Would I give up my position as Kazekage or would I have to put my foot down and make her move here?

"Gaara clam down, I can tell you are completely overthinking this. You love Sakura, and it is oblivious that Sakura cares deeply for you. Stop freaking out, we are going to the Leaf in a few weeks, you will be able to talk to her face to face then, until then just breath."

I let out a breath and lean back into my couch closing my eyes. "You know Ms. Sakura Kazekage has a nice ring to it Gaara." I let out a small laugh, a smile slowly forming on my face.

* * *

"What do you think is going to happen Senpai?" Yamato and I had been back and forth all morning over what to do. Sakura-chan had fallen asleep in one of the hospital chairs examining a medical file, and I hadn't taken my eyes off of her. I was afraid if I did I would lose her again.

"We need to talk to Lady Tsunade and inform her about the Foundation. I won't let Danzo get to her again." I grip the bed sheets feeling the anger run through me. That bastard was going to pay for what he did to Sakura-chan. I glance over and see Naruto on his side clutching a pillow snoring and Sai was still asleep on his back. Naruto began to toss and turn, and I could hear his stomach growl. The knuckle head would be up soon in search of food. My eyes leave Naruto and fall back on my sleeping beauty. She looked exhausted. I wonder what Sasuke used to drug her.

"Mmmmmhhhhh Sakura-chan that feels so good…" Naruto beings whispering in his sleep. "Ahhhhh Sakura-chan come there and give me a kiss.." I turned a little pissed off. Naruto was having a dirty dream about Sakura, and was kissing his pillow. _That's it._ I take one of the pillows on my bed and chucked it at him, hitting him right in the face.

I smile slightly as Naruto wakes up and rolls off the hospital bed. "Oye what's going on?" Naruto asks jumping up and looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital Naruto, keep your voice down or you'll wake Sakura and Sai." Yamato spats. Well it seems Yamato is a little upset about his dream to.

"Sakura? So that means we won?" Naruto sat back down on the bed, a puzzled look on his face. _Why was he confused? Wasn't he the one that beat Sasuke in battle?_

"Why do you seem so surprised? You're the one who won the fight Naruto." Yamato said getting out of bed and walking over to mine, taking a seat on the bed.

"No. Sasuke was too strong. The last thing I remember is my hand being pulled up and my attack releasing toward the sky." Naruto paused and it seemed like he was trying to recall the events of last night. "Come to think of it I think the last thing I saw was a flash of pink before I blacked out." All our eyes shot to Sakura's sleeping form. Had she woken up and stopped the fighting? If so what happened to Sasuke?

"So Sakura is the one who won the fight." I let out a breath. How strong had she become? How did she get this strong? She didn't come from a powerful clan, she didn't have a seal or curse mark to tap into. So then how? And more importantly why? It seems when it comes to Sakura-chan its always one step forward, two steps back.

"Oye now that I'm thinking about it, why was Sakura so badly injured?" Naruto's eyes sudden become very serious. His eyes fixed on mine, expecting me to know the answer.

"We don't know yet Naruto, but I promise you we will find out." Yamato answered his question. I hadn't had the chance to talk to Yamato about who had injured Sakura. Yamato had been grown and experimented on by Danzo, he knew how cruel that man could be. That's why Yamato freaked out when I told him she had joined the Foundation. I had to physical restrain him from running down to Danzo's office and demanding Sakura be released from duty.

The door opens and Lady Tsunade and Shizune walk in. "How are you boys feeling?" Tsunade asks looking over our charts. I hear Sai start to wake up in the corner.

"Fine." Yamato and I respond.

"I'm great you better believe it! When can we go home Granny? I want ramen." Naruto's voice boomed in the tiny room.

"How many times do I have tell you to keep your fucking voice down while you're in the fucking hospital!?" Tsunade yelled louder than Naruto had. I turn back to Sakura and watch as her eye fluttered open revealing those big beautiful eyes.

"Sakura-chan! You're finally awake!" Naruto jumps out of bed and runs to the hospital chair pulling her into a hug.

"Naruto clam down, your being too loud." Sakura chuckles, hugging the yellow knucklehead back. Naruto released the hug and steps back a slight blush on his checks. Sakura looks my way and our eyes lock for a moment before she adverts her gaze and gives her full attention to Tsunade. "When can they be released M'Lady?"

"As soon as they get dressed." Tsunade sets down the charts and looks up to the men in the room. "You're all clear for duty." I watch as Shizune shots Sakura a nervous look, which Sakura refuses to acknowledge. "Sakura-chan while they change may we have a word outside please?" Sakura nods and leaves the room without question. Yamato shots me a look, but all I could do is stare at the door as I feel Sakura moving further and further away from us, from me.

* * *

Lady Tsunade and I made our way toward the Hokage Tower. Apparently can I have a word outside really means I need to speak to you privately, all the way across the freaking village. I wasn't looking forward to this little talk. I had already reported out last night that I had awoken just in time to see Naruto fall. I lied and told her we fought for a while until Sasuke felt he was being surrounded and fled the village to avoid capture. I wasn't looking forward to telling her about the Foundation. I had no idea how she would react. As we climbed the steps of toward her officer I became more and more nervous.

Once inside her office I feel her charka spike. _Oh crap_ was all I could think. She is really going to let me have it now, "Why didn't you tell me Sakura?" I looked at her confused, no way did she already know.

"M'Lady what are you talking about?"

Tsunade opened her desk and pulled out a huge file that had the words highly classified written write down the front. She opens it and turns it around to show me. I went into shock as I realized it's filled with information about my time at the Foundation. "Start talking now!" Tsunade yells clearly pissed I went behind her back. I didn't blame her. I was pissed at myself. I broke her trust.

My eyes fall to the floor not waiting to look at my master. "I can't M'Lady."

"What do you mean you can't?" Tsunade asks getting angrier.

I didn't answer her question, I simply stuck out my tongue. I hear a gasp escape her lips as she notices the seal. She knew what that seal meant, it meant I would not be able to talk to her about my time at the Foundation as long as I had the seal. I couldn't tell you how many times I tried to break the seal, but it wasn't the same as Sai's. Sai's cruse mark was easy, and I was able to remove it in one try but mine seemed to only grow stronger every time I messed with it. "I see." I look up and lock eyes with Tsunade. Her expression was no longer anger but sadness and tears threaten to spill from her eyes. "I am not going to lose you to him Sakura-chan but-"

"I know M'Lady. I understand." Her hands were tied. During the time of Third Hokage a deal was struck between the Hokage and Danzo. Danzo would have full control over the Foundation and the Hokage could only demand the help of the Foundation. No one could step in and remove a member unless Danzo agreed upon it.

The only reason why Sai was allowed to stay with Team 7 was because Danzo and I had struck a deal. I had promised to be the "entertainment" for a quest in order for him to gain information and alliances among a foreign group of shinobi. Once Danzo obtained what he wanted Sai was discharge from the Foundation, making Danzo unable to ever touch him again. It was a small price to pay for Sai's freedom.

"Who has your loyalty?" Tsunade asks, tears no longer in her eyes.

"With you M'Lady. It's always been with you." I tried to sound as heart felt as I possibly could because I really did mean it. While Tsunade was not perfect, there was no question that she would protect Konoha and the citizens with her life.

"When you returned the night of the attack who did you come to first, me or him?"

"I went straight to you." I watch as Tsunade makes the connection. I can see it in her face as she pieces it all together. She now understood why I had disappeared for three days, she knew once I left the integration room that I went to report to him, days after the incident happened making it impossible for him to do anything about it.

"Is that why you have these injuries? Because you came to me first and not him?" I simply nod and watch as her eyes grow in horror. "Sakura-chan why? Why come to me first if you knew that would be the outcome?"

"Because you are my master. You are my teacher, my second mother. I trust you and your decisions without question. You wouldn't not make a single movement that would endanger your people. No matter the punishment I will always come to you first. M'Lady I know I went behind your back, but I needed to in order to keep the Foundation in check. They were becoming too strong, too big, too fast. The Hokage cannot interfere but I can be the buffer between the two. Please allow me to stay within the Foundation and keep it in check."

"But at what cost?" Tsunade stands up and walks in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulder giving me a worried glare. She was still pissed at me, but I knew she knew where my loyalty laid. She knew I hadn't and won't betray her.

"Whatever cost necessary to protect my village." Tsunade smiled and gave me a node, understanding my choice of action. I knew I couldn't be saved form him, so why fight it. I drug my grave the day I allowed him to place his mark, now there was no going back.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Sasuke tried to take Sakura, and we hadn't heard or seen any sign of him returning. Sakura has become closed off again. I tired talking to her again about the Foundation but she quickly shut me up saying she told Tsunade and that there was nothing left to talk about. The harder I pushed for her to talk to me the more she withdrew, so I gave up, at least for now. Tsunade had kept me assigned to protecting Sakura and when I couldn't Yamato took my place. Yamato had become very protective of her, and for that I was grateful. I trust Yamato fully and I knew he would do everything in his power to protect her if need be.

The last couple weeks had been uneventful. Team 7 had not be sent on any missions, and while Sakura was working her shift at the hospital I stayed and guarded, while the rest of Team 7 trained. It was amazing watching Sakura work. One day a group of anbu that had been ambushed was brought it and I watched as Sakura took complete control of the situation. She directed the nurses where to put the injured ninja and was quick to start calling out orders without missing a beat. When two of the anbu began to take a turn for the worse Sakura created two clones and sent them to the rooms to help preform the surgeries. I couldn't imagine the amount of charka control that took. To be able to perform medical ninjutsu was a difficult task on its own, throw in two clones having to perform medical ninjutsu at the same time with different injures in different rooms while the original Sakura moved from anbu to anbu healing and directing orders, was amazing to watch.

What really caught my attention was Sakura's determination. She would continue to work on a patient long after the patient was thought to have died. Just last week a seven year old boy was brought in that had been found face down in a river, not breathing. The ninja that brought him in stated he had stopped breathing three minutes before he arrived. I knew after four there would be brain damage, but that didn't seem to stop Sakura. She quickly took the boy and place him on a bed. Her hands grew green and I watched as she guided the water out of his lung through his mouth. Once the water was removed she started to perform CPR.

Nurses crowded around her after ten minutes with no signs of improvement telling her to stop, but Sakura refused to. Her hands glowed green every time she pumped his chest, trying to shock his heart back into starting again. After twenty compressions she would bend down and fill the little boy's lungs with air, and then once again begin pumping. After thirty minutes I stepped forward to pull Sakura off thinking there was no hope left, thinking the boy died before he got to the hospital when Sakura stopped the CPR. I watched once again in amazement as the little boy's eyes opened and he began to cough. Sakura helped sit him up and panted his back, helping the little boy breath normal again.

Sakura had the boy lay back down once he had stopped coughing and had an oxygen mask over his face. Another nurse stepped forward and started an IV. I look around to see all the nurses with a shocked expression on their face. Sakura scanned the little boy's body, checking for damage and paused a long time on his head. When she pulled away her hands she was smiling, no permeant damage had occurred. As the boy was wheeled into another door she sent a Tsunade like glare at the hospital staff. She started yelling at them, I was taken back as she went on to explain you never give up on a patient until everyone ounce of your energy and charka is drained and you are unable to move. That look in her eyes, she was disappointed in her staff.

When we made it back to her office her knees buckled and she began to fall forward. I was quick to catch her and slowly lowered her to the ground. She was panting hard and I could tell that she lived by her own words. I could feel just how low her charka levels were. She had pumped charka into that child for over thirty minutes, while performing CPR, while all the hospital staff stood around doing nothing, already given up. Sakura stayed on the floor for thirty minutes before she was well enough to stand. Once she could walk she was back in beast mode and began to make her rounds at the hospital, stopping to check on the young boy.

Every day I spent with her, the more and more I fell in love with her. Every time I got to see a new part of Sakura, I realize just how much she had out grown Team 7, out grown me. Every part of my body craved her. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with this pink haired kunoichi. Though I was doubtful that would ever happen.

I look up from my Icha Icha book and stare at Sakura. She has been staring at the same medical file for the last three hours. Medical books and scrolls laid spread out all over her office. Sakura seemed really frustrated. The more she looked at the file the more she got upset. Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Sakura-chan is there anything I can help you with?" I push my book back into my pocket, already knowing how the story ends. I keep my eyes fixed on Sakura but she doesn't respond. "Sakura-chan?" Still no response, she is just reading the file. I get a little fed up with being ignored and walk over to her desk, closing her file.

"Uhh?" She questions as she looks up at me confused.

"I was calling your name. Is everything okay?" I release the file and she lends back in her chair closing her eyes, clearly tired form her twelve hour shift at the hospital.

"Sorry I was lost in that file. I am having a hard time coming up with a cure for a patient and it is very frustrating."

"What is the problem?"

Sakura's eyes shot open and she straightens up. "Sorry I cannot release patient client information."

A small chuckle escapes me. "Fair enough. Come on I'm taking you to dinner."

"But Kakashi I still-"

"No butts. You have been working for twelve straight hours, and I highly doubt you have had anything to eat." Sakura eyes me but doesn't protest. I smile knowing I won this battle.

I wait patiently as she organizes her files and places them in a drawer locking it. She removed her doctor's coat and placed in on a coat rake in the corner of her office. Once outside I watch as she relaxes. It was about 8:30pm and the streets of Konoha were still crowed. Everyone was trying to prepare for the upcoming festival. Women walked down the street with shopping bags filled to the brim. Shop owners were decorating their shops inside and out in hopes of attracting more customers. Shinobi from all ranks jumped all around helping hang decorations.

I was about to recommend a nice little tea shop toward the edge of town, when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn to find Yamato with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey Kakashi, Sakura." He greets.

"Hi Yamato" we respond, and I send him a death glare for interrupting our "alone" time.

"Naruto, Sai and I just finished training and were about to grab some food. Would you like to join us?"

 _You've got to be kidding me._ Before I could respond Naruto and Sai come walking up. Sakura looks at me, waiting for me to respond. I didn't want to come off strong so I agree to a Team dinner, but make a mental note to kick Yamato's ass later. We were quickly seated, and Naruto started to order enough meat to feed a small army. He ordered so much the rest of us felt it wasn't even necessary to order for ourselves.

"So Sakura-chan do you have a date for the upcoming festival?" Naruto asks as he places his meat on the grill.

"Yes I do Naruto."

"What?! No fair I was going to ask you!" Naruto whines. Sakura laughs and asks her head.

"Who are you going with Sakura?" Yamato asks, elbowing me in my ribcage thinking I had been the one who asked her. But I was not. I was pissed that someone had the nerve to ask her let alone someone outside of Team 7.

"Lord Gaara." I nearly chock on the meat I was eating hearing his name. "The sand siblings are coming here to discuss the upcoming treaty and also to attend the festival to begin to strength our two villages bonds." Sakura smiles and takes her meat off the grill. Yamato shots me a look, and I send one back.

"Gaara's coming? That means we can have our rematch."

"Yeah because that went so well the first time dickless." Sai comments sending Naruto into a fit of rage. Sakura, Yamato and I just chat among ourselves as the two finish fighting. All of sudden I watch Sakura stiffen. Her eyes dart to the front door and then back to our table. Sai too seems to be on alert. I look over to the front door and see a ninja walking up to us. The ninja had orange hair and appeared to only be a few years older than Sakura and Naruto. Sakura drops her chopsticks and I can see her hand slightly shaking. I reach down and place my hand on top of her thigh under the table, letting her know that I was here and that everything was okay.

As he gets closer and closer I can feel Sai and Sakura alertness rise. He stops in front of the table looking down on us with a smirk. Sai glares at the man. Naruto stops eating and looks up to see why everyone stopped talking. "Can we help you?" Naruto says with his mouthful of meat. I glance at Sakura, she is still looking at the table.

"Why are you here?" Sai asks before the guy answers Naruto.

"You're needed, now." His voice laced with venom. Sai stands up without question. "Not you traitor." Sai gives him glare. If Sai knows this guy then he must be a part of the Foundation. Sakura starts to stand up but Yamato quickly grabs she shoulder pushing her back down into her sit.

"Tell him to fuck off, she isn't coming." Yamato comment catches the ninja off guard and he quickly becomes angry.

"Now Sakura. This is not a request, this is an order." Sakura raises her hand and takes Yamato's hand off her shoulder. She stands from the table and starts to walk to the front door.

"No you don't." I'm already up, along with Yamato, grabbing onto her arm making her stop. A few people around the restaurant stare at us and whisper. "Sakura is not allowed to go anywhere without me or Yamato by orders of the Hokage herself. So unless one of us accompanies her I'm afraid she will not being leaving with you."

"Kakashi it's alright I will be right-"

"No." I begin to pull her toward the table when that bastard grabs her other hand.

"I don't know who you think you are but if you do not remove your hand off of her this instant I will kill you." Yamato stated and I can feel Naruto stepping behind me.

"Fū leave." Sai states reaching behind me and touching his scroll. So Fū that's his name. He lets go of Sakura and takes a step back.

"Now Blossom." He sends her another smirk. Sakura steps forward and I let go of her hand. _No!_ Sakura steps forward and Fū places a stand on her shoulder and they disappear.

Yamato and I run out of the restaurant looking around but she is nowhere to be seen. I can't even feel her charka.

"God fucking Damnit." I cruse. She fucking left! Why did she do that? She should have just stayed with us, with me, she would have been safe.

"What just happened?" Naruto asks following Sai out of the restaurant looking around trying to stop Sakura.

Before I could responded Sai is pushing my back toward the restaurant's wall, his hands gripping arms. "Why did you not tell us!?" He shouts as he grips me harder. "When did she join?" Sai searches my face for answers.

"We didn't know until a few weeks ago." I answer.

"Yamato you knew about this too and did nothing! What kind of senseis are you? Do you realize the situation she is in?" Sai is pissed. I've never seen him pissed before. I didn't even know he cared for Sakura this much.

"Sai let go of Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says ripping him off of me. "Can someone tell me what is going on now?" Naruto's eyes dart from me to Sai.

"They're not senseis Naruto. They knew Sakura was in the Foundation and did nothing!"

"Foundation? Isn't that where you came from?" Naruto asks clearly not understanding how bad this was.

"So he was the one that hurt her. He hurt her and what did you do? Stood back and did nothing!" Sai turns and starts walking away. I am completely at a loss for words. Sai was right, and right now Sakura could be in danger and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Oye Sai wait up!" Naruto yelled as he followed after him.

"Kakashi." Yamato watches as the two boys disappear into the crowd.

"I know. This is bad. If he has the nerve to send someone to come get her when she is with us he knows we know." We walk back inside and pay for the food.

"We need to talk to Lady Tsunade now." I nodded and we make our way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

I am pushed forward as soon as we appear in the office. Danzo is setting at his desk. "What took you so long?" Danzo says eyeing me.

"Her team knows, and they did not like the fact she was being requested." I sent Fū a glare. If we could just go at it one on one I would have no problem killing him. Fū knew I was stronger, much stronger than him. That's why the coward was always quick to call out those two little words, to render me helpless.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"I was testing to see if you would come, given that you were with your team."

I turn to leave the office pissed. "Next time you summon me it better be important. Do not waste my time Danzo." I exist the office and slam the door behind me. He wasn't just testing me, he was trying to start issues with my team. I left knowing they didn't want me to, and now they were going to be pissed. They were going to have questions and now I was going to have to answer them.

I walk outside of the Foundation trying to calm down a little. I was also pissed at myself for falling for such a trick. Why did I go into shock when I saw Fū? Was I so caught off guard by his presence that I completely froze? The last time I had seen him was when he was conducting my punishment, and when I saw him the memory of the pain came flooding back.

I was about two blocks away from the Foundation when I saw Naruto and Sai running toward me. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells and I stop walking. What were they doing so close to the Foundation? The boys caught up with me and to my surprise Sai pulls me into a hug.

"Why…..why did you join?" His normal monotone voice was laced with concern.

"Sai I can' talk about the Foundation." Sai releases the hug and takes a step back.

"Don't tell me you have the seal." I nodded my head yes and Sai looks at me in shock.

"Sakura-chan what is going on?" Naruto seemed nervous. Had he been told what was going on?

"Everything is fine Naruto I promise." I flash a smile.

"No it's not. We are going to the Hokage right now." Sai grabs my hand and begins to pull me toward the direction of the tower.

The trip to the tower quick and silence. I had never seen Sai act like this before, but it was kind of nice to know he was protective of his teammates. When we reached the office we could hear yelling.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do you're the Hokage?!" I hear Kakashi's voice through the closed door. I reach up and knock three times. She is quick to say come in and I walk in to see everyone in the room pissed off. Kakashi and Yamato had scowls on their face and Tsunade looked as if she was ready to rip one of their heads off.

"Sakura." I hear Kakashi whisper.

"Why was everyone yelling?" Naruto asks throwing his hands up thinking Tsunade would throw something at him, in the current mood she was in.

"If Sai was able to leave the Foundation and placed on Team 7 then why can't the same be done with Sakura?" Yamato asks, the slighter calmer one between Kakashi and Yamato.

"Because it's not that simple." All their eyes fall on mine. "Danzo was the one to request Sai be placed on this team. True it was a part of another mission, but once that mission failed Danzo didn't pull him from the team. Danzo of his own free will released ownership of Sai." I try to explain best I can without having the seal take over and prevent me from talking,

"But why would he do that?" Kakashi asked. In was clear that the two senior members of Team 7 where just told that Tsunade could do nothing to help. And it was even clearer that they weren't happy with that answer.

"Because a deal was made." I look at Sai and smile. "Danzo and I made a deal. Once my part of the obligation was met, Sai was honorably discharge and allowed to officially join Team 7. Once honorably discharge Danzo is not allow to request Sai's service again." I explain and Naruto mouth hangs open.

"What was the deal made?" Tsunade asks, a disturbed look on her face.

"It doesn't matter. I had to perform a mission for him, once the mission was completed the deal done." Sai reaches out and pulls me into another hug. I could feel tears hit my neck and fall down toward my collarbone.

Sai was crying in my arms. Was he really this thankful for my decision? When given the choice I didn't even think twice, I knew right way Sai was worth one bad night. "Thank you" he whispers, and all I could like to do was tighten the hug while the rest of Team 7 stood back and let us have this movement.


	7. Chapter 7

"If you guys are going to work out with me, you have to keep up." I look over my shoulder to see Yamato and Kakashi behind me several yards back struggling to keep up. This week these two refused to leave my side. They even went so far as both sleeping at my house to make sure I didn't have any more unexpected visitors stopping by. "You know for being elite anbu you guys sure are having a hard time keeping up with an eighteen year old!" I yell behind me as I increase my speed.

"Who just runs for fun Sakura-chan?" Yamato asks. I feel him and Kakashi both push charka into their feet to increase their speed.

"Cheaters! It's supposed to be 100 laps around the village without the use of charka. Come on Kakashi, Guy Sensei does this all the time with me, with no problem."

The two boys say nothing, and just continue to run besides me, infusing their charka. I laugh slightly. These two were differently not used to cardio, or having to build endurance without the use of charka. To be honest I would normally do 200 laps around the village in the morning but I didn't think these two would be able to. Even Guy Sensei tended to struggle once he hit lap 150.

It was about 0500 and all the civilians were still asleep in bed. I always enjoyed my morning jog because I could always use it to clear my head. Gaara should be in the village any day now. I wonder what was going to happen. What is Danzo going to do once he gets here? I knew Danzo must be planning something, he had to be since day one. He was all too willing to send his number one off to another village. He didn't even put up a fight. It worried me. The look the elders gave me weeks ago when it was first announced was something I had be replying in the back of my mind over and over again.

"100!" Yamato calls out as we reach the front gates. I turn and watch Yamato drop to the ground and lay flat out on his back. I laugh as Kakashi bends over and places his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't that bad. I didn't even make you guys were weights."

"You were wearing weights?" Kakashi straighten ups and walks over to me. I raise my hand and point to the bracelet I had on my wrist. I watched as Kakashi eyes me. I felt a little awkward. I was only wearing black spandex shorts and a black sports bra with a pair of running shoes. My injuries from my punishment where almost gone and what were still there I hide with a new jutsu I created. The jutsu allowed me to hide any injuries on my skin and have my reflection appear as if it was normal.

"Just a few hundred pounds." I smirked as I watched Kakashi open and shut his mouth, being at a loss for words. I walked over to Yamato and stuck out my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up to his feet.

"What is the plan for today Sakura-chan?" Yamato was still breathing heavily and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you two deserve some homemade breakfast." Yamato instantly perked up at the thought of food and began to drag me back to my apartment, with Kakashi right behind us.

"How come you seem to move faster when food is mentioned? I think Naruto is starting to rub off on you." I laugh as we walk into my apartment.

I head to the fridge and pull out three cold water bottles. I throw two to the boys and they sit down on my couch. I shake my head at the two tired anbu and return to the kitchen. I begin to cook waffles, eggs, potatoes and toast. Once the food was almost done I return to the oranges on the counter and begin to make fresh orange juice.

When everything is done I call them into the kitchen and watch as they quickly eat down the food. I excuse myself and go to the bathroom and turn on the water. I undress and wait for the water to heat up before I step in. As the water washes over me I can't help but have my mind wander. Kakashi and Gaara pop in and out of my thoughts and I quickly become irritated. I am not supposed to have these unexplained feelings. I am a ninja, a shinobi of the Leaf. I cannot be focused on matters of the heart when our two villages could go to war if I make one wrong move.

* * *

"Have you talked to her about the scroll yet?" I ask as I take another waffle and put it on my plate. Man Sakura sure did know how to cook. But why didn't she have anything to eat?

"No. You saw how closed off she became after the whole Sasuke incident. I am giving her more time before I ask her about it." I watch as Kakashi leans back and closes his eyes.

"When are you going to tell her how you feel Kakashi?" I knew he had loved Sakura for a while now. It's one of the reasons why he left her with Tsunade. He had begun developing feeling for her after she turned 15 and felt ashamed, that's why he tried to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. I knew Kakashi was still beating himself up for leaving her all alone, but I understood why he did it. He was 23 and was starting to develop feeling for a 15 year old. Yeah it was a little creepy but he never acted on it. Now Sakura was no longer a young girl but a women, of legal age, there should be nothing holding him back.

"I can't. I don't deserve her." Kakashi got up before I could protest and put his plate in the sink and walked over to the front door. "I have a meeting with Tsunade, keep an eye on Sakura for me" and with that he was out the door.

I glanced up at the clock which read 0730. Lair! There is no way Tsunade is awake yet, her first meeting of the day normally isn't until noon. I wonder where he actually ran off to.

"Kakashi left?" I look up to see Sakura standing dressed, ready for the day. Her hair was pulled out of her way and tucked behind her ear. She wore a soft blush and red lipstick. Her long-sleeve jounin shirt was pushed up to her elbows and her gloves were stuffed in her pocket.

"Yeah he went home to shower and change. What is your plan for the day?" I stood up and began helping her clear the table.

"I have another shift at the hospital at 8:30." I let out a groan, I knew what that meant. She had another twelve hour shift. "Yamato I can take care of myself. While I appreciate everything you and Kakashi are doing I do not think it is necessary. I will be at the hospital all day. What trouble could I possibility get into?"

"No I would love to accompany you to the hospital." There is no way I could leave her alone, if Kakashi found out he would skin me alive…slowly. She shakes her head and states that if I was going to tag along then she was going to treat me to coffee before she went to the hospital.

The walk to the coffee shop was quite. Sakura seemed lost in thought and I was tired. Kakashi had kept me up all night. Every hour, on the hour, he would get out of his bed and walk over to Sakura's room and check on her. Sakura had set up two beds in the living room and while they were soft and comfortable, Kakashi made it impossible to get a deep sleep. I honestly had no idea how Kakashi was able to stay awake. Maybe he ran home to catch some sleep while I am stuck babysitting. That bastard!

Once we arrive at the hospital Sakura is immediately taken to perform an emergency surgery, and I am left to wait in her office. After three hours of waiting I give up on trying to catch some sleep on her couch and become bored. I glanced over at her desk and noticed she had several scrolls and books piled on top of one other. I fight the urge to get up and check out the documents for another hour before my curiosity gets the better of me.

I glance at the door before I jump up and make my way to her desk. I am pleasantly surprised when I see she has a picture of the current Team 7 placed on her desk. While Sakura was the only one smiling, it was still a nice picture. Next to that photo was picture of the sand siblings. I wonder how close they all had become. Did she trust them more than she trusts us? If that's the case, I can't say I blame her. We were not there when she needed us, she ran to Gaara for comfort when she could have had all the support in the world right here in the Leaf if she had just felt like she could come to us.

My eyes brush pass the photos and land on the medical file. I knew it was wrong but I reached down and picked up the file. I took one more look at the door before I opened up the file and begin reading it. However, as much as I tried to make out the file it was written in the same langue as the scroll Kakashi found. Maybe the scroll and medical file are connected somehow? Or maybe that's just the jutsu she uses when she doesn't want others reading her files.

I put the file down knowing from firsthand experience that there was no way I would be able to crack the code, without the help Kakashi. I make a mental note to tell Kakashi about the file when I see him again and pick up one of her medical books. I skim through the book and notice it is all about poisons. The poisons range on how deadly to how long they had been around. The book also listed the side effects and possible cures. Sakura had placed colorful sticky notes through the entire book. All the poisons she mark effected the victim's eyesight. Maybe she had a patient that she believed to have been poisoned and was trying to find a cure. I seat the book down and pick up another one.

This book had the Uchiha crust on the front. I looked at it confused. Why would Sakura have a book like this? I flip open the book to notice she had made notes inside. I take the book and sit down on the couch. Man I hope I pick up on her presence quick enough to put the book back. I turn to the middle of the book where it seems she has stuck the most sticky notes and begin reading.

Another two hours pass and I was hundred pages into the book. It was amazing all the different topics it contained. It talked about how to escape different genjutsu and how to strength your endurance with the sharingan. I reached one of the last chapters when I realized the chapter was labeled caution. I turn the page and discover the entire chapter is dedicated to how overuse of the eyes can lead to blindness and in some rare cases death.

The more I read the more confuse I got. Why would Sakura be reading a book like that? There is only two remaining members of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's eyes seemed fine during our fight. The only other member would be Itachi Uchiha but what would Sakura have to do with him? I was lost in thought and didn't notice the door was opening until it was too late.

"What do you think you are doing?"

* * *

"Gaara can we stop a take a break?" Kankuro calls behind me. I turn and notice the beads of sweet on Kankuro's and Temari's foreheads. I nodded and we jump down from the trees to the forest floor. We had left Suna as soon as the sun rose and hadn't stop for a break yet. I didn't want to stop, I wanted to be with Sakura. I was nervous on how she was going to react.

"Hey you okay?" Temari asks as she hands me a bottle of water.

"I'm fine. I just want to be in the Leaf as soon as possible." Temari nodded her head and shot a glance at Kankuro who was whining about how his feet hurt. "How much longer until we reach the Leaf?"

"If we continue our pace and have minimal breaks we should reach Konoha by nightfall." The trip would normally take three days but with the help of Sakura we could limit it to one through the use of transportation hotspots. Sakura had placed a seal at the halfway mark between Suna and Konoha, which allowed ninja who knew the proper hand signs to cut their travel time in half. I had wanted her to place a seal inside of her village and in mine to limit the travel completely but Sakura was afraid if Danzo found out that he would use the portal as a way to attack Suna form the inside. I completely understood her point, if Danzo could transport his ninja inside of Suna without notice it could have a deadly outcome.

"How do you think she is going to respond to the marriage proposal?" Kankuro was pissed at the idea. I think deep down he had hoped she ended up with him, but I knew Sakura had only ever looked at him as an older brother. I couldn't blame him for his feelings toward Sakura, any man would be stupid not to have feeling for the pink haired blossom.

"I have no idea. But if the firer lord is serious about voiding the treaty if we do not weed then I have no doubt that Sakura will agree in order to keep the treaties." My eyes look up at the sky and I notice a crow is flying in circles above us. I look closely at the crow and notice it is a massager bird. I hold out my hand and allow the bird to fly down and land on my arm. I unwrap the small piece of paper from around its ankle.

 _Kazekage,_

 _I know of your arrangement with Ms. Haruno. Beware of the elders, for they do not have Haruno's best interest at heart. Also beware that Ms. Haruno will stop at nothing to protect the ones around her, even if that means she has to give up her life in order to do so. I entrust her well-being to you for the meantime._

 _-A Friend_

The crow flies away and I pass the note around to Kankuro and Temari. "What the hell does that mean?" Kankuro asks as he passes the note back to me.

"It means we need to get to the Leaf now. Sakura is in trouble." My siblings and I share a glance before we jump back into the trees and make our ways to Konoha. With each step I take my heart raced faster and faster wondering if Sakura was alright. I look up at the sky wondering who my new friend could be. For the now I will have to trust their word and hope they are looking out for Sakura-chan.

Just hold on Sakura, I will be there soon.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I ask as I step into Sakura office holding a bag of food. Yamato quickly scrambles to his feet closing the book while turning a bright shade of red.

"I got bored and began to read one of Sakura's books, though I'm sure if she knew she would kill me."

"Well you might want to put it back, I can feel her approaching closer toward the office." I held back a laugh as Yamato rushed to put the book back on her desk. He barely had enough time to put the book down and turn around when her office door opens again. Yamato jumps away from the desk and ends up falling, landing on his ass.

"Owww!" Yamato hollers.

"What in the world?" My blossom walks into the room looking exhausted. I can feel just how low her chakra is. Had she been working all day? I look at the clock it was almost 3pm, had she not taken a break yet?

"Sorry Sakura-chan, Kakashi pushed me." Yamato looked up at me with a smirk and I responded with a glare. Sakura looked at me but didn't question it. She closes her office door and walks over to her chair, where she practically collapses into it. She leans her head back and her hands reach up and begin to message her temples.

"You alright?" I ask putting the food on her desk. She just nods her head, keeping her eyes close. "Long day?"

"An anbu came in half day. He was returning from a S ranked mission when this team was ambushed. I haven't gotten the specifics from Tsunade on the mission just yet, but it looks like it was just a trap to lure out one of our better teams."

"Are they stable?" Yamato asks getting up off the floor and making his way to the couch.

"Four out of the five are stable. However, one we won't know until tomorrow. There is blood slowly leaking into his brain, I removed most of it and I think I was able to stop most of the bleeding. The next 24 hours are very critical. I'm going to stay here tonight and monitored him."

While I didn't like the idea of Sakura spending the night in the hospital I knew there was nothing I could do to convince her otherwise. Sakura was one hell of a medic, and her patients always come first. "Have you eaten today?" I know she hadn't which is why I picked up one of her favorite. I reach into the bag and begin to pull put orange chicken, white rice, steam veggies and eggrolls. Sakura opens her eyes and shakes her head saying no she hadn't. I make her a decent size plate of food and hand it to her.

"Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei." She flashes me a smile and then quickly begins to dig in. I let out a laugh, Sakura might be a badass but she was still human, which meant she still got hungry. "Tonight you guys are sleeping at your own houses. I appreciate you guys being worried, but if I'm staying at the hospital tonight, I will be perfectly fine." I go to protest but she shoots me a glare. "No butts Mr. Hatake. Please don't forget I am an anbu, I can handle my own."

I make another plate and hand it to Yamato. He quickly begins stuffing his face. He seemed happy at the thought of being to sleep in his own bed tonight. This week had taken a toll on the both of us. Every time she was out of our sight we worried that she was back with Danzo. I wanted nothing more than to protect her, to take her place but I was useless, there was nothing I could do.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Sakura calls out quickly swallowing her mouth full of food.

A young inter steps in holding a stack of files in her hand. "Ms. Haruno you are need in wing two. Sorry to interrupted your lunch."

Sakura was back in doctor mood without a second thought. She stood from her desk completely forgetting about her uneaten food and pulled on her doctor coat. She grab the files from the young nurse and began reading them. "Not a problem. If I am in the hospital I am on the clock, never hesitate to come get me. Yamato, Kakashi excuse me." We say goodbye and she is out the door. But as quickly as she is out the door she is running back in. She runs toward me and throwing her arms around me giving me a hug. I could feel my checks heat up. "Thank you for the food Kakashi-sensei, it means a lot." I quickly hug her back and within two seconds she is out of my arms and headed out the door toward her new patient.

"If I knew I would have gotten that reaction I would have brought her lunch weeks ago." I say out loud not really meaning to.

"Ah Senpai what am I going to do with you?" Yamato shakes his head and refills his plate with another severing of orange chicken. "By the way I want you to take a lot at this medical file on her desk."

* * *

I was surprised the boys actually listened to me and went home. It was kind of nice to be able to breath without someone being at my side asking if I was okay or tired. I know they meant well but I was becoming frustrated. I was not some weak genin who could not handle her own, I was an anbu and head medic, I didn't need to be babysat.

I was sitting in the penitent's room waiting for his test results to come back. After I finished in the wing I came over and began working on the anbu again. I was confidante that I was able to remove all the liquid in his brain and if that was true the anbu would be perfectly fine after a few weeks. A night nurse walks in and hands me his results, I nervously open the file only to be replaced by instant joy. This anbu was out of the clear.

I stayed in his room for another hour motioning his vitals and triple checking everything before I decided he is well enough for me to go home for the night. I inform the night nurse if there is any problems to summon me at once, no matter the time. I go back to my office and collect Itachi's file before heading home.

Once home I decided I needed to do a little cleaning, especially if the Gaara, Temari and Kankuro would be staying here. I mop, sweep, dust, wipe and wash the entire house until everything was sparkling. I removed Kakashi's and Yamato's temporary beds and place them in the washer. Once they were done washing I reset them up in the second bedroom. While I still lived in an apartment, the rooms were huge. I set up three beds, and made sure there were extra pillows and blankets.

After I was satisfied with my set up I decided to take a nice long bath. I walk back into my room and quickly discharge my clothes on the floor and walk into the bathroom. I grab some bath salts and a bath bomb and wait for the water to be just right. I grab my Uchiha book and step into the tub.

The water felt so good. My muscles were sore and the hot water was working wonders. I skimmed through the book until I found the chapter on over using your eyes. I had read this chapter over 20 times, but I felt like I was missing something. It stated that you could become blind through overuse but it did not explain Itachi's other symptoms.

He was coughing up blood and having a hard time breathing. Trying to sleep had become harder and harder and he feared he might not live long enough for Sasuke to kill him. I ran the blood and hair samples from our last encounter but I wasn't able to come up with anything. In order to do proper treatment I need to be with Itachi, doing this back and forth thing was clearly not working. I need to be at his side to see how bad it was. I needed to be there to test new medication and see how he would react to it. I needed him here in Konoha, with me.

After twenty minutes of rereading I closed the book in frustration, I was still getting no were. I sink deeper into the water, trying to hide from all my problems. I sat in the tube for another twenty minutes before I finally decided to get out. I walk back into my bedroom and dress in shorts and a sports bra and climbed into bed. My heart didn't know what it wanted and my head wanted to focus on other matters at hand. I was torn, man was it simpler when things were black and white….

* * *

"Finally!" Kankuro yells, waking up the two guards at the entrance of Konoha. The two glare at Kankuro while I hand them our papers, proving we had been given permission to enter their village. They nodded and we entered into the village.

We hadn't been in this village since we were sent to help save Sasuke, several years ago. It was already midnight and there were few people on the streets. The ninja that were awake eyed us as we made our way toward the Hokage Tower. The whole way here I had been trying to figure out the right worlds to say to Sakura and I just now realized I never once thought of how I would break the news to Tsunade. I felt extremely stupid to have forgotten about her. She cared for Sakura like a daughter, and I had no idea how she would react to the news.

As we made her way to the office I secretly hoped Tsunade was long gone. I knocked three times and my heart dropped when I heard her say come in. We entered to find a half drank bottle of alcohol on the table and Tsunade in her chair holding a picture frame.

"Ah Lord Gaara, I wasn't expecting you until morning." Tsunade placed the frame back on the desk, turned away from us. "There is a meeting tomorrow around five to discuss the treaty. Is there something we need to discuss tonight?"

I took a breath and nodded. "There has been a request made by your feudal lord, and my council has agreed to it, though I am not sure you will." Tsunade narrowed her eyes ad nodded. "There has been a request that Sakura-san and I be married."

"What?" Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk, cracking it.

"Your feudal lord personally requested it. He states if I do not marry Sakura then the current treaty will be voided and our too villages will go to war." I watched as anger flashed in her eyes. So Tsunade wasn't the one to recommend this to the feudal lord, then who was? I knew this wasn't coming from the lord, no someone put that idea in his mind.

Tsunade stood up and turned toward the window. I could see her reflection in the window, what was she looking at? "Do you have feeling for Sakura-chan?"

I was taken back by the statement, no one had come out and directly asked me that question. I loved Sakura, she was the only women I had ever thought about spending the rest of my life with. "I have strong feeling for Sakura-san."

Tsunade turned around facing us, confusion was written all over her face. "Temari, Kankuro can I ask you to step into the hallway and allow me to talk with Lord Gaara privately for a moment?" They both looked at me, I nodded telling them to compline. Once they were outside of the room, Tsunade began questioning me again. "Do you love her?"

I was silent for a moment. Love? I was certain these unknown feelings I had for Sakura was love. I knew I loved her with all my heart once I died. When I died I just kept picturing Sakura. She was the one who pulled me out of my darkness. Naruto might have been the one to open up my eyes, but Sakura was the one who was by my side. Even as children she is the only I can remember smiling at me, besides my family. When Temari told me later that Sakura was going to perform that jutsu before Chico took her place, I couldn't believe it. I knew it that moment I had to become stronger, so Sakura was never put in that position again. She would never have to feel like she had to give her life for mine.

"I love her with all my heart. Tsuande-sam I do not want to hurt her Sakura-chan, but I do not know what to do here. My village, my people, they are in danger. Your village, and your people are in danger. I do not want to force Sakura into this marriage but I have to think of my people. What kind of a Kazekage would I be if allowed bloodshed because I did not wish to get married?"

"Have you talked with Sakura yet?"

"No I felt it might have been better if I waited and talked to you. I thought maybe you would have so good ideas on how to handle this."

"Let me think about it overnight. For now go and rest. We will talk with Sakura-chan together tomorrow." I bow and exist the office.

"So what's the plan?" Kankuro asks yawning. I looked at my siblings, and pure exhaustion was written all over their faces. Before we left Suna we had to do doubles in order to make sure everything was set up and could function while we were gone for a week.

"We go to Sakura's place and get some rest." We made our way out of the tower and toward Sakura's apartment. I knew exactly where it was from the last time I was here and Temari would live with Sakura when she was in the Leaf helping prepare for the Chuin Exams. We reached her apartment in no time. I watched as Temari pulled out her spare key and unlocked the door. We enter the apartment to find no lights. Is she here?

I flip on her living room light. I focused my senses trying to find Sakura-chan and discovered she was in her bedroom. "Temari, Kankuro why don't you go to the spare room and catch some sleep. I'll let Sakura-chan know we are here." My siblings agree, being too tried to fight my order. I quietly walk to Sakura's bedroom and knock lightly on the door. When I didn't get a reply I just pushed the door open.

There was my cherry blossom fast asleep. She looked even more tired than the last time I saw her. How thin was she stretching herself? Between the hospital, Danzo and her team did she ever just stop and breathe? I walked over to the bed and sat beside her, running my fingers through her hair. After a couple of minutes she began to stirrer.

Those beautiful eyes opened and she just stared at me. "Hello Sakura-chan." Sakura sat up and pulled me into a hug.

"When did you get here?"

"An hour ago, I had to report to Lady Tsunade before I could come over." I say tightening the hug. I felt a little calmer now. I was with Sakura-chan, she seemed fine. I had been worrying since the day she left Suna to return with the second draft. Ever since then she hadn't been writing as much and was late to report back to me that she had gotten home alright.

"Everything go okay on your journey here?" I nodded my head yes. I didn't want to tell her about my new friend, at least not yet. She didn't need to be freaked out more than she already was.

"Come on Blossom go back to bed, we can talk in the morning." She let out a yawn before lying back down and spatting on the other side of the bed. I undressed and climbed into bed with her. She felt so warm. This felt so right. Sakura laid her head against my chest and within ten minutes she was fast asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair over and over again, it was so calming. Maybe this marriage thing isn't such a bad idea. I pulled Sakura closer to me and shut my eyes….it had been a long day.

* * *

I jumped rooftop to rooftop making my way to Sakura's apartment. I swear she is going to be the death of me. After doing some training with Naruto and going home to shower and changed I had stopped by at the hospital. I wanted to see how Sakura-chan was doing and if she needed anything, only to be told by a nurse that she had left two hours ago. Sakura knew that she could have summoned one of my hounds and they would have came and got me if she wanted to go home instead of speeding the night at the hospital.

Her apartment comes into view and I double time it. I was worried she wasn't sleeping in her apartment. I was worried she was back with Danzo, back in trouble. I quickly unlocked her door and proceed inside. Our temporary beds where no longer in the front room. What did she do with them? Was she sick of us sleeping here?

I ignored my own questions and that little voice inside of my head that told me to just leave. I walk to her bed room and pushed the door open.

I walk inside and my heart shatters into a million pieces.

There was the women I have been madly in love with for years in bed with another man. Her head rested on his bare chest and I felt rage run through my body when I noticed the discarded clothes on the ground. Did they…?

"Kakashi?" Gaara's eyes open and he glares at me. Go ahead and glare you little sand prick.

"Sorry to have interrupted. I was just coming to check on Sakura-chan." My already broken heart shattered even more as I watched her sleeping form move closer to Gaara and her arm wrap around his waist.

"She is fine. I got her."

"Yeah I can see that." My voice came out angry. I turned and walked out the door. I left her apartment not even bothering to lock the front door. What the fuck is he doing here? What the fuck is he doing in her bed? Who the fuck does he think he is to be holding her while she slept?

It hurt. It hurt like hell to see her with him. I loved her. I wanted her. As soon as I left her apartment my anger was replaced with heartbreak and I knew of only one medicine that could help dull the pain, at least for a little while. I jump off one of the rooftops and made my way to one of the open bars.

* * *

The morning rays crept through her blinds, lighting up the room. I glanced over at her clock, it was only 0700. It had been a long night and while I had slept, it wasn't deep or peaceful. Today is the day we tell Sakura she has to marry me.

What if this isn't what she wants? What if she has to be forced into doing this in order to protect our two villages and prevent bloodshed? But more importantly what was Kakashi doing barging into her bedroom after midnight? He acted as if that course of action was normal.

That look Kakashi gave me…was he jealous I was in bed with his student? That glare Kakashi gave me before leaving, tells me he is going to have a problem with our little deal. I made a mental note to bring Kakashi up to Tsunade when Sakura wasn't around.

I look down at Sakura-chan. She had released her grasp and had turned on her side, facing away from me. I couldn't help by stare at her body. The sleepwear she wore showed every curve she had. She honestly had the prefect body. There wasn't a thing I would change about her.

I guess I was staring a little too long at her because I began to grow hard. I wanted nothing more than to wake Sakura up and show her just how much I loved her, but I couldn't, at least not yet. I quickly climb out of bed, and pulled on my pants. I didn't need Sakura waking up and seeing my boner. I left the room and made my way to the quest bedroom.

"Good morning." I walk into the room to see Temari awake, putting away her clothes in the empty drawers. Kankuro was passed out on his stomach in his underwear snoring. I walk over to my bag and pull out clean clothes for the day.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay Gaara?" I nod as I finished pulling everything out I needed for my shower.

"I am going to take a shower." Temari nodded and refocused on her clothes.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. I didn't wait for it to get warm, I needed the cold to calm my body down. It took standing in a cold shower for ten minutes to finally calm all the way down. God the things Sakura did to me. One look at her and my mind and my body were no longer in control. After I was done showering I dressed and walked into the living room, to find Sakura and Temari sitting on the couch drinking coffee and talking.

"I swear all the hospital staff needs their asses kicked. I don't think they know how to function properly if I am not there. Just the other day one of the idoits tried to take an x-ray of a young girl without having proper protection over the girl's body." Sakura shakes her head causing her hair to fall into her face. My heart skips a beat as I watch her slowly reach up and move it out of her.

"So you want to tell me why the sudden change in outfits?" Temari questions makes me scan Sakura's body. I realize she isn't in her normal feminine ninja attire. No she wore jeans, and a black long sleeved jounin shirt that showed off those curves of her. _Ah stop thinking like that!_

"Just felt like a change, why does it look bad?"

"No you look stunning." I blurt out not really meaning to. I feel my checks heat up and Sakura flashes me a smile.

"Well you are going to have to do another clothing change because we brought you something." Temari gets up and disappears into the spare room only to reappear holding a black folder shirt. She hands the shirt to Sakura and I smirk as she unfolds it.

"Before we left Suna, I had it made for you. With Tsunade announcing you publicly as Ambassador during the festival I thought it would be a nice gift."

"It's beautiful. Thank you Gaara-kun I love it!" Sakura holds up the shirt to show it off. It was a simple black long sleeve with the Leaf's symbol on the left shoulder and Suna's symbol on the right. On the back we had both symbols enlarged and placed on top of one another, to show our two villages becoming one. The front held no design, but was v-cut.

"You're welcome." I gave her a smile before standing up and making my way into the kitchen. Coffee! Yesterday had been a long day and I knew this one would be even longer and the only thing that could help was coffee.

"You guys must be hungry, why don't we go out to breakfast, my treat."

"You don't have to do that Sakura-chan." Temari says nursing her coffee.

"Nonsense! I know the perfect breakfast spot. I know you guys must be hungry from you journey yesterday. Let me just wake up Kankuro." Sakura jumps off the couch before either of us can protest and rushes into the spare bedroom.

"Have you had the chance to talk to her about the marriage yet?" Temari stands and walks into the kitchen, placing her cup in the sink.

"No I haven't yet. I was waiting until Tsunade and I can talk with her together." I stick one hand in my pocket touching the little black box. Before we left Suna Temari gave me our mother's wedding ring, saying I should use their ring to propose to Sakura-chan. I was taken back by her gesturer because the rings were supposed to go to her. When I asked Temari if she was sure, all she said was mom would have loved Sakura-chan. I gripped the box tighter but quickly pull my hand out of my pocket when Sakura walks back in the room with a half asleep Kankuro following behind her.

As we make our way toward the breakfast shop the weight of the tiny box in my pocket gets heavier and heavier…..

* * *

I walked down the street still very pissed off from the night before. I have a splitting headache and the hangover felt like it was never ending. I definitely cannot handle my alcohol like I used to. When I stumbled home last night I got very little sleep before I had to be awake for a morning training session with Sai, Naruto and Yamato.

Yamato had meet me at my apartment this morning in order to talk about the medical file we discovered the other day. But when he showed up and saw how much of a mess I was that topic forgotten about and instead I proceed to tell Yamato what had happened the night before. Yamato was also pissed to know Gaara was in bed with Sakura, and he wanted to skin the Kazekage alive when I told him about the discharged clothes on the floor, and frankly I didn't really care if he did at this point.

"You okay Kakashi?" This was the tenth time he had asked me that since we left our apartment and made our way to the training grounds.

"Hn." Was all I could manage with my heart still being in a million pieces.

"Don't tell me you are giving her up that easily Hatake!" Yamato practically screamed in my ear and my head throbbed at the sudden increase in sound.

"What am I supposed to do? She was in bed with him."

"If you love her as much as I think you do that shouldn't stop you! Fight for her. Show her that she needs a man, not some boy. I know she cares about you Kakashi, just don't give up." Yamato pats my back making me feel a little better. He was right I couldn't give up, not when we were finally getting close again.

"Oye Kakashi-sensei!" I look up and see Sai and Naruto running toward us. Yamato and I stop walking, waiting for them to catch up. "We got tired of waiting! You guys are over two hours late!" Yeah Naruto's yelling was totally helping my hangover.

"Sorry."

"What no excuses? No you got lost on the path of life? Or a black cat crossed your path?" Naruto stared at me for a minute. "Are you alright sensei?"

"Yes, sorry I just had a long night is all." I push my hands in my pocket as we all walk toward the fields. We turned left, taking a short cut to the fields when her pink hair catches my eyes. There is Sakura-chan with the three sand siblings walking toward us. Sakura notices us and begins waving.

"Hey guys!" She runs up to us, leaving the sand ninja behind. I smirk at her choice of actions. _That's right run to your team, leave that prick in the dust._ She stops right in front of me and sends me a smile. I can feel as my heart puts a couple pieces back together, leaving a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest. "We were just heading to get some breakfast, would you guys like to join?"

Yamato shots me a look not really knowing what he should say. I took one look at her face, and melted at her words. How could I say no to that face? "Of course Sakura, training can wait until later."

I smile as she takes mine and Yamato's hands as she pulls us toward the sand ninja. I couldn't help but let out a knuckle when we reach the restaurant and Naruto pulls Gaara next to him, and Sakura sits in-between Yamato and I. Breakfast was surprisingly nice, Gaara, Naruto, Sai and Kankuro talked about the upcoming Chuin Exams, while Temari and Sakura talked back and forth about what they would be wearing for the festival. Yamato and I would chime in every now and again on both topics.

Gaara paid extra attention to me, especially when I touched Sakura-chan every chance I got. When the food came the talking died down. Everyone was focused on eating, well except for Naruto who was eating and talking at the same time, talking about how he wanted a rematch before Gaara went back home. I looked down on Sakura's plate to notice she barely touched the food, she was just pushing it around on the plate.

I place my hand on Sakura's thigh underneath the table making her turn and lock eyes with me. "Do you not like your food Sakura-chan? We can get you something else or you can have mine if you like."

"Oh no thank you Kakashi-sensei but I'm fine. I'm just not really hungry." A light blush spreads across her checks.

"Sakura-chan you have to eat, especially since you are working long days at the hospital. We can't have our Head Medic passing out now can we." Yamato states elbowing her slightly, making her turn a darker shade of red.

I look over to see Gaara glaring at me from across the table. I simply smile at him and turn my attention back on Sakura-chan who is now eating instead of just pushing her food around.

After we were all done eating Sakura paid the bill, even after Yamato and I insisted we would take care of it. Once outside of the restaurant we went to part our ways when Sakura-chan grabbed my hand. Without saying a word she placed her hand on my forehead and sent her charka through me. Her charka felt so warm, so comforting as it spread throughout my body. I felt my headache lessen.

"Sakura-chan?" I question confused.

"You didn't need to go the whole day with a hangover." She smiles as my hangover lessens and lessens.

"If you knew I had one why didn't you do this sooner?" Why did I have to suffer all throughout breakfast if she could have fixed it as soon as she saw me?

"Because you had to learn a lesson, but I think you have suffered enough." She giggles as she removes her hand from my forward and walks away. I stand in the street star-struck as my cherry fades in the distance. All I could do was smile as I felt her charka still within in, making me feel all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

The walk to the Hokage Tower had been quite, too quiet and now I was defiantly on alert. We knocked on the door and Tsunade called us in all too quickly. Now that I was thinking about it the meeting was early, a 10am meeting was unheard of. Tsunade should still be in bed. I walk into the office to find Tsunade and Shizune studying the second version of the treaty.

"M'Lady, Shizune." I bow and the two ladies in front of me look at one other. "Is something the matter?" They are acting strange.

"Sakura-chan there is something we need to talk to you about." Tsunade voice comes out clam and motherly.

"We?" I question.

"There has been an issue with the treaty Sakura-chan." Gaara steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. I turn and look at the sand siblings behind me. Temari and Kankuro look nervous and refuse to make eye contact. Gaara's eyes are serious, his body langue tense.

"What's wrong?" How could there already be a problem when the feudal lords haven't even had a chance to look at the proposition?

Everyone in the room takes in a deep breath and the tension in the room raises. "The firer lord is stating that our new treaty will not go into effect until you and I marry." His grip on my shoulder tightens. I try to take a deep breath but I discover I can't breathe. I feel as if the wind has been knocked out at me. I look at Gaara waiting for him to say the punch line, for him to tell me he is joking but when it doesn't come I feel a pit developing in my stomach.

"What?" I manage to say after a few long seconds.

"Our feudal lord is threating to void our current treaty if you do not agree to marry Gaara." I turn and face Tsunade. _This doesn't make any sense why would the feudal lord demand something like this?_

"Sakura-chan." Gaara calls out softly. "My council has agreed to the request." _What they have already agreed upon it? Did I not have a say?_ "I do not want you to feel pressured to say yes, but if our current treaty was to be voided, war would be started."

"All over a marriage?" I tried wrapping my head around it. This made no sense.

"Sakura-chan if the treaty is voided, the councils and lords of both villages will want to go to war. Our streets would turn into battlefields. Our ninja forced to kill one another." Tsunade raises from her desk and walks over to me, but my eyes are still locked on Gaara's.

"Do you want to marry me Gaara?" I ask my heart beating a million beats a second. Did Gaara really want to spend the rest of his life with me, a mess of a shinobi? Did he really want to marry a monster, a killer?

Gaara drops his hand from my shoulder. "Sakura-chan I do have feeling for you. We have been friends for a long time."

My eyes fall to the ground, he dogged the question. Anger boils in my chest, the firer lord would never come up with this idea, not on his own. The request had to come from someone in the Leaf, someone who gained something from it. _Danzo!_ I mentally scream. This fit his fucked up personality to a t.

If I say no our two villages will be at war. There is no way I can sit back and watch as people, people I have grown to care deeply about on both sides, die. All the work I had done over the past three years would have been for nothing. The faces of the genin I've taught flashed through my mind. Their innocence would be taken from them. They would be thrown into battle, not ready, not prepared. My kids would be killed off quickly. I-I couldn't let that happened. I'll die before I let that happen!

"I agree to the proposal. It would be an honor to marry you Kazekage-sam." My eyes scan the room around me. Temari and Kankuro looked relieved, while Tsunade, Shizune and Gaara look in shock. "Was there any of matters you needed to discuss with me?" I wanted to leave, I wanted to run. It took all my will power to stand still in that office. I felt backed into a corner, and my fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

"No. The marriage will be announced at the festival after we announce your new role as Ambassador. The firer lord will be in attendance." Tsunade spoke as if this whole thing had been planned for days. She wasn't going to give me a choice. No, the Hokage knew she had to give up the life of one to save the life of hundreds. She would have dragged me to the alter kicking and screaming if that meant protecting her people. I didn't blame her, I couldn't. If I were Hokage and I only had that option I would've done it to.

"If you will excuse me I must prepare for the festival. Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama." I go to walk out the door when Gaara grabbed my wrist.

"Sakura-chan we need to talk privately." His voice is still so soft, as if one wrong word would shatter me into a million pieces. Well hate to break it to you Gaara but you can't shatter someone who is already broken. Before he can pull me out of the room I disappear in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Danzo and Fu were in the office talking about the upcoming festival. "We are going to need anbu on every corner. There is to be no issue while the Firer Lord is in attendance." Danzo needed this night to go prefect. The announcement of the marriage would be made, and there would be no way for Sakura to back out of it.

"Understood sir. Are we sure there will be no trouble from Sakura?"

"No-"before Danzo could finish his thought a very pissed off kunoichi appeared in the office, her eyes glowing a bright green. In a flash she moved from the door to Danzo, forcing him up and out of the chair and against the wall. Her forearm pushed against his throat and a kunai pointed at his heart.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled. She was ready to kill Danzo on the spot, she didn't care of the consequence, not anymore.

"So it seems you have finally been notified of your future marriage." He looked at the pissed off girl smirking. She was right where he wanted her. Fu grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and tried to pull her off Danzo, but Sakura had charka running to her feet keeping her in place.

"Why? What do you have to gain with me marrying him and being out of the village?" Sakura studied his face looking for an answer and when he didn't reply it only pissed her off more. "I have done everything you asked of me! I've done terrible horrible things simply because you told me to! Why!" She pushed against his throat tighter.

"Calm down Blossom we wouldn't want Kishimoto getting hurt now would we." Sakura eyes widen at the name. _How did he know about Kishimoto?_ She lowers the kunai and takes a step back, knowing damn well whatever she did to him would be done to Kishimoto. "That's right Blossom we know about your students in Suna, and if you want them to remain unharmed then you will do as I say."

Sakura drops the kunai and her eyes jump between Danzo and Fu trying to figure out what to do. "What is it you want me to do?" She finally asks between gritted teeth. She felt the only way to keep those kids alive were to follow his instructions.

"Simple, when Gaara asks for your hand you will say yes. You will appear happy and be overjoyed. After the proposal you will do whatever Gaara wants with you. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded her head. Whatever Gaara wants? That could only mean one thing. If Gaara wanted to sleep with her he could, she couldn't tell him no. That pit in Sakura's stomach only grew and Sakura now felt dead inside. She felt as if she had no control over her life. She felt helpless and useless. She felt as if she was that same thirteen year old genin all over again. Sakura looked at Danzo once more before she disappeared from the room.

"Well that went better than I expected." Fu let out a breath. He wanted to scream Wilted Blossom the moment she appeared in the office. He knew if there was a fair fight between Sakura and Fu and Danzo, Sakura would be the winner. She could take down both of them. The only thing that gave Fu and Danzo a fighting chance was the curse mark.

"Children are her weak spot. She would do almost anything to prevent the bloodshed of a child." Danzo sat back in his desk and rearranged the paperwork Sakura had messed up when she lunged at him. This plan was coming along perfectly. Once Sakura had a child of her own, she would be completely under his control. If she was willing to give up her life for a child from another village, he could only imagine what she would do for her own child.

An evil smile spread across Fu's face. If Sakura refused to sleep with Gaara, he already had a plan. The orange haired Yamanaka was very skilled at the mind-transfer jutsu and he was not above using it to get exactly what he wanted.

"Like I was saying there will be anbu stationed around the village." Danzo and Fu refocus on the festival, both knowing Sakura would follow through the plan without fail.

* * *

I entered the meeting pissed. I had spent the last couple hours searching for Sakura so we could talk before the meeting but I wasn't able to find her. I needed to talk with her. I wanted to explain why I hadn't told her this request was made and why Tsunade and I were not giving her a choice. I wanted to explain to her that I loved her, and had wanted to marry her long before the demand was made. But she left the office before I could even see if she was okay. Why was she being so formal with me in the office? That look she gave me before leaving…it look like she had lost all trust in me.

I took my seat trying to shake the feeling that I just ruined my friendship with Sakura. The elders and Danzo were already in the room. One look at Danzo and my blooded boiled. I had to fight the urge to get up and trap him in a sand coffin for what he had done to Sakura-chan all these years. Tsunade and Shizune sat across from me, but there was still no sign of Sakura-chan. Kankuro and Temari took their seats next to me and Temari shot me a nervous glance.

When the meeting started and Sakura hadn't shown up I became very concerned. It was hard to focus as Tsunade read out loud the treaty making sure both parties agreed to the terms. Tsunade had been reading the treaty for thirty minutes when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Tsunade orders as she sets the treaty down, clearly pissed to have been interrupted. The door opens and Sakura walks in. She looked physically drained. "Why are you late?" Tsunade asks eyeing Sakura.

"After I left the office I went to the hospital to check on a patient I received yesterday. While checking his vitals, another ninja was brought in, in critical condition. I've been in surgery." I take a closer look at Sakura and notice the blood on her black shirt. Sakura-chan had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She looked so tired.

"Why did you not come sooner? Or send word that you were running late?" Danzo asks, speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

Sakura stands straighter, her hands falling to the stem on her pants, her thumb aligned with the seam, before replying. "The ninja was in critical condition, losing a lot of blood. I had no choice but to jump into surgery right away. I did not have time to call for a messenger." I was amazed to watch Sakura shift moods when talking with Danzo. She automatically fell into a soldier's stance without a second thought, even though she was in front of us. It was clear that Danzo had a grip on her. He molded her into this perfect solider and she acted as such.

"That is no excuses Haruno. This is an important meeting. Your absence is inexcusable! You should have-"

"It's alright." I call out cutting Danzo off. He didn't need to lecture her for her tardiness. "It's perfectly understandable why you are late."

"I agree. I have missed many meetings myself because I had been too busy at the hospital to step away." Sakura's eyes were still locked on Danzo's. "Now Sakura please take a seat so we can continue." Sakura nods and takes her place next to Tsunade. Tsunade begins reading the treaty again. Sakura kept her eyes locked on her copy of the treaty and refused to look at everyone in the room.

After a couple of hours, Tsunade had finally finished reading the treaty. Tsunade and I had both verbally agreed to the conditions of the treaty and where about to sign the bottom of it when Danzo interjected.

"The segment on the children needs to be revised. Our two countries should not trade training techniques with one another." I watch as Sakura balls her fists.

"I do not object to the segment. Our children are the future of our villages. Why would we not train and prepare them to the best of our abilities?" I question, not waiting to omit that section.

"While we are allies now, who is to say we will be in the future. I must put the people of the Leaf before anyone else. Sharing information in regards to training could potentially compromise the safety of this village, which is something I will not allow." Danzo answer pissed me off. Sakura and I had worked too hard on this segment for it just to be tossed out.

"The children in both villages will be safeguard and protected no matter if war in started between us. I have already begun to train the children in the Sand, in the same way we train our students here. I have already visited our Academy and advised on additional teachings I have seen used in Suna. To void this segment would be pointless because it has already been put into effect." Sakura's comment quickly silences Danzo.

"Who gave you permission to release Leaf secrets?" The female elder questions clearly pissed she knew nothing about this.

"I did." I turn and look at Tsunade. "When I appointed her Ambassador I gave her my blessing to take any action necessary to strength the bond between our two villages. When she asked about the training, I couldn't think of a better way to bond than training together as one." Tsunade glares at the elders.

"The whole point of creating a new treaty is to ensure the Will of Fire is protected. By voiding this section, we subject our children to be weaker than those from other countries. How can we expect our genin and chuin to defend themselves properly if we do not give them every resource we have available. We will fail our ninja if we withheld this newly found resource. I will not sit back and allow our children's future to be comprised simply because you refuse to share training techniques."

"I have to agree with Sakura. I agree to the segment. The segment will remain." Tsunade reaches over and signs the treaty and then hands it to me. I place my signature underneath Tsunade's. With our signatures all that was left was to send a final copy to both feudal lords and have them sign it. Then once Sakura and I weed, the treaty will go into effect.

Once we signed the elders and Danzo left the room clearly upset that they did not get their way. Sakura lets out a breath, and leans back in the chair closing her eyes.

"When did you start sharing information with Suna and the acadecemy?" Tsudane asks. _So Tsudanse had not given Sakura permission._

"I haven't yet." Sakura answers, her eyes still closed.

"Then why did you say you already did?" Kankuro asks confused.

"Because if I hadn't he would have voided the segment or convinced the feudal lord to challenge it. Now he will no neither because he believes it has already been done." She opens her eyes and stands up. "Now if you excuse me."

She goes to walk out of the room but I stand and block her way. "Sakura-chan we need to talk."

"Lord Gaara, there is nothing to talk about. We will begin to plan the wedding after the announcement at the festival. Until then I am needed elsewhere." Sakura pushes pass me and walks out of the room. Temari and Kankuro looked crushed, this wasn't how we wanted Sakura to take the news.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her Gaara!" Temari yells. I stare at my sister for a moment before I am out the door running down the hall looking for Sakura-chan. I find her walking down the stairs. I appear in front of her, once again blocking her path.

"Sakura, please we need to talk." I reach out to touch her but she grabs my hand.

"Please refrain from touching me Lord Kazekage. Like I stated earlier, we can discuss matters after the festival. Now please move out of my way." She releases my hand and it drops to my side. Sakura has never acted this way to me and I have no idea what to do. My heart breaks as she moves to the side and continues to walk down the stairs. All I can do is watch as my love walks away from me.

What have I done…


	8. Chapter 8

I lean forward on the railing looking down onto the village. This had always been one of my favorite spots in the whole village, it had the perfect view. I watched as light after light was turned off, and the roar of the village died down as people deiced to return home and go to bed. I smile as the wind passes through me, making my hair dance in the night.

I left out a long breath and looked up to the Hokage Monuments. All the previous Hokage had died protecting this village. They died protecting the Will of Fire, hoping they left the children a better future. I turn back to the village, my smile now gone as I try to think of a solution to my situation. I loved this village with all my heart and would die protecting it. He died protecting this village. In the end he deiced the village was worth more than his own life, more than his own clan.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about that option. He commit suicide for the sake of this village, though none of the villagers know of the sacrifice he made. When I was younger I didn't understand why. I blame him for being too weak and too scared to face the problem head on, and thought he simply chose the easy way out. But now that I'm older, I understand it perfectly. Death was not the easiest option, it was the hardest.

He could have ran, ran far away from Danzo, from the Leaf. But he didn't. He chose to stay and fight, which is the only reason why I hadn't fled. I couldn't leave this village and run from my problems when his spirt was still in the village. How could I turn my back on these children? How could I leave knowing no one was here to watch Danzo?

I bite down on my lip frustrated. I hadn't found any answers to my questions. My body was now cold. I had been out here for hours. I didn't feel like going home, no Gaara was there. I didn't want to go to Naruto's either, I didn't want to deal with the questions. All I wanted was to stay up here all night, thinking, hiding away everyone.

I knew it wasn't Gaara's fault but I was pissed off. He had known about this for a while now, I could tell when his eyes filled with guilt. Why didn't he send word and give me a heads up? Why didn't he trust me enough to let me know what was going on?

But more important why didn't he give me a choice? Did he really think that little of me? Did he really think I would say no, knowing what that would cause? When I asked him if he wanted to marry all he said was he had strong feelings for me. What kind of half assed answer is that? I thought we were developing feeling for one another, but I guess I was wrong. How could I be so stupid?

"You stay out here much longer and you will catch a cold." His voice filled my ears and my heart skipped a beat. He had spiked his charka before he spoke, trying to alert me he was there but I was too deep in thought to notice.

"That's the least of my worries at the moment." I comment back, refusing to turn and look at him. I continue to stare at the village as I hear him make his way closer. When he is right behind me he pauses for a moment before I feel him place his hands on the railing. I can feel the warmth from his body on my back. He trapped me between the railing and him.

"Sakura-chan." He whispered in my ear, and I feel a shiver go up my spine. "Please turn and look at me." The way his voice comes out I couldn't help but melt at his words. I turn around and face him.

"Kakashi-sensei." As soon as I lock eyes with Kakashi a flood of concern washes over me. "What's wrong?" I reach up and place my hand on his check. His eye shows panic.

"Where have you been Sakura-chan? We have been looking everywhere for you." He removed his hands from the railings and stands straighter, creating a bigger gap between us. My hand falls back to my side.

"You must not have been looking very hard because I have been here the entire tine. Whose we? Why are you guys looking for me?"

"Gaara saw us at the training fields. He told us you disappear after the meeting and that he couldn't find you. Naruto, Sai, Yamato and I have been looking all over for you." To my surprise his voice holds no annoyance. He doesn't seem mad at me for having to come and find me. "Why are you up here this late at night?"

I turn and look back down at the village. "This has always been my favorite place to come and think." My eyes remain locked on the Hokage Tower as Kakashi steps to my left and leans against the railing next to me.

"What is wrong Sakura-chan?" He looks at me but I just shake my head. I couldn't tell him, he would do something stupid if I did. No I had to keep Danzo's threat a secret until I could find a way to deal with it.

"Kakashi-sensei I have to tell you something, though you are not going to be happy about it." I wasn't sure how Kakashi was going to take the news but I figured it would be better for him to find out now, than at the festival.

"Sakura you know you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you." All of a sudden I felt a gloved hand covering mine. His warmth sept into my cold hand. He squeezed my hand telling me to go on.

"During the festival Gaara is going to ask for my hand in marriage."

"What?" Kakashi's grip tightens. I know he is angry. His charka changed, it was no longer warm.

"In order for our treaty to go into effect Gaara and I must wed. If I say no to the proposal the current treaty we have will be voided and our two feudal lords will declare war on one another." I pause for a moment, allowing all the information to sink in.

"Do want to marry Gaara?" Kakashi finally spoke after a long moment.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I have no choice but to marry him." Did I want to marry Gaara? I wasn't sure. All my feelings were so mixed up. The gray area kept getting bigger and bigger and I was starting to miss the days when I only saw black and white.

"Sakura-chan….does Gaara make you happy?"

"He used to. We have been friends for a long time. But marriage? I don't know if that was something I even wanted." I could feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. Every decision, every move I made had to be calculated perfectly. One wrong move and people will die, children will die and their deaths would be all because of me.

"Sakura-chan it is going to be okay I promise." I turn and face Kakashi. Was he not going to question what we could do to stop this? Was he not going to ask me a million questions? All I could do was stand there and watch as he pulled me into a hug. I stood there for a moment not moving. I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. After a long moment I raised my arms and tightened them around his waist.

"Thank you," was all I could manager as I pushed my face deeper into his chest. For the first time since the morning I felt like I could finally breathe.

* * *

"Naruto do you have any idea where Sakura-chan can be?" We had been searching for the past four hours for Sakura, and had come up with nothing. Even when I ran into her team and got them to help, we still hadn't progressed.

"No, but maybe Kakashi-sensei found her. Ever since she got back from Suna they have been spending more time together. I bet he knows where she likes to go and hang out." Naruto, Sai, Kankuro and I walked down the streets of Konoha looking in and out of shops hoping to spot her.

"Oh really?" Kankuro was more annoyed than I was. He was still tired from traveling yesterday and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. Kakashi was not Kankuro's biggest fan either. "Why have they been hanging out?"

"Well ever since the attack Granny Tsunade assigned Kakashi to Sakura."

"What attack?" I stopped walking in the middle of the street. Had Sakura been attacked on her way home and I wasn't informed?

"Did Sakura not tell you what happened on her way home from Suna?" Naruto looked at me like I was stupid. Was this attack supposed to be common knowledge because Sakura sure as hell didn't tell me and Tsunade never once brought it up?

"You're an idiot dickless." Sai flashed me his fake smile and Naruto looked between us confused.

"How am I an idiot?"

"It's obvious Sakura didn't tell them what happened." So Sai is back to calling her by her actually name now? What has been going on since she returned to the Leaf?

"What happened?" I asked, still waiting for my answer.

"Sakura was returning from Suna when she ran into a basecamp of sound ninja. She took them down but ended up running into Sasuke in the process." Sai explained. "She returned home with a hostage and just a cut in the shoulder. She was fine."

"Why wasn't I informed?" I asked the two Leaf ninja in front of me, though I doubt either one of them had the answer.

"It didn't seem like a big deal and it's not like Sasuke succeed in-" Sai quickly smacked Naruto in the back of the head, shutting him up. "Owww! What the hell Sai?"

"If she didn't tell them about being attacked on the way home what makes you think she told them the second part dickless." Naruto sent him a glare but quickly nodded and stopped talking.

"What happened with Sasuke?" Kankuro sent daggers toward Sai but he just kept his mouth shut.

"Naruto?" I question.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have even told you the first part. It's not our place to say. You will have to ask Sakura-chan when we find her."

I shook my head and started walking again. Where in the hell could she be? We needed to talk. She couldn't just run away from this, my questions weren't going to just go away.

After walking around the main streets for another thirty minutes we all decided the best thing to do was to go back to the apartment and wait. We walked into the apartment to discover Temari and Yamato sitting on the couch. They had broken off into a team, while I went off with the boys and Kakashi opted to go alone.

"No luck either?" Temari asks as I take a seat next to her.

"No."

"Sakura has always been good at hiding when she doesn't want to be found." Yamato stated as he got up and refilled his coffee cup.

"Thank you that's very helpful." Kankuro voiced held nothing but sarcasm as he made his way to the second bedroom. When he got inside the room he slammed the door. I just look at Temari and she just closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch. We both knew how worried he was for Sakura-chan. I also knew he was still pissed off that he was not the one who was going to be marrying Sakura-chan.

"What crawled up his ass?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the floor with a cup of noodles.

"We have had a very long day is all Naruto." Temari calmly explained. Naruto reached down and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. He flipped through the channels for a couple of minutes before he found some TV drama show. We watched the show in silent for an hour. Naruto had eaten three cups of noodles before passing out on the floor. Sai and Yamato were sitting on the second couch just staring at the TV not talking. They seemed to be deep in thought, and no one seemed to want to share.

I look to my left to find Temari asleep leaning against my shoulder. I smile and lean back trying not to disturb Temari. Six years ago she wouldn't have been this close to me, let alone be comfortable enough to fall asleep touching me. When Sakura first came to help train our nurses, she really started to change me. I became more open, more caring. I started to cherish those around me and that's when my relationship with Temari and Kankuro started too changed. Without her I would not have any type of healthy relationship with my siblings. Just being around her made me want to be a better person. She brought out the best of me, and I was terrified that I was going to lose her. I don't think I could function without Sakura in my life.

I was getting nervous. Sakura should have been home by now, it was already eleven. I look at Yamato and Sai and they seemed half asleep. Those two didn't seemed to be worried about not knowing where their teammate was and it was pissing me off. Finally I was fed up with not knowing where Sakura was so I got up. I carefully laid Temari down on the couch so she could get better sleep. I went to go walk into the kitchen to put my mug down when I heard footsteps at the door.

Yamato and Sai seemed to pick up on the noise as well because their eyes were now locked on the door. I slowly inhale as the door opens, Kakashi walks in and shuts the door. I take a step closer toward the door confused to why he would close it if Sakura should be right behind him…unless he didn't find her. Panic quickly built within my chest. If Kakashi was the closet person to her and he couldn't find her, what chance would I?

"Kakashi?" Yamato questions getting up off the couch.

"She is fine." I breathe. But if she is okay why isn't she here? Where is she? Kakashi and I lock eyes and he glares at me. "She wasn't missing Gaara. She has been doing border control."

What? Tsunade didn't say anything when we left the office in search for her. "Where is she now?" I ask returning his glare.

"Working. She will be home in the morning." He looks at Yamato and Sai and nods. Before I could even question Kakashi, he is walking into her room. I stand in the living room a moment debating over what I should do. I didn't know if I should wait in the living room for her to return home, take off in search of her or follow Kakashi into the bedroom and demand to know what the fuck has been going on.

Finally something inside me snaps when I heard things being moved around in her room. I walk into her room to find Kakashi putting one of her sweatshirts into a bag. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi didn't look up for his task at hand. "I am bringing a few things to Sakura."

"Where is she?"

Silence.

I felt my blood boil. "Kakashi where is Sakura?"

Silence.

"Is she safe?" I ask hoping he will at least tell me that. Hoping he will at least give me some comfort in knowing she isn't in any danger.

"Yes." Kakashi zips up the backpack and heads to the door, stopping right past me. "Hurt her and I will kill you." Before I could process what Kakashi just said he is gone.

Hurt her? Why would he think I would hurt her?

I walk into the living room to see Yamato and Sai are also gone. Temari was still asleep on the couch and Naruto was still on the floor. What the hell just happened?

* * *

I appear in front of my apartment door, and pull out my house key. When Sakura and I released from the hug I told her to use her spare key and go to my apartment. I wanted her out of the cold. I wanted her in a safe place. But most of all I wanted her away from him. She didn't want to go home, I think she was still trying to process the fact that she was about to be engaged. I was still processing the fact she was going to be engaged.

When she first told me it felt like everything around me was coming to a stretching halt. I wanted to beg and pledge with her not to, but once I saw her eyes I saw just how scared she was. On the outside she was calm but her eyes, her eyes showed nothing but panic. Asking her questions or begging her not to, was not what she needed tonight. No she needed to be told everything was going to be okay and that she was not alone. That I was here. That I was finally here and that I didn't plan on going anywhere. I would be here if she needed me. I would be here if things got bad. I would be here for her because that is what senseis do. Right?

I'm freaking out for her because a teacher would never want their student in this situation. A teacher was supposed to be there when their student was backed into a corner. A sensei is supposed to protect their students at any cost. But a teacher wouldn't be feeling jealousy…anger….or love…senseis' weren't supposed to crave the touch of their student.

I take a deep breath and shove the key into the door and unlock it. I open the door to find Sakura asleep on the couch. I quietly take off my sandals and place them by the door before walking over to Sakura. I reached out to push some loss hair out of her face when I felt just how cold she was. How long had she been in the cold? I shake my head and pick her, bringing her into the bedroom. I lay her on the bed and pull the covers over her, tucking her in. I laid next to her on top of the covers, trying to be respectful of her personal space.

After a moment of starting at the sleeping beatify I found myself running my fingers through her hair. I couldn't help but smile as I touched her silky strands. It was almost calming touching her hair…touching her. I had started craving her touch, I was becoming addictive to her. I tried to fight sleep for as long as I could. I didn't want to close my eyes and miss a single moment or detail of her. I was afraid once I opened my eyes she would be gone, and just out of my reach yet again. But running my fingers through her hair was making me sleepier and sleepier until I decided to let sleep take over. I curled around Sakura and allowed darkness take over me, knowing my blossom was safe and here with me in my arms.

* * *

"250!" I yell as I pass the front gates. After leaving Kakashi's apartment I went to my office at the hospital and changed into my normal workout attire. I still hadn't gone home, no Gaara was there. It would be too hard to sneak in and leave without anyone noticing. My morning runs would normal help me clear my head, but I was in a worse stage than I had first started running.

Waking up in Kakashi's arms had left my emotions all over the place. Why was I on the bed? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the bed waiting for Kakashi to come back to the apartment. But more importantly why was Kakashi cuddling me?

I shook my head at the thought as I made my way deeper into town. It was now 7 and people were starting to wake up and roam around. I was just walking around the town not really sure where to go. I guess I past a flower shop because their sweet smell filled the air. I took another two steps before I felt a person grab my hand.

I whipped around ready to throw a nasty punch when I notice it was just Ino. Ino had jumped clearly scared on how I had responded.

"God forehead clam down it's me!" Ino yelled throwing her hands up in the air, showing she was harmless.

"Sorry Ino, you just scared me is all."

"You okay? I haven't seen come of you since your last mission kind of went up in flames." Ino carefully, this time, reached out and grabbed my hand, leaving me inside her family's flower shop.

"Sorry I've just have a lot on my mind is all." Ino raised an eyebrow not believing my story. "Have you found a dress to the festival yet?" I ask hoping to change the subject. Ino could be persist when she wanted to be and I didn't feel like playing a 100 questions.

Ino let out a big sigh before placing her hand under her chin and closing her eyes. "No. I just can't seem to find the right one. The girls and I were going to go dress shopping tonight. We would love it if you could come, we haven't seen you in forever."

"I would love to. I still have to find a dress to. But god I hate shopping." Ino was about to object to me hating shopping when the front door opened, catching both of our attentions. Shikamaru came walking in looking pissed off, maybe because he had to be up so early.

"What's up Shikamaru? Do we have a mission today?" Ino asked stepping out from behind the counter.

Shikamaru shook his head and pointed at me. "As much of a drag this is, you have been requested in the Hokage Tower immediately." Ino shot me a nervous look but I just nodded telling her I was okay to go to the office alone.

"I'll see you later Ino. Let me know when you girls want to go shopping, if I'm not working I would love to go." I quickly gave Ino a hug and left with Shikamaru.

Once we got onto the street I became nervous. I wasn't dressed in my battle uniform. The only weapons I had were those that were sealed within my arms. I wasn't ready for a fight, if that's what awaited me in the office. The hairs on the back of my neck where standing up telling me to run as far away from the Hokage Tower as possible.

'What's going on Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as we quickly approached the stair case to her office. When I didn't answer he just let out a sigh and mutter "troublesome women" under his breathe. We reached her office door and I took a deep breath before knocking three times and waiting for her to say come in. 

* * *

Waking up this morning was terrible. Last night had been a sleepless night as I tossed and turned thinking about Sakura-chan. She never came home and Kakashi reaction had me on edge. Why did he think I was going to hurt her? Had she said something to him in confidence, believing I would be her new found source of pain?

After my shower I quickly got dressed only to find myself sitting at the kitchen table not really sure what to do. I knew if I tried to go out and find her it would be next to impossible, so that's why as soon as it struck 6 I was out the door heading to the tower. I've heard rumors that Tsunade was never up before noon, but hopefully today would be an expectation, because we needed to have a long talk.

I transport to her office, not wanting to be seen or questioned on the street. I was not in the mood to deal with people. The only person I wished to talk to right now was Sakura, but I had no idea where she was. I couldn't even pick up on her charka, and it worried me that something might be wrong. I was standing outside of Tsunade's door debating over what I should do.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?!" Tsunade's voice boomed in the quiet hallway, quickly bringing me out of my thoughts.

I open the door not brothering to knock since she already knew it was me. Once I was in the office I locked eyes with Tsunade and she looked like crap. There were empty bottles of alcohol spread throughout the office and it looked like she hadn't left the office from the day before. "We need to talk about Sakura-chan."

"What do we need to talk about Gaara? Have you not talked with her after you two left the office?"

"No. Once she left I couldn't find were she was stationed for broader patrol." Tsunade's eyebrow slightly raises.

"What are you talking about? Sakura hasn't been assigned to broader patrol since last Tuesday."

"That's not what I was told by Kakashi." Tsunade picked up a file on her desk and motioned for me to step closer.

"What's the real reason you are in my office this early in the morning? Surely a little white lie about being on board patrol is not something you would feel the need to bring my attention."

"No. Yesterday I was informed that Sakura was attacked on her way home from the Sand. Is that correct?" Tsunade nodded. "Why was I not informed about the attack? She is the ambassador to my village I have a right to know if something happens to her."

"She requested that you not be informed. If you would like I have the report right here, if you wish to take a look."

I quickly grabbed the folder before Tsunade could change her mind and started flipping through it. The first thing that caught my attention were the photos in the back. Sakura was covered injures and at first I thought I was going to throw up. The more I read the file, the angrier I got. She had run into Sasuke and he had tried to take her. Why did no one think to inform me? Why did Sakura not want me knowing? Why did she not feel like she could tell me?

"Is there anything missing from this file?" I asked with my eyes still bouncing page to page soaking in everything that happened to her in the first week of her return to the Leaf Village.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked over to her window looking down at the street. "Gaara come here a moment." I walked besides as she points down to something on the street. I step even closer trying to see what could be more important than our conversation when a flash of pink catches my eye.

I watch in silence with Tsunade as Sakura does laps around the village, only stopping to say hi to the morning shop owners, or stopping twice to give candy to the children who dared to wake up this early. Her beautiful hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her outwork clothes had me struggling to stay calm. We watched her do 100 laps around the village before we gave up on counting how many she was going to do.

"Gaara, Sakura is very special to me. I would do anything to protect her, but I've been looking at the agreement all night, and I haven't been able to find a loop hole. I'm afraid there is no clear way out of this situation."

I know Tsunade is talking to me but I'm not paying attention to the words. I'm too focused on Sakura doing laps. Just to see her, even from a distance, made me happy. There were no words that could describe Sakura. The only word that ever came to mind was perfect.

"Hokage-sama, I have known Sakura for a long time now, even longer than you. I care very deeply for her and want nothing more than to make her happy. I think if she gave us a chance, I could show her that I could make her happy, but I fear I have ruined everything."

"What do you mean ruined everything?" We both turn around once Sakura runs into Ino and disappears out of our sight.

"She won't come near me. I haven't been able to talk with her. I know she is hurt that I didn't tell her about this sooner and I'm sure she feels as if I blindsided her. I just-if I had five minutes to talk with her, she might feel better about this situation." I walked back in front of her desk, folder still in hand, my head hanging low.

"I think that can be arranged. SHIKAMARU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW I HAVE A REQUEST FOR YOU!" 

* * *

"Come in." Tsunade's voice came out calm and clear. I pushed the doors open and walked inside with Shikamaru right behind me. My eyes lock with Gaara's for a brief moment before I leave his glare and lock with Tsunade.

"M'Lady, Kazekage-sama" I respectfully say, bowing before them. "Is something the matter?" I asked straightening up.

"Yes you and Lord Gaara have matters you need to discuss now. You are not allowed to leave this room and until you have both talked. That's an order Sakura." Tsunade motions toward Shikamaru and they walk out of the office, shutting the door behind them.

I stand as close to the door as possible, while Gaara leans against the desk. I could fell his eyes on me, but I refused to make eye contact, to say I was still pissed off was an understatement. If he had trusted me, if he would have come to me sooner, everything could have been prevented. We stood in silence for a moment, neither one of us knowing how to react to the new behavior.

After five minutes Gaara took a step closer to me and out of instinct I took a step back. While I wasn't looking at him directly it was clear to see the disappointment written on his face.

"Sakura-chan please look at me." His words came out soft, like he was trying to calm a crying toddler. I didn't move, my eyes stayed locked on the ground. I didn't trust Gaara anymore. I felt like our relationship had been broken. "Sakura please." Gaara begged stepping forward, again and again. Each time he took a step forward I took a step back, until my back was against the wall and I had no were else to go. Gaara stopped walking when we were almost touching, practically pining me against the wall.

Gaara slowly reached his hand up to touch my check, but I turned my face away and Gaara retracted his hand back to his side. "Sakura please talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about, not until after the festival. All the wedding details can wait a couple of days. Now please I have more important places to be than being inside an office going over cake and dress options." I go to step sideways to get away from him, when he reaches out and grabs my wrists, locking me in place.

"Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you call me by my first name? Why are you avoiding me?" Gaara releases one hand and cups my chin, making me turn and look eyes with him. His eyes are filled with emotion but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"I trusted you Gaara."

"Trusted?" He asks confused and I just shake my head. I no longer trust Gaara. I don't even think I could trust Temari or Kankuro at this point because anything I tell them would surely make its way back to Gaara.

"Trusted. You went behind my back. You didn't come to me. You let me be backed into a corner and now there is nothing I can do about it. You…you left me in the dark." My eyes being to sting as I fight the tears that threaten to spill.

"I left you in the dark? I'm the one who left you in the dark! Why didn't you tell me about Sasuke?! Why didn't you tell me about him trying to take you?! Why didn't you tell me about Danzo's punishment?!" Gaara became louder and louder with every question.

I stood there wide eyed. Who told him what happened? I never planned on Gaara knowing. He would over react not knowing the full situation. Gaara released his hands from my check and hand, and crossed his arms across his chest. I step back, pushing myself as close against the wall as possible. I scanned the room, taking in all the possible exists. My eyes scanned past Tsunade's desk and I noticed a file wide open. I look closer and notice one of the pictures Shizune took at the hospital. Tsunade must have told Gaara. Damnit!

"This all happened because you demanded I become ambassador. This all happened because you thought I couldn't handle myself. I-"

"You can't handle this yourself! He nearly beat you half to death! Orochimaru is now after you because of that bastard! How do you have anything handle?!"

"Lord Gaara, these are not matters that concern you." I watch as Gaara's expression changes from anger to shock then to sadness. I had things under control, at least I did before he changed everything.

"Of course it concerns me Sakura-chan." He drops his hands from his chest. "When it comes to you, it will always concern me."

"Why? When I asked you if you wanted to marry me all you said was we had been friends for a long time. You didn't say you wanted to be married. You…you didn't even ask if this is something I am okay with."

"S-a-k-u-r-a" he breathes my name stepping closer. "I have cared for you for a long time now." He reaches up and places his hand around the back of my neck. "Will you please give me a chance to show you how I feel?"

Before I could answer he is leaning in, his eyes close. Just like Kakashi had done weeks ago back in Suna. But this felt different. I couldn't run from this. Sooner or later this moment was going to have to happen. Sooner or later a lot of intimate moments were going to have to happen….but was I ready for that?

Just like before my mind was running a thousand miles a second. I was trapped in this moment. I couldn't process anything as I allowed Gaara to get closer and closer. I could feel his breath against my lips.

"YO GRANNY! YOU IN THERE?" Naruto yelled from outside the door. His sudden interruption brought me back into reality and I stepped backwards. Gaara's eyes flew open, as he too moved away creating a distance between the two of us.

"Naruto you can't just go into the room without knocking." Kakashi lectured from the other side of the door. Hearing his voice sent an unwelcome wave of emotions through me.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Kakashi," Naruto laughed as he opened the door. Gaara turned his back toward me and walked over to the desk. "Oye! Gaara! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Naruto, I just came to talk with Sakura." Gaara's face was now void of all emotion that was until Kakashi walked in. Once Gaara spotted Kakashi his eyes hardened. Did something happen between the two of them?

"Sakura!" Naruto walked over to me trapping me in a bear hug. "I was worried about you. Where were you yesterday?" I look over to Kakashi, who is still glaring at Gaara. I had no idea what story Kakashi had told them when he went back to the apartment, and if I said the wrong thing Naruto might catch on that something is wrong.

"Remember Naruto I told you last night she was on boarded control." Kakashi broke his glare with Gaara and walked over to me and Naruto. "Come on Naruto get off of Sakura-chan we are in the Hokage office act more professional."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto released me.

"Everything alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked turning his focus back on Gaara.

"Yes, I was just leaving." I flash Kakashi a smile as I turned toward the door.

"Sakura we are not done with this discussion." Gaara calmly stated.

"Lord Gaara the matter can wait until a later time, for the moment we are done talking." I quickly walk out the door, ignoring the three men staring at my back.

As I made my way to the stairs I saw Tsunade coming down the hallway, with a coffee in her hand, and a still very tried looking Shikamaru right behind her. She raised her eyebrow and all I did was nod before turning my attention to the stairs. She didn't call after me as I made my way to the street, and Shikamaru didn't follow me.

The morning dew was long melted away as I made my way to my apartment. It felt a little awkward walking through the village in the afternoon, wearing my normal workout attire. Some of the men stopped and stared, and I heard the local women whispering under their breath about my choice of clothes. This was one of the reasons why I choose to run so early in the morning, no one was there to bug me.

I passed by Ino's shop. Ino was right, it had been a very long time since I had hung out with the girls, and with everything that was about to happen who knows when I will have another opportunity to hang out.

"Hey Sakura!" I wave to Ino as I walk into the store. "What did Shikamaru want earlier?"

"Oh Tsunade wanted me in the office to talk with the Kazekage about the upcoming festival. We had to go over the formalities, nothing special, nothing exciting."

"Well if you are still interest Hinata, TennTenn and I were thinking about going shopping in about two hours, maybe get lunch or drinks. Do you have work?" I shook my head no and a smile grew on Ino's face. "Why don't you meet back here when you are ready?"

"Sounds like a plan Ino." I give her a hug and then quickly teleport into my apartment. Once inside I scanned the area trying to sense if anyone was home. I didn't sense Temari or Kankuro, they must be out exploring the village. With no one home it would be the perfect time to shower and change, and hopefully be out the door before anyone came back.

I grabbed a towel and stepped into the front shower, since I didn't want to take a bath and turned the water on cold. The cold water felt good on my aching muscles after my run. I didn't want to get out of the shower. I wanted to stay here and hide. I didn't want to face Gaara nor Kakashi. The stupid festival was tomorrow and no matter how many times I look at that agreement I cannot find a way out of this arranged marriage. I shook my head, trying to clear it. Now was not the time to worry about such things. I had to find a way to stop Danzo before he got to the children that was the most important thing at the moment.

After twenty minutes I turned off the water and stepped out. I was drying myself off when I heard the front door open and shut. I sighed, knowing whoever came home is going to want to talk about what happened last night. I wrapped a towel around my body and decided to do my makeup and hair, trying to buy as much time as possible, knowing sooner or later I was going to have to finish my conversation with Gaara. 

* * *

Shortly after Sakura left the office, Tsunade returned with Shikamaru. And shortly after that Tsunade and Naruto got into a screaming match over when Master Jiraiya was returning and when his training could continue. Kakashi was getting on my last nerve. The entree time Naruto and Tsunade were going at it, all Kakashi did was glare at me. Finally I had enough of it and excused myself from the office.

Why did I yell at Sakura like that? It was supposed to be a calm conversation. I wanted to explain to her that this could've been a good thing. I wanted to explain to her why I wasn't fighting to have this arrangement cancelled. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her at my side, but it seemed at the moment Sakura just wanted to be as far away from me as possible. I had went into the office with a level head but once Tsunade gave me the file I snapped. She was in danger, terrible horrible people were after her and I broke. Seeing her body beaten like that, it hurt, it hurt really bad.

I wanted to take Sakura away from this place. I wanted to take her home to Suna with me where she would be safe, where I could protect her and watch over her. Maybe a different approach was needed. As I walked down the streets of Konoha I pasted by Yamanaka Flower Shop. I've never gave Sakura flowers before maybe this will be a good way to help break the ice between us.

I walked inside and a little bell went off. Ino came walking out from the back room and looked a little surprised when she saw me. "Gaara? I-I mean Lord Kazekage how can I help you today?"

"I would like an arrangement of flowers."

"What kind of flowers would you like?" Ino started to motion to the bundles of flowers along the wall. I shrugged in response, I had no idea what kind of flowers Sakura liked. But if I remember correctly Ino and Sakura are childhood friends, maybe she knows.

"The flowers are for Sakura-chan, do you know what kind she likes?" Ino's eyes grew wide, but she nodded and started gathering cherry blossoms and other assorted pink and white flowers. After about ten minutes Ino had created this beautiful arrangement. "How much for the arrangement?"

Ino smiled and shook her head. "It's on the house Gaara." When I went to protest she held up her hand. "These will make Sakura happy, I haven't seen her happy in a long time now. Her smile when she sees the arrangement will be payment enough."

"Thank you very much Ino." I gave her a smile and existed the flower shop, making a mental note that this was going to be the flower shop we used for the wedding. I gripped the flowers and walked to the apartment with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

I wrapped the towel around me tight and stepped out of the shower. I knew someone was in the house but I couldn't tell who is was. I shrugged it off and started toward my bedroom to change.

"My, my, someone likes to take long showers." His voice echoes throughout the apartment and I stop dead in my tracks. How could I have been so stupid? How did I not know he entered in the house?

Before I could even turn around to locate him, I am twisted around. His hand wraps around my throat as he slams me into the wall. I begin to taste metal, as a small amount of blood fills my mouth from the forceful impact. My eyes glow green as I stare back at Fū.

"What are you doing here?" I spat between gritted teeth. I wanted nothing more than to send a charka filled punch toward his face and break his nose. But I knew I couldn't, he knew I wouldn't and he was going to take advantage of that.

"Danzo wanted me to send a reminder about tomorrow." Fū tightened the grip around my neck and leaned in closer, bringing his lips to my ear. "Do anything to mess up our plans tomorrow and Kakashi will be the first to fall." My eyes widened and my pulse quickened.

"Go anywhere near my team and there will be no place you two can hide from me. You touch one strand of hair on any of their heads and I will hurt you down. There will be no place you can hide from me. I will hunt you down and kill you slowly, in the most painful way possible." I reached up and put my hands around his wrist and applied pressure. I was done being fucked with. They can threaten me all they want, but the minute you threaten my team, my family, I will not roll over and take it.

Fū released his grip and takes a step back with my hands still around his wrist. All I had to do was apply a little more pressure and his wrists would be broken. Won't that be a shame, an anbu shinobi with broken wrists who couldn't wave any head signs. That would make him powerless, useless and I wanted nothing more to render him helpless, so he couldn't touch my team.

"Do what you are told and we will not touch your team. Disobey and punishment will ensure." I release his wrists but our eyes remained locked. "Plus we wouldn't want our team finding out our little secret would we." A smirk spread across his face as the words came out. "It would be a shame if your file was slipped under Kakashi's door, wouldn't?"

I say nothing as we stand there staring at one other. They had me right where they wanted me. I was trapped. They knew all my secrets and threating to release them always took me down a peg or two. While I was tired of the lying, tired of telling secrets there was nothing I could do. I would rather be at the misery of Danzo than be shunned by my village, shunned by my team…shunned by Kakashi.

"Now do you understand what you have to do tomorrow?" Fū reached up and grabbed my chin. I nodded my head yes, I knew exactly what was expected of me tomorrow. Everyone had made it clear for how I was supposed to react, from Danzo to Gaara, my role was clearly defined. "Good girl." He smiles widen as he forces me back into the wall once more. "Now let's talk about your punishment for talking back." I inhale slowly as he reaches up and takes ahold of the towel wrapped around me.

* * *

"How do you think tomorrow with go Gaara?" I nervously ask as we walk up the steps to the apartment. Neither one of us were looking forward to tomorrow. Her reaction was not something we had hoped for, she reacted in the worst way possible and every second that went by I knew she was putting up another wall around herself, closing herself off once again.

"She will say yes during the festival, she knows what is at stake. Sakura won't do anything to risk the lives of those in both villages." Gaara gripped the flowers tighter as we reached her door. I knew this was killing him. He loved Sakura, and I know somewhere deep down she loved him to. There has to be more going on than we know about, Sakura wouldn't be reacting this way if things were normal.

When Gaara died she didn't hesitate to step forward to bring him back to life. There was no hesitation in her actions, in her eyes. I saw it clear as day, she was willing to die for Gaara. You do not choose to give up your life for someone else if you don't love them. The way they used to act in Suna, was like they were already dating. The late nights, the hand holding, the dinners, the only thing missing was the actual physical interaction. They were already emotionally linked.

"Maybe she will warm up to the idea Gaara. I still believe this could be a good thing." I placed my hand on Gaara's shoulder trying to comfort him. For being his big sister, I sure sucked at trying to make him feel better. Sakura has been the only person to ever know how to calm Gaara down. She always seemed to know exactly what to say that would put his mind at ease. But now that Sakura is the source of the pain, I have no idea how to comfort him, other than simply being there.

I reached for the door when I heard a crash inside. I looked at Gaara unsure of what to do. Do we just brag into her apartment? Do we wait to hear something? Before I could deiced what the right course of action could be Gaara is pushing the door open and walking inside. When did he even reach for the door handle? His actions are so quick, so precise, it's like he was on a mission.

As quick as he turned down the hallway toward her bedroom he stops, dropping the flowers. I stopped behind him confused….that is until I see Sakura. Sakura is sitting on the floor, her back to the wall, her eyes glowing green as she stares at the wall. A small trail of blood falls from her mouth, down her chin. Her one hand wrapped around her throat, while the other grabbed at the towel wrapped around her. I look up and see a small dent in the wall.

"Sakura?" Gaara asks confused, he too is taken back by the imagine in front of us. What the hell happened? When she doesn't respond, Gaara steps closer to her before kneeling down next to her. "Sakura are you alright?" He calls her again but she doesn't respond. She is just staring at the wall in front of her. He reaches out and places a hand on her knee, trying to get her attention.

"Don't touch me!" She yells jumping up, almost knocking Gaara off balance.

"Sakura you are okay, it's just Gaara and me. We aren't going to hurt you." I calmly say walking past Gaara and closer to Sakura. Very slowly I reached up and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, you're okay." Sakura doesn't raise her arms around me but I can feel her breathing slowly steady.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura whispers as she slowly escapes from my hug. When we lock eyes hers are no longer glowing green. Her hand is no longer around her neck, and I can't see any visible marks.

"What happened Sakura?" Her eyes drat from mine to Gaara for a brief second before her gaze returns to mine.

"I tripped coming out of the shower. I must have hit my head…I'm sorry for yelling." Sakura wipes the blood of her lip with her arm before turning around, ignoring our stares. "Temari I was getting ready to go out with the girls tonight would you like to come?"

I turn toward Gaara and he nods. Neither one of us buy her story, but both of us know she wouldn't tell us what really happened. Neither of one of us what to push her any more than we already have. "I would love to."

"Just give me a minute and I will be ready to go." Before either of us respond she walks off into her bedroom and closes the door.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask walking into the kitchen with Gaara. Gaara doesn't answer as he opens up different cabinets looking for a vase. "Was she just attacked?"

Gaara leans against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed in front of him. "This is all the proof I need. She is not safe in the Leaf anymore, we need to take her back to Suna. In Suna she will be safe."

"What if she doesn't want to go back with us? Plus we still don't know who sent you that note. She might not be any safer in Suna, Gaara."

"She won't have a choice, as my fiancé she will return to Suna with me. In Suna I can assign protection, I will be there. Temari she is being attacked in her own home, if we don't do something soon the next attack might not be as kind."

"You can't just force her to come back with us."

"I can, and I will if she refuses."

"You're crazy. We can't force her into anymore corners Gaara. She will break if we continue to push. Do you want the old Sakura to come back? The one who is a cold blooded solider, who cares about nothing but the mission. Or do you want the sweet caring girl who goes out of her way to make sure everyone around is happy, even at the cost of her own happiness. If we continue to push her, she will break and fall back into that perfect solider she was molded to be."

"I don't want that. I just want her safe." I walk over to Gaara and trap him in a hug. I knew this was hard. I wanted Sakura to come home with us, but I can tell she is at her breaking point. We push any more than we have to and she will shatter into a million pieces.

When she first came to Suna to train nurses Gaara wasn't the only one who was saved. Slowly but surely Gaara somehow manage to put Sakura back together after the death of her parents, after being in Danzo's control for eighteen months. At first all she did was what was instructed in the mission. She trained the staff, healed the patients and then went back to her office. It wasn't until one day Gaara passed out from exhaustion did the two start to help one another.

I release Gaara when I hear the bedroom door open and shut, and the sound of footsteps down the hall. "I will be with her, everything is going to be okay." I reach up and kiss Gaara on the check and messing his hair up a little with my hand. Gaara flashes a quick smile before he nods, telling me okay.

"Who brought the flowers?" Sakura asked stepping into the kitchen. There was no trace of blood on her mouth and she held a calm demeanor. But it didn't make sense, did she not see Gaara drop them when we came into the hallway? How freaked out was she, to not notice? Sakura always notices every little detail.

"I did Sakura-chan, there for you." Gaara smiles at Sakura, maybe he was trying a different approach with Sakura hopefully it works. She touch one of the cherry blossoms and brought it to her nose, taking a long inhale. When she pulled away a smile was plastered on her face.

"They are beautiful. How did you know that white lilies are my favorite?" The cherry blossoms and lilies complement each other perfectly. It was a beautiful arrangement. Sakura's smile seemed genuine too, I don't think Gaara had ever gotten her flowers. While in Suna the flowers are not as pretty as those in the Leaf, I don't think the thought ever crossed his mind until now.

"Ino helped me. She created the beautiful arrangement." Gaara talked very softly, like he was being very careful with Sakura. Sakura looked at him funny for a moment before walking the rest of the way into the kitchen and over to Gaara.

"Thank you." She pulled Gaara into a hug and at first he seemed frozen. Sakura closed her eyes and pulled him in closer. Gaara look at me and then down at Sakura wrapping his arms around her.

"You're welcome." Gaara smiled, even when Sakura pulled away. "Have fun shopping." Sakura flashed Gaara another smile and with that we were out the door to the flower shop to meet up with the rest of the girls.

* * *

"Come on Sakura how are we supposed to pick a dress for you if you refuse to try any on?" Ino whined, TennTenn shocked her head and Hinata and Temari just stood there watching quietly.

"Ino I haven't tried any on because they are to sluty." Sakura held the dress Ino had picked for her a distance away from her. The dress was pretty, but it was completely backless, very low cut and extremely tight fighting. Sakura knew this dress won't be appropriate to wear on stage with the Hokage and Kazekage as she was announced as Ambassador.

"Sakura! Come on you have a killer body why don't you want to show it off. Don't you think Gaara would like this dress on you?" The question caught Sakura off guard. Why would Ino be bringing up Gaara? Very few people knew about the arranged marriage, and everyone who knew, knew not to spread the information.

"What makes you think Gaara-sama has a thing for Sakura-chan?" Hinata shyly asks holding a white dress in her arms. All of the girls had already found their dresses, expect for Sakura. This was the sixth store Ino had drug them all into in search for the perfect dresses for tomorrow. Now they were all in the changing room offering Sakura different dress options.

"Because he came in to my store today and got her flowers." Ino's remark caused Sakura's checks to change a light pink. She didn't want to have to talk about Gaara, at least not today. Sakura was hoping for one more normal night before everything changed tomorrow, but of course her loud mouth best friend wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sakura-chan, is that true?" Hinata asked, Sakura only nodded her head in response.

"That a girl! He is kind of hot."

"TennTenn!" Temari shrieked, this was not something she wanted to hear.

"Sorry Temari. So Sakura when did you to start hanging out? I didn't even know you two were an item."

"We aren't. I've spent a lot of time in Suna over the last couple of years helping their medical staff. Gaara and I have been good friends for a while now."

"Friends don't buy flowers for just any reason forehead." Ino stated matter of factly.

"How are things going with you and Sai?" Sakura changed the subject, making Ino blush a redder color than she did.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Ino's voice carried throughout the store and the group of girls received several worried looks from the other customers.

"Sakura-chan why don't you try on this dress." Hinata smiled as she placed the white dress in Sakura's arms. Sakura gave a smile and went into the dressing room, leaving Ino and TennTenn to go back and forth about the boys. Sakura has always been grateful for Hinata's friendship. She always knew how to defuse the situations Ino created.

Sakura held the dress up once she was alone in the dressing room. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. Ino had Sakura try on over 100 dresses and she hasn't been able to find the perfect one for tomorrow. This is why Sakura hated shopping. You could spent countless hours in a store and still not find what you were looking for. But Sakura allowed Ino to drag her from one shop to the next because she knew how important tomorrow was. She need the perfect dress, and unfortunately she could be stuck here for a couple more hours before she found what she needed.

Sakura opened her eyes and examined the dress. It was a strapless white glitter dress that had a sweetheart neckline. She quickly undressed and pulled the dress on, careful not to rip the tags off. Sakura twisted and turn looking at herself in the mirror, the dress was of appropriate length, not to short but not too long. Sakura was trying to appear as feminine possible tomorrow, she needed to look weak, she needed to keep up her facade.

Sakura walked out of the dressing room and all the girls smiled. "Damn forehead you look smoking hot in this dress! Who knew your boobs got that big! Have you been getting more than just medical secrets form Tsunade?"

"Is it too much?" Sakura ignored her best friends comment and turned around to let the girls examine the back.

"No I think it is perfect!" Temari smiled. "I think you just found your dress for tomorrow."

"Wait! What about the shoes and the accessories?" TennTenn's question sparked a fire in Ino's eyes and she dashed deeper into the store dragging TennTenn and Hinata behind her.

"Do you think this will work tomorrow?" Sakura asked Temari, and she didn't just mean the dress.

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan, let's just take this one step at a time. I am here for you. Kankuro is here for you. But more importantly Gaara is here. He isn't going to let anything happen to you sweetie. So just relax for tonight."

Sakura nodded her head and stepped back into the dressing room to change. While it was nice spending time with the girls she knew nothing was going to be alright. She dressed and stepped out of the dressing room only to be bombarded by Ino saying she found the perfect shoes and was drug out of the room before Sakura could get a word in edge wise.

* * *

I wipe the sweat off my brow and took a deep breath trying to stop my panting. Naruto and I had been sparing for the last couple of hours. Shortly after the girls left to go shopping, Naruto came over wanting his rematch. I have to admit Naruto has improved since the last time we fought. Through neither one of us released our full strength it was a friendly match that ended in a tie.

"Oye Gaara are you hungry?" Naruto asked between pants.

"Maybe. But not for ramen."

Naruto laughed at my comment and walked over to me throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Gaara you don't know what you are missing but I didn't mean ramen. The boys are getting together for a couple of drinks. Would you and Kankuro like to come?"

I looked over to see Kankuro and Sai walking up to us. They had been at a safe distance watching our match. Ever since the last match, we made sure people were looking around making sure no one got in the middle of the fight by accident.

"Drinks sound great." I looked at Kankuro a little surprised that he was willing to hang out with her team. Maybe he too was trying to make more of an effort so the transition was easier for Sakura-chan.

"I'm in if you're paying dickless."

Naruto ignored Sai's comment as we made our way to the bar. Once we got inside everyone stopped talking and looked at Kankuro and I. Naruto pulled me toward a table in the back and once we sat down everyone went back to their normal conversations.

"That was weird." Kankuro said eyeing everyone in the room.

"Don't take it personal it's not every day the leader of another village walks into the bar." Kiba commented as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"Yeah people are just a little on edge, once we start drinking I am sure everyone will calm down." Shikamaru sat next to me and waved a waitress over.

He order a couple of bottles of various alcohol. Soon Shino, Choji, Neji and Rock Lee joined the table. Everyone was talking about their latest missions and training and I couldn't help but feel out of place. I couldn't help but wonder how they would react to the news tomorrow. I wonder how many of them will support the arrangement, and how many will try and convince Sakura to stay.

"Oye Gaara so how did you get Sakura to agree to go to the festival with you?" All the boys fell silent.

"I just asked." Naruto eye twitched.

"You didn't do anything special to make her say yes?" Naruto asked frustrated.

I just shake my head. "Why?"

"Because Sakura hasn't attended the festival the last couple of years. Countless men have asked over the years, we are surprised to hear she actually agreed to go." Kiba comment downing the sake in his cup.

"Really?" Kankuro asked. Both of us were now curious. "How many men asked her out?"

"Every year at least ten. Her office at the hospital would always be full of flowers from men asking. Since Sakura took over at the hospital her fan club has defiantly grown." This time is was Neji who commented. "Every year the day of the festival Hinata-sama and the girls would go over and try to convince Sakura to attend the festival with them but she would never be home."

"I had no idea her fan club grew while I was away." Naruto frustration only grew. "Anyone goes near the girls and I will teach them a lesson. You better believe it!"

"Calm down my youthful friend we are all going as a group, the girls will be fine." Rock Lee smiled holding up a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled and the group change the subject and got into a heated debate over whose jutsu was the most particle and powerful in battle. Kiba and Naruto got into a heated discussion until the door to the bar opened and closed.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hey we are here to you know!" Ino pouted with her hands on her hips.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Naruto asked already pulling Sakura and Hinata to the table. I moved over and Sakura took a seat next to me. Ino continued to glare at Naruto as the rest of the girls took a seat.

"So what have you girls been up to?" Rock Lee asked waving to the waitress to get more glasses.

"We went shopping then got our nails done." Hinata lowered her hands to show off her new polish. I looked over to see Sakura's but her hands were under the table.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Sakura asked standing up.

"Oye Sakura-chan just wait for the waitress to come back and order through her."

"No that's okay I don't mind going to the bartender." She looked around the table but no one seemed to want something and walked off. I was about to get up and go with her when Temari shot me a look telling me to stay put.

Naruto started another conversation but I wasn't paying attention. All I could do was focus on Sakura. Her just being in the same room as me left me unable to focus.

"Oye Gaara are you paying attention? I asked you a question?" I turned my attention toward Naruto and shock my head. "I asked how long you guys are staying in Konoha."

"Only a week. I am here partly for official business."

"And the second why you are here?" Ino asked smirking.

"Oh no not again." Rock Lee sighed and I returned my attention back to Sakura and I felt my blood boil. There stood a ninja of jounin rank in front of Sakura holding a bundle of cherry blossoms. I couldn't make out what he was saying but it wasn't hard to figure it out, he was asking her on a date.

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to walk back to the table when he caught her hand. Her eyes grew wide we surprised and before I could even jump up Naruto is already up and walking over to her.

"Oye Sakura-chan! I need your help retelling the story about the time we tried to see Kakashi-senses' face!" The jounin released his hand on her and handed her the flowers before walking off. Naruto slung his arm around her shoulder and escorted her back to the table.

"Well that was awkward." Ino looked over to the guy who walked back to his friends and Sakura just shrugged taking her place next to me.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Anytime! So like I was saying Sakura, Sasuke and I went for ramen to see Kakashi's face when..blaah blaah blaah blaah…." Naruto continued to tell his story but once again I was lost in thought. How often did guys approach her like this?


	9. Chapter 9

We had been at the bar for two hours and I had actually found myself relaxing a little. Maybe it was the fact I was with all my friends or the fact I had a couple watermelon crawls, either way I wasn't going to question it. Naruto was just finishing telling a story from his adventures with Jiraiya when the waitress wanted over to the table with a drink in hand.

She went to put the drink in front of me when TennTenn stopped her. "I'm sorry you must be at the wrong table we haven't order any drinks the last thirty minutes."

"Actually this drink is for you miss." She sat the watermelon crawl in front of me. "The man over there wanted me to send a drink over to you, and the bartender says this is the one you have been ordering all night."

"Oh thank you." She walks off and I can feel everyone looking at me. I hated this time of year. The festival always brought on a lot of problems. Once Naruto left the village guy after guy would come up to me try to convince me to go with them to the festival. Through I never said yes to anyone that didn't stop them from trying. I looked over at the group of men and I couldn't tell who they were. The guy from earlier was not with them, no it was a few fan.

"How often does that happen?" Temari asked glaring at the men in the corner of the group. Whoever sent the drink must be either brave or stupid…or maybe even a little of both to send a girl when I am seating with this many guys, not to mention one of them was the Kazekage.

"More than I would like." I breathe and take a small drink, nothing tasted off it wasn't messed with. The next sip was a little bigger and I just shrugged, what was I going to do, I couldn't tell every guy to fuck off, that took way to much energy.

"Want me to go say something to the Sakura?" Kankuro asked getting ready to stand up.

"No!" I yelled, and he sat back down. "Please can we just get back to enjoying our night. We are rarely together like this anymore." And after tomorrow I have no idea when we will be again, if at all. Everyone seemed to agree.

After hour pasted and I started to feel funny. I couldn't be drunk, I only had three watermelon crawls, and I was a strong drinker, I could handle my alcohol no problem. But as I sat there listening to my friends talk about the festival I began to feel funnier and funnier. When my vision began to blur I knew something was off.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked as I stood up.

"Yeah I am just going to get some air, I'll be right back."

"I'm going with-"

"Here is your food enjoy!" Three waitresses walked over and dropped off the different appetizers Naruto and Choji insisted we get.

"No sit down and enjoy the food, I will be right back." Gaara did as he was told and I flashed everyone a smile before turning and walking outside.

Once I was outside, my pulse quickened. I walked to the side of the restaurant and moved out of the street view. I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes when I felt everything starting to spin around me. After a few minutes past and the dizziness hadn't wore off I slide down so I was sitting on the ground. I wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them to chest, resting my head on my knees. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right but I didn't want to be by my team and the others if something went wrong.

Was I having a reaction to something? Or did one of the seals break? The thought sent a wave of panic through me especially when my eyes started to feel extremely heavy.

"Well it seems our little blossom drank our drink." I shot up surprised to find four guys blocking the street view. I tried to focus but I couldn't make out their faces or charka.

"Excuse me but my friends are waiting for me back at the restaurant." I tried to push pass two of the guys but they won't move, they stayed locked in place. Fuck.

"Aw come on baby doll don't leave, the party is just getting started." I took a step back but I lost my balance and my back hit the wall of the restaurant. Before I could move one of the men when next to me pushing me into the wall. His arms caught mine and pinned they to my side. He pressed himself closer to me when I tried to use charka to escape but found myself unable to. "Calm down baby girl or this won't be fun for you." He smirked and I could see three guys still blocking the street view.

The funny feeling was starting to get worse and I knew I was in trouble. This was not a good situation to be in. Maybe if I yell someone will hear me. I go to open my mouth when the stranger's lips collided into mine and forced his tongue into my mouth, silencing me.

As his tongue explored my mouth I could feel his hard length against my stomach. He towered over me and without my charka I was unable to fend him off. I bit down on his tongue hard and he withdrew from my mouth. "Why you little bitch!" He released one hand and raised it to smack me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." My eyes shot open to the sound of his voice. There he stood holding my attacker's hand, while the rest of the group laid unconscious on the ground. His free hand light up with charka as he made contact with the attacker's side, sending him flying down the alley and freeing me from his grasp.

Once he was yanked off of me the force that was holding me up was now gone and I fell forward. His strong arms wrapped around me, breaking my fall.

"Are you alright?" I still couldn't find my voice so I nodded. He lowered me back on the ground on my knees and walked over to the man he just hit.

"Hey what the hell Kakashi you just took off running and-" I looked up and saw Yamato and rest of the senseis of the Konoha 11.

"Sakura are you okay?" Yamato quickly moved around the three men on the ground and came to my side kneeling down.

"Kakashi what is going on?" Asuma asked letting go of Kurenai's hand.

Kakashi didn't answer as he just stood next to the man breathing heavily. Even through my vision was blurred I could still see that Kakashi's hand was shaking.

"They cornered her" Kakashi stepped forward and pick up the man by the collar of his shirt and raised him up. "This man…..this man forced himself on her." Kakashi gripped the shirt tighter and I heard a gasp escape from Kurenai.

"Sakura is that what happened?" Guy asked walking toward Kakashi. I nodded and I could see everyone's face harden. I start to shake as the gravity of the situation sank in. It almost happened again, how could I be so stupid. Yamato place his hand around my back and pulled me into him.

"We need to take them to the police station." Asuma walked over to the three men and eyed them. "Kakashi what did you do to them?"

No answer.

"Kakashi?"

No answer.

"Kakashi you need to put him down. He is unconscious he isn't a threat anymore." Asuma tried reasoning with him but it went in one ear and out the other.

"He was going to rape her." Kakashi calmly stated as I flinched at that word. I watched in honor as his hand grew bright and chippering filled the alley. No!

"Hey what are you doing?!" Gai called out to his best friend but the jutsu didn't stop.

I sprang up and appeared next to Kakashi's grabbing his wrist, stopping the attack. If Kakashi injured the man anymore he would be in trouble as well and I couldn't have that. He locked eyes with me and stopped. I smiled but now the dizziness and fogginess had returned and I lost my footing.

Kakashi quickly dropped the man and caught me picking me up bridal style. "What's wrong with her?" Yamato asked appearing next to us.

"They put something in her drink. They drugged her." I could feel Kakashi grip me tighter as he talked. "Can you talk care of these four?"

They all nodded. "Where are you going Kakashi?" Gai asked as he pulled charka rope out of his pocket to tie their hands.

"She needs to go to the hospital and be looked at to see if they gave her something harmful."

"W-wa-it!" I tried to call out, even as faint as my voice was Kakashi heard it.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"T-heir…inside…don't…tell" I panted each word, trying to find my voice as the drug took full affect. I looked up to Kakashi pleading with him not to let everyone know what just happened. He looked down and I could see him smile under his mask.

"Yamato would you please go and inform the kiddos that Sakura was called away by the Hokage and that she said she will see them tomorrow at the festival." Yamato nodded and rounded the corner. "I leave these four to you guys."

Kakashi jumped up to the rooftops and I felt as if I was flying. With each step Kakashi took my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. I snuggled into his chest, stealing his warmth that radiated off of him.

"T-ha-nk y-o-u." I looked up to Kakashi and took in his features as blackness took over…

* * *

"Is she going to be alright Tsunade?" I had brought Sakura to the hospital two hours ago and she still hadn't woken up, even after being hooked to an IV bag. I sat next to her bed holding her hand, afraid if I let go that something was going to happen to her yet again.

"She should be alright. The drug just has to run its course." Tsunade stood at the foot of her bed holding a clipboard. When Sakura was brought in Tsunade was called right away, and she had only left the room a few times to go and get necessary medical supplies.

"What do you mean should be?"

"This strain of roofies I haven't seen before. Not only did she get knocked out but it cut her flow of charka. She has already regained control of her charka, now we just have to sit and wait until she wakes up." Tsunade put the clipboard down and walked to the other chair on the opposite side of me, and took a seat. Her eyes scanned over Sakura almost motherly before her eyes harden and she turned her focus back on me. "How did you know she was in trouble?"

"We were walking to the bar, when I felt her chakra. When it disappeared I became worried. I thought it might have been root related." I squeezed her hand harder as I recall exactly what had happened. When I turned the corner and saw that man kissing her, I lost it. That look in their eyes, what they had planned to do to her, made me what to kill every last one of them.

"Where was Gaara and Naruto? Why was she alone in the alley?" Tsunade bit her lower lip frustrated.

"They were inside the bar. Before we left Sakura expressed that she didn't want them to be informed of what just happened. I think it would be beneficial if the group did not find out. We handled it."

"Kakashi," Tsunade expression soften, "what are your feelings for Sakura?"

What? "She is a dear student of mine and I-"

"Don't take me as a fool Kakashi." Tsunade cut me off and I took a deep breath. "You care for her in more ways than a sensei."

I didn't say anything. I remained silent holding her hand for dear life. What is Tsunade going to do now that she knows? Will she tell Sakura? That thought brought on panic and I locked eyes with her.

Tsunade let out a small chuckle, "don't worry I won't tell her. But I have to ask you a favor Kakashi." I nodded. "Please do not interfere with Sakura and Gaara. Konoha needs this treaty to go into effect."

"What if this isn't what she wants?" I challenge. "What if Gaara doesn't make her happy? Don't you care at all that she is being forced into this?"

"Kakashi I-"

"She has already given up her blood, sweat and tears for this village. Do you expect…do you expect her to give up her heart as well?" I meant for the words to come out calm but each word was laced with anger. Deep down I didn't want Sakura to marry Gaara, because I secretly hoped some day she would be mine.

"Kakashi she is willing to marry a man she may or may not love for the sake of this village. Are you saying I should ignore her wishes and place the lives of all my people at danger because you do not agree with her decision?" Tsunade tried reasoning with me, but her words fell on deaf ears. "Kakashi do not forget that Gaara was the person she ran to when she needed help after Naruto left. Sakura has known Gaara for a long time, longer than she has known you or me. And I know for a fact Gaara loves her. So I am asking as a friend to please leave her alone, and give her time to process everything."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then as the Hokage I will order you to not infer and I will take any precaution necessary to ensure my people stay safe and war is prevented." Tsunade stood from her chair and walked over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I'm not saying this choice was easy for me. I look at Sakura like a daughter, but my hands are tired. As the Hokage I cannot allow you to step in and prevent this treaty from going into effect, no matter how much you love her."

"What do you want me to do Tsunade? I just want to make sure she is safe and happy." I whisper in the quite room. For a moment all that can be heard is the beeping of machines.

"If you really love her as much as you claim let her go." Tsunade squeezed my shoulders once more before turning and walking out of the room.

Let her go? I've already tried doing that once, and that lead to her joining the root. But what if she is right? What if I am preventing Sakura from finding happiness with Gaara? I reach down and stroke her face with my palm. I'm too old for you…I've missed my chance haven't I? When Naruto left that was my chance, but instead of being there with you I abandoned you. When you needed someone, I was not the person you turned too. Hell I wasn't even aware you were in trouble until he warned me to look after you. Maybe it's time I walk away, and let you have a chance of happiness, even if that means I don't get to share that part of your life with you.

I stood up from the chair and bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll always watch over you I promise, even if that means I have to do it form the shadows."

As soon as I stood up the door opens and closes. "Kakashi how is she doing?"

"She is doing fine, just waiting for her to wake up." I turn to face him. "Yamato can I ask you a favor?"

"Off course Senpai."

"Stay here with her until you know she is okay." I walk past him to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I've been told I have to let go." Before Yamato can ask me what I meant I teleport to the memorial stone.

I find Obito's and Rin's names and trace my fingers over them. I already let one team down, I can't have a repeat with Team 7. Sakura cannot suffer the same fate as Rin. I stood at the stone for an hour before I felt another presence.

"How long have you been out here this time Kakashi?" She breathed my name stepping closer to me. I didn't bother to turn around I already knew who it was. We had spent a lot of time together during my anbu days, and I knew her chakra all too well.

"Not long Yūgao."

"I can see you haven't changed much, since our last encounter." Our last visit enters my mind. The panting, the sweat, the sheets all over the floor. We had used each other to feel better when we both felt empty and alone. Our last encounter was right before team 7 reformed. Once Sakura was back in the picture I didn't feel as empty so we stopped. But now…

"Hn." I turn around to walk away when she grabs my hand.

"Kakashi," she closed the gap between us. "Where you going in such a big rush at this hour?"

"Nowhere."

"You look down, why don't we head back to your apartment." It was a demand, not a question. I allowed her to take my hand and lead me. I let her go, and now I felt empty and lost. Now all I wanted was to feel not alone, so I followed her, not questioning or struggling…..

* * *

 _Someone is touching my forehead. Kakashi? I sense Kakashi, but why can't I open my eyes?_

All of a sudden all of my senses come crashing down at me and my eyes shoot open. At first I am blinded by a bright light, but after a moment they adjust and I can see I am inside somewhere. Under my hand it's soft, I look to my left and notice I am in a bed. The images from last night come flooding back and I jump up out of the bed. My arm strings as I get into a fighting position.

"Sakura calm down." I whip my body around only to see Yamato sitting in a chair wearing a worried expression.

I relax form my fighting position but I don't lower my guard. "What happened?" Yamato gets up out of the chair and walks over to me.

"What do you remember?" Yamato motions for me to sit on the bed. I look down at my arm to see why it is stinging only to notice I ripped out my IV when I jumped out of bed. I place my other hand over my arm, and they glow green as I repair the damage I just caused.

"I remember going outside and four guys cornering me." I pause for a moment allowing the memories to come to me. "I remember Kakashi showing up and stopping them and then you guys came before I blacked out."

Yamato let out a breath. "Good at least you remember. Why were you by yourself Sakura?"

"I thought I just needed some air….I didn't know they put something in the drink until it was too late."

"How did they drug your drink?" Yamato stood in front of me while I sat on the bed, scolding me like a parent. I already knew how stupid I was. I should have known better, I should've prevent the situation.

"A waitress dropped off the drink, saying they ordered one it for me. I tried it, nothing tasted off. I was with a group and…" I stopped talking not waiting to admit my fatal mistake.

"And your guard was down." I nodded my head yes not wanting to take eye contact. "Sakura, it's okay, none of this was your fault."

"But if Kakashi hadn't stepped in I-"

"But he did. We all stepped in and you were safe."

"But if he hadn't-"

"Sakura, do you honestly think any one of us would have let something so horrible happen to you. You are safe inside this village. We are here for you." When I didn't make eye contact with Yamato he sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Everything is okay. You are okay, you are safe." I nodded and allowed my head to rest on Yamato's shoulder.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" I asked pulling out of the hug.

Yamato hesitated before he answered. "He had an important duty Lady Tsunade asked him to do. But he made sure someone would be here with you before he left."

I nodded my head. I could tell in the way Yamato talked that he was lying about something, but I wasn't about to challenge someone who just saved my ass a couple of hours ago.

"Just lay down, I am going to go get Tsunade so she can look you over." I nodded and Yamato left the room. I closed my eyes and all I could picture was Kakashi. He saved me once again, god I will be forever weak in their eyes. I will always be the weakest link in this team. I don't blame him for not wanting to stay, he is probably tired of always having to fix things. I took a couple deep breathes and all I could do was picture Kakashi's face.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go?" I question Kankuro as we made our way to the Hokage Tower. It had been three hours since Yamato said she was called in by the Hokage and we hadn't heard anything. It is already midnight, Sakura should be at home resting, tomorrow is going to be hard enough as it is.

"I have no idea, but I am getting tired of her disappearing, without a trace every time she is out of sight." Kankuro mumbled shoving his hands into his pockets. Once Sakura left dinner, Kankuro was put on edge. None of us liked what had just happened. Shortly after Sakura left everyone start heading home not questioning why my pink hair beauty had not told us why she left.

When Temari had enough Shikamaru was nice enough to offer to walk her home, since he passes Sakura's apartment on the way home. But I was annoyed that Naruto and Sai didn't find Sakura's behavior odd. Did they just trusted Yamato because he was their captain? Or did they know something we don't and were just playing along?

Walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office gave a beautiful view of the village. I could see how Sakura spent so many hours leaning medical ninjutsu here in the tower, it had a breath taking view. Even at night the village had a warm glow to it. The decorations for the festival tomorrow where all set up. Ladders hung from every corner and streamers filled the sky between the buildings and stands. Children hung anbu masks they had decorated all over the walls, and you could see posters from the younger children in the academy hung up every couple of blocks.

The people of this village were really into the festival. The will of fire seemed to really come alive. It left me thinking why Sakura-chan refused to attend the festival at all the last couple of months. I understand not wanting to go with a man but with her girlfriends, why had she declined? Where did she go on the night of the festival? Did she hide away, not wanting to deal with the people…with the families? Or did she hide in the shadows making sure everyone was safe that night? Knowing Sakura it was problem the latter.

We reach the Hokage officer and I knock on the door, but the voice that tells us to come in is such quieter than we are used to. We walk in the room there is Shizune sitting at the desk with Tonton in her lap asleep.

"Lord Gaara, is there something I can help you with?" She neatly stacked the files in front of her, giving us her full attention.

"Yes, we were just wondering where Sakura-chan is. Yamato said she was summoned by the Hokage, but that was hours ago."

Shizune flash a weird expression before she regained her composure. "Sakura-chan was called to the hospital. Tsunade is there with her. If you wish I can assort you to them."

"No that's not necessary. We are aware of we're the hospital is." We turn to walk out the door when she calls to us.

"Good luck tomorrow Gaara." I nodded my head, not bothering to look back. No I was to focused on finding out why Sakura was at the hospital.

* * *

When Tsunade came in she didn't lecture me, she just check my vitals and asked how I was feeling. I hadn't asked what had happened to the four men and no one had bother telling me, so I was just going to let the subject drop. After Tsunade left the room I told Yamato to go home. He protested until I told him there was work I wanted to do in my office, and would probably be here all night. He left shortly after I went into my office, but not before he made me promise that I could summon him if I wanted to go home.

I felt like crap and it wasn't from the drug that was still running its course within my body. No I felt stupid and weak. How could I allow myself to be put in that position? I had replayed the nigh over and over again. Why did I accept the drink? Why, because I felt safe with my team and my friends. I felt that I could finally relax. But I was stupid for thinking that.

If I had stayed inside I would have been safe, they would have protected me if I passed out but instead I ran outside. I was so afraid of being out of control in front of them I risked my own safety just so I could be away from them. It has already been three year since the injection but every time I feel off I'm afraid the seal as broken and I put as much distance between me and my friends as possible.

If Kakashi hadn't stepped who knows how far those men would have went. If Kakashi hadn't come running in to save the day once again I would still be in a hospital bed. But why didn't he stay? The last couple of times I've pasted out in front of him he stayed, even when he probably shouldn't have. So what happened? Was I just used to him being there whenever things went wrong? I have relied on him to much?

A year ago this wouldn't have happened. No I would have never accepted that drink. The whole reason I go to the bartender instead of ordering through a sever is so I can watch them make my drink. A year ago I wouldn't have been pasted out in an alley needing saving. A year ago I wouldn't have been struggling to balance my team with my root life. A year ago I didn't feel as weak. Yeah but a year ago I wasn't as happy as I am now, or at least was before this whole marriage thing.

I bent down and pulled out the third drawer in my desk and took out the picture. I leaned back in my office chair, holding the photo firmly in my hand. It was an old picture of Itachi and Shisui. It was a photo I had found digging through different Uchiha folders and books. The photo was taken at one of the clan meeting. Both boys were right in their element. They were happy and content to just be next to each other. The photo had been taken because both had been very promising Uchihas, and each's future was promising and bright.

I missed them both terribly. I would give anything to have both boys back in the village, back with me. I sighed putting their picture back in my desk, locking my drawer, both boys had given up everything for the sake of this village and it looked like it was my turn to do the same.

And it was time I stopped blaming Gaara for everything. Yes he should have come to me. And yes the trust was broken, but he was only doing what he thought was best for his people. I couldn't blame him for wanting to make sure no war was prevented. There was no way for him to know what Danzo was planning. I knew I couldn't trust any of the sand siblings ever again, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about them. I would fight for them to my last breathe and I would like to think they would do the same for me.

They didn't know all the pieces at play there and the game would be easier to beat if they were on my side until I found a solution. I've spent too much time on this manner already there are more important things I need to focus on, like Itachi's eyes and the children. I was about to open up some scrolls to begin looking for a treatment for Itachi when I heard footsteps approaching my office door, so I quickly grabbed a pile of paper work instead.

I heard the footsteps stop at my door but before I could even call out to tell whoever was on the other side to come in, they were already pushing the door open. "Thank god you are actually here." Kankuro sighed as Gaara closed the door behind them.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"What the hell happened? We were all drinking and having fun when you sprung up from your seat looking weird and ran outside. Then right before I was about to go looking for you, Yamato comes in and tells us some bull shit excuse about you being summoned to the Hokage tower, only for us to go there and be told you ever never there and that you and Tsunade were at the hospital." Kankuro sucked in a long breath after ranting and I couldn't help but smile as I closed the file of paperwork. There was no doubt Kankuro would fight till his last breath for me if need be, not if he gets this worked up for me being gone a couple of hours.

"Sakura why were you summoned to the hospital?"

"A penitent needed me." Gaara eyed me, studying me, trying to see if my answer was the truth or not. If he didn't believe me he didn't question my story.

"Why didn't you send word Sakura-chan?!" Kankuro whined. By the looks of things Kankuro looked a little buzzed and tired, and Gaara probably had him running around the village trying to find me which didn't help.

"Didn't Captain Yamato tell you?" He nodded. "Then here was no need."

"Your more work than you used to be Sakura-chan." Kankuro folded his arms across his chest like a child pouting.

"Well remember this is my village. This isn't Suna. You don't get to keep tabs on me 24/7."

"Are you ready to go home Sakura?" Gaara asked changing the subject.

"No but I have a feeling if I stay in my office you won't me stay alone." Gaara's expression told me there was no way in hell he was leaving unless I was with him. "But you both look tired, I can finish the paperwork tomorrow morning."

The two sand shinobi waited patiently for me to organize the papers on my desk before we left. We walked silently back to the apartment. I didn't mind the silence, it was kind of nice. The cold air danced around us, and made everything in the air dance along with it. When we reached the apartment Kankuro was quick to head straight into the second bedroom, where I sensed Temari was already asleep.

I said goodnight to both boys before I head to my bedroom. But it wasn't until I turned to shut my bedroom door that I noticed Gaara was right behind me. Was he expecting to sleep in here tonight? "Yes Gaara"

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked stepping in my bedroom and closing the door.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"I know tomorrow I am asking a lot of you but for the sake of my people-"

"I know Gaara. Tomorrow there is more on the line than just your people. I promise I will do nothing to compromise their safety or the safety of those in Konoha." Gaara looked a little relived.

"Sakura-chan" Gaara reached out and pulled me into an unexpected hug. "I promise I will protect you. Whatever is about to happen I am here for you. I will make sure you are safe whether you are here in Suna or in the Leaf."

"Gaara you can't protect me. No matter if I am in the Leaf or Suna. You cannot be constantly with me, you have a village."

Gaara tighten his arms around me. "True, but I will assign the best people to be at your side."

The way Gaara said that, will assign people, it sounded as if he already had. I pull out of the hug and take a few steps back so I can be eye level without having to look up. "Who?" Gaara looked at me but didn't answer. "Who did you already assign to look over me while I was in the Leaf?" I was angry and I didn't try to hide it.

"Kakashi and Yamato." Once he said those names my heart broke. It wasn't until I got back from Suna that they both started to pay closer attention to me. Was it all just a mission? Or did they actually care?

Gaara tired pulling me into another hug, but my sweet spot was now gone. I grabbed his hands, refusing to make eye contact. "Get out."

"What? Sakura-chan I was hundreds miles away. I need to ensure you would be safe that's why I told Kakashi to keep an eye on you. I knew you were in trouble but there was nothing I could do if I was far away from you."

"You told Kakashi I was in trouble didn't you?"

No answer.

So that's why Kakashi decided to go through my apartment while I was gone. That's why Kakashi knows I'm in the root. That's why Tsunade knows more than she should. That's why Danzo has even more control over me. Because…because Gaara thought I was too weak to hold my own. Gaara thought I was too weak to protect myself.

"Get out now Gaara." I turn my back at him to disgusted to look at him. He stood there for a moment before he turned and left.

I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over myself. I felt like a small child. Everything was being decided for me by everyone but me. Everyone was stilling looking at me like a weak little girl, no one seemed to remember I was anbu ranked. No one seemed to notice all the blood, sweat and tears I put into training so I wouldn't need to be protected anymore. No one seemed to care, so I was done trying.

While I fell asleep, I broke more and more.

* * *

"500" I breathe as I ran past the front gate. Today was the big day and it left me tossing and turning all night unable to get comfortable and fall into a deep sleep. No the information I found out last night kept my mind working all night. It was already 7 in the morning. I had went for a longer run today trying to clear my head, but it hadn't worked.

I start my journey home to start getting ready tonight when I pasted by a breakfast place and an idea popped into my mind. Whether it was a mission or not Kakashi did save my ass, I should at the very least drop by and say thank you, or maybe even bring him breakfast. I went inside and order two specials along with two coffees. I add some sugar and cream to both before I change my direction to Kakashi's place.

Walking through the village was somewhat peace. Everything was ready and in place for tonight, so every corner was breath taking. It was nice to be able to take it all in this year. In the past I was placed on guard duty, located outside the village. With everyone being in one location for such a long time both Danzo and Tsunade would assign me to protection detail. But this year was different. While I wanted nothing more than to hide outside the village I had to be front and center, with all eyes on me.

As I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the apartment I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, but I chose to ignore it. Nothing could be wrong at the moment, I was just worried about tonight. So I ignored that little voice inside my head telling me to just turn on my heels and go home and reached up and knocked on Kakashi's door.

It took a few minutes for the door to open but when it did I was taken aback by the image in front of me. Kakashi opens the door wearing nothing but his mask and lose fitting blue pants. His chest is covered in red marks that I can only assume are hickeys and his hair is a total mess, like he just rolled out of bed.

"Sakura" he voice holds nothing but shock. I stare at Kakashi for a brief moment wide eye, not fully understanding what I am seeing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come over with breakfast as a thank you for last night." Kakashi opens the door wider but I don't dare step in. Kakashi widening the door revels a pair of kunoichi's sandals and then it all clicks.

"Oh." Kakashi stands there in the doorway staring. "You didn't have to do that." Before I could say it wasn't a big deal a women walks out of the bedroom. I couldn't do anything but stand and stare at her. There she was pantless, wearing one of Kakashi's long jounin shirts. Her long purple looked destroyed, giving away she said been here all night and that it seemed to be a long one.

Kakashi was right, I really shouldn't have done that. I should have never came here. I should have listen to that little voice instead my head, and ran, ran far away from here. "Here this is for you." I push the two meals and coffee out for Kakashi to grab. He takes it and looks back at me but I can't hold eye contact.

He wasn't with me last night because he was with her. And why wouldn't he be, she is a beautiful women of anbu ranking. Why would he want to be with someone like me when he has someone like her waiting for him.

"Sakura I can ex-"

"By the Kakashi you are relieved of the mission Gaara assigned you." I cut him off not wanting an explanation. I didn't deserve one. We weren't dating. He didn't need to explain why this women was in his house and why you looked the way he did. No he wasn't in the wrong. It was just wishful thinking to think our relationship was anything more than student and teacher.

These last few weeks were because of Gaara. He didn't chose to spend more time with me because he was trying to make up for lost time, no it was because he was ordered to. He was order to watch and protect me like a child. All those personal moments were out of pity.

"Sakura please I-"

"Kakashi Hatake your mission is complete there is no need for your further protection." And with that I disappear in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

I reappear on team 7 trainings grounds. Seeing her…..seeing him like that hurt. It hurt like hell and the last little piece my heart was hanging on for dear life now broke. I let emotions get the better of me. I allowed myself to restore relationships that had been severed and because of it now I was in pain. But I wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

As I started to release my anger and mixed up emotions on top the training fields I felt my inner solider coming out. All the pain, all the lies, all the backstabbing had finally done it. That girl I fought to become these last eighteen months was gone the minute Kakashi opened that door. Now all that remained was the solider because now I don't know how to function as anything else…..

* * *

There was only an hour before the festival began and I was stuck waiting in the Hokage Tower with my siblings going over the producer for tonight. Tsunade had it listed out to a t on what was going to happen and when. I had a pit developing in my stomach. I hadn't seen Sakura since last night when she kicked me out. This morning I had went into her room to ask her if I could take her out to breakfast but she was long gone, the sheets were cold.

"Gaara do you have the ring on you?" Temari asks and I pull out the little black box. This damn box has never felt as heavy as it does right now. I know Sakura will not reject the proposal, I just wish she was happy about this. Whenever I pictured proposing to Sakura, I never imagined it was going to turn out this way.

"Are you ready for this Gaara?" Tsunade asks, but I just nod. Are you ever ready to jump into a marriage the other person doesn't want or one that you are being forced into? I could tell Tsunade was getting nervous about the whole ordeal because this was the third time she asked me that question since I came into the office.

"Everything will go as plan there is no need to worry." Shizune squeezed the pig tighter. "But has anyone seen Sakura? She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago…"

We all looked at one another, knowing damn well no one had seen her. "She will be here, don't worry." My comment was more for my comforter than for anyone else. She has to be here, we have no other option.

As if on cue the room filled with smoke and the smell of cherry blossoms, and once it cleared there was Sakura standing in the middle of the office. Seeing her standing there took my breath away. She looked like a glowing angle that had just fallen from the heavens. Sakura wore a beautiful white dress that was just tight enough to show her tone perfect body. My eyes went a little wide when I notice how much of her chest she was exposing. She had never worn anything like it.

Her beautiful hair flowed in loss waterfall curls that fell past just where the dress started in the back. The way her makeup was applied made her eyes stand out even more than usual. From head to toe she was dressed perfectly. The high heels she wore were such a light pink they could almost be mistaken for an off white. On her wrist sat a diamond tennis bracelet, and her ears held beautiful diamond studs. Around her neck hung a small leaf symbol, and she chose to show off her anbu markings on her arms.

"S-sakura?" Tsunade questions.

"M'lady, Kazekage" Sakura says bowing respectfully.

"Why are you late?" Tsunade snapped

"It took me a little longer than expected to get ready for tonight M'Lady." Sakura straightened up and locked eyes with me. "Are you ready Lord Gaara?" I took a closer at her eyes but something seems off. That spark I was used to seeing in her eyes was gone. Her eyes didn't have any life in them, they were dull. All the glitter and glam she worn couldn't hide the fact her inner sparkle was gone.

"Of course Sakura-chan."

"Well if everyone is ready, you four are dismissed to enjoy the festival for the next four hours before the announcement is made. Try and enjoy yourself." Tsunade dismissed us and we all walked silently outside. I couldn't help but notice Kankuro staring at Sakura, practically eye rapping her form head to toe.

As soon as we reached the main street Temari flew her arms around Sakura. "You look so beautiful Sakura-chan!"

"Thank you Temari, I love your outfit as well." Temari was wearing a purple and red dress that fell about knee length. The sand symbol was drawn on the back as tradition. Kankuro and Temari almost matched as he wore a black suit and tie with a purple long sleeve while his sand symbol was drawn in purple. I was simply dressed in a long sleeved black dress shirt with black dress pants. My sand was left back at Sakura's place. I wanted to look as simple as possible because I wanted this to be about the village, not about me. I already knew that all eyes would be on us, so I didn't want to over complicate things.

"You look gorgeous Sakura-chan." Kankuro comments as we walk down the street. Naruto and the gang were all supposed to meet up at the ramen shop, a couple of blocks from the tower. As we made our way down the street several men stopped and stare at the two girls with us. It was like a repeat from last night all over again and I didn't know how much more of this I could put up with before I snapped.

"Thank you" was the only response he could get out of Sakura, even after trying to start up a conversation. I could feel it, the wall she was putting up around herself, preventing any of us from getting close again. Any questions or comments thrown her way she only replied with very few words.

Once Temari and Kankuro caught on that she was in no mood to talk they backed off, leaving her alone. They already knew how this went. When Sakura first came to Suna after Danzo got a hold of her, she was a very cold person. They knew if Sakura didn't want to talk that there was nothing they could do about it, so they let her be.

As we got closer to the ramen shop I could see Sakura becoming more and more alert. About three shops from the ramen shop she just stops walking and looks up to the sky, scanning the area. I looked up trying to see what she was looking at but there was nothing to be seen. Sakura whipped around and her eyes seemed to be trailing something taking off into the night.

"I'll meet up with you guys before the announcements are made." Sakura goes to jump off when I place my hand on her shoulder, holding her in place.

"Sakura-chan where are you going? You can't run from this, I cannot allow it."

Sakura stares at me for a moment before a smile spreads across her face. "Don't worry, I'm not running away. I just want to check the broader once more before the festival starts. I want to make sure all my men are where they should be." My hand falls from her shoulder and she disappears into the night.

"Do you really believe she is going to check board patrol?" Temari asks as we continue to walk toward the Konoha 11.

"No." I simply answer.

"Then why did you let her leave Gaara. What if Sakura-chan runs?" Kankuro looks around trying to pick on Sakura's charka signature.

"If she runs I will drag her back here kicking and screaming if need be but I do not believe she took off. I think she just needs some air." The rest of our conversation died down after that. To be honest I would much rather be alone right now than with a group of cheerful people.

I looked up to the moon and thought back to the night I decided to ask Sakura to become ambassador. The moon was full and I couldn't help but think if Sakura was looking at the same stars so many miles away. Now I was left standing here under the same moon, the same stars to think if I made the right choice that night. Now I was left standing under the moonlight hoping my fallen angle would come back to save the day….to save me...

* * *

My hair danced around me as I followed it. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop and then finally over the wall in search of it, making sure I didn't miss it or lose sight of it. When it finally stopped moving I found myself inside the Uchiha compound, just on the outstretch of the village. Once I noticed where I was my eyes glowed green as I made my way deeper into the houses.

It never frightened me to walk around this place, no that wasn't the reason why my eyes stood ready to use as a weapon if need be. No, I've spent many days in this town, both good and bad. I followed both my brother and Itachi around for hours when I was little begging to be trained, so I could grow up to be a strong ninja like them. I ran in and out of these shops countless of times. The Uchiha people had grown very fawn of me, and I looked at them as family, as allies, not enemies like most of the other Leaf ninja.

If a stranger to the compound was to wander into this sacred place, it wouldn't look as expected. No bodies littered the streets, no blood was spattered on the building. No foul order spread across the land and weeds didn't take over the grass.

No, this place was breathtaking beautiful. It had taken me two years of hard work, and countless shadow clones to do it, but this town, this place, my home away from home looked normal. I had spent countless hours weeding, scrubbing and planting top to bottom.

The damage done to the houses where fixed to the best of my abilities and flowers grew on every corner. These people…my family lost their lives for the sake of the village. Their home should not be allowed to go to shit. The place where they took their last breath should be as beautiful as them. I had turned the compound into a memorial for all those who's lives where taken.

I had created a wall and wrote every single name of those who died that night, my brother's name included. The very last name written on the stone was Itachi Uchiha. That night the thing that made Itachi, Itachi died. He was the first victim to fall that night and with every kill another piece of Itachi's heart died.

I walked up to the stone wall and traced my finger over my brother's name and I smiled. I wonder if he would be proud of me. Would be proud of the choices I've made? The choice I'm about to make? I looked up to the heavens and my smile grew wider. Every time I looked up to the sky I felt at peace, I felt love. Every time I looked in the heavens I imagined him looking back, watching me, protecting me, guiding me.

"What are you doing here?" I traced my hand once more over his name before I turned around and looked into the shadows in the beginning of the tree line.

"You look nice." Slowly he stepped out of the shadows but his body stayed hidden by a black cloak.

"Well, all eyes will be on me tonight, I wanted to look nice. Now what's wrong?" I walked away from the stone and closer to him.

"I wanted to make sure you are okay." He stepped closer and pulled his hood down so I could see his face. Those bright red beautiful eyes were almost hypnotizing. I could spend hours staring into them.

"I am fine. You didn't have to make a special trip into the village for this. If I would have known you were coming I could have had medication and tests ready to go." I lectured but he just shook his head and raised his hand, poking my forehead.

"I am more worried about your health at the moment than mine. Now I have a serious question to ask you and I need you to be honest with my Sakura." I nodded my head in understandment. "Are you safe with him?"

I look at Itachi puzzled for a moment. Safe? I wasn't sure what he exactly meant by that and knowing Itachi, it was a loaded question. "I have no idea if I am any safer in Suna than I am in Konoha but I know Gaara will fight till his last breath to protect me if need be."

"I see."

"How are your eyes?" Now it was Itachi's turn to stand in silence for a couple of long seconds. When he didn't answer right away I knew they had gotten worse. "Let me see." He complied as my hands grew green and I stepped closer.

"Sakura you know I am here as long as you need me."

"Idiot" I mumble as I force my charka into him. "You need me at the moment not the other way around. Worried about you and Sasuke, I can handle this myself." I heard a chuckle escape from the Akatsuki member.

"I like what you did to the place."

"Huh? How do you know I did this?"

"Because no one else cared about us Sakura-chan like you did. Thank you." I smiled as I forced even more charka into him. I didn't need to hold back, I wasn't doing any fighting tonight. I could unfold 3/4ths of my charka into him and still be fine, so that was exactly what I was going to do.

"I wanted your home to be nice when-" I caught myself before I finished. I wanted Itachi to come home, I wanted him and Sasuke to both have a chance at happiness.

"Sakura we have been over this I can't come home, and I am okay with that."

"Yes you can!" I argued. "I just need a little more time and I will be able to prove everything. Sasuke needs his brother. I need you. I can't lose you to Itachi."

Itachi slowly grabs my hands from his face and lowers them down. He stares into my eyes but this time his eyes are normal, and so are mine. "I can't lose you. If I lose you to, I will break." Once the last word leaves my lips I fell as if I can burst into tears at any moment.

"Sakura-chan this is the path I have chosen. I have expected this." He tries reasoning.

"But I don't! How is any other this fair?" I start to tremble as the words come out. Today was already going to be an emotional day, throw in this morning with Kakashi and this unexpected meeting and I was emotionally all over the place. "I've lost him. I've lost you. Sasuke isn't the same Sasuke I loved. I can't-I can't lose you to." As the last words leave my mouth Itachi is already pulling me into a hug.

"Sakura I am still here. I am still here for you." He tightens the hug trying to comfort me.

"But when he kills you what am I supposed to do? I am supposed to be happy about it? Do you really think Sasuke won't find out the truth one way or another?"

"He won't, I know you won't let that happen. But Sakura, Sasuke is still the same deep down. He is still the teammate you fell in love with and care about deeply. He needs you more now than he ever says, whether he realizes it or not."

"Sasuke tried taking me." The words come out before I can realize what I am saying. Itachi pulled out of the hug and locked eyes with me, signaling me to go on. "Orochimaru knows something about me he shouldn't. He sent men to get me, and when they failed he sent Sasuke."

"What happened?"

"He came into my room and drugged me. He picked me up and was trying to leave the village when Kakashi stopped him. Soon Naruto and Yamato got involved and Sasuke's seal broke." Itachi's eyes widened a little.

"How did he get out of the village?"

"I teleported him a safe distance once he knocked everyone out. Don't worry I already put a new seal on him, this one should be much stronger."

Itachi remained silent but nodded as he soaked in all the information.

"Itachi you need to tell Sasuke the truth. He needs to know what really happened that night. He needs to know why you-"

"He already knows all he needs to." Itachi turned and walked back to the shadows. "Sakura-chan everything will be okay I will make sure of it." Before I could even let out a word edge wise he disappears. My eyes glow green once more as I scanned the area but I can't sense him.

Itachi is already gone.

* * *

He stood in the shadows watching the event before him unfold. Itachi had just left and the girl was left all alone. He had been watching Sakura for some time now. A year ago she had the misfortune off crossing his path and catching his attention.

He had watched her develop and grow her skills and powers. Soon she would be ready for him. Soon she would play a major role in his plan.

Sakura turned her attention back to the stone and traced her hand over Shisui Uchiha's name once more before she turned and jumped into the distance, making her way back into the village.

"This will be fun in our game of cat and mouse." The stranger figurer in a mask raises his hands, making a circle as he slowly vanishes into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined as we made our way deeper into the crowds. When we had meet up with the gang at the ramen shop we all walked around together for a couple of hours, before splitting off into teams to finish enjoying the festival before the big announcement came.

Everyone knew the Hokage had a big announcement to make, but no one knew what about. Some of the rumors that where going around was that she was stepping down or that the village was joining forces with another village. It seemed Sakura hadn't told her team what was going on. Did she not want them to know? Or was she trying to hide the fact she was being forced into this arrangement?

"When I saw her last Naruto she wanted to check the broader." I signed and tried to sense her charka once more, but found nothing. Temari and Kankuro had spilt off in search of food, so I was left with Sai and Naruto.

"But she is going to miss the whole festival." Naruto continued to whine.

"I am sure she will be here soon dickless." I half expected Naruto to throw a fit at Sai's remark but when he lets it pass I can't help but think that Naruto knows more than he is letting on. Can he sense something in the air tonight? Did he notice how different his teammate was acting these last few days?

"Oye Kakashi-sensei! Captain Yamato!" Naruto yells into the crowd noticing Kakashi and Yamato walking together. _Damn she isn't with them either._ I mentally cruse as we wait for them to catch up.

"What are you guys up to?" Yamato questions. I look at Kakashi but he refuses to make eye contact with anyone in the group. Kakashi's focus was somewhere in the distance.

"Walking around. Have you guys seen Sakura-chan?" Hearing Naruto say her name, brings Kakashi's attention back to the group.

"You guys don't know where she is?" There is a little sense of panic in his voice. Naruto and Sai shake their heads and he just glares at me. "Where is she Gaara?"

"She went to go check the boards a couple of hours ago."

"You're telling me you let her wander off with no one with her?" When I stayed silent he became pissed off. "What if something happens?"

"Kakashi she is more than capable to handle herself. She does not need a babysitter. Sakura wanted to check the board and have some air, she doesn't need me to be with her to do that." I challenge.

"You don't know what she needs." Kakashi seemed to be getting more and more emotional. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naruto and Sai standing there with their mouths slightly open, not really knowing what to do or say.

"And you do?" I challenge back. Kakashi stepped forward and looked down at me. He wanted to fight and at the moment I wanted nothing more than to teach him a lesson or two. "You don't know what Sakura needs. You left her for years and are only now trying to reconnect with her. You wouldn't have even know what she had gotten into if it wasn't for me!"

"Enough!" Her powerful voice broke my train of thought and quickly silenced me. She walked up from behind Yamato and got right in-between me and Kakashi. "You two are acting like children." Her eyes darted between us. "We are at a festival, please try and enjoy yoursleves." She walked passed us and gave Naruto and Sai a hug. As they greeted one another Kakashi stood there giving me a death glare.

"Where were you Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined once more.

"I needed to check the board once more Naruto. The fire lord is coming tonight, I just wanted to be on the safe side." She smiled as she took Naruto and Sai's hands and drug them off to some game, leaving me, Yamato and Kakashi standing there.

I tried to lock eyes with Kakashi once more but he was forced on Sakura's disappearing form. "Kakashi, I am not trying to hurt her. I have no idea what you have been told but I am trying to protect her, I imagine just like you" and with that I walk off leaving Kakashi and Yamato to sulk as I join my soon to be future wife.

* * *

The last two hours flew by and before they knew it Sakura and Gaara where already excusing themselves so they could make their way to the Tower for the big announcement. On top of the tower stood several village officials. Chairs were set up so the fire lord, the elders and Danzo could take a seat, facing the village. Anbu stood in the background ready to protect the Hokage and the Lord. A microphone was set up toward the very front of the roof and to the right of that stood four chairs for Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sakura.

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato were in the first row of people watching from down below. Her team knew part of what the announcement was. They were proud of their female teammate, especially Naruto. He acknowledge how far Sakura had come from their first days as genin. Kakashi hadn't taken his eyes off Sakura from the moment she arrived and broke up the cat fight between him and Gaara. Kakashi couldn't believe the women in front of him. She looked beautiful and sexy and flawless. Even after happened this morning Kakashi wanted nothing more than to pull Sakura into his arms and claim her as his.

But as the announcements were started Kakashi couldn't help but feel as if he was going to throw up. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he could do was look up to Sakura and pray deep down she would say no to Gaara.

"I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves tonight." Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the village as she gave her opening speech, thanking everyone for their hard work this year and how the village's future has never seemed so bright and promising. As her speech continued Gaara couldn't focus for he too was too busy staring at Sakura sitting beside him.

"This village has been through it's up and downs these last couple of years but thanks to our will of fire and our allies we have powered through everything. We have been blessed with a wonderful opportunity to not only strength our power as a village but also our ties with Suna these last few months." Tsunade paused and allowed Gaara to stand and walk over to her side, showing a united bond between the two leaders, between the two villages.

"We have chosen an ambassador to be a voice for both villages. She has proven her dedication and love for both the Leaf and Suna." Tsunade paused once more as whispers erupted into the crowd as to who the new ambassador could be.

"The ninja we have chosen has a very special place in my heart. We have been friends since our childhood and I know her heart is pure and full. Our two villages are lucky to have found such a person to represent and protected both sides."

As Gaara paused, Sakura sucked in a deep breath. Every cell in her body screamed at her to run, to run far away from this place and take after Itachi. Every part of her body yelled for her to escape the danger that she faced ahead. But her heart also screamed with every ounce of power it had for her to stay and protect those precious to her. So there Sakura stayed glued to her chair, knowing damn well she couldn't change anything that was about to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to announce Sakura Haruno as our new ambassador!" As soon as her name was announced cheers could be heard throughout the crowds. Team 7 stood in front with proud smiles on their face as they watched Sakura stand and walk in-between the two village leaders.

She knells between them, as a solider for both villages.

Tsunade starts talking again. "Do you Sakura Haruno solemnly swear to support and defend the Constitution of Konohagakure and Sunagakure, against all enemies, foreign and domestic?"

"I will bear true faith and allegiance to the Constitution of both the village hidden in the leaf and sand. I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties upon which I am about to enter." Gaara places his hand on Sakura's right shoulder and Tsunade touches her left.

"With this swear you become a full blown member of the village hidden in the sand." Gaara takes his hand off her shoulder and offers it to Sakura so she could stand. More cheers echoed through the crowd. Gaara looks at the Fire Lord and he nods his head telling him to continue. "Sakura Haruno it is an honor to have you joining my village. Over the last few years you have become a member of my family."

Gaara paused and took a breath. "When my village was attacked the Leaf did not hesitate to send aide and you came running to help. When my brother was attacked, you saved his life. When I was almost killed, you helped save me and bring me back to life, allowing me a second chance at happiness."

The girls of the Konoha 11 looked at one another. All they could think was how they didn't know how close these two had grown over the years. The senseis of the 11 stood quietly by their students waiting to see how things were going to play out, all of them knowing that something was off.

"Sakura-chan you were one of my very first friends. We have had the chance to be there for one another as we both grew and improved. You have become a very beautiful, very talent kunoichi. When I am near you I can feel my power surging and I feel as if I can take on the whole wide world. You make me want to become a better person Sakura-chan."

Sakura was visibly starting to get emotional. Her one hand remained in Gaara's, while her other clutched her chest. Naruto, Sai and Yamato stood with their mouths wide opened as they realized what was going on. While Kakashi stood with his arms crossed trying to conceal his broken heart.

"When I picture a future I cannot see myself living another day without you by my side. I promise you no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. Please let all my happiness be yours, and all your sadness be mine. From this day forward, you shall never walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home." Gaara got down on one knee and let go of Sakura's hand and reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box. Sakura stood there with her hands over her mouth, her eyes locked with the man kneeling before her.

"I promise to love you forever, with very passing day to love, cherish and protect you to my very last breath." Gaara opens the box exposing his mother's ring and Sakura's eyes widen recognizing the ring right away. She knew how much he cared about that ring. To be offering it to her was really touching and heart felt. Sakura's eyes stung as she fought the tears she had to bring to the surface, not wanting them to fall just yet. "Sakura-chan will you marry me?"

As soon as the question leaves Gaara's lips Sakura eyes burst with tears as she nods her head yes, appearing to emotional to be able to say the simple word yes. Once Gaara slides the ring on Sakura's finger, he stands. Sakura practically tackles him trapping him a hug. Gaara wraps his hands around Sakura and kisses her forehead.

As soon as his lips leave her forehead, Tsunade signals for the fireworks to go off. The first firework goes ups and lights up the sky. Gaara and Sakura lock eyes with one another. "Sakura I have been waiting for this day for quite some time. I honestly couldn't picture living my life without you and I meant every single word I just said. I love you."

Gaara leans in to kiss Sakura, and she doesn't fight it. She is so taken off guard by the ring and his words that deep down she finally understands why he didn't fight this whole arrangement. She knew he honestly loved her, and truly wanted to marry her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in close. As they locked lips another firework exploded above them lighting the sky up with red and pink.

There it was, in that moment in front of everyone, they shared their first kiss. When they pulled apart Gaara stood behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist, as they looked up and watched the show. "Sakura-chan, thank you." He whispered in her ear and tightened the hug.

* * *

The rest of the night went quickly. After the announcement there was only a couple of hours left before everything would be shutting down. Once the firework show ended I was pushed and pulled in several directions. The Lord of Fire pulled us aside and wished us nothing but happiness and informed us that he is already looking forward to the wedding.

Danzo and the elders stopped by and reminded us, especially me, of the importance that was to come. They wanted to make it clear that we understood that the treaty didn't go into effect until after the wedding.

"How do you feel Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked me as we descend the stairs, making our way down to the main street to meet up with my team.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Better than okay." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It seemed like Gaara knew exactly what he wanted, while my emotions where all over the place. If this had happened six months ago it would have been fine. I would have been jumping for joy knowing Gaara wanted to marry me but now, now things were complicated. I didn't understand my feeling toward Kakashi let alone Gaara. But after this morning, it should have been made clear. Right?

Kakashi was in bed with another women last night. Kakashi didn't stay at the hospital. Kakashi didn't want me, he wanted her. I should just let it go and focus on Gaara. But something, deep down in my chest, fought for me to hang on.

"Gaara can I ask you a favor?" He nodded. "Please don't tell anymore this is arranged. Let them think it is out of love not force." He gripped my hand tighter as we entered into the street, signaling that he wasn't going to say anything unless I did.

As soon as we make it out the door I am tackled and my hand slips out of Gaara's. Water hits my shoulder as the force that collided into me tightens around me. "Sakura-how..when…..-Gaara!" Naruto tried to talk into between sobs.

I tighten my arms around Naruto and pulled him into a hug. I wanted to tell Naruto what was going on the minute it happened, but I didn't want him getting involved. Naruto was my best friend I should have given him the heads up. "Are you alright Naruto?" I ask rubbing his back.

Naruto wiggled out of the hug and placed his arms on my shoulders, tears still running down his face. "Am I alright? Of course I am! My best friend is marrying my other best friend!" Naruto whipped his tears before pointing his finger at me and Gaara. "Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?"

"We wanted to keep it a secret until we knew what this was between us." Gaara grabbed for my hand again. I looked up and saw Sai and Yamato. "Where is Kakashi?"

"He had to go, he has early training in the morning." Yamato stated, staring at our jointed hands.

"Oh.."

"FOREHEAD!" I turn and see the rest of the Konoha 11 making their way over with their senseis.

"Congratulations you two" Hinata whispered, poking her fingers in front of her.

"Screw congratulations let's see the ring." Ino grabbed my hand and lifted it up for everyone to see. Ino's mouth dropped when she noticed how beautiful it was. To say the ring was gorgeous, was an understatement. It was a silver band that was covered in tiny white diamonds that were designed to resemble a rose. The center stone in the rose was pure perfection, no flaw could be found within the diamond.

"It's gorgeous Sakura-chan. Where did you find that ring Gaara?" TennTenn asked stepping closer to get a better view.

"It was my mother's." His response received a round of awwws from the ladies in the group. While the girls gossiped over the upcoming wedding I couldn't help but feel the men around us were sizing up Gaara. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Rock Lee couldn't keep their eyes off him, while the senseis refused to make eye contact with me and instead focused on Yamato.

"Gaara your speech was so touching" Hinata whispered.

"I wish one day a man gives me as heartfelt as speech as you just got Sakura-chan" TennTenn commented.

"I knew something was going on between you from the moment Gaara bought you flowers." Ino pulled me into a hug, and the other girls soon followed.

Once the girls released I found myself trapped in a hug with Naruto and Sai.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride Sakura-chan." Sai said squeezing harder.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto practically picked both me and Sai and spun us around.

Once everyone congratulated us and had a look at the ring, we took off into the night to enjoy the last of the festival before it ended. The senseis took off shortly after, including Yamato, to do what I have no idea. But now that the adrenaline form the buildup had worn off I was left tired and emotionally exhausted, but I stayed and tried to enjoy the last time I would be with my friends for a very long time.

* * *

When we got back to Sakura's apartment Temari and Kankuro went straight to bed. They had been running around none stop the last couple of days trying to make sure everything would run smoothly tonight. They were both emotionally drained as well and now that the stress was over they welcomed the sweet release of sleep.

When Sakura made her way to her bedroom I followed her, and she didn't stop me. I had told her I loved her and I wanted to show her I meant it. I closed her door after I stepped in and locked it. If something was to happen tonight I didn't want anyone coming in. I didn't want a repeat of the other night when Kakashi came bragging in and looked as if he wanted to skin me alive.

"Gaara can you unzip the back of this dress please." I stepped forward and slowly unzipped the dress. Very slowly the dress was unzipped and her perfect skin exposed. She stayed facing away from me as she allowed the dress to fall to the ground. Her bare back was exposed, she wore no bra.

"Sakura-chan?" I asked keeping my eyes up, trying to be respectful.

"Yes Gaara?" She asked stepping seductively out of the dress. At this point I could no longer control myself and allowed my eyes to wander. There Sakura stood in nothing but high heels and a lacey pink thong.

"What are you doing?" I asked stepping slightly forward, trying to be as close as possible without stepping over a line.

"I am getting ready for bed. Is that a problem?"

"Sakura-chan you know what I mean. Why are you undressing in front of me?"

"You are my future husband Gaara, I think you are allowed to see me naked. Unless this makes you uncomfortable than I can change elsewhere?" Sakura stood still facing forward toward the bed. Could she fell it? Could she feel my eyes roaming all over her body, taking it in for the first time?

"Are you comfortable?" I asked closing the small gap between us and wrapping my arms around her waist, being careful not to touch anything.

"Yes" she slowly breathed. Was she trying to give me a signal? Was she trying to tell me I was allowed to touch her? Before I could try to figure out her secret message she is turning around in my arms and making eye contact with me. "Gaara, the words you spoke earlier….where they from your heart?"

I nod my head yes and she looks at me. I could see her eyes jumping around, scanning my face, trying to find any hint of lying. "Sakura-chan I meant every word I said. I have loved you for a very long time I've wanted to-"

"When did you fall in love with me?" Sakura asked cutting me off. My arms where still wrapped around her, her bare chest pressed against mine.

"I've always had some sort of feeling toward you Sakura-chan. But I don't think I realized those feeling were love until Temari told me what you planned to do before Granny Chiyo stepped forward. When Temari told me you were going to give your life for mine, that's when I knew." She stared into my eyes, not blinking, not turning away, as she soaked in the information. "In that moment I wanted to become stronger. In that moment I wanted to prevent you from ever feeling that your life was worth less than mine. In that moment I realized how badly I wanted to protect you."

"Gaara…"

"Sakura-chan what are your feelings for me?" Her glaze suddenly drops from mine and she remains quite. I release her from the hug and bring my hand to her chin, where I slightly raise so our eyes lock once more. "Be honest with me, no matter what your answer is."

"I don't know what my feeling for you are." She blurts out. "I've cared about for a very long time. You have always been a very special person to me since childhood." She pauses and wraps her arms around my neck. "But I am willing to give this a try."

She stares as me once more and I find myself leaning into her. Her grip tightens and our lips interlock. As the kiss deepens she presses herself against me even harder, and soon my body begins to grow hard. There it was, she had given me her permission, her consent to continue.

I reach down and pick her, being careful not to break the kiss, as she wraps her legs around my waist, her hands in my hair. A strange feeling erupts in my chest as her back hits her bedroom wall. I brush my tongue against her lips and she opens slightly allowing me to claim her mouth. Soon I find her pawing all over him, trying to rip the clothes off of me. I turn and walk over to the bed, where I slowly lay her down.

I take in her exposed breasts as she lays on her back waiting for me to take off my dress shirt. Her breasts look liked perfect teardrops and I found it hard to look anywhere else. I quickly take off my dress shirt and climb on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed.

"Sakura-chan are you sure?" She nods her head yes and I feel as if the beast I'm been suppressing for so long has finally been let out of its cage. I bend down, still pinning her down, and find the start of her neck. Slowly I stick out my tongue and trace her neck up and down. When she begins to wiggle beneath me I grow even harder and I reposition myself so she can feel my length against her thigh. I reach her hands up and pin them using one hand above her head. My free hand begins slowly tracing her body as my lips find hers again.

Her touch made me feel as if I was on fire. I had wanted her for so long, that now that I was actually having her I couldn't believe it, I couldn't control myself. It felt as if electricity was running through my fingertips as it gilded against her soft skin. Soon my fingertips made their way to her chest and when I cupped her a small moan escaped those beautiful lips of hers.

I jerked when her thigh slightly brushed my member. I looked at her only to find she had her eyes closed, a blush across her face. When her body reacted with mine I lost the last little control I had left over my body.

I wanted her so badly. I wanted to show her just how much I loved her, and if she allowed it I planned on showing her multiple times tonight. My free hand left her breast and began pulling my pants down. Once those were freed Sakura-chan pushed her hips against my boxers. I released Sakura from the pin and fell to my side, trapping her one hand behind my left shoulder. I grabbed her other hand with my right and repositioned my grip in my left hand, trapping her hands in place. Forcing Sakura to remain on her back unable to move, wide open.

My free hand slowly moves down until my fingertips are barely underneath her thong. "Ummm Gaara" Sakura moans in my ear and my fingers slip further in until I find her sweet spot. I make small circler motions over her clit and her body begins to lose control. Her back arches as I enter into her. The sensation she was giving me was uncontrollable and I found myself tearing her underwear off and discarding it across the room. My fingers slip out of her once I remove my own underwear. I pull her beneath me as I reposition myself on top on her, in-between her legs.

I lock eyes with her once more before I continue to do anything else. She nods her head and I push into her. She throws her head back into the pillow and arches her back as I move in and out. God she felt so good. I leaned forward, my head inches from hers. "I love you Sakura-chan." I whisper into her ear as I push deeper into her, gripping her thighs spreading they out as much as possible.

She bits her lip to keep a moan from escaping. "I love you to" she whispers back. In that moment I can't tell if she was telling the truth or not, but I chose to take her word for what it was. I loved Sakura with all my heart and it seemed as if everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

I pushed past the gate as the morning rays came out and melted the dew. I had awoken this morning next to Gaara naked andmy first thought was to get as far away as possible. So I very carefully got up and got dressed in my workout entrée and snuck out of the house before anyone could realize I was gone. My thoughts were still all over the place. Why had I told Gaara I loved him? Did I or was I just realizing there was no escaping this destiny and I might as well embarrass it?

Either way I looked at it, it could be worse. I could do much worse than Gaara. Gaara knew majority of my secrets and still accepted me for me. Hell I would even go as far as saying Gaara understood me. It was no secret that other eligible men were starting to have their eye on me, and I knew sooner or later an arrangement would have been planned. I just never expected it to be Gaara.

"503" I muttered as I pushed harder trying to reach my goal of 550. I wanted to stay out of the apartment as long as possible. I was trying to avoid my team for as long as possible. I wanted to avoid everything at the moment and just pretend it was just a normal day like someday last week. My quite morning last about another thirty minutes before I felt eyes watching me.

I stopped running when I felt his presence. I went to go run again when he appeared in front of me. I turn on my heels not waiting to talk with him but I couldn't bring myself to walk away.

"Sakura please can we talk?"

"I thought you had early training?" When he doesn't answer I continue. "What are you doing following me? I told you yesterday that you were dismissed from that mission."

"Sakura yesterday it wasn't what it seemed I-"

"You had just woken up from being in bed with another women." I cut Kakashi off not wanting to hear it. I was tired of this cycle. "You have nothing to explain, you both are consenting adults. Whatever you two did is none of my concern."

"It meant nothing." My back straightens at his words but I still refuse to turn around. "She's just an old friend."

"Kakashi I didn't peg you as the type to take sex so lightly." Though I was no one to talk, last night me and Gaara slept together before I could figure out what my feelings for him were, but Kakashi didn't need to know that.

"That's not what I want to talk about Sakura-chan. The mission Gaara assigned I would like to explain." I turn to face him, my arms crossed over my chest. "Yes I accepted the mission and no I did not tell you about it but if I had you would've pushed me away you would have-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" We both turn and see Shizune running down the street, looking like a chicken with her head cut off. When she spots me she double times it. "Finally I found you!"

"What's wrong?" My attention is no longer on Kakashi, no Shizune looks disheveled and frightened.

"We need you in trauma room 3 right away. Another group of anbu have been attacked and Tsunade is requesting your assistance right away."

"Understood." Before Shizune or Kakashi could get in another word edge wise I transport into the trauma room. As soon as I enter the room the smell of burning flesh enters my nose. I look around and see a team of four anbu. Their clothes have either been burnt or ripped off, relieving their bruised and broken bodies.

"Sakura? Finally." I look up to see a tired Tsunade walking into the wing holding several clip broads with a group of doctors behind her.

"What happened?" I asked activating my eyes so I could see just how much damage had been done. I walked over to the anbu with the most injuries and immediately started pumping chakra into the patient. The anbu was around 30 and as my charka flowed throughout him, slowly repairing the broken tenants and closing wounds, I couldn't help but think of the family he probably left back at home, waiting for him to come home, alive. As I looked down on his face I made the unconscious man a promise, I promised he would be able to go home and see his wife and kids.

"They were returning from the Land of Waves where they were attacked just outside the boarder of the Land of Fire. We believe Orochimaru has another camp set up there."

"I see." I stopped healing the man long enough to from a couple of hand signs and summon four clones. I stepped back as I allowed my clone to take over. Tsunade walks over to me as I stand in the center of the room, observing the team around me. She hands me the charts and I notice they all have the same trace of poison I had in my system weeks ago when Sasuke attacked me. "Orochimaru is becoming problematic." I flip the page and read the details of their mission.

It was a simple anbu level mission. They were escorting a lord's daughter back home after a semester away to train. They had dropped off the daughter with no problems. There had been no problem until they returned into our territory.

"Why wasn't I called in sooner when they first arrived?" I could tell that a swarm of nurses had worked on the patients before I arrived. They all had IVs and bandages were wrapped around bigger wounds that they weren't able to close with their charka.

"We couldn't find you." I look up and see Tsunade staring at me as my clones around me worked at making the anbu stable. "I sent an anbu to your house but you were not home. What the hell were you doing?"

"I was out for a run."

"At five in the morning?" I nod my head and Tsunade shakes hers.

Soon our conversation died down, and Tsunade left the wing to return to her office. She knew I could handle this situation and she looked exhausted. I hoped she went back to the office and caught a few hours of sleep before her day went into full swing.

In order to extract all the poison that was within anbu I had to perform the same jutsu I did with Kankuro months ago. Lucky this time it was less pain for the patient, since they were still knocked out they didn't feel a thing. I set aside samples of the poison from each of the victims so I could run tests on it later. Once majority of the poison was extracted from the team, they started to become more and more stable. Two hours after I performed the surgery they were all out of the woods.

With the poison out of their systems, their bodies were responding much better to treatment. I called in a team of nurses to finish healing them and assigned their cases to a well trust doctor and informed him if things took a turn to summon me right away. With the samples in my hand I headed toward my office. By now it was already one clock and the hospital hallway littered with people. As I made my way closer to my office I heard whispers among the staff and patients. The whispers ranged from my work out clothes, even with me being covered by my doctor's coat, to how lucky I was, to how I was a traitor to the Leaf.

I sighed and unlocked my office door. It didn't shock me that some people were already looking at me as a traitor. But as far as I was concerned the people of the Leaf could hate me with all their heart, I would still give my last fighting breathe for them. The fact that people looked at me as a traitor just further supported the need for the new treaty.

I sat the samples on my desk and pulled out the lab results I had done when I first pulled out the poison and compared them to the blood work I had done on myself weeks ago. And just like I had thought the poison was an exact match. Orochimaru was added to my list of things to be concerned about. I still had no idea why he wanted me.

Once I was done examining the sample I summoned an anbu and had him bring back any and all mission reports from genin to anbu that reported to running into people in the fire territory. He was order to bring me anything reported within the last twelve months and when he returned there was a huge stack of files and scrolls. When he left I began reading through all the files, trying to find the connections. _Damn this is going to take forever._

* * *

"What are you going to do about the girl my lord?" Kabuto stood in front of Orochimaru holding a tray of medication.

"Very soon she will be mine. We just have to wait a little longer." Orochimaru smirked but soon began coughing up blood. Kabuto set down the medication and waited for his master to stop coughing. He knew there wasn't much time left. Soon Orochimaru would need a new body and unfortunately for Sakura he wanted hers.

"It seems she wasn't with the last group of anbu that was attacked. Maybe she is hiding within the Leaf."

"She will be drawled out eventually." Orochimaru remained quite as Kabuto changed his IV bag. Both men where deep in thought when Sasuke entered the room. Sasuke's new seal hadn't gone unnoticed but Orochimaru chose to not point it out, at least not yet. He knew Sasuke had failed him, and he planned to figure out why.

When Sasuke had returned back to the hide out he simply stated she was guard by to many anbu to be able to capture her without issue, so he retreated until backup could be provided. Kabuto suspected that his story was all a lie. When Kabuto went through the Chuin Exams with team 7 he sensed the strong connection Sasuke and Sakura shared, whether Sasuke wanted to acknowledge it or not, it was there.

"What did you want?" Sasuke asked stepping out of the shadows. Since his conversation with Sakura he hadn't been the same. He had been replying the night Itachi killed his clan over and over again in his head trying to figure out what Sakura could be talking about. He knew what happened that night…right? His brother murder his mother and father in cold blood simply because he could. Itachi had no other motive for his actions. Itachi took everything away from him and Sasuke was going to make sure he paid.

"I wanted you to acquire a scroll for me." Orochimaru paused to cough again. "It's a medical scroll in the Hidden Rain village."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked turning around and walking back toward the shadows.

"Yes don't fail me this time." Sasuke disappeared into the darkness.

Once Sasuke was long gone Kabuto spoke up, "what medical scroll?"

"What's in the scroll is not what is important." Orochimaru didn't care to explain any further than that. The whole point of sending Sasuke off on a mission was to get him away from the base, so he couldn't interfere. He needed the girl and he couldn't risk Sasuke getting in the way again. If Sasuke interfered he would have no choice but to take out his prized student and that was not an option he wanted to do just yet.

* * *

The pink hair kunoichi stood in the office with her hands crossed over her chest frustrated and tired. She had just spent the last six hours connecting the dots, reviewing hundreds of reports and compiling everything together to see if she could predict their next move. Sakura believe she knew where all the base camps where set up in their territory and was requesting a mission to be sent out to handle it.

Tsunade gripped the fill Sakura had given her tighten in her hands. She didn't like this. If Sakura was right they had at least fifteen camps that surround the Leaf village. There was no telling how many men where at each and it left Tsunade with an uneasy feeling. If they were attacked by that many people, could they handle it? Orochimaru was known for his experimentation on people. What if he found a way to unlock more power within his army? What if his soldiers where stronger than hers? This thought didn't sit well with Tsunade.

"What are you thinking M'lady?" Sakura already knew what she was going to do. She was leaving first thing in the morning regardless of Tsunade's answer. If Tsunade's answer was no Sakura knew that Danzo would order her to take out the camps either way. But Sakura was hoping Tsunade would agree with her plan, it made things much easier that way.

"I don't like it Sakura. The thought of you handling this all on your own…what if something happens?"

"Nothing with happen Tsunade-sama. This is nothing I can't handle."

"I want to send a team of anbu out with-"

Before Tsunade could answer Sakura is turning and walking toward the office door. "No. If I fail you will need as many ninja in this village as possible." Sakura opened the door but paused. "M'Lady at any sign of trouble activate my shield, if they are in the village they will be trapped inside with everyone else. The only way the shield will work properly is if it's activated before they can take one step inside the village."

The door shuts behind Sakura and Tsunade slams her fists on the desk, cracking it slightly. Tsunade was furious, her number one student thought she could handle this huge task on her own and wouldn't take no for an answer. Tsunade was worried. If there was to be an attack on the village she much rather have Sakura inside to help defend it, she would have much rather sent out a couple teams of anbu to handle the camps. Tsunade understood how far Sakura had come, at least she thought she did, and she was hoping if shit hit the fan that Sakura would be close by.

Tsunade stood from her office chair and walked toward the window. She watched as Sakura had her way deeper in the heart of the village. She felt a string of pain in her heart once Sakura was out of sight.

"Whatever it is you are planning on doing please be safe." Tsunade whispered into the night before turning her attention to the locked drawer in her desk and pulling out a bottle of sake to help numb her sorrows.

* * *

The smell of ramen filled the air and I couldn't help but smile. I had gone over to Sakura's apartment to see if she wanted to go get ramen with me and Sai only to discover she hadn't been home all day. When Gaara answered the door a new idea had popped into my head. So here Gaara, Sai and I sat, waiting for our ramen to be made. Temari didn't tag along because she had been invited to go out with the girls and Kankuro was out checking out the different ninja tool store with had to see if he could add anything to his collection.

"So when did you and Sakura-chan start dating?" I asked finally getting a chance to ask Gaara the millions of questions that ran through my head last night.

"We never really dated." Gaara spoke slowly and at first it confused me. This was a simple question, the answers should be a no brainer. "We have known each other since we were kids. There was always been an attraction between one another. The more time I spent with her the more I realized how much she meant to me. We didn't have to date to realize we were meant for one another."

"In my book it states that one should date at least a year before offering to be courted. It says after a year the couple has been allowed to see all the different sides of their partner. It claims the longer you date before marriage, the more lightly your marriage will be successful." As Sai spoke he pulled out a book from his back pocket and filled through the pages before stopping and paraphrasing off a certain page.

"Love is different for different people. While the book might be correct for most couples, I don't think Sakura-chan and I will have a problem."

"I see." Sai took out a pen and wrote something on the page. It was odd watching those two interact with one another. Most people would flip out when Sai tried to question their feelings and whenever he pulled that book it made the people around him uncomfortable, but not Gaara. Gaara didn't miss a beat responding to Sai, maybe it was because Gaara had suppressed his feeling for so long, and he too understood how difficult it was to understand feelings after living so long without them.

I drilled Gaara with a couple of more questions before our food was ready. I eventually found out that Gaara and Sakura grew close when he requested help from the Leaf to help train their nurses. I also found out how Gaara and Sakura knew each other before the chunin exams.

"I never knew Sakura's parents traveled so much to Suna. She never talks about it." I say as I sip a chopstick full of noodles into my mouth.

"They were big traders in Suna. They had been coming to Suna long before Sakura was born and my father and mother quickly befriended them. They started bringing Sakura to Suna when she turned three and since we were the same age we played with one another." There was sadness in Gaara's voice now. "It was the only time I could remember playing with anyone. Sakura was the only one that wasn't afraid of me when I was a child."

"Gaara…" I put my chopsticks down and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. While Sakura picked on me and hit me, she didn't shun me like everyone else. She looked at me more than a teammate. She was one of the first people who I felt cared about me, besides Iruka Sensei. She was my first friend." I gave his shoulder another squeeze and dropped it from his shoulder. Gaara gave me a fait smile before returning his attention to his food.

The rest of the conversation was more uplifting and I thought we were all really enjoying ourselves. When we were done I paid for our meals and we left the ramen shop to walk back toward Sakura's house. We got a couple of shops down when I sensed Sakura's charka and I turned around to look for her. Sai and Gaara must have felt it too because they stopped walking and turned to look around too.

A couple of blocks back I could see Sakura walking towards us, but it didn't look like she had seen us, her focus was on a file she had in her hands. Something about her seemed off. She wore her workout shorts and a tight black long sleeve jounin shirt and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She looked tried. I go to call out to her but before I get the chance someone is behind her grabbing her arm..

* * *

My attention was in the file and when I first felt someone touch me I just brushed it off because I thought someone had just bumped into me. But when I go to take another step I am stopped dead in my tracks. I look up and I immediately become irritated.

"You didn't need to come here, I was just on my way to give him a file." I lock eyes with him but he doesn't let go, so I just stood there. I couldn't fight back, not after he threatened Kakashi. I didn't understand what he was doing, I was doing what they wanted.

"What I can't just stop by and say hi?" His grip tightened and a smirk spread across his checks.

"No. Now what do you want?"

"You have been requested. I was coming to retrieve you."

"Fine, let's go." He releases his grip.

We walk past a couple of shops before my arm is being grabbed again. I turned around ready to go off on whoever touched me when I see his masked faced stare back at me. Behind Kakashi stood Yamato and I could see Naruto, Sai and Gaara making their way toward us.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath. Fū stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder signaling it was time to go. "Kakashi let go." I tried to step back but Kakashi didn't loosen his grip.

"Where are you guys going?" Kakashi was angry and I could tell Yamato was too. Why were they here? Had they been following me? Watching me? And now felt like they had to intervene? If that was the case I wasn't okay with that. I wasn't a child, I didn't need to be watched and I didn't need their help right now.

"I've been requested for a mission. Now let go so I can be on time for my meeting." Kakashi's eyes widen and I saw shock wash over Yamato's face.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Yamato questioned stepping closer to me and Fū. Yamato looked at Fū's hand on my shoulder and I could feel the two males in front of me increase their charka signature. When I didn't answer both men became even angrier.

"Sakura we need to talk." Before I could protest Kakashi is ripping me away from Fū, pulling me in the direction of the Hokage Tower. I felt Fū hand disappear and a sense of panic washed over me. If they do anything, anything at all to piss Fū off, I'll be punished. Whether that be that one of my secrets will be revealed, or physical abuse or worse….Kakashi gets hurt.

"Kakashi knock it off. I have a meeting. I have a mission I need to prepare for, I can't have a conversation with you right now!" I say sternly trying to dig my feet into the ground, but to no avail. I looked behind me to see Yamato following and Fū standing in the same spot, his hands over his chest, his smirk long gone. I force charka into my feet, locking me in place but Kakashi didn't notice until too late. He pulls me even harder, a little too hard and my shelve rips.

* * *

 _Hold on, I'm almost there._ That was all I could think as Naruto, Sai and I made our way closer to Sakura. I knew who that guy was, I knew the things he did and what he was compactable of causing. That look Sakura had when Kakashi grabbed her, showed how direr this situation is.

"Sakura-chan!" I call out her name as I watch Kakashi rip her shirt. My anger boils even though Kakashi's face shows he didn't mean to. Kakashi let go of her arm and the ripped sleeve fell to the ground. I transport in-between Sakura and Kakashi, blocking Kakashi's reach to Sakura.

"Sakura I didn't mean to-I'm sorry." I think Kakashi says behind me, I don't know, I can't focus on anything but her. Her eyes where panicking, and her body was tense. I look up and see Yamato staring at Kakashi, refusing to look at me or Sakura.

I pull Sakura into my arms and give her a hug. "Are you okay?" I whisper into her ear and she nods her head yes, hugging me back. "You need to go with him, don't you?" She nods her head again and I know what I have to do. I release from the hug and hold her hand. Slowly I lead her back to where Fū was waiting. I kissed her on the lips and let go of her hand.

"I'll meet you back at the house Gaara." Sakura steps next to him and flashes me a smile. He places his hand on her shoulder and they disappear into the night. I take a deep breath before I turn around to face Kakashi.

I was pissed. How dare he put her in danger like that! How dare he be so stupid! By now Sai and Naruto have caught up and they looked pissed.

"Why did you let her go?" Shockingly it is Sai who is the first to question my actions.

"You don't get it do you. Holding her here, pissing that guy off is the worst thing you could have done." I walk closer to Kakashi. "The next time you grab my fiancé like that again, I will break every bone in your hand."

Before any of her idiots teammates could get a word in edge wise I transport into her apartment and start prepping her mission bag, hoping those idiots hadn't cause her any damage.

* * *

It's been four weeks since Gaara had received word from Sakura-chan and he was starting to get worried. When she had come back to her apartment that night she was already in mission mode. She was in and out of the apartment within an hour. Before she left she kissed him and told Gaara as soon as her mission was done that she would come home to Suna for a little while.

Sakura's absence had left Gaara in a sour mood, and while he moved through the motions of the day, he wasn't living. All Gaara could focus on was the fact Sakura was on some top secret mission and all he could do was sit back and wait.

The rest of the sand siblings stay in the Leaf village had been uneventful. Gaara was stuck in meeting most of the days while Kankuro and Temari trained with the Konoha 11. Kankuro and Temari were beginning to grow closer tp everyone in the Leaf village once again. Kankuro and Naruto even seemed to reach some understanding of one of another. Before Gaara left Tsunade had given him a basic outline on their anbu training and encourage him to send one of his village soon. Gaara and Tsunade had both agreed to start interoperating each other's training methods and both agreed it would only strength their bond and ninja in the long run. The new training regimen had been Gaara's latest project and he had just finished his second outline when Temari came through the door.

"Gaara" Temari huffed as she sucked in a deep breath. She had just gotten out of a meeting with the head anbu captain and it didn't go as planned.

"What is it?" Gaara asked getting straight to the point. He was tired of things going wrong and not following his carefully calculated plan.

"The captains are rejecting the new methods of training." Temari crossed her arms over her chest frustrated. "They state if we use methods from the Leaf, it will make our armed forces weaker, and will leave us wide out for attack from the Leaf. I tried reasoning with them but they wouldn't listen."

Gaara closed his eyes as he allow Temari's words to process. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he didn't expect his captains to reject it so quickly, and without discussing with him first.

"Inform the captains to train their second string squads with the new methods, and allow their number one squads to continue with their current training."

"What? How is that going to fix anything Gaara?" Temari raised her brow confused on her brother's choice of action.

"When Sakura gets back I want there to be an arranged fight. I want to see in squad two can defeat squad one. Whoever wins the fight determines which methods we use." Gaara opened his eyes and let out a slow exhale. "Just tell the captains to train the two squads separately and if they have a problem, to see me directly."

Temari nodded her head and quickly left the office to give the captains a piece of her mind. Once Temari signature faded Gaara reached for his new picture of Sakura. Tsunade had hired a photographer to take pictures the night of the festival, and in the picture it showed Gaara on his knees presenting the ring to Sakura. While Gaara knew Sakura's tears were fake that night, he still treasured that moment. That moment signified the start of their new life's together.

Gaara had replayed that night in his head a thousand times. Every time he replayed it he discovered he had more and more questions he needed to ask Sakura-chan. The first question was why she had allowed him to take her. In the moment it was magical, it was perfect. It was everything he had hoped it to be. He felt connected to her, he felt love and he hoped she felt the same but the problem was he hadn't had a chance to talk to her about it. That night everything happened so fast and there was no time in-between to talk.

But what was really eating away at Gaara was the fact he hadn't used any form of protection. In the heat of the moment he never once thought to put on a condom or ask if she was on birth control. His animal had been let out of the cage and all his blood rushed to the wrong head, leaving him unable to think clearly. Sakura had to be on birth control…right? In Suna all female anbu were required to be on birth control in order to prevent any unwanted and unplanned pregnancies from interfering with missions. In the leaf village it had to be the same. What Hokage in their right mind would allow their female ninja to go out unprotected? He hoped it was more than wishful thinking, but until he talked to Sakura it was going to be in the back of his head.

But at the same time the thought of having children with Sakura sent warm waves of emotion throughout him. He knew it wouldn't be a bad thing if he had gotten Sakura pregnant from their first night together. Gaara wanted to build a family with Sakura. He wanted to create that wonderful bond he was deprived of in his childhood. But he would have to wait and see what would happen until Sakura got back….


	11. Chapter 11

"You just had to fucking come didn't you!" I spat as we jumped tree to tree. By now he was of no use to me, he had gotten to injure to move on his own.

"S-h-ut u-p." Fū was at his limit. He had lost a lot of blood at the last camp but we were trained to keep going no matter what and we still had two more camps left.

I grip his arm around my shoulder tighter as I increased our speed. He had gotten to hurt, and I had healed him the best I could but he need surgery and I didn't have the tools necessary to do so in the field. It would be so easy to leave him out here, to let him bleed out. He would suffer a slow painful death and frankly he would deserve it. But I couldn't. If I did I would be stepping down to their level and I was better than that.

"Stop talking you need to save your energy in case you need to fight." I push more of my charka into him, trying to keep him awake and conscious but at this point I was fighting a losing battle. At the rate he was going I wasn't sure if he would make it if we finished off the last camp, but we had no choice but to push on.

* * *

"Senpai I need five." I nodded and Yamato released his hand signs. Ever since Sakura left Yamato and I have been training Naruto nonstop. We were trying to get the nine tails under control and every day we made progress, but this was going to take a lot more time.

"Kakashi do you know when Sakura is supposed to get back from her mission?" Naruto whined as he walked over to his bags to get his water bottle.

"I don't know Naruto." I sat down next to Yamato and stared up to the night sky. We had been out here training for hours and I was starting to feel its affects. "Why don't we call it a night Naruto?"

"What? But I haven't gotten the nine tails under control. What if I lose control again and hurt-" Naruto stopped talking. Pain flashed across his face as he recalled a certain memory. When Yamato, Sai, Naruto and Sakura had first been sent out in search of Sasuke, Naruto ended up losing control and striking Sakura when she got close trying to help him.

"Naruto that wasn't your fault." Yamato insisted as he stood up and stretched. "She doesn't blame you for what happened."

"I know. But what if next time you aren't there to stop me. What if I do more than just hurt her arm?" I saw Naruto fighting the tears that were beginning to form.

"Then she will stop you." I cut in. "She is stronger than you think and I am sure she could handle you even if you couldn't stop yourself."

"But what if she can't? What if she isn't here either to stop me then what?"

"Then I will. Naruto you have people here looking out for you. Don't worry about it too much. We will continue to train until you have it under control but until then the members of team 7 are here for you." I stand and walk toward Naruto. The closer I got the easy it was to see how close Naruto was to crying. _What are you thinking? Do you feel like you are alone? Do you feel like you are a threat?_ I place my hand on his shoulder and give him a squeeze. "Everything will be alright I promise."

Naruto stood there silent for a moment. "I just wish Sakura was back home. I have a feeling something went wrong."

"Would it make you feel better if we go and talk to Lady Tsunade?" Yamato asked gathering up our bags.

"Yeah," Naruto sucked in a deep breath. "Let's go talk to Granny."

* * *

This isn't good.

This is bad, very bad.

I tried to increase my speed but I was at my limit and so was Fū. I had taken out the second to last camp out with no problem. There was only a handful of ninja there, and those that were left behind weren't very skilled. That should have been my first clue. That camp had been too easy. I should've known it was a set up.

When I approached the last camp Fū had already passed out from the lack of blood, and I was rushing to both finish the mission and get back with enough time to save him. I had hid Fū in a tree a couple of miles outside the camp. But once Fū was set down the bombs started going off.

When the smoked cleared there was 200 men waiting for us. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid to fall for it. The second camp was almost empty because all the heavy hitters were moved to the last camp. I couldn't take down the last camp and was left with no choice but to flee.

Home was only a few miles away but the rate I was going I wasn't sure I would make it. I was taking down the men just fine until they started targeting Fū, then I had no choice but to protect him, while still trying to save my own ass. The gash in my side was sweeping with blood and I could feel the ninja tools that were still embedded throughout my body.

Fū was on my back, and I had tied his arms around my neck to keep him in place, while my arms held his legs so they wrapped around the front of me. The closer I got to home the more I struggled to support our combined weight. With each step I took I could feel Fū's charka getting lower and lower, his pulse slowing, his breathing becoming more sallow. I pumped as much of my charka into him as I could but I knew if we didn't get help as soon as we reached the gates he won't make it.

I swallowed hard and let out a breathe knowing I had only one option left and I knew _he_ wasn't going to be happy about it.

* * *

"She is still up here? She has been out here for hours." Shizune sighs stepping aside.

"Lady Tsunade" I call out when we find her on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade doesn't turn around and look at us right away. Her focus seems to be on the front gates in the distance.

"Yo Granny I want to know when Sakura is coming home!" Naruto blurts out desperate for an answer.

"Huh?" Tsunade turns around and looks at us but she doesn't look good. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Tsunade what's wrong?" I ask scanning her up and down. Her clothes were wrinkled and her pony tail wasn't as tight as she normally worn it. To put it simple she looked like she hadn't been home at all the last couple of days, she looked like a mess.

"What did you need?" Tsunade asks pulling on her shirt trying to readjust.

"We were wondering if you knew when Sakura-chan was supposed to come home." Tsunade's eyes widen slightly at the sound of Sakura's name, now I know something is wrong. "What's wrong?"

Before Tsunade could answer we hear the call of a hawk and look up to the sky. Tsunade held out her arm and the hawk landed on her. On its left foot was a rolled up scroll. No one talked as Tsunade unrolled the scroll and began reading.

"Shizune!" We all jump back as she begins screaming. "Get me a medical team to the front gate now and have another team prepped for surgery at the hospital!" Shizune nods and takes off down the stairs.

"Granny what's going on?" Naruto question goes ignored as Tsunade scans the scroll further.

"Have the hospital grab five bags of B positive blood ready to be infused and have two bags of O- on standby!" Tsunade yells as she chases after Shizune, completely ignoring us.

Once she is down the stairs Naruto turns white as a ghost he whispers "O- is Sakura's blood type." Once those words are out of his mouth we are all rushing down the stairs.

* * *

It had to be her. Granny wouldn't have reacted that way if it was anyone else. That feeling I had earlier, I should have known something was wrong. I should have marched in Granny's office and demand to be sent out after Sakura-chan. She needed me and I ignored my gut feeling.

I could feel my heart beat against my chest when we got see the gates. There Tsunade stood in the middle of the entrance, with her arms folded across her chest, staring into the woods. Behind her stood a team of medics, who all wore a worried expression.

Kakashi was the first of us to reach Tsunade and his usual calm demeanor had been replaced with panic. "What happened to her Tsunade?" Kakashi stood beside her, and went to go jump into the woods when Tsunade caught his hand in hers. "She is hurt. I need to go to her. I need to get her. I need-"

"To wait here." She cut her off and dropped her grip, returning her attention to the woods.

"You can't expect us to wait here and do nothing." Yamato stepped closer to Kakashi. I watched as my two senseis began to panic. What was going on? I wanted to jump into the woods and search for her, but something told me it would be no use.

"She instructed me to be ready with a team at the entrance. I will follow her orders." Yamato huffed and walked past the gate with Kakashi.

"Granny she is okay right?" I asked taking my place next to her.

"I don't know." Tsunade's eyes hardened and my stomach began twisting in a knot.

We stood in silence for ten minutes. I tried to focus and sense her charka but I couldn't sense her anywhere near us. If she requested a team to meet her at the gates then something is wrong, she got hurt. I could feel my eyes burn as imagines began playing in my head of all the worst case possibilities. With each second that past Kakashi was put more and more on edge. His body tensed and I knew at any moment he would be jumping into the frost in search of her.

"That's it I'm going in to look for her." Kakashi was about to jump into the trees when the dirt started swirling around us. The wind danced around us and for a moment you couldn't see anything. But once the smoked cleared there was Sakura.

Once I saw Sakura I went into a panic attack. I couldn't even react to what I was seeing. I quickly glanced at Kakashi and Yamato and saw they weren't moving either. Sakura was dressed in some type of anbu uniform, kneeling in-between Kakashi and Tsunade. Her mask was missing and her face was covered in blood and dirt. There were all kind of ninja tools sticking in her. All I could think of was when we were genin and Sasuke was impaled with needles from Haku.

"Help him!" Sakura shouted. My eyes left her face and I noticed for the first time that she was carrying someone. His mask was still on but his orange hair gave it away. This was the same guy that had given Sakura trouble before. Blood dripped down his arm and side, but besides those two spots he seemed fine. I watched as Sakura pulled out a kunai out of her leg and cut the rope she wrapped around his arms. "Now!" She snapped and the medic team were quick to her side.

Sakura held very still as the medic team pulled him out of her grip and placed him on the gurney. Once he was off of her Kakashi was at her side trying to pick me up. "Put me down!" She snapped and Kakashi moved his hands away from her. Sakura looked up to the medic team who hadn't moved. "Get him to the hospital now!" She snapped once again and the medic team took off running.

"Sakura-chan!" I yell finally being able to react as I knell down beside her. I look to see where I can place my hands on her to help her up but she is covered in wounds. The ground around her is being to turn red. There is a large gash on her left side that is pooling out blood. I can tell she has other injuries but with her uniform on I can't tell were else she is hurt.

"Tsunade please go after him." Sakura takes in a deep breath and stands up.

"No he is in good hands. You need help. Let me-" Tsunade steps forward her hands glowing trying to touch Sakura, but Sakura grabs her hand.

"I am fine." Sakura stares at the medical team as they make their way further into town toward the hospital. Her faces hold confusion. "Whatever you do, just please don't let him die."

Tsunade and Sakura lock eyes for a moment and Sakura lets go of her hand. "Don't worry we got her." Kakashi calls out. Tsunade nods her head and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Once Tsunade is gone Sakura starts walking forward. "Sakura! Hey you're hurt let me carry you to the hospital." I walk besides her ready to catch her if she loses her balance. I was amazed she was walking. She was badly hurt, she shouldn't be able to move.

"No one to-uch me." She winches as she jumps onto a rooftop and takes off toward the hospital.

"Oye wait up Sakura-chan." I call after her as she increases her speed.

"What the hell happened?" Yamato questions as we reach the hospital.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Kakashi jumps ahead and walks with Sakura inside of the hospital.

"Yamato?" I question as we follow behind them as they make their way to the trauma unit. "Is something going between them?"

Yamato doesn't answer and I don't push it especially when Tsunade steps out into the hallway.

"Is he?" Sakura questions, not finishing her sentence.

"He isn't stable but he is alive." Sakura closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"What wing is he in? I need to get prepped for surgery so I can-"

"So you can do nothing." Tsunade held up her hand silencing Sakura-chan. "You are in no shape to perform any type of surgery. I need you to get your ass in room 109 now. I need to get a look at you."

Sakura doesn't fight Tsunade instructions and makes her way to the hospital room.

"Tsunade that boy is the one who hurt Sakura-chan weeks ago." Kakashi blurts out once Sakura is no longer in sight.

"I know." She breathes.

"She should have just let him die." Kakashi's comment caught me off gaurd but before any of us can respond he is walking into the hospital room.

"Yamato I need you and Naruto to alert the main gates to be put on threat level orange."

"What about Sakura-chan?" I whine. She was hurt, Kakashi was acting weird and I didn't want to leave her alone in the state she was in.

"Kakashi is with her, she will be fine. Now go, there isn't time to waste."

I glance once more at the room Sakura walked in before turning on my heels and walking out with Yamato to put the village on alert once again.

* * *

I follow Sakura into the hospital room not caring if she wanted me there or not. I follow her not caring that we hadn't cleared the air form the other night. I followed her into the hospital room not caring if she had broken my heart the month before. I followed her into the room to make sure she was okay. To make sure she was safe. To make sure I was there if she needed anything.

I didn't bother to knock on the door and stepped right inside. Sakura was turned away from me and she was attempting to take off her protective gear.

"What happened?" I question leaning against the door.

Sakura ignores me as she removes her chest plate. Several weapons fall on the floor. I look closer at her form and it seems no weapons pierced her stomach or chest. One by one she pulled the weapons out of her skin, never once muttering a word or sound. We stood in silence in the room, neither one of us talking. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of weapons and blood hitting the floor.

I wanted to go to her and take her in my arms. I wanted to help her remove the weapons from that perfect skin of hers. I wanted to call in every available doctor and nurse to make sure Sakura was okay. But all I did was lean against the wall waiting for her to finish. I could tell Sakura didn't want me anywhere near her, and for now I was going to give her space.

Once every weapon was removed she began removing her arm guards. Her arms were covered in scratches and bruises of all different shapes, sizes and color. _What happened on her mission? Why was that guy with her? Why wasn't team 7 assigned to go with her?_ Sakura never once looked or talked to me. After she removed her armor she went into the bathroom. When she came out the blood and dirt was wiped off her face. She had a black eye and a busted up lip.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask taking a seat in one of the chairs in her room. We had been in this room for nearly 20 minutes and Tsunade hadn't come in to check on her yet and it was starting to piss me off.

"No," Sakura turned her back toward me once again and very carefully pulled off her shirt. I had to fight the urge to jump up and start yelling for help. She had a large gash on her side that went all the way up from her hip to her armpit. There was another large cut over her right shoulder blade. Sakura once again looked like she had been in a war. How was she still moving? Still conscious?

Sakura walked over to the drawers and started pulling out medical equipment. I sat in silence as she slowly started stitching herself up. That's it! I jump up out of my seat and walk into the hall.

Where the hell is Tsunade? I walk back toward the surgery room. She needed to be with Sakura right now. Sakura needed medical attention whether she admitted it or not, and unfortunately my medical knowledge was limited and I could do nothing to help her.

I pushed two large doors open and walked deeper into the trauma unit. There Tsunade stood looking into a window watching doctors and nurses preform surgery on Fū. I watch for a moment as the doctors danced around him, moving in rapid movements. His heart motor showed that his heart was barely beating. A breathing mask was placed over his face and an IV was stuck in one arm and in the other was a tube feeding him blood. But it didn't make since. He looked less injure than Sakura. What was causing him all these problems?

"Tsunade what's going on?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All of his major wounds were already healed before he was brought in. The problem we are having right now is bringing all of his levels back to normal. He seems to have lost a lot of blood and he was almost completely deprived of charka." Tsunade bits her lower lip and balls her fists. "He wasn't supposed to be with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She was supposed to go alone. I knew something was wrong when we lost contact with her-"

"You sent her out of the village believing she was alone?" I practically shout at her. "What kind of mission did you send her on Tsunade?!" She doesn't answer, she doesn't look at me. She just counties to stare at the screen in front of her. "You lost contact with her and did nothing about it! Why weren't we deployed after her once contact was lost? Why weren't we assigned to go with her to begin with?!"

"Because she didn't want the members of team 7 going with her." She turns and faces me, tearing streaming down her face. "She demanded to be sent out alone, once she discovered how many base camps were stationed around the village. I couldn't afford to send anyone after her. If things went bad I need you here, to protect the village."

I stared at Tsunade. There was more to it than she was telling me. For her to send Sakura out alone, it had to be bad. "Pull yourself together. Sakura is badly injured and she needs your help."

Tsunade took a moment to compose herself before we left Fū's room and made our way back toward Sakura's. "How hurt is she Kakashi?"

"Bad. When I left she was sticking herself up." We reached her door and walked in. Rags covered in blood were tossed all over the floor. Cabinets and draws were opened and medical equipment was scattered all over the bed. What the hell happened? I was only gone five minutes!

"Sakura?" Tsunade calls out as I check the bathroom. The only thing in the bad room is a bloody towel left in the sink.

"She isn't here." _Damnit! I shouldn't have left her!_

* * *

I shove my hands under the water and scrub up to the elbows. Once they are clean I enter into the surgery room, and all the doctors and nurses stop and stare. I ignore their stares as I make my way to his charts and monitor. He was becoming more stable, but he wasn't out of the woods yet.

My hands glow green as they start roaming his body. His organs were slowly getting the blood they so desperately needed. My glow changes to red as I help guide the new blood through his system. My blood ached and burned but I ignored it. If Fū died we would be in trouble. Fū might have been an asswhole and a piece of shit, but he was a piece of shit that knew how to fight. He was trained to fight for this village until his last breathe and if I was right about what was to come, I needed someone like him to be inside the village, to fight for it, to protect it.

Fū was weaker than me, but that doesn't change the fact he was Danzo's right hand man. He was Danzo's number two and for good reason. He was raised inside the foundation, just like Sai had. He only knew how to fight and follow mission protocol. He could watch the men around him fall and continue on to finish the mission. I need a solider like that. Fū couldn't die. I needed him to be alive and well in Konoha to buy enough time for me to come home if I was in Suna.

After ten minutes I heard a knock on the window. I looked up and discovered a very pissed off Tsunade and Kakashi. Once I entered the room all the doctors and nurses stopped working. They were used to me taking over and would only help when instructed to. I looked at the team around me and nodded toward the door, signaling them that I wanted them to leave.

As soon as the last nurse left the room Tsunade and Kakashi came flying in heated. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tsunade spat. I knew she wanted to rip me off of him and grab me back into my hospital room to begin treatment but she didn't touch me. She knew she wouldn't win if she tired. Right now I considered Fū my patient and she knew nothing got in-between me and my patients.

"I could feel his charka signature getting lower from my room. I had to step in."

"But you're hurt Sakura-chan." Kakashi stepped closer to me and I got butterflies. I wanted to stay as far away as I could from Kakashi because whenever he is near I get confused.

My hands glow brighter as I shove more charka into Fū. I could sense the damage was almost corrected and I wanted to speed up the process so I could go report to Danzo. "M'Lady I was unable to take out all the camps. I'm sorry." My eyes started locked on Fū's chest feeling ashamed for failing her. I wasn't able to eliminate the threat to my home, my people were still at risk. "There is one camp left."

"I'll have a team selected and ready to go tonight." Tsunade turns to walk out the door.

"No." Tsunade turns back toward me confused. "I already have a team in mind."

"Who?"

"Danzo's second string are equipped to handle this situation." I need to hurry up here and go to the foundation and form my team so we could leave by nightfall and have this situation handled by tomorrow night.

"Absolutely not!" Kakashi shouts but I give him not attention.

"M'Lady I have a team ready to go. I know the threat level and I know this team can handle it. We do not have time to compile another team. The camp can move at any moment."

"I can't send out a squad I do not know. I cannot trust them to handle such an important mission when we have no room for failure."

"Do you trust me?" I look up for the first time and look eyes with Tsunade. She nods her head yes and a smile spreads across my face. "Then trust me."

"Tsunade you can't possibly be thinking of relying on Danzo! On the foundation!" Kakashi tried to get my attention but I ignored him.

"My team would be back in 24 hours. If they aren't send your team."

"Fine." I return my attention back to Fū. Kakashi leaves the room pissed off and Tsunade dismisses herself to go prepare the second team. After ten minutes he is finally stable enough and I call back in the team of nurses and doctors.

I head back to my apartment and discard of my now useless uniform. I jump in the shower and allow the water to wash off my failure. If that moron hadn't been ordered to go with me, the mission would've already been completed. I was injured and I knew Tsunade wouldn't allow me outside the village at this point alone. Once all the blood and dirt had been washed off I exist the shower and begin wrapping my wounds.

I had healed most of them at this point but the cut of my side still burned and my eye was still black. I wanted to save as much charka as I could so most of the minor injuries remained. As I dressed into a new uniform I felt a presence in my family room. I quickly dressed and grabbed my back up mission bag and walked into my family room.

"How are you feeling?" The masked man asked sitting on my couch, his mission bag by his feet.

"Fine. Are your men ready?" I walked into my kitchen and bring sealing away food and water.

"Yes. They are ready to go whenever you are."

"How did he react?" I asked walking back into the family room. When I had left the hospital I sent a clone to inform Danzo of the situation.

"He is pleased you encourage the Hokage to send his team. He says he will deal with Fū later." I step next to Torune and transported us to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Tsunade how could you send out his team?" Kakashi walked back and forth in my office.

"Sakura understands the threat level we are at. She knows this team abilities and what level the enemy is at. I have no choice but to trust her judgment at this point." The bottle of vodka in my desk was practically calling out my man. At the hospital Sakura wouldn't allow me to examine her. I had no idea how injured she was. All I could do was hope she had handled her injuries by herself.

I could tell Kakashi was about to protest again but was silence by a knock on the door. "Come in" I order and the door pushes open. Sakura and another ninja come walking in. As soon as I see Sakura I realize what she is planning on doing. She is dressed in an anbu black ops uniform, her mask attached to her hip. The ninja standing next to her wore the same uniform but while his mask remained attached to his hip he wore a black clothed mask that covered everything but his mouth and chin. I couldn't see his eyes, not there was a pair of googles underneath the mask that prevented that. I hadn't seen this ninja before, but everything about him screamed foundation.

"M'Lady me team is ready to go." Sakura steps forward and hands me a yellow folder. I open it only to discover it is her mission report. Every camp she encountered was detailed very specially. She had the location of the camp, the amount of men and their skill level, and their supplies listed for each and every one of them. As I flipped through the file I realize how much the village was at risk. If Sakura hadn't made those connections a month ago, who knows what would have happened.

"Sakura are you sure you want to be sent out?" I ask eyeing her. She was injured, but did I really trust this team to complete the mission without Sakura as their leader? I look over to Kakashi, surprised he hadn't said anything. He was staring intently at Sakura.

"Hai."

"Then you are dismissed." Sakura bowed and the two of them disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Kakashi says after Sakura is long gone. He glares at me once more before walking out of the office and slamming the door.

"So do I" I whisper as I dive deeper into Sakura's report.

* * *

I sat on top of the Hokage monuments watching the sun set. I don't know why I chose to wait out the time here. Maybe it was because Sakura seemed to find some kind of peace here. Maybe I was trying to find a way to be closer to Sakura again. I don't know. I hadn't slept last night, I was too worried. I had seen how hurt she was and within three hours of being brought to the hospital she was already changed and ready for the next mission.

I hadn't seen this side of her before. Was this the warrior Gaara was talking about? The warrior that put the mission in front of everything else, including her health? I didn't know who was with her in the office, and it left an uneasy feeling. He was in the foundation, there was no question about that. But why hadn't we seen him before? I shock the thought out of my head as the last rays of the sun disappeared into the night sky.

Her time was up. If she wasn't back in the village, a second team would be sent out after them and I was making my way to the tower to request to be put on that team. Why was there so many base camps sent up in our territory? Was Orochimaru planning on attacking the Leaf? Or where they set up into order to capture Sakura-chan"?

I didn't like being keep in the dark, especially since it involved Sakura. I still hadn't forgotten about the scrolls she had hidden inside of her apartment or office. I still had to talk to her about those, but there hadn't been a right time. She already pushed me away, I needed to wait until she was opened up.

I reached the office and knocked three times before being told to enter. I push open the door and relief washed over me. Sakura stood in the office, a mission report in her hand. She had spots of blood all over her, but she seemed to be okay.

"Kakashi is there something I can help you with?" Tsunade asks raising her eyebrow at me.

"I was just coming to see if Sakura had reported in but it seems that I already answered my own question."

"Everything is in the report M'Lady. All the camps have been handled." Sakura turns to walk out the door but I block her path. I didn't want her to leave. I had so many questions for both Sakura and Tsunade. Sakura locks eyes with me, signaling for me to move, but I don't. As I return her gaze I notice something about her eyes seem off…they seem dull.

"When you say they have been handle what do you mean Sakura-chan?" Did they eliminate everyone? Did they burn the camps to the ground? Or did they round up the men to bring them back to be questioned? I flash back to my anbu days. I did a lot of dirty work, and by the blood on her clothes she has probably had to do a lot of it these last few weeks.

"We eliminated the threat." She coldly spoke. "Now if you don't mind I would like to go home and shower." I stepped aside and allowed her to exist the office.

"Kakashi…." Tsunade paused for a moment as if she was trying to think of the right words. "What happened between you too?"

"What do you mean?" I asked taken back by her question.

"Yesterday you two seemed off." She spoke slowly and carefully. "Did you tell her what we talked about?"

"No." I answer simply. _No that wasn't why Sakura hated me._ "She is probably just adjusting to being engaged." I turn to walk out the door.

"Kakashi please remember the village needs this agreement to work out." She reminded me once again before I turned and closed her office door.

 _Yeah the village might need this agreement to work but what about what Sakura's needs?_

* * *

I made my way to Sakura's apartment. Something is going on and damn it someone was going to tell me what. As I ascend the stairs I could sense her inside the apartment. I sigh a breath of relief, at least I know where she is. I knock on her front door and wait for her to answer. But after a couple of minutes have pasted and the door doesn't open I get worried.

What is she has passed out from her injuries yesterday? What is she has fallen and can't reach the door? I reach into my pocket and grab her spare key, and I quickly open the door. As soon as I open the door I hear the shower running. Thank god! She just couldn't hear me.

"Sakura-chan!" I call out as I take a seat on her couch.

"Naruto?" She shouts.

"Yeah it's me! I wanted to talk with you!"

"I'll be out in a minute!"

After five minutes I hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. I stayed glued to my spot, not daring to look as I hear Sakura make her way to her bedroom and open and shut her door. After Gaara proposed to Sakura I realized my feelings for her change a long time ago and I was just too stupid to notice it.

When we were kids I had a puppy crush on her. She was so beautiful and popular. But she never noticed me in that light. Her attention was solely on Sasuke. I don't think she even gave another man a second look when we were kids. Sasuke was my rival and if I won Sakura from him, I felt like I would be beating him on some level. I laugh at myself now.

I still had very strong feelings for Sakura but now I realize it's more of a sibling kind of love than anything else. I wanted to be there for Sakura-chan and protect her, like a big brother. I wanted to prevent any more heartache, she suffered enough from Sasuke and it was nice to see she was finally moving on from him. I knew Sakura always looked at me like a brother and I knew she was just as protective of me as I was of her.

After a couple of minutes Sakura walks into the front room wearing her normal uniform, with her wet hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "Sakura how are you feeling?" I ask standing up and walking over to her. Her poor face was all beaten and bruised. Her eye was black and her lip was puffy, and while she wore long pants and a long sleeve I knew she had more injuries underneath.

"I've been better but I'm okay I promise Naruto." She flashes me a smile and I fight the urge to wrap myself around her and trap her in a hug. The only thing keeping me glued to my spot, my hands at my side, was the fact if I hugged her I would be hurting her.

"Sakura do you have a moment to talk?" Sakura nodded and took a seat on the couch. "What has been going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"You aren't around anymore. You don't hang out with us anymore. I feel like I never see you anymore." Sakura's eyes widen slightly but after a moment she is reaching down and taking my hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Naruto. These past few weeks have been crazy. I was sent out on a mission the morning after the festival. I'm sorry I should have told you I was leaving." She squeezed my hands tight and I feel a little better.

"What is going on between you and Kakashi?" She seems to flinch at the sound of his name and she lets go of my hands.

"I don't know what you mean Naruto." She quickly stands and walks into the kitchen and opens up her fridge, pulling out a water bottle. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No. And don't change the subject you know what I am talking about. You guys spent morning, noon and night together for weeks and now….now it seems like you don't want to be anywhere near him. What happened?"

Sakura walks back to the couch but she doesn't sit down. "We weren't hanging out. He was assigned protection duty from Tsunade and Gaara."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Gaara assigned protection after you guys left Suna. He wanted to make sure his future fiancé was protected until the announcement was made and Tsunade assigned him and Yamato to me once Sasuke attacked. Once the mission was completed there was no need to spend time together outside of missions or training."

Her answer didn't sit well with me. I knew she had issues with Kakashi after I left to go train with Prevy Sage. Kankuro was all too happy to explain why he wasn't happy with me and Kakashi when we took her to Suna, one day after training. I never knew she felt that way but once Kankuro told me everything I didn't blame her. We left her behind, I left her behind and now it was my turn to fight to win her back. But it seemed like her and Kakashi were repairing their bond. No way was it all a mission.

"Sakura that can't be what happened. I am your best friend, please talk with me." Her faces hardens as she takes a seat on the couch.

"I don't know. It's all so confusing." I could see something inside of Sakura break. "I thought he was spending time with me, trying to make up for lost time. I didn't know about Gaara's feelings until the day before the festival. I thought Kakashi and I were growing close again, that we were developing-" She cuts herself off.

"Developing feelings for one another?" I question and I see a small smile develop on her face.

"Maybe. I thought I felt something but I guess it was just wishful thinking. I was just so desperate to have that same bond you and Sasuke got with him, that I over analyzed everything."

"Sakura-chan," she looks at me, the smile gone. "How do you know that it was just wishful feelings? Maybe Kakashi feels the same way."

"He doesn't."

"How do you know?" I protest.

"Because I walked in on him with another women." She whispers, gripping the water bottle tighter.

"What!?" I practically scream.

"The morning of the festival I went over to his apartment to give him breakfast as a thank you. When he opened the door he was half naked. A women came out of the bedroom wearing nothing but his shirt. It wasn't hard to put two and two together." She turns to me wearing her signature fake smile. "Besides it doesn't matter, I am marrying Gaara."

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She jumps up off the couch. "Are you hungry Naruto? I'm craving some ramen."

"Yeah let's go! My treat Sakura-chan!" I loop my arm around hers and escort her out of her apartment and toward the ramen shop. I knew she was holding in more than she disclosed tonight but I was okay with that. It was going to take time for me to be worthy of her trust again. For the moment I will just focus on trying to make Sakura happy and later I will have a little chat with Kakashi…

* * *

"Do you know when Sakura-chan is supposed to get here?" Kankuro whined as we made our way to the council meeting.

"She supposed be here soon. She sent word two days ago that her mission was finished and that she would be leaving for here shortly." My answer seemed to satisfy Kankuro because he remained silent as we finished our walk to the meeting. It had been two weeks since I had the captains start the new training and I was anxious to see the results. I walked inside the room and took my place. Kankuro took his place next to me and one by one the members of the council piled into the room and took their place.

The meeting was schedule to deal with the new income of trade between the Sand and the Leaf. It was also formed to discuss how we would strength the bonds between the two villages. One by one the matters of the meeting where discussed and crossed off the agenda. Everyone seemed to be happy about the new arrangement and didn't question the new ways we were going to strength our bonds. Once everything was crossed off the list I stood up, ready to dismiss everyone when my anbu captain interrupted me.

"My lord, I have a problem I would like to discuss in front of the council." I sat down and motioned for him to continue. "My second squad is refusing to train under the Leaf methods."

"What?" I question clearly pissed.

"My men are stating that they refuse to undertake in methods that will make them weaker than the other units. I've tried discipline and reasoning but they won't follow the instructions."

"I see." I look around and the members of the council seem to agree with the anbu.

"I think I have a solution my lord." I don't brother to turn around. I sensed her a while ago. She was most likely waiting in the hall, listening, seeing if our plan was working.

"Please proceed Ambassador." Sakura walks further into the room. Her beautiful pink locks flowed in loss curls down her back. I slightly smile seeing she chose to wear the shirt we had given her last month, and it fit her perfectly. Her leaf headband was gone, maybe she was trying to show she wasn't on either side. I looked closer at her face and noticed her eye makeup was darker than usual. She normally wore soft browns and pinks but today she wore a purple and grey smoky eye with dark red lipstick. She still look beautiful but it wasn't one of her signature looks and it covered up her natural beauty.

"Captain assemble your men in the training fields in fifteen minutes. Have them prepared for a fight." The captain bows to Sakura and I before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"What are you planning Haruno?" One of the council members ask.

"If they truly believe the Leaf have weaker training methods than Suna, then they should have no problem in defeating me in a fight."

"You can't possibly think you can take down an entire team of our anbu!" Another member shouts and a smirk spreads across Sakura's face.

"Your right, I don't think it, I know I can take down your anbu." And with that she disappears into cloud of smoke, leaving the council members fuming.

"Troublesome women," I whisper under my breath as I stand dismissing everyone from the meeting. Kankuro, Ibiki and I made our way to the training grounds in silence. If Sakura won the fight no one would question the new training methods, but if she lost nothing from the Leaf would be expected. I hope she realizes what she is getting herself into. My men aren't weak, and neither is she, but facing a whole squad of them. Well I haven't seen Sakura in that kind of action in a long time, it should at the very least be interesting.

* * *

"The rules are simple. The fighting stops when someone calls mercy." Sakura stood in the middle of the training fields surrounded by 20 anbu members. My eyes bounce from member to member and I recognize that the second squad was not the ones who were called to fight, no these are our number ones.

"Gaara is she crazy?" I ask stepping closer to my younger brother. I look over my shoulder and notice the council standing a few yards away from us, their eyes glued on Sakura. I thought back to a couple of months ago when I challenge the council saying Sakura could take down all the top of their anbu all at once. I mentally slapped myself for saying that now. I never thought it would come to this.

"Calm down Kankuro she knows what she is doing." Gaara tries to reassure me but it isn't working. I tense up watching the men circle around me, scaling her up, trying to find her weak spot. After a few moments I realize that Sakura is waiting for them to make the first move, she isn't going to be the one to throw the first punch.

One of the members jump forward his sword in his hand and swings for her neck. Sakura simply steps to the left, and the blade slams into the ground next to her. The anbu tries to recover but Sakura is already responding, kicking him in the side and sending him flying several yards backwards, his sword still lodged in the dirt.

"I would advise you to not attack one on one. Think of a plan and respond together. You are stronger as a unit. Don't overestimate your skills while underestimating mine." _What the hell is she doing? Why is she giving them pointers while fighting? Is she trying to lose?_

Her words seem to inflame the anbu as four anbu approach Sakura. One anbu sends a shower of kunai towered her while the other try to land puppet strings on her. Sakura pushes off the ground and does a black flip in the air, landing smoothly a couple of yards behind the four anbu. She turns to her left but freezes. I look closer and notice one of the anbu was able to land a chakra string on her left shoulder.

"Now!" Someone shouts as ten anbu encircle her. They release their hand sign and in seconds Sakura is covered in a dozens of strings. She tries to move, but she is locked in place. One by one more and more members encircle her until all twenty are around her, waiting to strike her down.

I go to step forward, to stop the fight, knowing exactly what they were going to do. "Kankuro stay out of this!" Sakura shouts. _How did she know I was going to-?_ Before I could finish my thought I am blinded by a bright light and the sound of birds creping fill the air. The light disappears and the ten anbu who had their strings attached are now lying on the ground unconscious, smoke coming off their arms, their clothing burnt off. The other ten anbu were blown backwards and are just starting to stand up and regain their footing. "What did I just tell you about underestimating my skill sets? If you have the upper hand and it seems too easy, more than likely you have fallen into your opponents trap. Think before you act."

The ten anbu that are left fighting look at each other unsure of what to do. She just took down ten guys without even trying. Sakura slowly steps around the ten fallen anbu and moves into a clearing that's far away from them. Is she not expecting them to get up the rest of the fight? Once again Sakura is waiting for them to make the first move. She's only fighting defense. I could only imagine what would happen if she went on the offensive.

"Come at me like you intend to kill me. Don't treat this as child's play." Sakura closes her eyes and motions the remaining anbu to come at her.

"She isn't seriously going to fight with her eyes closed is she?" One of the council members question.

"Ms. Haruno is proving a point. She has been trained in both Suna and the Leaf. She is just toying with the anbu at the moment." Gaara comments never once taking his eyes off of her.

The ten anbu start trying to strike her one by one. Sakura would either move to left, or to the right or simple jump up, avoiding their attacks. This little game of cat and mouse continued for another twenty minutes before the anbu around her started showing signs of exhaustion. But how? These men were trained to keep going for days, how was this tiring them out?

One of the anbu falls to his knees. "I can't!" He yells shaking. "I can't I can't I can't!" He begins repeating the phrase over and over again. The other anbu stop attacking Sakura and are quick to his side. The anbu is beginning to rip his mask off and once it's off his face is as white as snow.

"Captain what's wrong?" Another anbu begins shaking him, but the captain stops responding. "What the fuck did you do to him?" He calls out.

Sakura is still standing where they left her, her eyes still closed, a smirk on her face. "Your captain will return to normal once the fight is over. Now is anyone wanting to call mercy yet? Or would you like to continue with the little chakra you have left?"

I look at Gaara and his eyes are still locked on Sakura. "They still haven't figured out what she is doing yet?" Ibiki asks shakes his head.

"What are you taking about?" I question confused. It didn't make sense why they were growing so weak so fast.

"The first thing the anbu in the leaf are taught is how to absorb the charka from your opponent. If these anbus, including their captain, had just looked at the new lesson plan they would have known what she doing." Gaara's eyes move between the group of anbu and Sakura. "This is why I wanted to do cross training. The Leaf has several effective methods they use in battle that we do not."

I heard the council begin whispering behind us. They were beginning to understand what Gaara and Sakura were trying to do. While Sakura was the best of the best, our twenty anbu should have done more damage than they did. I don't think they even did any damage. In fact all they did was make her stronger as she took in their charka.

Sakura opens her eyes and looks at the remaining nine anbu in front of her. Her eyes bounce between each one of them before her smirk disappears. In a flash her eyes are glowing green and one by one the anbu all fall to the ground unconscious but one. "I have a question for you" she points at the remaining anbu. "You were the only one in your group who wanted to take part of the new training process. I am curious as to why." The anbu looks at Gaara for guidance not sure what to do. "You can lower your guard. I won't strike unless you do." Gaara nods his head and the anbu slightly lowers his guard.

"Because I have seen you in battle." Sakura's eyes stop glowing green, showing the anbu she was lowering her guard as well. "Both times our village have been attack, you came running to help. And both times, you a leaf shinobi, have been able to succeed in ways our sand shinobi have not. I wish to become stronger, so we do not have to rely on the aid of anyone else. I wish to become stronger to protect this village in ways I could not before."

"I see. It's a shame your fellow shinobi did not feel the same. If they had been practicing these last few weeks they might have stood a chance." Sakura walks closer to the anbu. "You're the second in command correct?"

"Yes ma'am I am." The anbu lowers all of his weapons. The fight is over, Sakura is clearly the winner.

"Well your captain fell. You're the only one left. It is up to you if you call off the fight or you and I can go one on one. Your choice."

"I forfeit the fight. It is clear we have lost."

"Very well." Sakura eyes glow green and a pink charka begins spreading throughout the air. It was amazing to watch. I had never seen charka manipulated in such a way before. It slowly spread around the training course. One by one the injuries on the anbu began to heal and they slowly start regaining their consciousness. The captain started to regain color in his face and began slowly standing.

None of the anbu say a word. They all had underestimated her and were finally put in their place. The only anbu who hadn't been healed was the anbu standing in front of Sakura. She stuck out her hand and the masked shinobi stared at her awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Slowly he reached out and shock hands with her.

"You fought well. A little training and you might be able to take me down one day." Sakura smiles as they release the handshake. Slowly his injuries started to heal as well. "Since you were the only one who supported the new training, I think it is only fair you get the charka I absorbed from your comrades back." Sakura touched his shoulder and her eyes change bright green for a moment. I could feel the shift of charka in the air. After a few minutes her eyes went back to normal and she made her way over to us.

"You alright?" I whisper, and she nods.

"Captain." Gaara calls out and all the anbu snap to attention. "I need a report of your findings here today in three hours."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." He bows.

"And another report explaining why I shouldn't demote you and promote your number one to take you place."

The captain's face hardens before he bows again and he and his team disappeared in a cloud of smoke, their tails between their legs. Gaara turned and stared at the council who all had their mouths hanging open. "Does anyone else wish to question the new training method?" No one said a word. "Then it has been decided. The new training goes into effect tomorrow morning." With that Gaara began walking back toward the tower with the rest of us in toe.

Man things are sure getting interesting around here….


	12. Chapter 12

I slowly pull my shirt over my head and discard it on the bathroom floor. My side had started bleeding from the fight earlier and it annoyed me. It hadn't even been a fight. I simply moved too much and this damn thing bleed. As the tub filled with cold water I released chakra into the wound.

This day had been difficult. The travel to Suna had been quick but I was still on edge from my mission. I couldn't help but think about Orochimaru. He knew something he shouldn't, and what that was I had no idea and it was starting to piss me off. I took a deep breath and pulled down my pants.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and I looked like hell. Cuts and scrapes were all over my body and those damn gashes on my shoulder and side burned. I climbed into the ice cold bath and at first my body screamed in agony but slowly it relaxed as the tensed muscles relaxed and became numb.

I stayed in the bathtub until the water was no longer cold. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my body before walking to Gaara's room. Gaara was sitting on his bed reading a scroll, but when he heard the door shut he looked up. He set the scroll down and jump up out of bed.

"What the hell happened?" Gaara stepped closer getting a better look.

"My mission had complications, but it was handled." I turn to the dresser, searching for pjs that wouldn't bug my body. I pulled out a lose pair of shorts and one of Gaara's old t-shirts. "Would you mind helping me wrap my side?" Gaara nodded his head and I dropped the towel, handing him my medical supplies.

"Sakura were was your team? What kind of mission were you sent on?" Gaara very carefully rubbed an ointment over the gashes and cuts, before wrapping a white gauze around my waist and securing a bandaged over my shoulder blade.

"It was anbu." Gaara stopped asking questions after that, he knew I wouldn't answer any anbu related questions. After he finished I quickly dressed and climbed into bed and laid on my good side. Gaara put away the scroll he was reading and laid besides me facing me.

"Sakura how are you adjusting to our arrangement?" Gaara's eyes stared into mine, desperately looking for an answer.

"I am still adjusting to the arrangement but I am not unhappy Gaara." He looked at me confused. "You are a wonderful man. We have been friends for a long time. I would be lying to you if I told you my feeling toward you haven't changed this last year. We were becoming extremely close. And who knows we might have reached this point on our own even if this arrangement hadn't happened."

"Did you mean it Sakura-chan?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you love me?"

I close my eyes for a moment, allowing that night to replay in my head. The moment had been magical. For a brief second I forgot about everything that was going on. For a brief second I left loved and cared for. For a brief second I thought this was all I ever wanted. The words just slipped out. "I do love you Gaara." I opened my eyes and started into those deep blue orbs of his. "But I am still trying to understand all of these feelings. I know I am asking a lot but please be patient with me."

He flashed me a smile before he puts his arm under my head and carefully pulls me into him. "For you Sakura-chan, I could wait a life time."

We stay like that a while. I was slowly falling asleep listening to his heartbeat while he played with my hair. I was almost asleep when he stopped touching my hair. "Sakura?" He whispered.

"Mmmmhhhh" I mumble not wanting to completely wake up.

"That night we didn't use any form of protection." He says a little note of worried in his voice.

"Don't worry" I mumble. "When I joined anbu, I was placed on birth control. There is no need to worry Gaara." I sink my head deeper into his form, absorbing his smell, stealing his warmth.

Once again I slowly drifted back into dream land and Gaara began playing with my hair again. I thought for a moment this whole arrangement might not be a bad thing. Gaara cared deeply for me and maybe over time my feeling could develop even deeper for him. But for tonight I will put everything else aside and simply enjoy the fact I was in Suna….in Gaara's arms. His touch silenced every ache in my body and I could feel my body finally relax as I drifted off into a deep sleep for the first time in a very long time…..

* * *

It's been two long wonderful weeks with Sakura-chan. After our little talk her first night, I was put at ease. She wasn't going to run from this, no she just need some time and I was more than okay with that. These past two weeks we have been exploring our new founded relationship. I was beginning to crave her touch. I was becoming selfish, I didn't want Sakura returning to the Leaf. I wanted her to stay here with me, with us.

I let out a breath as I entangled her hair between my fingers. The sleeping beauty next to me had been amazing last night and I couldn't help but pull her naked form closer to mine. I could wake up every morning like this for the rest of my life, and if things go as planned I will. I bent down and kissed her forehead. We needed to get up and start the day, we had a morning meeting to see how the anbu were progressing with the new training.

After her fight no one questioned the new methods. Even the council began backing me up in the new changes that were happening around the village. The plan was finally working, and it was all thanks to her. Within two hours of being inside the village she had solved all the problems I had been dealing with for a month. To put it simply she was amazing.

I sat up, pulling my arm out from under her. I cupped her check with my hand and landed a sweet tender kiss on those beautiful lips of hers. After a moment I begin to feel her response and when I pull back her eyes flatter open.

"Good morning" I say as I climb out of bed and gather my things for the day.

"Good morning Gaara. Did you sleep okay?" She asks throwing her arms up into the air and stretching. I knew she was sore. She was been going none stop these past two weeks. She trained the new anbu day in and day out. When she did have a moment to breath she chose to spend her time training with Kankuro or Temari. She hadn't slowed down, it was if she was preparing herself for something.

"Yeah. You?" She nodded and climbed out of bed, wrapping a robe around her. Her injuries were finally almost gone. The two gashes had closed, and now all she was waiting for were the bruises to disappear. "I'm leaving for my office now. I'll meet you at the meeting?"

"See you then." She walked into the bathroom and I heard the water start. I quickly got dressed and made my way out of the house and too the tower. It was still dark out and not any people were on the streets. The silence set me at peace and as I reached my office the sun peaked out over the horizon and began burning away at the morning dew. I sat in my chair and watched the sun rise. Things were finally going our way. I smile at the thought and gave one last look at the sun before turning and giving my full attention to the files in front of me.

* * *

His foot swings toward my head and I barely have enough time to dodge it before he is already sending a counter attack. Wood wraps around my leg trapping me in place. I try to free myself but can't.

"Kakashi let's take a break, you aren't focused." Yamato releases the wood around my ankle. We had been at it now for a couple of hours. Yamato and I had made this a habit. Every morning Yamato and I would train for a couple of hours before Naruto and Sai joined us. I need an outlet and Yamato was all too willing to be my punching bag, and for that I was grateful.

I shove my hands in my pockets and look up to the morning sky. The sun was just raising but instead of giving off a nice warm glow, it was cold. Something was off. Something was wrong.

"So you feel it too?" My glaze leaves the sky and it falls on Yamato. He too is staring at the sun.

"Yeah." _Yeah I do._ These last two weeks had been hard. Sakura left in the middle of the night again for Suna and we didn't find out about it until she had already sent word that she had made it there safe. I kept replying that morning over and over again in my head. Why had I been so stupid to go and sleep with Yūgao? Why was I even stupider to not realize it was Sakura at my door that morning?

"Senpai are you ready to talk about what happened between you and Sakura? Or are you going to continue to space out until she returns home?" Yamato had been more than patient with me these last few weeks but it seemed I was finally wearing him thin. "Was it the proposal? Or did something else happen?" Yamato took a big drink of water, waiting for me to think of a response.

"It wasn't the proposal. I knew about that a few days before it happened and it's not what you think." I take a deep breath and clammed my racing heartbeat. "She walked in on me the morning of the festival with Yūgao."

Yamato immediately begins spitting out the water and coughing. I knew Yamato had thought my sour mood was all over the proposal. I could have dealt with proposal. What I couldn't deal with is Sakura wanting nothing to do with me.

"Why the hell did you go and do that?" He blurts out once he gains his voice. "You love Sakura why would you go and sleep with another women?" Anger flashes through his eyes. I had hurt Sakura once again and Yamato wasn't happy about it. "How did Sakura find out?"

"She showed up at my door and I answered it not thinking. She put two and two together." I shove my names deeper into my pockets and gripped my silver bells. Ah the bells reminded me of a simpler time. Back then I could do no wrong in her eyes, back then I was able to protect her.

"Kakashi…."

"She also found out about the protection detail Gaara assigned to her. She seemed pretty pissed about that too."

"How in the world did she find out about that?" Anger boils within me as I think about Gaara. The only way she could have found out was if Gaara had told her. "Why would Gaara tell her?"

"To turn her against me. Against us. I knew she wouldn't be happy about the protection detail which is why we agreed not to tell her. I am sure she feels like we betrayed her trust and think she cannot handle herself. That bastard is just trying to take her out of the village." I pull my hands out of my pocket and ball them into fists. Yamato walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Would you like to continue training Senpai?" I took a deep breath and got into a fighting stance, hoping Yamato was ready to take some punches…

* * *

"So the program seems to be working." Gaara's eyes danced back and forth as he read the reports. The anbu had improved in all the testing areas, which was fanatic considering the program hadn't even been in effect for a full two weeks. The rest of the council members had left me alone since the fight. No one question whether I belonged here or not. No one dare question my strength anymore and it was a breath of fresh air to be able to attend meeting without everyone doubting me and my actions.

"Of course they are. We have our best trainer assigned to the job." Kankuro sat next to me in the meeting room, a grin spread across his face. I had spent a lot more time with Kankuro these last few weeks. He trained with me day in and day out, and no matter how many times I knocked him down, he got right back up. The anbu weren't the only ones who had been improving. Both Kankuro and Temari showed improvement.

"I am excited to bring back your fighting style back to the Leaf and start my men under the new found training program. In the near future I would like to send a group of Leaf Anbu to Suna and a group of anbu from Suna to the Leaf for training. The more our people interact as one unit instead of two separate parts the better."

No one in the room had objections and the rest of the meeting went quickly. Temari left after the meeting to finish some paperwork needed for the upcoming Chunin Exams and Kankuro, Gaara and I went back to Gaara's office.

"It has been great having you here Sakura. It feels just like old time again. Right Gaara?" Kankuro flopped down next to me on the couch smiling. "We missed you like crazy."

"I missed you guys too, but I have to return home soon." My attention was in the file in my hand so I didn't caught my slipup. I had referred to the Leaf as my home, something I hadn't done for years. When I talked about home I was always referring to Suna.

"Home? But I thought your home was with us Sakura-chan?"

"It is. You guys are my family. But I have another home in the Leaf. I have people I care about deeply over there to. Besides being the ambassador I have to travel between to two to make sure everything runs smoothly" I try to reason but I can tell buy the look on his face that he isn't buying it.

"Why can't you assign a second in command in the Leaf and coordinate everything from here in Suna?" Kankuro grabbed the file out of my hands, tossing it on the table, waiting my full attention.

I look at Kankuro and then at Gaara before responding. "Kankuro I can't stay here, not all the time. I have responsibilities back at the Leaf. There are things I need to take care of."

"But what about your responsibilities here in Suna?" Kankuro whined and I locked eyes with Gaara looking for help.

"Kankuro calm down. As an ambassador she has duties to both villages. Until the wedding Sakura is going to have to spilt her time between the two." Gaara sat at his desk reading a file while giving his little speech to Kankuro. He wasn't giving his full attention to us, which is why he slipped up. _Unit the wedding? He did expect me to move here after wedding full time? What about my team? What about Naruto, Sai, Yamato…..and Kakashi?_

"What do you mean until the wedding?" I ask standing up and walking in front of his desk. "Gaara I never agreed to move here full time. Even after we marriage I still have responsibilities back in the Leaf that will need my attention from time to time. I can't stay solely within Suna."

"Sakura as my wife I will need you here. If you need to travel to the Leaf from time to time that's fine, but you will be needed here." Gaara's statement catches me off guard. We had been doing so good these last few weeks that I ignored all the little details that still needed to be worked out.

I go to open my mouth and protest both Gaara and Kankuro when my arm starts burning. My heartbeat quickens as I pull up my sleeve and notice my seal on my arm forearm is glowing. "Oh no." Is all I manage to get out before the mark spreads up my arm, the burning sensation spreading with it. I drop to one knee as I close my eyes and try to concentrate.

"What's wrong?" Both Gaara and Kankuro are quick to my side, our pervious conversation forgotten about.

"The Leaf is under attack." I quickly stand and start performing my hand seals.

"Sakura what is going on?" Gaara panicky asks.

"I am going back to the Leaf now, I will send word as soon as I get there."

"Wait! Sakura let me go-" before Kankuro can get another word in I am disappearing into a cloud of cherry blossoms hoping that I wasn't too late.

* * *

The morning rays crept through the blinds telling me the new day had officially started. I signed as I stared ahead deep in thought. Ever since I returned back from the Leaf, Orochimaru had been sending me on pointless mission after pointless mission after pointless mission. He was wasting my time and it was starting to get on my last nerve.

The nights had become even longer since I seen Sakura. She haunted my dreams at night with that little comment of hers. What lie was she talking about? And more importantly how did she get so powerful?

I reach up and touch the seal on my shoulder. That feeling I got when she gave it to me, it was so warm. Her laugh had been stuck in my head and every time I closed my eyes all I could see was her battered body. I grit my teeth frustrated. I am wasting time. Every day I am focused on her I am not getting stronger to take down Itachi.

I get up and walk toward the waterfall, allowing its water to wash over me, hoping it will help me clear my head. After a moment it begins to work and I get into a fighting stance and start my chidori. The loud creping fills the cave, and the noise helps settle my inner demons. Today Orochimaru was sending me on another mission and I had to have my head clear.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office drinking tea going over files for the upcoming exam. She had an uneasy feeling in her gut. Something was off, she just couldn't place it. This morning the winds were different, as if they were trying to send a warning. Of course Tsunade wasn't one to believe in superstitions but when she reached for her tea cup and it cracked she was differently put on edge.

Meanwhile Kakashi was walking back to his apartment with a bag of groceries. After his talk with Yamato he felt a little better, not having everything bottled inside of his chest. And after sparing for several hours with the males of the team it had allowed him to release some of his frustration. He was almost home when a shadow flew by above his head. He looks up and drops his groceries when he seeing enemy ninja flying above him in the sky.

"What the hell?" He lifts up his headband activating his sharingan, ready for a fight. The foreign ninja were strapped to yellow metals wings and by his count there was at least 50 of them in the sky. Kakashi takes out a kunai and throws it at one of the ninja above but before it makes contact the ninja releases a small metal ball.

As soon as the ball hits the ground, it explodes taking down a whole building. Fire erupts all around them and before Kakashi could even react to their attack, all hell breaks loose. One by one more bombs are dropped. Women and children scream as they run for cover. Smoke fills the village as bomb after bomb goes off. Citizens run for their lives not really sure where to go for safety.

Tsunade stares out her window, her hands balled into fists as she helplessly watches. She knew something was wrong, but she never imagined the village being targeted. Sakura took down all the camps, the village was in the clear. But as the flying ninja circle around the village Tsunade gets a better look at them, and she knows this isn't the work of Orochimaru. No there was another power enemy at play here.

"Send out the Level 3 Security Alert!" She orders at Shizune. Shizune runs out the door but the attack has already begun.

Leaf ninja take to the roofs trying to hit the moving targets. But one after one the Leaf shinobi fall, being too out in the open to hide. The flying ninja have machines that release weapons faster than the Leaf can keep up with. More bombs hit the streets and Choji is sent flying backwards.

"Are these guys using Wind Style or something?" He asks looking up to Ino. Before he can stand back up the ninja above have already targeted him and releases a bomb.

"Choji move!" Ino yells trying to alert him but it's too late for him to move. Ino watches in horror as the bomb goes off a few feet in front of Choji and smoke fills the air. "Choji!" Ino begins screaming making her way toward her fallen teammate.

"What the?" Choji questions as the smoke disappeared around him. He opens his eyes and uncover his hands that were wrapped around his head for protection. "I'm okay? How?" Choji looks up and notices a pink bubble had been formed around him. "What the hell-"

"Are you okay Choji?" Choji stands up at the sound of her voice. There Sakura stood, in a protective stance in front of Choji. _How did she do that?_ Choji stared at her back not being able to answer as he took in the screen in front of him. A few feet inform of Sakura was a creator, leaving no doubt in his mind that he would have been blown to pieces if Sakura hadn't stepped in and saved him.

"Yes- Sakura how- what-?" Choji tries to form the sentences inside of his head but he is to shaken up. Sakura releases the bubble and turns to examine Choji. Her beautiful eyes glowed a bright green and her hands glowed pink. She touches his forehead and in an instant all of his minor cuts and starches are suddenly healed.

"Ino! Choji!" She voice is laced with authority as she calls out her comrade's names. "Get as many people as you can to the hospital." By now Ino had made her way down to Choji and was staring at Sakura. Sakura's charka was different. Her whole mood was different, Ino could sense it. "Keep your heads down and look out for one another." Sakura disappears into a cloud of smoke, leaving Ino and Choji to scramble to try and locate the injured.

Neji jumps up on a rooftop, holding two boys under his arms. His byakugan activated, scanning the skies. _How did we allow this to happen? We should have seen them coming!_ "It's chakra. They're circulating chakra into the wings creating air pressure differences between the tops and bottoms of the wings to fly!"

Shikamaru stood on a roof top with five another ninja throwing weapons at the air born threats trying to take at least one of them down, but they were fighting a losing battle. Weapons are aimed and released at the men but are blocked by a pink wall. Shikamaru doesn't question the shield knowing damn well who it belonged to. He looks over his shoulder by cant see her. He looks at the other rooftops in his line of sight and notice similar walls put up. _How is she able to do this? What jutsu is this?_ Shikamaru is deep in thought trying to pin point Sakura and doesn't notice the weapon flying toward his head until it hits the shield and bounces off. He shakes his head, trying to focus on the problem at hand. "Sky Ninja? Were there ever such things? I've never heard of them."

Building after building is exploded and civilians are set flying backwards. Pink floating chakra is starting to quickly fill inside of the village. Once the charka floats by a person all of their major injuries are healed and a bubble is put around the civilians for protection. Once the bubble was wrapped around a person, the bombs could no longer harm them. Everything around they would be destroyed but they would remain perfectly unharmed.

"To attack from the air with such strength…" Tsunade stood staring out the window in the Hokage Tower trying to assess the damage. She stared out into her village as another bomb was dropped. All she could think was that the village needed help more than ever and Sakura was hundreds of miles away in Suna.

"Who in the world are they M'lady?" Shizune questions.

Tsunade's eyes harden, "during the Second Great Ninja War, there was a group of ninja who excelled at a jutsu that allowed them to manipulate chakra and fly in the sky. They called themselves the Land of Sky. They opposed the Five Great Nations, and were destroyed by the Leaf."

"You're saying this attack is somehow related to those ninja. What if they are descended from them?"

"Then their goal would be the Leaf Village. And by extension, it's quite possible they'll seek revenge on the entire Land of Fire!"

Weapons flew the air as Kakashi carried an injured comrade to safety. Inside of a blown up building Kakashi found cover and set the injured shinobi down, sitting upright. The ninja reached up and held onto Kakashi's hand for dear life as the pain from his injure look over. Kakashi knelled besides him holding his hand knowing there was nothing more he could do for him. Sadness washed over Kakashi as he felt his comrade's pulse lessen. Kakashi looked up at the sky as the forging ninja circled around the fallen buildings.

When he looked back down, he noticed a pink floating substance that was hovering above the injured shinobi. Kakashi watched in amazement as the wound in the chest begins to smoke and after a few moments is completely healed. "What in the world?" Kakashi could sense it. The pink substance was Sakura's charka. _Sakura! She must be inside of the village!_ The shinobi opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Kakashi's.

"What in the world just happened?"

"Sakura Haruno just healed you, you're going to be okay." Kakashi flashed him a smile before making sure the area was secured and disappearing into the fog of war to help more of the fallen.

One of the sky ninja flew along the taller building shooting needles into the windows trying to hit innocent targets. Luckily by now Sakura's chakra had spread throughout the entire village, and all the women and children hiding on the ground inside of their apartments were save from the rain of needles.

Bombs were dropped on bridges, causing the bridges to collapse. As they collapsed bubbles form around those who were standing on the bridge. They fall into the river, but the bubbles keep them afloat and all the falling derby bounced off the bubbles and sunk in the water.

Slowly every shinobi on the street are engulfed by a pink bubble as the rate of bombs drop increase. Some of the shinobi are sent flying backwards inside of the bubbles from the explosion and are knocked unconscious.

Tsunade notices the pink charka floating in the air and is confused as to what that could be. She steps closer to the window trying to get a better look to figure of if it was a part of the attack when a Sky Ninja flies up and starts shooting up the Tower. Shizune falls backwards as the window is broken. Needles fly toward Tsunade's head but lucky right before they make contact a pink wall is placed in front of Tsunade. As soon as the needles hit the floor the wall turns into a bubble that covers the inside of the office, making it impossible for the enemy to get to the Hokage.

"What is this?" Shizune slowly stands and touches the bubble.

"It's the village's only hope of surviving this attack." Tsunade lets out a breath. She was inside of the village. There was hope now.

* * *

Naruto ran through the broken down buildings, trying to make his way to the center of the village. When team training was over, Naruto stayed behind to practice more on the nine tails charka control. He had made his way deeper into the training grounds just in case he lost control, and when the attack started he was too far away to help.

Naruto's heart slammed against his ribcage as he ran at full speed. _How could I be so far away when this happened? I wasn't there to protect them! I need to go faster! I need to get to Granny Hokage and make sure she is okay!_ Naruto stopped for a brief moment examining which way would be the fastest to the tower. The damage that had been done was unbelievable. The attack hadn't even been going on for that long but from the damage it looked as if it had been going on for hours. "What the heck is going on?"

Naruto goes to start running again when someone calls out to him. "Hey you there! Boy come help me!" Naruto turns to his right and see an older man holding a beam from a building, struggling to keep it up. "Lend me a hand!" The old man pleads. Naruto looks closer at the man. He had long white hair that went half way down his back. A purple bandana was tired around the top of his head. Naruto didn't recognize this man, and the clothes he worn held no leaf or clan symbol. In front of the older man was a man that was stuck underneath parts of a building struggling to breathe.

Naruto runs over to them. "Don't worry old man I got you." Naruto slowly lifts the beam, freeing the man underneath. The man is freed but badly injured. The older man is examining him, feeling around his chest. Naruto kneels besides them. "He needs a doctor and quick."

"There is a hole in his lung, he won't make it to the hospital at the rate he is in." The old man slowly pulls out a medical scalpel and slices a tube in his other hand.

"You're a doctor?" Naruto questions.

"Pneumothorax. Leaking air builds up in the chest and crushes the lung." The old man taps the injured man's chest on the side, finding the damaged lung. He shoves the tub into the chest and after a moment air escapes from the tub and the man's face relaxes as he is able to breathe easier. Naruto watches in amazement as the older man wraps the chest, steadying the tube inside of the chest. "Good now you can take him to the hospital." The man stands and starts to walk away.

"Me take him? But I've got to go after the guys that attack our village!" Naruto protested.

"Don't waste your time." The older man flung his backpack over his shoulder, his back to Naruto. "You would be like a stray cat jumping up to catch crows flying in the sky."

"Cat…Wait, a stray cat?!"

"Yes…You'd end up falling and being crushed flat. Right now you should focus on trying to find lives to save, even if it's just one. There will be plenty of time for fighting later. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto bends down and picks up the man is his arms. "Wait how do you know my name?"

"Try to carry him without bending his chest, Naruto!"

"Hey! Old man!" Naruto calls after him, but he disappears into the broken down buildings, looking for more people to save. Naruto stands up and begins running to the hospital wondering who that man could have been.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and Yamato run up the stairs to the tower. After the shinobi around them began to be encircled in a protective bubble, they knew they would be safe. Now they had to worry about the Hokage. If she was killed or badly injured the state of panic would only increase. They ran into the office, not brothering to knock.

"Lady Tsunade!" Yamato shouts, but she doesn't turn around, her attention is on the damage being down outside.

"Good you are safe." Kakashi walks closer to her looking at the thin pink wall that surrounded them.

"Yes though I wish I were the only one they shoot at." Tsunade notices some of the airmen have begun to fall back. _Does this mean the attack is over?_ "They overtook the entire village but they didn't destroy the Leaf, and it looks like they are beginning to retreat. Which means they must have some larger objective in mind."

"Shinobi from the Land of Sky?" Kakashi questioned remembering an old war story his father used to let him back from the second war of flying ninja.

Bombs still exploded outside, but the four ninja instead of the office weren't as alarmed as they should have been. They knew Sakura was protecting those inside of the village. They thought the enemy was beginning to retreat and that the threat was over. They thought now was the time to stop and think of a plan of action. But they were wrong, so wrong. The men didn't start falling back because they were retreating, no they were simply giving room for their second line of attack.

A large flying aircraft begins flying into the middle of the village. Sakura takes note of the vesicle and knows exactly what is about to happen. "You have to be fucking kidding me!" As she scans the area around her she knows the bubbles wouldn't hold up against something like that. She had already stretched herself thin. The civilians might survive since their bubbles were laced with more of her charka than the shinobi she choice to protect, but she wasn't sure it would be enough. She wasn't going to be left with much choice. She was low on charka, and she wasn't sure if this was even going to work. She had only use this jutsu once before, but it wasn't effective, and there was much less at stake back then.

Slowly the aircraft opens and a man sitting on a structure is lowered. His face is covered and his arms and legs are wrapped. The signature coming off of him was strong. And as he gathered the charka around him in his hands a white glowing circle begins to form. Dark clouds from above and lighting and thunder can been seen and heard. The white bubble begins to change yellow and multiple across the bottom of the vessel.

Sakura sucks in a deep breath and bit into her thumb. _This has to work, we have no other choice!_ "Susanoo!" Sakura screams out the name as pain takes over body. Blood starting running down her face from her eyes as they change from green to pink. The wind around Sakura beginning to pick up as Sakura slowly raises from the ground.

"M'Lady is that Sakura?" Shizune asks, breaking the conversation between Yamato, Kakashi and Tsunade on what needs to be done.

Tsunade eye's flows Shizune's line of sight and notices the vessel forming the large bomb. "No!" She screams. "If that bombs goes off they will be killed!" Tsunade goes to run out of the tower toward to bomb to try and save her people when Yamato grabs her.

"If you die the situation will only be worse." Yamato encircles his arms around Tsunade as she watched her student raise in the air.

"What is she doing?" Kakashi watches in horror not understanding what she was planning to do.

A mark begins to glow under Sakura's shirt on her shoulder. The cruse mark Danzo had given her was breaking. Slowly the powers that had been suppressed began to break through. This worried Sakura. If she lost control, these flying ninja wouldn't be the cause of the destruction on the leaf. She sucked in a deep breath trying to concrete as the mark spread across her body.

A pink gigantic, humanoid avatar appeared out of nowhere, with Sakura in the middle of it. Within the matter of seconds the avatar had developed armor and wings. Sakura pushes up off against the ground and flies into the middle of the village where the aircraft is. The sword it was holding disappears and the shield is placed above its head. Sakura stood in the middle holding her hands above her head, looking up.

"No!" Kakashi screams as the yellow bubble combine together and release in a single lighting blot directly above Sakura.

The pink bubble that were surrounding all the men and women individually inside of the village disappear. A purple bubble is formed underneath Sakura, spreading out throughout the whole village.

Sweat hold down Sakura's face as the bomb made contact with her Susanoo's shield. Electricity flowed though Sakura's body as she tried to absorb the rare power of the blast. Her gloves and long sleeves began disintegrating as the electricity tried to stabilize inside her body. "Come on. Come on! COME ON! AHHHH!" She screamed as the pain took over. _Just a little bit longer. Hold on for a little bit longer and everyone will be fine!_

The yellow lightning bolt began to slowly fade. Everyone below watched in amazement. Neji and Shikamaru watched as Sakura tried to control the bomb above them. They watched helpless and she tried to save the whole village on her own. Naruto hadn't stopped to look up to see why the area around him had change shades of purple, he was too focused on getting the injured man to the hospital. Sai stood on top one of the roofs staring at his teammate. "When did she learn something like that?" He stared helplessly as the power over took her.

 _Almost there!_ The lightning bolt completely disappeared and a wave of power is set out throughout the sky. The aircraft is sent flying outside of the village. Everyone below watching takes a breath knowing that it wouldn't be a threat any more. Sakura stays floating in the air for a few moments before the Susanoo around her begins to fade.

Black markings are all over the body and she is losing her battle of control. Layer by layer her Susanoo is stripped down. Sakura looks down at her village and smiles, seeing it okay before blackness takes over. The purple bubble below disappears along with all the remaining pink charka that was floating below heeling the injured. Sakura's Susanoo completely disappears and she starts begins falling with no way to stop herself…..

"Sakura!" Kakashi screams as he watches the love of his life fall not being able to do anything to help her.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll" Sai wipes out his ink and scroll and a hawk jumps off the page. Sai jumps on top and flew into the air toward Sakura. Sai stands up on the hawk and catches Sakura in his arms. Her face was covered in weird markings and smoke was coming off her clothes. Her gloves had been burnt off and her shirt had been burnt from the elbow down. Dried blood ran down her face. Sai gripped her closer to him as the bird dodge the rain of weapons the sky ninja threw at them.

The hawk increased its speed and flew above the sky ninja, high enough were they couldn't follow. Sai looked down at her worried. _I wonder what he is going to do now that he knows you can perform such a powerful jutsu. Whatever is about to happen Sakura I promise I will be here to help you through it._

A few more bombs were released, but no damage was done. After another five minutes of the enemy flying around scanning the area, recovering data on their attack they started to actually retreat. The village was safe, at least for now.

"Those bastards have started to fall back." Shikamaru kneeled down on top of roof to watching the enemy disappear into the horizon. "Do you see why, Neji?"

"They've run out of chakra. They need to recoup."

"I see. So if we calculate the amount of chakra they've used up and what they have left, we should be able to determine the distance they're flying to get back." Shikamaru reasoned.

"So it would seem." Neji stood on top of a chimney besides Shikamaru. "Sai is no longer in the sky. I wonder if he has taken Sakura to the hospital."

"Whatever just happened, she took a pretty powerful hit. Hopefully she is alright. Let's go we need to talk with the Hokage."

"Right." The two boys disappear, hoping their plan of attack would be efficient.

* * *

"Ummmmmmm" Sakura began stirring in Sai's arms as he walked into the hospital. As soon as he enters the building Ino locks eyes with him and makes her way over to them.

"Sai what happened?" Ino asked leading the way to a more private spot. The hospital was littered with people, though no one was in serious condition, Sakura made sure of that. But now she was the one who needed help.

"She absorbed the blast. She hasn't regained conscious yet."

"Here set her on the bed." Sai sits her on the bed and Ino draws the curations around the bed. It wasn't the same as having your own room, but it was going to have to work, at least for now. "What are those markings all over her body? Why were her eyes bleeding" Ino asks slightly lifting up her shirt, trying to find the source.

"It's from a cruse mark and as for the blood I have no idea." Ino nods wiping off the blood, then she starts healing Sakura's arms. They had been burnt from the electricity and her charka was almost completely depleted. After ten minutes Ino had healed all of the visible injuries. Ino's hands stop glowing green and she smiles. "She should be fine Sai, she just needs rest."

"Doctor, here's another one!" A ninja yelled on the other side of the sheet and Ino's smile disappears. While the injured weren't critical, that didn't mean they couldn't take a turn for the worse. Ino locks eyes with Sai and Sai nods. Ino leaves Sakura side and begins healing the new penitents being brought it. Sai leaves to start bringing in the injured. Sakura is felt alone in the bed.

"Put her here." A nurse instructs. Naruto is leaning against a wall watching as the medical staff works around them. A doctor besides him begins having to perform CPR, due to a lung collapsing.

"Where is Sakura? She should be here." Naruto shakes in anger. He hadn't seen Sai bring her in. His back was turned setting down the man he brought it. There was nothing he could do to help. All he could do was stay against the wall by the window and hope he was out of their way.

"Doctor we are losing this penitent, come quickly!" A nurse shouts as a child starts having a hard time breathing.

"This isn't good, we are to short staffed and there is too many people that need our attention! Where is Lady Sakura!?" A nurse cries out, frustrated.

Sakura's eyes snap open at the sound of her name being called. The room around her is spinning but she slowly starts to sit up. She looks down at her hands, noticing that someone has treated her. She sucks in a deep breath and when she slowly exhales pink charka begin forming around her. The markings start fading away as Sakura regains control and once they are completely gone Sakura stands. She is wobbly and can't see straight but she clinches to the wall for support as she makes her way to the group of injured.

She pulls the sheet back and Ino makes eye contact with her. "Sakura what are you doing?! You're hurt go lay back down!" Ino tries to scold but can do nothing for her best friends, she couldn't stop the treatment she was preforming on the person in front of her.

"I-m fin-e." Sakura struggles on the worlds. She closes her eyes for a moment and when they reopen they are glowing green. The pink charka that was floating around Sakura begins dancing around the room. It spread throughout the room, hovering around the wounded for a moment before entering their bodies and healing them.

"Amazing," Naruto whispers.

"He is becoming stable!" A nurse yells in excitement.

"So is she!" The doctors and nurses breathe a breath of relief as their critical penitents return to a stable condition. But the moment was short lived as more and more people were brought it.

"Sakura when did you-?" Naruto watched in amazement as Sakura worked. Sakura ignored Naruto's question as she moved from patient to patient. Naruto stood against the wall watching Sakura, Ino and Hinata work. After ten minutes the type of patient brought in changed.

"She's stable. She'll pull through." Hinata called out overlooking the patient in front of her.

"Another?" Sakura questions. After the first rush of patients that were brought in, almost everyone else brought in was already treated and stable. But who would be doing such a thing? "It's just like the other patient Naruto brought in, this girl was treated perfectly. But who could do this and in the middle of a battlefield?"

Sakura was confused. While the patients had been treated correctly, it wasn't by common methods used in the leaf. No whoever did this was an outsider. "Sakura I saw an old man that was-"

Before Naruto could finish his thought a young teen is climbing through the window, starling Naruto, screaming "that was Master Shinnou!" The teen ran into the room looking at the patients around them. "Her and him…they were all treated by Doctor Shinnou!"

"Doctor Shinnou?" Naruto questions confused.

A doctor turns and faces Sakura, "that name sounds familiar." Sakura nodded her head, she too had heard of that name. But what was he doing here inside of the leaf?

"So you know that old man?" Naruto asked wanting to figure out how that man knew his name.

The teen lungs at Naruto grabbing Naruto's shirt in their hands. "You said you saw the doctor, right? Where?! Where is the doctor now?!"

"Hey! Wow! Chill out for a moment."

"My village….my village is in trouble and they need help! Please hurry and…" The young teen faints before they can finish their thought. Naruto catches them and locks eyes with Sakura.

"Naruto place them on the bed, then go and see if you can find that doctor. If their village is really under attack then there might be a connection between what happened over there and what happened here."

"Right!" Naruto places the teen on a nearby bed and jumps out the window in search of the doctor.

"Ino. Hinata." Both girls look at Sakura. "Can you handle things here? I need to go talk with the Hokage."

"Sakura are you sure you're okay to be moving around. You are hurt pretty bad." Ino looked over her friend worried. The markings might be gone but that doesn't explain what happened.

"I'll manage." Sakura turns and walks to the door before turning around and locking eyes with Ino and Hinata. "Thank you Ino." And with that Sakura disappears out of sight.

* * *

I reappeared at the Tower on top of the stairs. The world around me was still spinning and I was having a hard time focusing. My body didn't want to move. My body was still in shock from the blow but I didn't make time to wait around and recover. Their counter attack could happen at any moment and we had to be ready.

I slowly begging walking toward her office, my hand gliding against the wall for extra support. With each step I took it felt like someone was slamming my head in with a brick. Ino did a great job healing my hands but that wasn't were the real problem lied. When I see Tsunade's office door I force myself to stand straighten.

I push open the door and walk in as straight as possible. Inside of her office stood Tsunade, Shikamaru and Neji. "M'Lady are you alright?" I manage to say as I walk deeper into the office letting go of the wall. I didn't want to appear weak. Everyone eyed me for a second. I look up and notice the window behind Tsunade's desk has been completely blown out and I notice weapons that had been scattered across the floor.

"Sakura!" Tsunade jumps up out of her desk yelling once she has processed that it is actually me standing in the room. She appears in front of me, pulling me into a hug. I close my eyes and allow her to squeeze harder. "Thank god you are okay. How-how were you able to do that?" Tsunade pulls out of the hug, her hands on my shoulders looking me in the eyes.

"Now is not the time to explain. We need to make a plan of action in case they plan to attack again." Tsunade stares at me for a moment before releasing me and walking back to her desk.

"Neji and Shikamaru were just talking about a formula that will allow them to calculate the enemy's location based on how much charka they have left."

I nod my head. "Is there anything I can do to help M'Lady?" The dizziness had gotten worse, but I was fighting my best to hide it. I didn't want to be sent home. I had just released a secret I had been hiding from Danzo and I was worried how he was going to react. I didn't want to be alone, no if I was alone he would send someone to summon me.

"Sakura you should rest." Shockingly it was Neji who commented. "There is no reason why you should be on your feet. You absorbed that blast. You're hurt." Neji eyed me up and down. What had he seen with those eyes of his?

"I am fine. Besides I think we have more than just our attack to worry about."

"What do you mean Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned.

"There is a teen in the emergency room right now saying their village was under attack and that they needed help. Before I could question them, they passed out. I sent Naruto out to find the kid's master who is apparently inside of the Leaf right now. I have a gut feeling the two attacks are connected."

"Interesting." Tsunade closed her eyes thinking. "Neji, Shikamaru can you go into the briefing room and begin working on your calculations, I need to speak to Sakura alone." The two boys looked at me before nodding and walking out of the room.

"M'Lady?" I questioned confused as to why she would send everyone way. We didn't have time to focus on me, we had to think of the village's needs first.

"How did you know we were under attack Sakura? I thought you were supposed to be in Suna for another week,"

"I was but when one of my seals went off I knew something had happened, so I came running back here to help." My eyes drift to the floor boards, avoiding her gaze. "I am sorry I wasn't here sooner. If I had never left…this wouldn't have happened."

"Nonsense. Sakura what you did today saved hundreds of lives. But I have to ask you how you were able to do that. How were you able to perform an Uchiha jutsu? The Susanoo is a very rare jutsu that very few Uchiha were able to perform. How is the world were you able to do it?"

"M'Lady once this enemy has been taken down I promise to explain everything."

Tsunade opens her mouth to say something when her door is slammed opened and Kakashi and Yamato come bursting in. "She isn't at the hospital! I can't find her! What if she is-"Kakashi stops mid-sentence. Everything about Kakashi screamed panic: his stance, his aroma, his charka signature.

"Sakura-chan you're okay?" Yamato slowly manages to ask stepping farther in the office.

"Yes why wouldn't I be," I say turning my back toward the two anbu, giving my attention back to Tsunade. "I need to go form a new seal around the village. The old one broke when I transported here."

"Very well. Kakashi, Yamato go with her."

"M'Lady that isn't necessary." I tired reasoning. I didn't want to be left alone with these two. I was done. I still wanted as much space between me and Kakashi as possible and I was tired and didn't want to deal with all the extra emotions that came from being around him.

"Sakura either let your sensei and captain escort you or I will send you back to the hospital to resume treatment." She threatened and the look in her eye I knew she meant it.

"Alright, let's go." And with that the three of us walked out of the office, no one dare saying a world as we made our way to the Hokage Monuments.

* * *

"You've been a great help Naruto." Doctor Shinnou stood beside the bed watching over the young teen, while Naruto sat in a stool at the foot of the bed.

"Well I couldn't just leave your apprentice alone, old man."

"Apprentice?" The doctor questioned looking fawnly at the child.

"Yeah...You're this guy's…Um, this kid-"

"Amaru" the doctor corrects.

"Right, you're the great doctor Amaru was talking about aren't you?" Naruto's eyes leave the doctor and fall on the child lying asleep in the bed.

"That's kind of you but I'm not so deserving of a title like doctor."

"That's not true. Without you, there would have been a lot more wounded people who wouldn't have survived. That's what Ino and the rest of the doctors keep saying."

Shinnou smiles at Naruto before his face hardens in sadness. "Amaru's village is located on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, however last night, some unidentified ninja attacked it. Many people were injured. It seems Amaru came all this way to seek my help."

"So no one knows who was behind the attack?" Naruto notice's Amaru beginning to wake up and jumps up off the stool and leans over the bed. "Hey you awake, little boy?" Amaru jumps up and nails a punch right in Naruto's stomach sending him flying out of window and into the night's sky. "Why is it always me?" Naruto cried as he hit the ground. _Man I can already tell this boy is going to be a lot of work._

* * *

We had followed her to the monuments without talking and now we stood a few feet away as she began to form the new seal. I was still trying to get over the fact that she was okay and walking around. That blast, I stood in the office frozen as I watched her absorb it. I thought it had killed her, I thought I had lost her….When I saw her in the office it took every ounce of will power I had to no run to her and pull her into me. I wanted her to be sitting in a hospital bed receiving treatment, not off trying to perform another powerful jutsu.

Something about Sakura was different. As she walked she slayed slightly, and her feet shuffled underneath her. It as if she was forcing her body to move. I tried to stay as close as possible to Sakura without getting into her personal space, wanting to be nearby in case she collapsed.

Sakura bit her thumb and started weaving hand signs, too fast for me to be able to read without the use of my Sharingan. Her eyes glowed green as she knelt down and touched the ground. Bright green glowing symbols began spreading out around her, wrapping over everything in its path. Yamato and I stood in amazement as we watch it spread throughout the village. On top of the monument we had the perfect view. Neither one of us realized just how strong she had gotten. The pace of the symbols increased as it reached the edge of the village, and as soon as the markings hit the bottom of the gates they begin scaling them. Once the entire gate is covered the marking take off into the sky, until a doom like bubble is formed and all the markings reach a point in the center, directly above the village. The bubble glows a bright green for a moment as everything makes contact and the jutsu sealed, before dismissing to only a faint green glow.

Sakura slowly stands, pulling a kunai out of the strap on her leg. She looks up and throws the weapon up into the sky. It hits the doom and goes through with no problem. However, when the weapon starts to fall and it hits the shield it doesn't go through, it bounces off and slides down the bubble onto the ground outside of the village. "The seal should hold up for the next four days, giving us more than enough time to counterattack."

Yamato eyes bounced back and forth from Sakura and the shield. "Sakura how do you know how to perform a jutsu this complicated?"

Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "During my training I research a lot of different Justus. This happened to be one of them, though I have given my own twist on it." She opens them and her normal beautiful eyes meet mine. "Now if you excuse me I need to go back to the tower and help Shikamaru and Neji." Sakura walks past me but I don't dare reach out and touch her. Everything about her screamed fuck off. She was still very pissed off at my and Yamato.

"I don't think so young lady." Sakura stops dead in her tracks and I whip around to see Master Jirga next to the newly formed seal. "We are going to have a little conversation first."

Sakura turns around and bows, "Master Jirga."

"I am having Tsunade send you out of the village, first thing in the morning." Jirga crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. I look at Sakura, expecting her to protest but she remains silent. "You know every well what is about to happen."

"I had no choice! If I hadn't people would have died!" Sakura proclaimed. _Why is she having to justify her actions? What she did was a good thing? Right?_

"I'm not saying you did anything wrong, but for your own safety you cannot be inside of the village at the moment. Things are too hectic, he will take advantage of the chaos." Jirga walks closer to Sakura, pulling a small bag out of his pocket and handing it to Sakura. "Besides Tsunade needs you to accompany Naruto and Hinata on a mission to see if the other attacks are related." Sakura places her hand out and Jirga drops the bag in her hand. "If Naruto loses control, this will help."

"Master Jirga I do not understand. Why is she having to be sent out of the village?" I question stepping closer to the two.

"We can protect her from Danzo. There is no need to send her away." I could tell Yamato's statement upsets Sakura because anger flashes in her eyes.

"I do not want or need anyone's protection. Have I not proven I can handle myself?" She snapped placing Jirga's bag in her pocket. "I am not some weak girl who needs to be saved. I am not some damsel in distress. I am an anbu black ops captain damn it!"

"Sakura-"

"No Kakashi! Gaara might have assigned you for protection but it wasn't necessary. You two do not need to surround yourselves around me out of pity. I can handle my own." Sakura's words stung. _Did she really believe all that time I spent with her was out of pity?_ Jirga drops his grip on Sakura's shoulder and she takes a few steps away from them but then stops. She rises her hand to her forehead and I can feel the sudden drop in her charka levels. That seal took a lot of charka and I am sure after the day she had today she was probably almost out. She goes to continue to walk away when Jirga appears behind her, hitting the back of her neck, knocking her out.

Jirga catches her as she falls, picking her up. "Why the hell did you do that?" My eyes widen as Sakura goes completely limp in his arms.

"If I hadn't she would have caused terrible damage to her body. If she uses many more charka she might die." _Die? No she can't! Not until we talk…not until I make her understand…_ "This was the only way to make her get some rest. Why don't you two take her home and make sure no one bugs her while she gets her beauty sleep." I walk to Jirga and he places her in my arms. As soon as Sakura leaves his arms, Jirga disappears.

"What in the world is going on?" Yamato questions staring at the spot Jirga was standing in.

"I don't know but let's get her home where it is safe." Yamato nodded and I hold her closer to me as we begin to make our way to her apartment.

 _Blossom what was Jirga talking about? Why are you in even more danger…..?_

* * *

He had summoned me to his bedroom once again and I walked in prepared to be assigned another meaningless mission. I walked into the room only to find Orochimaru sitting in his bed upright, an IV in his arm, his pet Kabuto at his side.

"Ah Sasuke, you've come."

"What do you want?" I ask getting straight to the point. I was tired of having my time wasted.

Kabuto smiled before speaking, "we've received word that the Leaf Village was bombed this morning. It seems the Land of Sky was responsible. A group to thought to be destroyed of long ago."

"The Leaf Village? After all this time you are still interested in them."

Orochimaru leans forward in his bed, "my dear boy at this point I could care less what happened to the Leaf or its phatic people. This is not what I've summoned you here to talk about." Before Orochimaru can explain why I am here, he bends over in a coughing hit. Blood runs down the side of his mouth as he struggles to reclaim his breath. "Sasuke, there is a man I want you to bring to me."

"A man a question?" I question.

"A doctor" Kabuto answers.

"This man is the one whom I received the Forbidden Regeneration Jutsu. And after all this time he should have perfected a different regeneration jutsu that's even better than mine."

"Oh, its him is it." I had meet him once before, when I had first joined Orochimaru.

"Bring him to me. I am in need of that jutsu now."

* * *

It's the morning after the attack and the village is starting to do repairs. When I went home the night before I discovered my apartment had been damaged in the attack. So I ended up staying the night at Sai's apartment, sleeping on the couch. Both of us had been woke up early in the morning. Sai was summoned to the Hokage Tower and I left to check on Amaru.

After meeting up with the old man and Amaru, we left the hospital and began our journey to the tower. I needed to see what Granny Tsunade was going to assign me to, and the doctor and Amaru needed to find out if we could afford to send any help with them.

"Are you sure you're well enough to leave?" I ask rubbing my check. It still stung from the night before.

"Hmph! Doctor Shinnou has agreed to come with me back to the village and lend us a hand. I cannot afford to waste time sleeping. "

"I got it." I sighed. I knew this kid was going to be a lot of work and his attitude wasn't helping.

"Then it's a good thing we formed an emergency three man medical team."

"Uh?" I turned around at the sound of her voice. There Sakura and Hinata stood ready for a mission. I eyed Sakura and she seemed to be okay from yesterday. They both had their mission bags, and Sakura held a spare bag in her hand. "Wait a three man squad?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. Me, Sakura and well you." Hinata nervously said standing somewhat behind Sakura.

Before I could reject the idea Doctor Shinnou calls from behind me "it would be a great help if you would tag along Naruto."

"W-wait, h-hold it I never said…" I challenge. Sakura just smirks and takes a bag out of her pocket and holds it up to me.

"Here." She places the bag in my hand. "It's a protective charm from Jiraiya Sensei." I look at the bag and smile. _Okay fine let's do this!_

"Good then it is decided." The doctor smiles looking at me.

"Let's go, I'm assigned leader for this mission." Sakura states and the girls start walking ahead of me leaving me back to sulk for a moment about not being able to take part of the counterattack force.

* * *

The Sky ninja landed on the platform on top of gigantic ships floating in the water right by the cost. Just as quickly as they landed their equipment was yanked off and healers started restoring their charka.

Sai hide among the rocks on the side of the mountains watching the enemy. This was not how he expected his day to go. He hoped this morning he could check on Sakura but before he was even fully awake he was being summoned to the tower and being assigned to the counterattack force. Sai puts his binoculars away and pulls out his ink, drawing a drink. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." The bird jumps off the page and Sai jumps on and flies toward the ships.

The enemy spots him and calls for the second string to be suited up and ready for flight. As soon as they are strapped they are released into the sky, trying to take down Sai. When they see it's only Sai in the sky they all begin laughing, thinking that was all the forces the Leaf could afford to send after the attack.

"One, two, three, four…" Sai counts high above. "So far it seems the enemy has only noticed me so far." Sai radios in as he recalls the plan Shikamaru came up with.

" _You're capable of going toe-to-toe with the Sky Ninja. You're a valuable asset to this mission. But there's no reason for you to go all-out on them. All you need to do is draw their attention away from what we're doing. "_

Sai sighs as he brings his attack. "Shikamaru sure makes it sound easier than it is. I'm no good at performing such delicate work. Well, I can hold back a bit. "

The enemy starts hiring weapons at the bird and Sai manages to doge them, flying closer and closer to the water. But a weapon manages to hit and the bird pops, sending Sai flying backwards toward the enemy until he lands on top of one of their wings. He breaks it and send the man falling into the water. He pushes off of the damage wings and lands on his next victim, causing them to lose altitude, and falling into the water as well. As he made his way through the group Kakashi and Shikamaru stood in the forest line watching the screen unfold above.

"Just as Lady Tsunade said, it seems they're preparing for their second objective. To think there'd be aircraft carriers standing by in a place just off our coasts. Your calculations were perfect." Kakashi turned his attention from the ships to Shikamaru standing behind him.

"Well it's the same way the worker bees find their way back to the beehive. All I did was narrow down the possible flight distance from the chakra that Neji's Byakugan detected." He explained as if it was something so simple.

"Even so, just sending a single four-man squad is a ballsy. Typical Shikamaru."

"Well, they could always retreat into the open ocean. So I thought it would be best to let the Sky Ninja think we had no military means to counter them. That way they stick around longer so we have enough time to do some real damage.

* * *

"Amaru's village is upstream, deep in this jungle. There are some ancient ruins nearby." The doctor explained as we rowed down the river. I was still upset about not being placed on the counterattack force, but at least Sakura was here with me. Ever since we left the village she had been acting weird but we hadn't had only privacy where I could ask her what was going on. In one boat was Shinnou, Sakura and Hinata, and in the other was me and the brat.

"And why are we going by river in these stupid boats?" I complained already feed up with this mission. It's be faster if we jumped out and went by foot!"

"Naruto in a jungle like this, were we are surrounded by tons of poisonous bugs, snakes and wild beasts. Traveling by foot would be too dangerous, even if it was just us three." Sakura tired reasoning but now I was to wide eye looking at the creators around us that I failed to notice earlier.

"Plus this river has man-eating catfish, alligators and poisonous fish as well." The doctor was so kind to add to the list of things to be concerned about as we traveled down the river. From the corner of my eye I watched an alligator drive into the river and I could feel sweat developing on my forehead. _Man I hated being stuck in this boat even more now!_

"Don't worry." Amaru called sarcastically behind me. "Both these boats carry doctors that are way more useful than you ninja. All I need to save you is this scalpel" He preaches as he pulls the medical tool out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged his cockiness. "Well, it's us shinobi who are protecting you doctors now." I stand up in the boat trying to exaggerate my point, "and besides, I got a feeling that if you were the one holding the scalpel, you would end up killing all of your patients."

"Yeah, right!" He shouts standing up in the boat as well, causing it to rock back and forth. "I might not look it, but I'm Doctor Shinnou's number one apprentice! You wouldn't understand this in your cold ninja world! There is nothing more important that the bonds between a master and an apprentice and the skills passed down between them!"

 _Now this child is really starts to piss me off._ "Say what? You got no clue. I'm not gonna let that pass! If you're talkin' about the bonds between master and apprentice, then my bonds between me and Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Sensei and even Pervy Sage are wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy more stronger than yours could ever be with-"

"Enough!" Sakura commanded. Both Amaru and I stop fighting and look at her. Sakura's eyes were glowing again and both her and Hinata were staring at the sky. "Be quite for a moment."

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "There's chakra emanating from a flyer high in the sky. The same kind that attacked the Leaf."

"Well, that's not good. Quick under the trees!" Shinnou called out pushing on the water going toward cover. Their boat creates waves that almost tip over our boat.

I go to reach for the paddle when I see the flyer making his way toward us. "Damnit!" We didn't have enough time to reach the trees. I jump toward Amaru knocking us into the water, flipping the boat over in the process. After a few minutes I can sense his charka disappearing in the distance and I come up from air, grateful none of the animal decided to attack us. "He missed us." I flipped over the log and climbed in. I looked down at my hand and noticed I only had ahold of Amaru's jacket, but not Amaru. I looked over the boat and called over his name. I could see him in the bottom of the river so I jumped in after him.

As I swim deeper into the water I noticed he had driven in deeper after his scalpel. I was relieved and about to abandon helping him when I see him get tangled up in the surrounding plants and veins. He struggled to free himself when he lost his breath. I reached him and grabbed hold pulling him upward. I guess I used enough force because the vines that were wrapped around his ankle broke and I was able to swim us to the surface.

"Naruto!" I hear Sakura call out as I throw us into the boat. From the corner of my eye I can see them push out from under the trees towards us.

Amaru laid on his back gripping his scalpel tightly toward his chest, breathing heavily. I look closer to see if he was injured when I notice his 'curves'. The wet t-shirt clung tight to the body showing things a boy shouldn't have. "No way could it be that you're a..?"

"Naruto?" She called out to me but I started to feel funny. I could feel myself sway in the boat, as if I was losing my balance. "The poison!" She says but I don't understand. What poison? What? Everything around me goes black and I can feel my knees fight something hard before nothing at all…


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Naruto passed out I jumped into their boat and pushed us toward land. Once we hit the river bank I pick Naruto up and carry him onto land, laying him in the soft dirt. Before I could remove the poison Naruto received from a fish biting him in the leg Amaru is already pushing up Naruto's pants leg and tying cloth above the bite. She pulls out her scalpel and a lighter, heating up the blade before slicing across the wound. She bends down and begins sucking out the poison, spiting in out of her mouth on the grass until it is removed from his system.

Hinata kneeled besides Naruto worried, while I sat behind Naruto, letting him lean up against me. Her master sat a few feet away on a rock, smiling as he watched her work. That look in his eye, it didn't sit right with me. There was something wrong about this doctor, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

He sees me eyeing him and stands up, his smirk only growing larger. "And so the infant who used to be the outcast of the village finally gains acceptance by using a blade to save people. Covered in wounds, you ran to alert people that the village was in a crisis. And now you're trying to save a ninja from another village who became a friend. You've really grown."

Amaru sprays a disinfected on Naruto's leg before placing a bandage on it. "There you should be fine now."

I push Naruto to a siting positon as I move to his side. My hands glow green as I examine the wound. Surprisingly all the poison was removed and the right amount of disinfect was applied. I looked at Amaru and smiled, "good job."

"Amaru" the doctor calls stepping even closer to us. The hair on the back of my neck start to stand up and my flight or fight instincts kick in. _My gut told me not to let this man get any closer to me, to us, to Naruto. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. I was just worked up over yesterday. I'm overacting because part of the seal broke and my vision is slightly blurry and my body is trying to make up for it. So I calm down and allow him to get closer, not telling my teammates I thought something was wrong._

The doctor kneels in front of Amaru placing on hand on her shoulder smiling. "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Doctor." They lock eyes and I notice a blush spread across her checks. _Oh so that's what's going on?_

I stand up breaking up their little moment. "Naruto are you okay to walk on your own?" I reach out my hand and he takes it.

I pull him up and he takes a couple of steps, but I can tell his left leg is still weak. "Yeah I should be fine, you better believe it."

I shake my head as I place Naruto's left arm around over my shoulder. "Unit you get your full strength back in your leg I am going to support you while we walk. Now everyone grab your things we cannot afford to waste any more time."

"Right!" Everyone called out and we made our way from the riverbank and into the forest.

* * *

Four hours passed since we left the river and by now we were deep inside of the forest. My leg was starting to feel better but it wasn't 100% so I was thankful Sakura was helping me. Ever since we left the water she hadn't taken her eyes off of the old man. Had something happened when I blacked out?

"Don't worry. There aren't many bugs or wild beasts around here. We're almost at Amaru 's village." The doctor increased his speed and so did Amaru and Hinata. Sakura gripped my arm tighten as she shift more of my weight on to her, as we increased our speed as well.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sakura asked as we jumped over a fallen tree.

"I'm okay. I'm more worried about you. Yesterday you were in the hospital."

"I work at the hospital Naruto I was doing my job."

"That's not what I mean. When I got there you weren't healing people, you were lying in a bed, hurt. What happened?"

Sakura goes to answer when Hinata starts yelling. "Look over there!" Sakura jumps in the air and we land right behind her. In the distance I can see black smoke rising. I glance at Amaru's face and she is in a panic. She rips out her backpack and tosses it against the ground, then spirts toward the smoke.

"Amaru!" I call out after her.

"Wait! Don't rush into this!" The doctor calls but she ignores both of us disappearing in the distance.

We chase after her hoping to stop her but she was too fast. Sakura was the fastest among us but I was slowing her down. Soon we see the walls of a village and fire is burning on the other side. Amaru disappears out of sight and we try to increase our speed when my left foot gets caught up under my right, not being able to keep up with the speed, and I trip both me and Sakura.

We fall hard, and roll down the hill until the hit the wall. "Naruto! Sakura!" Hinata cries.

"Ignore us! Follow Amaru!" Sakura calls out as she rolls off her back and onto her knees. I watch as Hinata looks at us one more time before running after the doctor. My eyes drat back to Sakura as I struggle to get up. Her eyes are bouncing all around as if she's trying to find something.

She closes her eyes and stands up shaking. I go to ask if she is okay when I notice black marking spreading across her neck. What the hell? I go to question but her eyes shot open and once they do the markings are gone. Maybe I still have some poison in me and I am seeing things. "I'm sorry Sakura are you alright?" I quickly stand and walk over to her. She simply nods as she gets under my arm.

We take a few steps back and Sakura pushes off the ground, causing us to jump up and over the burning wall. We find the village completely destroyed. This village was bombed way harder than the Leaf. Black smoke rose from all around us and fire was spread across the village. Buildings had been burnt to the ground and the deeper we made our way into the village the worse it got.

I left Sakura's body tense. "What's wrong?"

"There is no living beings inside this village but us." Sakura increases our speed and soon we see Amaru and Shinnou walking up the steps of a collapsed building. "Stopppp!" Sakura screams.

I watch in honor as Amaru takes another step and breaks a hidden wirer. Weapons are launched from the trees toward her. The doctor drops his bag and rushes toward her knocking her down the steps and to the ground. He turns and smiles at her before his body is pierced by weapons. Blood leeks from his mouth as the weapons stop firing. "A-Amaru are you alright?" He drops to the ground, rolling down the steps. Amaru catches him before he hits the ground completely and leans him upright against the steps.

"Doc-doctor Shinnou?" Amaru questions as her hand hover above his body not knowing how she should start treating him.

"Talk about close calls. I got there just in time to get you out of harm's way." He sucks in deep breaths in-between each word. Within seconds we appear behind Amaru. When the doctor was struck I couldn't rip my eyes off of him and it hadn't registered that Sakura had kept running, pulling me along with her.

"What happened?" Hinata questions rounding the corner, seeing the doctor cough up blood.

"Why? Why did you jump in front of me?' Amaru cries, tearing falling down her checks.

He smiled back at her. "Because I recognize you as my apprentice." He reached up took of his bandana and handed it to her. "It's all up to you know. Work with our new friends and find the villagers. You must hurry! Find them, save them!" He sucks in another deep breath and then stops breathing.

"Doctor, doctor! Please don't die!" Amaru begins screaming. Sakura lets go of me and knells by the doctor, her hands glowing green, trying to repair the damage. But it doesn't work and he closes his eyes. Amaru turns her attention to Sakura but she just closes her eyes, shakes her head and stops healing.

"He's gone." I whisper as tears burn my eyes and threaten to spill down my face.

Amaru becomes more hysterical. "Noooooooooo!" She cries throwing herself on the doctor's chest sobbing.

She stayed like that for twenty minutes before Sakura was able to couch her off of him so we could bury his body. I made a cross and stuck it in his grave, hanging his blood stained vest over it, allowing it dance in the wind. Sakura, Hinata and I stood at a distance, allowing Amaru to have privacy to say good bye. She falls to her knees and begins praying in front of his grave.

"Umm I think since there aren't any bodies of the villagers, they must have taken shelter somewhere else." Hinata whispers.

Sakura was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. "You're right. Let's search for the villagers, just the three of us. Naruto are you okay to get around by yourself?" She opens her eyes and looks and me. I nodded. "Then let's span out." We all turn and jump to different directions hoping to find the villagers, or at least a clue to where they went.

* * *

I had been searching for the last hour but I hadn't been able to find any clues. If the villagers fled somewhere there should have been clues as to where. It's as if they had evaporated into thin air. If they aren't inside the village, and they didn't flew for cover, then the enemy must have them. But why? This village is incredibly small and insignificant. If the enemy was trying to get ransomed this village wouldn't go for much. So what was their plan?

I went to turn back and go back to Amaru when I stopped Naruto walking in the fog. I jumped down from the trees and landed next to him. "Naruto" I call out to him. He turns to me, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh hey Sakura. You're not with Hinata?"

"No we spilt up to cover more ground. What are you doing this far out? I thought you were supposed to be searching inside the village for clues." _Leave it to Naruto to never follow the plan._

"Sakura check it out." He pointed to something in the distance but I couldn't make it out. Everything was still blurry and fuzzy, I could only see well close up and it was starting to piss me off. "My guess is it's the ruins that Old Man Shinnou was talking about."

"Let's go check it out. The villagers might be there."

Naruto agreed and we made our way over to the ruins. The closer we got the stranger the feeling I had earlier grew stronger. The fog was heavier in this area, which wasn't helping me see. Rocks were all over the place and the structures that had been built so long ago had broken down into almost nothing. As we walked deeper into the ruins the air around us became heavy and the wind blew harder at our backs. I stepped closer to Naruto and he stopped walking.

"Amaru…?" He calls out and I strain my eyes trying to make out the new shapes a few yards in front of us. Someone was there but it didn't feel like Amaru's charka signature. "Hey what are you doing all the way out here?"

Amaru looked up and her eyes glowed red. Both Naruto and I got into a defensive stance as Naruto flew his arm out sideways signaling me to stay back. "I am the zero tails." She spoke coldly. _The zero tails? But that impossible, that creature was destroyed back during the first great ninja war._ "When conflicts rises in the world and people's hearts are overtaken with darkness, I am born anew."

"Amaru, what's wrong with you?" Naruto relaxed from a fighting stance.

"Naruto keep your guard up. Something is very wrong here." The seal _he_ gave me started burning my stomach. It felt as if all my internal organs were slowly being engulfed by flames.

"I consume on the darkness of dead souls, I raise up and gather unlimited strength." A black monster appears out of nowhere and wraps around Amaru before being absorbed into her body. "In order for this world to be ruled by darkness." Her voice changes tones. It becomes harasser, even deeper, darker.

This can't be good. I take a deep breath and when I exhale my eyes glow green ready for the nasty fight that was sure to come…

* * *

Meanwhile back at the beach Sai attack the forging enemy, taking down another airmen, slicing through their wings before landing on his bird. "Only one more left." He bit his lip frustrated he had told them he wasn't good at these things. _Shikamaru, I think this is about as much time as I can buy you._ The enemy shot weapon after weapon at Sai as the two fighters danced in the sky.

Kakashi watched from his position, hidden from the enemy's line of sight. "Sai's reaching his limit." He goes to jump out to help his teammate when Shikamaru grabs his arms.

"No Kakashi Sensei, you stay here." He ordered. "We need to buy a little more time. I'll distract them for now." Shikamaru jumps from the hiding spot and lands on the beach. He takes out a flare guns and points it to the sky, releasing the flare, signaling Sai he could stop.

Sai changes his course and flight and flies back to the beach and over Shikamaru. "I leave the rest to you" Sai mutters before disappearing and joining back up with Kakashi.

"What a drag. But someone's gotta do it." Shikamaru smirked, knowing it was his time to play. "Now then.." He looked up but the sun's rays hide the enemy flying above. "Attacking with the sun behind you? Huh? That's clever." The enemy released his weapons and they shot up the beach making their way closer to Shikamaru. "You've been trained well, but that will prove to be your fatal mistake!"

His smirk grew wider as he formed his hand signs. "Ninja Art: Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" the enemy above frozen and quickly lost control of his flying. He hit the water hard and continued to roll on the ground onto the sand, stopping right in front of Shikamaru. The enemy tried raising his head to make eye contact but quickly gave up and lost conscious. Shika raised his hand to his hip and looked onward to the battle ships. "I think it's just about time for the counterattack. Alright we're counting on you, the fourth member of the four-man squad."

* * *

Amaru had completely transformed into the zero tails. The monster was snake like and had a white mask as a face. We had been fighting it for nearly half an hour. Trying to fight the zero tails was hard enough, but trying to take it down with enough force without killing Amaru was proving to be almost impossible. Sakura's fighting style seemed different than what she was used to. Inside of her normal calculated movements she was all over the place. She tried to land punch, after punch, but she kept missing.

The zero tails lunged up into the air and came down with great force trying to hit Sakura. She jumped backed and avoided the attack. She then pushed charka into her feet and propelled herself in the air toward the beast, her fist glowed a bright green, ready to make a deadly punch.

Right before it made contact an arm grew from its side and grabbed Sakura's hand. It took hold and threw her flying through the air. Her body hit the rocky ground and she bounced several times, creating creators in the ground each time she bounced. Finally her body slide against the ground and stopped when she hit a large rock. I waited for a second for Sakura to stand up, but she didn't. She just laid on her stomach, her head resting on her arm passed out.

"Sakura!" I ran to her but she didn't answer. Her body remained lifeless. "Why you…?!" The zero tails circled around me, suddenly reaching out with several newly formed arms trying to punch me. Before I had a chance to dodge it the arms wrapped around me, trapping me. My eyes snapped closed and I could feel the nine tails stirring within me. _How…? What is happening…?_

"You have something interesting within you." The zero tail says as I feel the nine tail's charka start to take over my body. "Why won't you submit and release that power?" I struggled to break free and suppress the nine tail's charka, but I was slowly losing both battles. "I want that power you hide!"

The arms wrapped tighter around me. "AHHH!" I screamed out in pain as I felt my ribs begin to crack. I could feel the veins pop out on my forehead and my teeth begin to sharpen. My eyes changed to the fox's as I bend over not being able to withstand the pain. "Never! I can't rely on this power! It's powerful, too dangerous. I can rely on something that almost killed Sakura, Prevy Sage and everyone else!"

It enclosed closer to me, bringing his face to mine. "Expose your evil power before me. Show me the darkness you hold inside your heart."

"No way! I'm going to save Amaru with my own power!" I spat.

"That's impossible. You of all people should know that by now."

"What you say?!"

"Sasuke, was it? You may have tired but your light was no match to the darkness in his heart. The truth is you can't say anyone!" He lifted me up and began dragging me through the ground, crashing me into some of the broken down structures. As soon as my body hit the broken down building I lost control.

The nine tails chakra took control and shot out from my body burning the arms around me off. I was crouched down on my hands and knees and I could feel three tails from behind me. I wanted to stop. To take a breath and suppress my powers but I no longer had control. All I could do was watch as another force took over my body and actions. "Grrrrrrr" a growl escape me as I became more and more demon like.

"Good. Yes, that's it. Rage…show me more rage!" New arms sprung the zero tail and shot toward me once again. But before I made contact I jump off the ground and toward the demon. The nine tail's charka form two of the tails together brings them down hard on the middle of the beast. It crashed hard into the ground and smoke fills the air.

Before he has time to recover I am on top of him throwing punch and punch his way. After I through a couple punches I jump backwards several yards believing the zero tails is down and that the threat is over. But I was wrong.

The zero tails was up and moving the moment my feet touched the ground. He sends more arms my way but this time instead of being wrapped around me, they pierce through me, paralyzing me. "You can't do anything." He hissed. My clothes began breaking away and my skin was transformed into the final stage. Black charka balls began forming around me and soon I am engulfed by the black ball.

The bubble pops as I launch forward, fully engulfed by the nine tail's energy. I lash and yanked on it arms, ripping them out one by one. I let go of its arm and reach for its head when it pulls away, retreating yards back. A hand emerges from my stomach, chasing after it. I grab the middle of its body and pull myself toward it. My hands dig into its skin and send it plummeting toward the ground. Once it hits the ground I rip it in two, but the head moves backwards, slowly reattaching itself to the body.

The anger that was boiling inside of my chest threatens to explode as a take a step closer to the beast. Somehow this monster was related to the attack on the village. Somehow this monster was related to what happened to Amaru's village. But most of all this monster hurt Sakura-chan, and I was going to make him pay. I go to launch toward the beast once more when my chest starts glowing a bright gold. A ball falls from my chest, landing only a few inches from me. The glow fades, revealing a tiny bag. Go to reach out to touch it when the bag quickly burns away, revealing a seal on the ground.

" _ **SUPPRESS"**_

My eyes widened reading the seal. Then the nine tails' charka disappears into thin air. "Prevy Sage" I whisper as I been down and grab the seal. "That's right, I swore I was going to bring Sasuke back using my own power. "I crumble the paper in my hand, finally having control over my body. I look up at Amaru and the dark charka that was surrounding her is starting to fade. "Amaru!" She stood standing with her eyes closed in the middle of the faded beast, not moving. "Amaru, come on, open your eyes!" I run to her screaming. "Come on! Weren't you Old Man Shinnou's apprentice? An apprentice has to honor their master's teachings! Didn't he teach you to save lives! Didn't Shinnou tell you he was proud of you!"

Her eyes shout open after hearing his man. "Doctor Shinnou." She whispers and the remaining charka that was surrounding her dissipated into thin air. She slowly falls on her knees, and losses consensus, before falling completely on the ground.

* * *

Crying. I hear crying in the background. What's going on? Why does my head hurt so bad? Why is everything dark?

"Amaru!" That voice, it's Naruto. "Are you alright? You did real good. I'm glad you're back with us. And I beat Old Man Shinnou would have said the same thing."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

My eyes flutter open. I am being held in Naruto's arms, my head rest against his chest. He doesn't seem hurt, he actually seemed clam. Wait! We were in a middle of a fight! I shoot up out of his grasp and look around. Nothing was there expect Naruto, Amaru and I. What happened? I go to ask Naruto when a pounding sensation starts in my head, finally catching up with my sudden movement.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto rubs my back as I message my temples.

"Yeah. Sorry, what happened?" I take in a deep breath and my chest burns. I move slightly and realize that one of my ribs have either been broken, fractured or severally bruised.

"I don't really understand what happened back there." Naruto stops rubbing my back and stands in front of me, checking for injuries. I look around and notice all the heavy fog is now gone. "But I guess we wrapped it up nice and quick." Amaru goes to stand when the ground begins shaking, knocking her back down. "What the hell?"

"Maybe nothing's finished at all!" Amaru cried.

My eyes glow green and I notice the ground itself isn't shaking, but the ruins behind us. "Could Hinata and the missing villagers be inside the ruins?"

"Sakura, go back to the Leaf Village and take Amaru with you." Naruto orders. "Leave Hinata and the others to me! I'll find them for sure!"

"Like hell I will. I'm not leaving you to fight whatever this is on your own Naruto." I look at Amaru, she is clearly hurt and at this point she would only slow us down if she continued. "Amaru go back to the Leaf, we will handle this."

"I won't!" She screams. "I want to honor Doctor Shinnou's teachings. I have to save my people!"

"I totally understand," Naruto walks in front of the girl and offers his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up. I can see a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before. I had no choice but to agree with Naruto, this was something she had to do, in order to get the closer she needed. I sigh and started bringing out a small scroll. "Oye, Sakura-chan what are you doing?"

"Sending a massager bird, letting Lady Tsunade know that we need reinforcements." They both nod and wait for me to finish trying a note to one of my birds. The bird flies away and all three of us develop smirks.

"Follow me kid!" Naruto starts bolting toward the ruins.

"Right!" She takes off after him.

I shake my head and chase after them both. _So much for developing a plan and not rushing into anything._

As soon as I step inside of the ruins, all three of us are knock down by forceful shakes. "Naruto!"

"Don't worry I got her!" I look over my shoulder, Naruto was on top of Amaru shielding her from the falling derby inside.

Once I know she is safe I am quick to my feet, moving back toward the entrance. With every second the shakes got stronger and stronger. I reach the doorway but before I have a chance to pass through it, the whole building is being jerked upward. "What the fuck?" I mutter as I send charka to my feet, keeping me in place. Slowly, I make my way to the doorway and look out. I could believe my eyes. The entree forest surrounding the main ruins had been destroyed. New building had sprung out over no aware, and it appeared to be as if we were flying. "Naruto get up, we need to get moving now!" I order as I turn my back toward the door and make my way back to my team.

* * *

Once the man fell unconscious before Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sai joined his side. Their time was now, they just had to wait a little while longer. On top of one the carriers a Sky ninja with binoculars watched the three very closely.

"What do you think should we send more men?" The second in command asked.

"No, there is no need for that." The commander lowered his binoculars. "Just hurry up with the refueling!" He barked.

"Yes sir!" The second in commander turned and began yelling orders for his men to hurry up and not to waste any more time.

The commander returned his focus to the beach, "I'll finish you off some other day. Perhaps when we come back to destroy the Lead, that is!"

Back on the beach the three men stared ahead. "It's about time." Kakashi commented calmly.

"It seems like the enemy has finished refueling." Sai turned toward Kakashi waiting for instruction. Kakashi hadn't been the only one who wanted to get this whole thing over with and return as fast as possible back home to talk with a certain pink hair kunoichi. "Soon we'll be facing another attack."

"You need not worry about that." All three men wipe their heads to the left and watch as Shino makes his way out of the water. "Why you ask? Simple, because there is no way I failed." Behind Shino pieces of the ships began breaking off and falling into the water.

The whole structures of the ships began crumbling down on top of one another. The Sky Ninja were sent in a panic, being thrown up in the air, into the water, there was no where they could go without being in danger. Their screams filled the air as their bodies made contact with the water or got stuck under the falling ship. As their flying vessels were crushed, it sent off explosions. Within a matter of minutes all the ships had caught on fire.

The ninja that did try to escape using their wings were sent plummeting into the water. Shino's bugs had eaten away at the machinery, preventing flight. There was no were the Sky ninja could run to. They had messed with the wrong village and they are starting to feel the repercussion of their terrible decision.

"Now that was something else." Shikamaru smiled grubbing the back on his head, as the last remaining ship sank into the water.

* * *

I stuck my head slowly around the corner checking to see if the ghost was clear. I held my breath as I spotted two Sky ninja rounding the corner. Once they were out of slight I let out my breath and turned back to the two girls besides me. Amaru was still shaken up. That determination I saw in her earlier was wearing thin. And Sakura, well something about her was still off. The way she was walking told me she was hurt. When that monster threw her that is when the damage had to have been caused. But she hadn't said anything about it and I knew better than to question it, at least for the moment that is.

"Naruto? Is these real? I mean, these ruins are flying in the sky!" Amaru had her arms wrapped around her body, she was clearly panicking.

"Man, I have no idea what's going on here. But I promise everything will be alight." I tried to reassure her but it didn't work.

"Amaru." Sakura's voice caught her attention. "Naruto and I won't let anything happen to you, but we are going to need your help." Amaru nodded her head. "At some point Naruto and I are going to have to fight, and when that happens I need you to take off running and go find the missing villagers. Okay?"

"Wait there here?!"

"I can weakly sense their presence, Hinata's too, but it's not strong enough for me to track. So I am going to need your help. Okay?"

"You can count on me." That spark flashed through her eyes again and I gave Sakura a node understanding her plan.

I peeked once more around the corner before I signaled for them to follow me. As we ran down the corridors a creepy feeling began developing in my stomach. "If this ruins was built by humans, than someone has to be controlling it." Sakura explained. "Whoever is controlling it has to be a strong shinobi, that amount of charka control it would take to pull something off like this is astonishing."

"So all we have to do is stop the bad guy and their plan will be ruined then those villagers would be as good as saved! Alright no problem!" Sakura shock her head, but it didn't discourage the new firer that had erupted within me.

"Look up ahead!" Amaru shouted as we rounded a corner and a bright room came into view. I double timed it when I saw a number of Sky ninja standing in our way.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Justus!" I shouted as I sent ten clones their ways. "Sorry guys but you're in our way!" My clones took them down easily and we produced to run further into the bright light room. We passed there the opening and we quickly realized it wasn't a room at all. It look to be the center of the ship where multiple corrodes lead to this wide opening. At the far end of the room was a large blue structure and at the base of it was a throne. "It can't be…" My blood boils when I see who is sitting in the throne.

* * *

As soon as I spot him, I move in front of Amaru. Something isn't right. There is no possible way he could be here.

"I'm so very proud of you three."

I can hear Amaru behind me begin to cry. "It's you….I knew it!" She blots out from behind me and before I can stop her she is running to him. "I knew it! I knew it!" He stands from the throne. He expends his arms out and she rushes into him, laughing and crying. The impact makes him fall backwards into the throne, but a chuckle escapes his lip as he hugs the child in his arms. He strokes her head as she buries her face in his chest. "I believed! I believed in you! I knew you weren't dead, Doctor! I knew you were still alive. I knew you wouldn't leave me!"

Naruto takes a couple steps forward but I raise my arm telling him not to come closer. My eyes glow green and I widen my stance a little. This isn't right.

"Old man? What is going on?" I quickly glance at Naruto and see confusion written all over his face. "What's the meaning of all this?" His faces changes from confusion to anger and I refocus my attention back on the Doctor, knowing Naruto knows to keep his guard up.

The doctor shock his head. "Even if I explain it, I doubt your small minds would understand it."

"Try us." I spat.

"We're insides a flying fortress named Ancor Vantian. It looks like accent ruins but it has been studies and rebuilt by ninja from the Land of Sky for a number of decades. It's the ultimate weapon of destruction."

"Ancor Vantian?" Naruto questions looking around, taking is his surroundings. Naruto's guard wasn't up all the way and it worried me. My eyes remained looked on the doctor.

"It means the fortress of the king."

"What are you doing here?" I question taking a step closer showing I wasn't going to back down, no matter the answer.

When he didn't answer right away Naruto became pissed. "What are you doing sitting on the throne? Didn't those kunai hurt you at all?"

"Ah yes. Well it was child's play fooling you three to believe I had actually died. Once you four left I simply revived my systems that were destroyed, using my Body Activation Jutsu." Amaru head jerks upward to make eye contact with her master.

"Jutsu?" Naruto questions. So that's what happened? _How did I not see that? How could I have been so stupid to have ignored my gut feeling?_ "Hey! You're talking pretty strange and I don't think I like it! You better tell us what you are doing here old man! You did come to the ruins to whop these guys, didn't you?!"

"Oh you still haven't caught on have you? Sad. It seems your friend had a suspicion from the beginning and never told you. What a teammate?"

"Doctor what-Ahhh!" The man stops stroking her hair and grips her head, pulling her away from him.

He stands gripping down on her harder. "Obviously, I'm not going to beat up my dear allies." Amaru begins struggling in his grasp.

"Amaru!" Naruto yells as he sprints toward them. The doctor tosses Amaru at Naruto hard. Naruto catches her, but is sent backwards several yards, falling down on his back. I am quick to their side, standing in front of them in a protective stance ready to fight.

The doctor kept his arm raised with the bandana her had given to Amaru when he 'died.' "Fourteen years ago, I posed as a wandering doctor, all the while infiltrating villages all over the country, collecting information in order to obtain the method of controlling the Zero-Tails." As soon as he said that name I feel sick to my stomach. No! No it couldn't be. I bite down on my lip…it had to be true my seal wouldn't have reacted that way if it wasn't.

Naruto was on his knees, holding Amaru's shoulders so she was upright. "You mean all this time you have been lying to us!"

"It took thirteen years to find the scroll that enabled me to revive the Zero Tails. But find it I did. Hidden in the Leaf Village. And now I have finally obtained the power of the Zero-Tails and the power of dark chakra!"

"Dark chakra?" Naruto questions. I can feel his charka slowly spiking. He too had to be feeling something within the seal.

"Wait Naruto!" Amaru shifts out of his arms and hugs him, tears running down her face. "This isn't right! Something isn't right about the doctor! He has to be sick? Right! Maybe we can cure him somehow! Please!" Before I can tell her to calm down, a ripping sound is heard throughout the room.

The doctor stood with an evil smile, laughing, as he ripped the fabric of the bandana. "Wrong diagnosis Amaru. If you think I've lost my mind, you're sadly mistaken. In fact if anything is crazy its how I've been acting up until now." He rips the last piece of the fabric and it falls to the ground. "When darkness is born in people's hearts, they become possessed by the Zero-Tails and it turns the darkness emitted from their hearts into actual chakra. Once I understood that it was quite simple. Although it took me fourteen years."

"Darkness of the heart?" Naruto grips Amaru tighten and I feel my own charka beginning to react.

"People fall into despair, when sadness washes over them. People focus great anger and hatred toward the source of their misery, and in doing so create the darkest of charka. I order the attack on your village, so the zero-tails would process you.

"The attack? You're lying…..right Doctor...Doctor! You have to be lying!" Amaru shouts are tears run down her face. I ball my fists this isn't good. All three of us have dark pasts and at any moment all of our hatred can be used against us.

"Master? Apprentice?" Shinnou questions laughing. "Who cares about such stupid relationships? Too me you were nothing more than a convenient pawn in my plan."

"NOOOOOOOO!" She begins screaming and the black charka begins slowly forming around her.

"Trust me, once you save someone's life they will never doubt you about anything at all."

Naruto encircles his arms around her trying to comfort her. "Amaru! Amaru, hey! Snap out of it will you." But she is too emotional. Her hands cover her ears as the tear stream down her face. Her body shakes slightly as she rocks back in forth.

"Naruto you need to calm her down before-"

"Ohhh, there it is. I can feel it." My head snaps back to the doctor and the black charka is forming around his fingertips. "Dark chakra coursing through my veins."

"Shit-"

"You're going to pay!" Naruto shouts getting up. "I'll never forgive you for what you have done!" Naruto lungs for him before I can stop him.

The doctor quickly signs something and I am barley able to understand what he is trying to do before it is too late. A gush of wind is start at Naruto and he is sent flying backwards. I catch him but the force sends both of us in the wall. I bit down on my lip suppressing a scream as Naruto's weight crushes into my rib cage. Naruto's weight gives out and we both fall to our knees to the floor.

"The power of the dark chakra isn't just for resurrecting the Zero-Tails. It has other uses to! For example it can do this." The black charka begins spinning around him, gulfing him in a circle. It glows bright and as the charka fades away his body is reveled to be completely changed. He is even stronger than before, all of his muscles increased as much as possible and his height increased by at least two feet. "That was the body activation jutsu. In this form, with this ultimate body, I can open up all eight inner gates, including the gate of death."

Naruto and I rise to our feet, this was getting serious and we needed to stop it before it got any worse. Naruto looks at me once before nodding and then he takes off sprinting toward the doctor creating ten clones. The doctor jumps backwards and assess the situation before quickly striking back against the clones. One by one he kicked and punched through the crowd before every clone was destroyed but one. He lunged toward Naruto and caught him in an uppercut in the stomach. Naruto bends over his arm, taken back by the impact.

I use this moment of distraction to appear behind Shinnou and send a charka filled punch to this head. He dodges last minute and lifts Naruto's body up in the air, sending him flying in the other direction. I am forced to change my focus as I once again brace Naruto from hitting the wall. Once I caught Naruto in my arms I send charka to my feet to prevent us from crashing into the wall, however that was a terrible mistake. The impact was much rougher this time and the wind is knocked completely out of me.

"Do you understand what this ultimate body born from the Body Activation Jutsu can actually do?" As soon as Naruto stands on his own two feet, he coughs up blood. I place my hand on his back and allow my charka to follow through him, trying to heal any damage that had just been done. "Opps sorry, I'm still having trouble getting used to all this power!" He smirks as Naruto wipes his mouth.

I dash out from behind Naruto, my fists amid at the doctor's heart. In a flash I am in front of him ready to land my hit. I pull my arm back to pick up momentum, but when I go to launch forward the doctor vanishes into thin air. I quickly sense him behind me but before I have enough time to turn around and redirect my attack he is kicking me into my side with such a force that I am sent flying into the broken stone.

* * *

Sakura hits the wall, hard. I hear her cruse under her breath and the sound of rumble shifting, tells me she is still conscious. The doctor calmly walks back to the throne and takes a seat. "Now I see. This thorn was meant for someone who holds the ultimate body. It's a fine throne that was fit for someone that was meant to be King."

"An't gonna happen!" I jump up in the air, creating 30 shadows clones. They all begin to race toward the doctor when he stands. A black charka beam comes out of his forehead and as soon as that touches my clone, my clone is destroyed. Within a matter of seconds all of my clones are gone, but while he was forced on my clones he forgot about me. I knock into him hard, sending him falling backward. I climb on top of him and start pummeling him. "You think you are a king?!" I shout punching his face from one side to the next. "I think you are nothing!" I jump upwards and summon a rasengan. "I'm not going to let you do this!" I aim for his chest and barrel down towards him.

I feel it make contact and the room fills with smoke. I jump back toward Amaru, who is still on her knees balling, her head hung low. I quickly turn toward the rumble Sakura crashed into and see her leaning against the wall bent over. Her left hand glowed and clutched her side. A small amount of blood trickled down the side of her face from a cut on her forehead. This isn't good, she is hurt, and Amaru can't even stand on her own two feet.

"Saku-"

"In the human body a muscle is strengthen through damage and recovery. I need only to apply the basic regeneration mechanism from Medical Ninjutsu through this process my body will become massively powerful." The smoke clears and the asswhole is standing upright with no signs that I made any damage. "Capable of nearly anything!"

Angry boils within me. This man has hurt my village, my friends, and worst of all Sakura! I feel my power begin to increase with my rage. "Monster!" I shout. I blink and he disappears.

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and sense he is right behind me. I can't move, it happens to fast. "And when my ultimate body releases chakra, it creates this ultimate attack!" I feel powerful charka gathering behind me. "Super Activation Fist!" I feel him press into my back and then an intense burning sensation before I am sent flying across the room.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The sound of Naruto screaming fills the air. My eyes bounce all around but I can't make out any of the blurry shapes. I try to push off the wall but the burning pain in my side screams out and stops me in my tracks. When I hit the stone I heard a loud cracking sound and the pain that followed told me I had broken a couple ribs. My breath was stuck in my throat and I couldn't take in air. But that shouldn't matter! Naruto is in danger! I need to do something!

"I'm surprised to see you can still move after taking a hit like that, but you're going to pay for damaging my throne. This is going to hurt"

Come on! It doesn't matter that it hurts! Naruto needs me! I need to do something! Anything but stand back and let the enemy have him! I have no choice...I need this power...

I quickly forgot about the pain from my side when my cruse mark takes over. I can feel it spreading all over my body as I allow it to take over. My pain disappears quickly and now all I can feel is the power running through my body. I gather my charka and my eyes glow a bright pink. The blurry shapes now come into focus and I can see the doctor reach down and grab ahold of Naruto's hair.

I push off the wall and my fists glow pink as I transport behind the doctor. I grab the hand that was holding Naruto and squeeze it cracking several bones in his hand causing him to release Naruto. Once Naruto is release my other hand glows a brighter pink and I make contact with his rib cage, sending him flying across the room.

"Sakura?" Naruto looks up as I kneel besides him. I place my hand on his back and begin healing his injury as fast as I could.

"You okay?" Naruto sits up and wipes the blood from his mouth and nodes. My attention refocus on the doctor who is starting to stand up and repair the damage I just caused. I can see Naruto from the corning of my eye staring at me.

"Sakura-chan...what are those markings on you?"

I releases my hand from his back, it seems that was all the time I was able to buy us. The doctor finishes healing and stares at me with amusement. I ignore Naruto's questions as I stand in front of him, shielding him from whatever the doctor was about to throw at us. I knew Naruto needed more time to get his bearings. That hit he took was bad, and though he was a quick healer, he need time, so I was going to have to find some way to buy it for him.

"My my, why didn't I feel this power the last time we fought?" I balled my fists tighter, this was going to lead to no good. "The zero tails tells me, you have something sleeping deep inside you that would entertain me. So why don't you come at me with that dark power of yours?"

"Sakura what is he talking about?" Naruto stands up by is still shaky. This isn't good, if Naruto finds out it will put him to much at risk.

"Oh it seems your teammate sure likes to keep secrets. What a powerful team you two must make to have those dark powers of yours."

I lung forward not waiting him to talk anymore. I aim for his chest but his hand stops my fist. I side step and send my leg flying toward his midsection when his other hand catches it. We stand there grid locked, glaring at one another.

"My power I must test it! I want to know how powerful this dark chakra is!" I push backwards and his loses his grip. I jump forward and my hand makes contact with his check, but it does nothing.

His head doesn't even turn. I see his check begin to turn a dark shaded showing signs of the impact but nothing else. Before I can retract my hand he is grabbing it with both hands. I try and pull away am stuck in front of him. The doctor toward over me by at least three feet.

"How disappointing. Now listen to me you are done. This is it, this is how strong you will ever be. No matter how hard you try or how hard you believe this is how strong you will ever be. In the end this is all you got."

I try and pull out of his grip but it doesn't work. My hand is stuck. I go to try and land a punch with my other arm when he applies more pressure to my wrist. Instantly I feel a sharp pain and I bite my lip to suppress a scream. I bring my leg back to hit him when he squeezes even harder and I fall to me knees overcome by the pain. "AHHHHHHH!" I feel my wrist splitter.

"Sakura-chan!" I see Naruto start to run toward me.

"STAY BACK!" I scream trying to keep Naruto away. I feel myself begging to lose control. Naruto can't be there, he needs to leave. He needs to run far away from me. Naruto stops and looks at me. "Protect Amaru!"

"Humans are weak. They have no fangs or claws. While their only unique skill is crying. And yet, somehow they were able to conquer the enterer world. Do know why?" Shinnou pulls me off my knees and brings me inches from his face. "That's because among all living things on the planet humans are the most cruel!" He slams his fists in my chest several times in the matter of seconds and I stumble backward trying to regain my footing, regain my control. But he isn't done.

He sent a wave of dark charka at me and knocks me off my feet, flying backward into the rumble a few feet from Naruto and Amaru. Pain...pain is the only clear thing I am able to register as I lay on my back. The seal, it's begging to break...I can feel it.

"Am I wrong?" He questions turning his attention to Amaru as I struggle to my feet. My eyes stop glowing pink and return to normal, no longer having to concentration needed to function. "Unlike every other creature humans try to improve their condition, they joined together and now they have achieved a higher status. And what power did they use to achieve it? It most certainly wasn't the power of love!"

* * *

That anger I was feeling earlier suddenly shifts. I don't know how to describe this feeling, I don't think there is a word for it. But everything was starting to make sense now. Sakura was still on her back. I could see her eyes were open but they weren't glowing anymore. I wanted to help her but I couldn't heal her like she healed me. He was going to pay for hurting her!

"You've got to be kidding me! Just because you've got some freaky jutsu that puffs up your muscles doesn't give you the right to be all high and mighty! Look I know I am going to sound a light cheesy here but all my senseis, all my friends who fight besides me, heck even Pervy Sage, I love them! You hear me, I love them with all my heart!" My feet begin picking up speed and I rush toward him. I was starting to feel the power, but it wasn't coming for the fox. Before I make contact Shinnou simply flicks my forehead sending me rolling backwards next to Amaru.

"Okay enough. I get it all ready. What was I even thinking? I tried to explain myself, but what could a fool like you possibly understand. Master? Love? Haha! Answer me this where did Amaru's so called love get you?" I see Amaru finally raise her head at his comment. "In the end that love is what created this whole mess."

"Shut up!" I lung at him once more, I wouldn't stop, I refuse to give up. But before I make it two feet he send another wave of dark chakra and I am knocked back to the ground.

"Naruto!" Amaru screams. "It's..my fault...my power did this." She chocks out between her sobs.

"That didn't work at all! It will take more than that!" I am quick to my feet, running at him again. That power, it was growing stronger now. I couldn't give up! Not when I was just getting started! I land a punch on his chest but he brings his knee up into my stomach. I lose my breath and he is quick to punch several times. Blood pours from my mouth and before I can catch his fist he is hitting me with another activation fist.

"Naruto!" Amaru breaks my fall his time, and I don't hit the ground.

"That's it Amaru, get a good look. Don't lose that hate of yours. Never forgive me or the evil I've done. Hahaha!"

Amaru lays me down and my world begins to spine and I can feel my eyelids closing. No! I can't pass out! I need to keep fighting. Sakura...and Hinata are in danger! Don't rely on the nine tails for power! I promised Prevy Sage I would protect everyone with my own two hands! I can't fail! I can't give up! That is not an option, the only option I have is to get back up and fight!

"Amaru," I can hear her crying harder. "I can... still fight." I slowly stand back up. "All the sadness you feel, all your pain, its okay, it's not your fault. You can't help it." I fall onto my knees shaking, my body wanting to give up. "Don't worry, your pain, I'll take it all on myself." I turn my head to look at her. Her eyes were wide and tear pooled from them endlessly. I refocused my attention on Shinnou. "You stay right there! Because I'm about to knock you out!"

"Naruto...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." I hear the sound of her scalpel being raised. Damnit! "Doctor..."

I appear behind me, encircling her from behind. The pain travels up arm from my hand but I say nothing, as the blood from my wound leaks onto the ground. I close my eyes as I allow the pain to wash over me.

"Huh?" I hear her gasp and I can feel her turn in my arms.

"You can't. That's not the way." I feel the blade shake behind my palm. "You have to live. That's why...that's why you have to say your goodbyes. You never told him. You never got the chance to express your feelings. Isn't the right? You have to tell him how you feel, right."

She drops the blade and I release my hold on her. She takes a deep breath and nodes her head. But before she starts talking she begins treating my wound. "The first time I was praised, he was the one who praised me." I look down at her softly, she was going to be okay, you better believe it. "The first time I was taught, he was the one to teach me. The first person to guide me."

She pulls gauze from her pouch and begins wrapping me. "Keep going" I encourage her as I look over to Sakura. She was now are her knees slowly regaining herself. Her eyes glowed a soft green, she had been able to repair some of the damage he had caused her. Hopefully it was going to be enough where she could continue to fight.

"The first time I wondered if I was pretty was the first time I cared what someone thought of me. He was my world. All I could think about was the doctor. It was the first time wanting someone's heart. I wanted to be loved! The truth...is that I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU DOCTOR!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He throws his head back laughing. Now is my chance.

"Hey!" I shout as my fist hits his check, catching him off guard. He wasn't able to block the impact and is sent backwards from the force. "Shut it dirt bag!" But I wasn't going to let him have a chance to recover. My clone kicks him in the side and he is forced upward where around five clones await him. "Do me a favor, how about keeping your freaking ideas to yourself!" Higher and higher each punch and kick sends him into the air. "And quite forcing them on us!" The real me sucker punches him in the gut and he bends over around my fist. "Because you may believe that a person's love leads to darkness but your wrong! You can't destroy love! Never!" I disappear under him and appear above. My hands contact over my head and I bring them down with great force on his face, sending him falling.

His body hits the ground and bounces. Two of my clones kick her in the side before he even knows what hits him and his body is pushed backwards into the rumble of the ruins. But before his body touches the ground I encircle him with my clones, each one of them making direct hits, keeping his body bouncing back and forth in the air. "Because you are nothing but a worthless scum bag!" I land my last hit centered in his face, and he crashes through his thrown and stops only when his body hits the wall.

"Mm-y charka is getting-" He cuts himself off when he sees me standing before him with my rasengan in hand.

"I told you I will never forgive you." I force more chakra into it and it glows even brighter. "RASENGAN!"


	14. Chapter 14

He's here!

Is all I can think as I scramble to my feet. I look up and see Naruto launching toward Shinnou and I can't gather my voice in time to warn him. The sound of chirping fills the room and I see lighting hit Naruto's rasengan as soon as it leaves his hand. The impact changes the rasengan's direction and it is sent out of the ruins.

Naruto looks up to the new whole in the roof and makes the connection to what just happened. I quickly appear besides Naruto, unsure of what is about to happen. "Sasuke?" Naruto questions as he turns his head. There Sasuke sat casually up above, not even bothering to look at us. He jumps down only a few yards in front of us with his back turned to us. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke ignores Naruto. "It seems after all this time, Orochimaru now wants your help."

"Oh is that the case?" Shinnou questions standing. "And if I refuse? I assume you would have to take me by force."

"If that's how you wish it to be than yes."

"Don't underestimate me kid. Do you really think I am all out of dark charka? You fool! This world is teeming with the darkness from people's hearts. And with my Body Activation Just-"

"Go ahead and try it" Sasuke cut him off. He was clam, and seemed to think he was completely in charge of the situation. Sasuke appears behind the doctor. "I won't stop you. Be my guest." Sasuke punches him in the back and the doctor is sent stumbling into the wall on the other side of the room. "What are you waiting for, show it to me."

Naruto jumps out from behind me. "Stop Sasuke! You don't get it, this guy gets stronger the more you beat him up!" Sasuke looks at Naruto for a moment before turning his attention to me. His face held no emotion, but his eyes, that same emotion I couldn't place all those weeks ago flashes over them for a brief moment before turning back to nothing. We lock eyes.

Even when the doctor starts his jutsu again we don't break the contact. Only Naruto and Amaru are watching the doctor. There was no need for me and Sasuke to look, I saw his little trick he played back there, right now, in this moment the doctor wasn't going to be a danger, but I couldn't say the same thing about Sasuke. It didn't sit well with me that I couldn't place whatever emotion Sasuke was expressing. I could see my seal still intact on his neck, but something about Sasuke was different from the last time we were face to face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I can see the doctor fall on his knees from the corner of my eyes. His long black hair turned white began falling out, until he had nothing left on top of his head. He pawed at his chest as he struggled to take in the air.

"Doctor!" Amaru cries out but remains on her knees far away.

Sasuke breaks eye contact with me and begins walking toward Shinnou. "What's the matter? Can't heal yourself?"

"What...what have you done?"

Sasuke stops only a few feet in front of the doctor. "I took a good look at your charka and saw it's entire flow. Guess you didn't notice my Chidori Senbon."

"No, you mean you somehow interfered with my control of my chakra points? But when did you-"

"Don't worry I won't kill you. But I will be taking you back to face Orochimaru."

Shinnou rises and slowly touches the wall next to him, creating an opening in it. "I highly doubt Orochimaru wants me, he is probably looking for this scroll. I stole this scroll from the leaf you see." He tosses the scroll to Sasuke and he catches it. A leaver appears and Shinnou pulls it, creating an opening beneath him. He falls down the shaft. And it closes. "I'm not done yet! Nothing is finished!" We can hear his voice getting fainter and fainter as he makes his escape.

Sasuke tucks the scroll into this shirt and disappears. "Sasuke!" Naruto calls out to him but it's too late he is gone. Naruto walks over to Amaru and kneels in front of her. "Amaru, I am going to go after him and try and find him. It's like you said, there might be a way to save him. It's worth a shot right. You can always give up later if you want too." Naruto smiles and places a hand on her shoulder.

"But right now we need your help in order to save the villagers" her eyes lock with me but I don't see the determination in them. "You need to save the villagers, that way you would be following your master's teachings." She wipes her eyes and once the tears were gone I smiled. She was back with us. She was ready to fight. "I sense them near by, go and be careful." She nodded her head and gave Naruto a quick hug before running out of the room with her new found objective.

"Sakura are you okay to fight?" Naruto walked up next to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at my risk, it was still broken, and the marking were still spread all over my body but I knew Naruto couldn't do this alone, he was badly injured to.

"Let's go we don't have any time to waste." My eyes glow green and I quickly find Sasuke. We take off after him, making our way deeper into the floating weapon.

We follow Sasuke into a narrow corridor and Naruto quickly losses his patience. "Sasuke wait up! What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Talk to me Sasuke!"

Sasuke spots running when he is at the edge of the opening. Naruto and I finally catch up to him and for the first time in years, Team 7 stands side by side. I take another step closer and I hold my breath. At the bottom of the room was the Zero Tails. My stomach twisted in knots and the seal began to burn. The Zero Tails was chained up but it was struggling to break free. I was about to jump down there when I heard laughing.

"You followed me down here?! How stupid can you be?!"

"Who are you calling stupid?" Naruto shakes his fist at him.

"Sasuke don't!" I try and warn him but its took late, he creates his chidori but it breaks apart and slowly floats down to the bottom of the room where the Zero Tails absorbs it.

"Look at that. You can't you that Chidori of yours can you?" Shinnou laughs looking up at us.

"This isn't good. Any chakra we try to use against him will only be absorbed and make him more powerful. We need to be careful." I warn as eyes bounce all around the room.

"Smart aren't you. This place absorbs the chakra collected by the Zero-Tails and converts it into power! Now that your morons are here any charka you release will be absorbed as power for Ancor Vantain! Which means the three of you can't do a thing! Hahaha-"

"Will you shut up already? I don't need charka!"

"Naruto wait!" I try and grab his hand by his is out of my reach and jumps down on the ground floor.

"I'm going to take you down, and I am going to do it with my two bare hands! You better believe it!" Sasuke and I look at one another before both nodding and jumping down on either side of Naruto.

"If it absorbs all the charka around it, then we are all at the same disadvantage." A smirk grows on Sasuke's face as he becomes comfortable with our new situation.

"It can't be that simple." I warn staring at the Zero Tails behind Shinnou. "The Zero Tails is unpredictable, neither one of you let your guard downs, even for a moment."

"You two are bit naïve. You should listen to the girl. You do seriously think I led you all the way to the center of the core of Ancor Vantian just to have your chakras sealed? Behold!"

Black chakra begins to form again around him, while the Zero Tails begins to glow. "No!" I shout running forward, "We can't let them bond!" Glowing arms sprout from the Zero Tails and before I can make contact with Shinnou someone is pulling my backwards by my arm and jumping backwards. I whip around really to yell at Naruto but my voice catches in my throat when my eyes meet red instead of blue. I struggle as Sasuke encircles his arms around me holding me in my place, as Shinnou lifts into the air and slowly gets engulfed by the Zero Tails.

* * *

The four man squad standing on the beach stood with their mouths wide open. A few moments ago there had been decaying ships in the bay, but once the smoke cleared there was nothing left floating. A bright yellow beam of light had sky rocketed into the water from over the West Mountains. Kakashi lifted up his headband but his sharingan could see nothing.

"What just happened?" Shikamaru blurted out. His logical mind was in over drive trying to figure out what had just happened, but no scenario he came up with made any sense.

"I can't detect the source of the attack." Kakashi turned from the mountains to the bay, this wasn't a good sign. They all had though they had just won the battle, but it seems the war was just getting started.

"This doesn't make any sense. I am sure this attack was from the same enemy, so why would they attack their own people?" Sai's hand was on his scroll, his guard up. "If they had this kind of power why didn't they use it when they attacked the Leaf?"

"To attack their own people, means they are tying up loose ends." Shikamaru shock his head, to be so heartless with their own people, he could only imagine what they could or would do to their enemies.

"They didn't use this power before, they must have just obtained it. Why else wouldn't they have used it to begin with? Had they, the whole village would have been whipped out in a matter of minutes." Kakashi had a pit developing in his stomach. An enemy with this type of power could only mean death.

"Kakashi!" All the men turned around and noticed a certain green spandex jounin standing on top of the cliff they had been previously hiding. Guy leaps down onto the beach and pulls a letter from his inner vest pocket. "You need to read this."

Kakashi quickly took the letter out of his friend's hand, and his eyes danced across the paper. When he was done reading he balled his fists around the paper. He looked up and the three younger shinobi waited for an explanation. Kakashi took a breath and clamed himself. He had never let emotions get the better of his but it seemed the last three months had become an expectation. Now it seemed anything involving her quickly let his emotions get in the way of his thinking. "It seems Naruto, Hinata and Sakura have run into some trouble. Lady Tsunade is sending reinforcements our way but until then we need to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Shikamaru asked taking the letter from Kakashi.

"We are about to encounter that weapon." The three shinobi only nodded in response and began checking their weapons. Now was their time. They had to hold the line in order to protect Konoha and failure was not any option for any of the men standing on the beach.

* * *

The whole building shock and I nearly lost my footing when I felt the huge release of charka from the building. Whatever just happened it couldn't be good. I grab a kunai out of my holster and held it up ready to use it if need be. Sakura flipped when Shinnou and that beast combined. I could see from the corner of my eye that Sasuke was still standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her, almost protectively.

He had responded so quickly to her. He had grabbed her and jumped out of danger before I could even take my first step planning on doing the same thing. Sakura was fighting trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he didn't let up. I jump backwards and land beside them, my eyes still locked on the beast.

The walls around us stop glowing and the beast begins to bounce up and down. "You see?! That is the power of the Land of Sky! After I destroy the Five Great Nations, I'll reign over a great Sky Empire!"

Sasuke let go of Sakura and placed a hand on his kusanagi. Sakura pulls up her sleeve and quickly gathers charka in her pointer finger and lightly taps the inside of her wrist and a seal appears. I blink and Sakura's sleeve is already pulled back down and she held a sword in her hands. Her eyes changed from green to pink and I only see the black markings on her skin glow and slowly spread over more of her skin. _What the hell is happening to her?_ I shook my head, now was not the time to be distracted. I need to focus on the issue at hand, I can always talk to Sakura later. "You've got to be joking! You think we would really allow that.

The three of use sprint toward the Zero Tails. "You fools!" Arms from out of nowhere, just like before, and are sent toward us. Sasuke was quick to jump over them and continued on toward the source. Sakura moved closer to me swinging her sword in all different directions at incurable speeds. I had no idea Sakura even knew how to use a sword, let alone seemed to be a master at it. But it seems after seeing her in action the last couple of days, I had no idea what kind of person she had become while we were all gone.

I plunged my kunai into several hands effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I discharge my kunai and grab one of the hands with my own and push back. I see Sasuke all of a sudden get grabbed by several arms around the waist and get lifted into the air "Sasuke!" I yell but before I can react I am grabbed as well. The ground slips out from under me and I am pinned in the air on the opposite side of Sasuke.

Sakura was fighting her way through trying to get to the Zero Tails, but every hand she chopped down seemed to be replaced with three more. I look at Sasuke and he is staring at Sakura. I go to call out to him when he is pulled away toward the Zero Tails.

Sasuke is brought within inches of the beasts face. "I think I'll kill you first Sasuke Hahaha!" The beast began laughing but Sasuke didn't try to struggle, in fact he seemed calm.

The anger built inside my chest as I fought against the hand imprisoning me. "Let Sasuke go damn it! Let him go! Let Sasuke g-" I cut myself off as I feel the hand holding me lose its grasp. I began freefalling but quickly regained control and landed smoothly on the ground. I look up and see Sasuke on the ground as well. A little above where Sasuke was just held was a sword embedded in the wall.

"Sakura" I hear Sasuke call out to her. She stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily. How did she? When did she?

"Get ready for his second attack." I called out and I could see the Zero Tails switch focus off of me and Sasuke and turn it all to her.

* * *

Amaru ran down the hallway trying to locate her people. She was close, she could feel it. She just had to keep going. Her heart raced and her head still ached from where the doctor had held her by the hair, but now of that matter now. Naruto and Sakura were counting on her and she couldn't disappoint her, not after everything they had done for her.

At the end of the hallway she turned onto was a set of staircases leading downstairs. Butterflies developed in her stomach as she pushed harder, running quickly down the stairs. "It has to be where they are, it just has to be!"

A buzzing sound could be heard and Amaru was quick to locate the cage everyone was being kept in. All the villagers inside were sitting down, their heads hung low. A purple low radiated off of them, their charka being stripped from them and absorbed into the prison. But while they were hurt, and charka almost gone, they were alive. Hope began to grow within her heart, it wasn't too late.

"Hey everyone snap out of it! I am here to get you out!" She shouted but no one responded and a new feeling began developing in her heart. "Don't worry I am going to save you!" In an act of desperation she grabbed the prison bars. As soon as her skin had contact it glowed and shocked her, trying to strop away her charka. "Ahhh!" Amaru was quick to let go of the bars and took a couple of steps back, raising her hands in front of her face to inspect the damage.

"Don't touch it" a little whisper called out. Amaru was dropped her hands and moved closer to the cell. In the back was Hinata, she looked sick and tired, but still she called out to her. "This cell is designed to absorb all of your charka."

"Hinata!" Amaru cried out to her, unable to get to her new friend.

"Time is running out. Amaru at this rate the villagers will die. You have to undo that lock." Hinata's voice was low and she struggled to get the words out.

Amaru looked around trying to find the source that powered the cell. Directly above her was some type of light bulb. She wasn't sure if it would work but she was running out of time and could think of no other idea. She quickly jumped and grabbed onto the metal plating along the ceiling, draggling from it, she unscrewed the light bulb and let it drop to the floor shattering. She grabbed her most prized position and lifted it up toward the socket. "Doctor I promise I will do my best." She gave the scalpel one last work before shoving it where the light bulb used to be.

Lighting escaped through the opening and ran down her arm. She screamed out in pain but held her position. _This had to work, it just had to!_ All the lights began breaking around her until the hallway was completely dark. No one could see anything but they all heard a heavy weight hit the ground and the sound of their jail cell being opened.

* * *

Sakura bounced all around trying to avoid the sure to be deadly blows. Freeing the boys had cost her, now without her father's sword she struggled to stand on her own. She reached for the kunai that was strapped to her leg and quick pulled it out. _Four, I only have four left. Damnit!_ Sakura was down to her last few weapons and being unable to use her charka meant she had to come up with some kind of game plan.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted her name as he fought to get closer to her.

"Foolish child, when are you going to learn when to stay down?!" The Zero Tails hadn't forgotten about the two males, but his plan to kill Sasuke first had changed. This girl, she was trouble and had to be taken out first if he was to ensure success. The walls began glowing again and more hands sprout from his form.

Sakura wanted to call out to Naruto and tell him to forget about her and aim directly for the tailed beast but she couldn't focus enough to do so. She had never let the seal get this out of hand and she was losing control of herself. She was on autopilot. She didn't even have control over her own words and her mouth remained shut no matter how hard she fought to open it.

"Watch out!" Sasuke warned, he too was fighting to get closer to the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura looked down just in time to see a hand push from the ground. She cursed herself for being too careless to have not noticed the sneaky trick. The Zero Tails or Shinnou, she wasn't quite sure who was in control at the moment, sent hands underneath the ground to get to her. Sakura pushed up off the ground trying to make her escape but they had expected that. A hand sprung from her left and she tried to backflip away but it grabbed her left leg.

Her body twisted in the air as the arm pulled her through the air. She tried to embrace for impact but it happened too quickly. She was flung into the wall face first, hard. "Sakura!" Naruto began screaming desperately fighting to get to his friend. "You bastard let her go!" The Zero Tails didn't respond as he pulled her from the wall and sent her into he ground below.

Sasuke stopped fighting, _this isn't good. She can't keeping taking those hits._ He looked over to Naruto but Naruto wouldn't make eye contact. His eyes were glued on her. Sasuke held his breath as Sakura's limb body was picked up from the ground and launched to the other side of the room. Both boys stopped fighting the arms and quickly rushed toward her direction, hoping to brace her impact or at the very least catch her before she hit the ground again.

Sasuke was faster than Naruto but before he could appear in front of her another hand had managed to grab him from behind. Sakura hit the fall and her body fell lifelessly to the ground. "SAKURA!" Naruto screamed for her, sending charka into his feet trying to increase his chances of getting to her in time before the next attack. But as quickly as the charka had formed underneath the soles of his feet it was stripped away and absorbed. The loss of charka made Naruto lose his footing and he was scooped up by an arm as well. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Naruto repeated as he slammed his fists into the hand holding him.

While Naruto fought to free himself, Sasuke watched as another hand picked up Sakura by the waist. She didn't appear to be conscious and her upper body leaned forward over the hand, having now power to found itself upright. The tailed beast said nothing as it threw team 7 up into the air. As they about to hit the ceiling their direction was suddenly changed and they were sent crashing into one another.

"Hahaha" its evil laughter filled the large room. "What's the matter? Can't fight back without your chakra? You damn brats." It pulled them all together in a row in front of their faces. Sasuke looked at Sakura and could see blood running down her check, but couldn't see where she had been cut. He spared a quick glance at Naruto and saw his face was starting to turn an ugly shade of purple and blue. They were screwed unless they could come up with a plan. Naruto looked at Sasuke and he seemed to understand what Sasuke was thinking.

"That's funny coming from you." Naruto spat. "You couldn't even handle us brats without turning into a monster first! You really think you're tough huh? Then prove it!"

"Why you little fox...You're asking for it!" The Zero tails shot forwarded clearly pissed by Naruto's words. Too many arms to count were sent directly toward Naruto and they crashed him so hard that it knocked him back several yards into the wall behind him. Smoke filled the air, but the arms didn't drop from around Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Through it had been years since they both fought together, they understood each other's moments without words. They were synced.

* * *

"Wake up." A voiced called out to me in the darkness. I shook my head, I was tired and all I wanted was to rest. I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry. Every part of me screamed out in pain. Any moment sent new waves of pain. I wanted to throw up but decided that would be too much effort. "Wake up Sakura." The voice was louder now but I didn't understand where it was coming from. A pounding sensation started in my head and I growled as I touched the side of it, only to discover it was wet.

 _Wet? That doesn't make any sense._ Everything around me felt fuzzy and I felt I was in-between worlds. Not all the way asleep, but not all the way awake either. "Turn your face toward the sun." I instantly snap my head in the direction the voice was coming from. I ignored the stringing hesitation as I tried to get my bearings. "Let the shadows fall behind you." His voice finally registered with me and I knew I was in trouble. "Tell a prayer, just carry on" he breathed and I felt he was close by this time.

"And the shadows will never find you" I whisper feeling my charka returning. That little voice that was inside everyone's head always took on different tones and voices depending on who you were. But my little voice inside my fucked up head, what was left of my conscious was him. It always has and always will be him. He was my center, my core. He composed every part of me in one way or another.

 _Come on focus. Gather your charka and open your eyes. Sasuke and Naruto need you! Konoha needs you! Are you just going to lie around and do nothing as everything you've ever loved and fight to protect disappears in a blink of an eye!_

My eyes flutter open and I am pleasantly surprised to see they are still activated. My body was hunched forward and the pressure around my waist told me I was being held by one of those stupid hands. Very slowly I raise my head. Smoke was clearing from the room and I could see Naruto had been slammed into the wall. I bit my lip, if I hadn't allowed myself to be captured I could have protected him.

"This is painful to watch." Sasuke calmly spoke from my right side. I turned to look at him and my body screamed out in pain. I could tell the curse mark had retracted because the pain wasn't being blocked. But that was a good thing right? That means I am in control again. Sasuke quickly glances at me and for a moment I could have sworn he smirked, but then again I could be seeing things. The ringing in my head told me I had a concussion. "To think someone who doesn't even know the limits to his own power can be the Sky Emperor. I mean it's beyond pitiful, it's pathetic!"

Sasuke tapped into his cruse mark, and the strange marking quickly spread across his skin. He gave a devilish smile and he drawled the power all around him. A purple glow quickly covered him. The Zero Tails shot him higher into the air and I saw Sasuke's charka beginning absorb through the arm, making its way back to the source. As the Zero Tails took in the chakra it stood straighter, slightly opening its mouth, allowing a weird noise to escape it.

"What are you trying to do?" Shinnou's voice asked. "Are you trying to speed up your death?"

"So that's it!" I turned quickly realizing Naruto had been brought out of the wall, and hung only a couple of yards from me. "I read you loud and clear Sasuke. You know, if you really want our charka so badly come on then I'll give you all you want!" Naruto screamed and I smiled as the determination flashed across his face. I had to admit between Sasuke's plan and Naruto's determination, how could I not join in and help.

I felt the nine tail's charka come to the surface and engulf Naruto. The nine tail's charka was so strong, orange chakra winds began picking up, and exploding everywhere. I felt my new found determination exploding inside my chest and in seconds Naruto's orange chakra was floating next to my pink charka winds. Between the orange, pink and purple the room light up from the glow.

All three of us stared at the Zero Tails in front of us, as we allowed our charka to free escape from within us. The beast screamed out in pain as it tried to regulate the intake, but struggled to do so. Its mouth opened and a pinkish orange streamed of charka gushed out.

"Impossible!" We heard Shinnou shout over the beast's screams. "More chakra than even the Zero Tails can absorb?"

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto quickly waved the hand signs and fifteen Narutos appeared. I could sense Sasuke deactivate his release of charka. "Come on! Give it everything you got and then some! More, more, more!" His increasing numbers became to much to handle and the hand holding him fell apart. The corner of my lips tugged up slightly. _Leave it to this knucklehead to figure it out._

"How dare you!" Shinnou shouted as hands shot toward Naruto, trying to stop whatever it was he was planning to do. The clones made their way toward it, and it fought to strike them all down. "Die! Die! Die!" Several of his clones were taken out but they had severed their purpose. Shinnou and become distracted and hadn't noticed the two Narutos forming a rasengan above him, before it was too late.

All the charka that had been floating in the room gathered around Naruto's hand. My charka mixed with his and I could see the power behind his next attack. I bit my thumb and began to weave my own signs, putting up protective shields around Naruto, Sasuke and myself to protect from the backlash.

"Tornado Rasengan!" Just before Naruto landed his attack, the Zero Tails created a shield in front of it and laced it with dark chakra at a last ditch effort to protect itself. The Zero Tail lost its focus and all the arms disappeared.

* * *

Sakura and I start to fall and I am quick to catch her. Her breathes came in short pants and she hadn't spoken since the doctor combined with the Zero Tails. Something was wrong with her. I could feel the extra charka she was sending to her left leg and right wrist. We landed on the ground and I heard her take in a sharp breath as she stood upright. I released my hands from her and the bubbles that were around us popped.

I activated my sharingan and look at the contact point Naruto was hitting. "I see. So that's how it works." I change into my demon form and fly toward Naruto my katana in my hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto was still wrapped in Sakura's protective bubble as he gave everything he had into that jutsu.

"It's over!" My chidori light up and flowed through my katana as I slide down the shield. The shield spilt down the middle and fell to the ground, leaving the beast wide open to the attack.

"C'mon!" Naruto made a direct hit and the Zero Tails is sent flying backwards. The strings that were holding the Zero Tails in place break and dissolve away. I deactivate the cruse mark and return to normal. Naruto jumps down and his protective bubble pops. I turn and look at Sakura. Her eyes were looking around and her body was tense. "What the hell?" I turn back to Naruto to see all his minor wounds are somehow gone. The bruising and swelling were healed and he seemed to have regained the power he had already lost.

Sakura and I look eyes and she just stares at me for a moment. I blink and she is standing in-between Naruto and I, her hand placed on his back sending healing chakra into him. "You two okay?" She spoke, her voice steady, showing no indication she was injured. I eyed her knowing better. But why should I care? We aren't teammates anymore? I am only working with them to complete my goal, to complete the mission. _But if that was true, why did I brace her fall? Why did I prevent her from running to the Zero Tails?_

"I didn't think it would come to this." The smoked cleared and the Zero Tails was embedded in the wall, his head down. Sakura stepped protectively in front of Naruto, her hands changing glows from green to pink. "But I…refuse to die!" Shinnou slowly rose from the head of the tailed beast, his body still old and weak.

"What?" Naruto's angry was present in his voice and I widened my stance slightly.

"So you destroyed the slate that controls the Zero-Tails" his upper body climbed out but his lower body had changed into a worm like created, still attached to the beast. His torso moved in front of me, our eyes looking. "Indeed, you are the lone survivor of the once all mighty Uchiha clan." He moved from me to Naruto but Sakura stood in his way, stopping him from getting any closer to the loser.

"You loudmouth, the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki brat. Hahaha" he stopped looking at Naruto and now direct his attention toward Sakura. Her hands glowed brighter in a warning but it didn't stop him from slowly lifting his hand and placing it on her shoulder. "And worst of all you girl. Had I known of your special abilities earlier you would have been my target all along. Who knew that all this time the Village Hidden in the Leafs had three aces up their sleeves? But that doesn't matter now does it. Not even you can stop this."

"What are you talking about your crazy old bastard?!" Naruto was shaking, he was allowing his emotions to cloud his judgment. The old man dropped his hand and backed up a few inches.

His face twisted in a wicked smile "now that you three kiddies have released the Zero Tails from my control I have no idea what will happen next. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

Shinnou disappears and all I can register is the fact hands and sprouting out from everywhere and making their away all over the room. I am slow to register this through and don't notice the arm coming toward me until I am shoved to my right. I stumble a little but quickly regain my balance and notice Sakura was in my place, the hand cut down to the ground. She smirked at me and we began to jump and twist, avoiding the damn hands as we made our way to an exit. Sasuke is back in demon form and flying back up to the balcony we had jumped from.

"Wait, Sasuke! Where are you going?" I call out but he doesn't answer. All of a sudden his course changes and instead of flying to the balcony he makes his way toward Sakura's sword.

"Hey Haruno!" He grips the sword pulling it out of the wall. "Now we're even." He sends throws the sword at her and she catches it with ease.

"Thank you." She smiles as she grips the sword in hand and with a twist of her wrist it disappears, probably back into her seal. Sasuke glances at her once more before landing on the balcony and disappearing from sight. I stood still staring at the place Sasuke was moments ago. _No! We had him! He was so close, we couldn't let his go, not when he is right here!_

"Well what are you waiting for knucklehead? Let's go after our boy." Sakura smirk and I could feel my power surging with her words.

"Right! You better believe it!"

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto hit the wall blasting a decent size whole in it. Naruto was still hurt and by now he had to be running low on chakra, but none of that matter to him. We now had two goals. One to stop this floating weapon and two to bring home our friend. The last time I saw Itachi I promised I would do everything in my power to bring him back where he belonged and I'd be damned if I went back on that promise.

"Sasuke! Hold Up!" Naruto shouts and we could see the raven headed boy up ahead but he hadn't let up his speed. He was the least injured among the three of us, and more of his chakra reserves left than we did. But something in the back of my mind yelled to keep going, keep pushing. Ignore the pain and focus on your objectives.

"Naruto we need to be careful! The Zero tails is quickly spreading throughout the fortes. I can sense the others nearby but we are running out of time!" Naruto nodded showing he heard me, and I hoped Sasuke had as well. The Zero Tails was destroying everything and everyone in their path and they needed to be careful, this fight wasn't over, not yet.

"Sakura!"

"I know!" We saw an opening to the outside and sprinted forward. The fortess was begging to shake and I can feel expolsions going off in different directions. "Naruto we have minutes before this thing comes crashing down."

"Ahhh!" Her voice catches our attention and we snap our heads to her direction. Amaru was running toward something but an explosion went off above her head, sending concert falling toward her. I form a shield around her and the rumble falls in front of her pervious path. Hinata and the missing villagers are all sitting in one of the flying machines that attacked the village.

"Naruto get Amaru on that ship!" I order looking at the lever she was trying to reach.

"Right!" I released the bubble and Naruto was quick to her side scooping her up in his arms, he made his way to the flying vessel. Once he is on board I place a hand on the lever. Naruto drops the girl off and goes to exist the boat.

"Don't Naruto." I take a deep breath and tap into the curse mark and slowly allowed it to take control again. "There is still some things I need to do. I need you to go with the villagers and protect them."

"Sakura I am not leaving you! We are a team! If you're staying than I'm staying too!" Naruto leaped out of the boat before I could trap him in a genjutsu but he didn't make it far. Sasuke appears out of nowhere behind Naruto. Sasuke grabs him by the collar of his jacket and flips him over his shoulder, sending him crashing into the boat where Hinata and the villagers catch him.

"Enough talk, go." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto and before Naruto could react to what happened I pulled the lever.

The ship begins to slide down the ramp. "Sakura!" Naruto screams but my attention isn't on him. Before the ship can completely launch from the ramp arms shoot out trying to catch it. In a flash Sasuke cuts down the dangerous obstacle, his katana glowing bright from his chidori. Sasuke lands at the bottom of the ramp watching the ship sail through the skies.

"Thank you Sasuke." I whisper as I send a chakra infused punch at the top of the ramp. It breaks away and Sasuke turns to stare at me as he falls away…away from me and the danger I was about to unleash. "I owe you one Sasuke-kun" I mouth, he was too far away to hear my voice now but those bright red eyes of his allowed him to understand. He jumps from the rumble and changes back into his demon form and disappears in the clouds.

I look down and could see the ship was flying without issue. They were safe. I allowed my back to lean against the building, but I refused to sit down. Once I did it all would be over, I wouldn't have the strength to pull myself back up. The secrets that should have remained buried where still on this fortress. If they were to fall into the wrong hands this whole situation would happen again, and maybe next time we wouldn't win. Maybe if I hurried I could still follow Sasuke's trail.

I push off the wall, it was time to finish this fight. I made my way as far as I could into the fortress. Everything had to burn. Nothing could remain, any scrapes would be used to piece the evil back together. This power was too great for man.

I began humming his lullaby, finding great confront in it as I weaved hand signs. _**Lost my faith and trust.**_ The fireball jutsu spread across the front of the building and made its way to the different levels. _**You and I know gold don't turn to rust.**_ I bite down on my thumb and several clones appeared. _**I still swear that we can reign.**_ They spread out and look for any scrolls that were under a protective jutsu that wouldn't allow the fire to burn. _**Like the kings and queens of better yesterdays.**_ In a matter of minutes the whole fortress had been search and anything protected was destroyed. _**Don't you know I've been burned?**_ Now it was time to bring the fortress down. _**I've been burned I've been burned.**_ The charka burned as it spread from my neck into the rest of my body. _**You've seen me lose control.**_ All the clones began hitting the structural support system and another round of explosions were set off. _**It's not worth it's not worth it's not worth.**_ After five minutes the damage had been down, and I slide down the doorframe panting. _**My soul.**_ It's finally over.

* * *

Kakashi stood on the beach, his hands balled into fists at his side. He hated this feeling, he hated feeling helpless, useless. When he had saw Sasuke disappear into the clouds he knew something had gone terribly gone. Why was he here? Sakura's letter surely hadn't mentioned that, if it had Tsunade would have relied that in her letter. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, now was not the time to get worked up, he needed to have a level head.

"Don't worry Kakashi." Guy placed a hand on his rival's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I am sure they are both fine." Kakashi didn't responded, he stayed still like a status, his eyes bouncing from the flying fortress in the sky, to the boat that was slowly making its way to the beach.

"I sense no enemy charka on the incoming ship. Naruto and Hinata are on board, it's most likely the missing villagers Sakura was talking about." Neji stood next to his sensei, his eyes watching the sky very carefully.

"Sakura isn't with them?" Guy asked, his hand still on Kakashi.

"No, I can't sense her."

' _Damnit!_ ' Kakashi mentally cursed. If she wasn't on the boat than she was still on the fortress. Kakashi turned his head slightly and took in the reinforcements on the beach and mountain. Yamato, Kiba, TennTenn and Choji stood the on the cliff. Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Guy, Rock Lee, Shino, Sai, Neji and several other jounin stood the beach. _'This isn't good, we only have one medic and I doubt Ino will be able to handle an injured group like Sakura.'_

The boat hits the beach and both Kakashi and Shino are quick to its side. Naruto stood in the middle of the boat, his back turned toward Kakashi, his head tilted up to the sky. The other jounin on the beach started helping the villagers out and luckily none of them were badly injured, they were just suffering from signs of exhaustion, but they would be alight.

"Amaru go with your people, they are going to need you for the time being okay." Amaru complied with his order and climb offed the boat to rejoin her people. Once Shino helped Hinata climb out of the boat Naruto very reluctantly turned his attention away from the fortress and slowly climbed out of the boat.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi was at his side, placing Naruto's arm around his neck, helping him support his weight. Naruto was injured, and while Kakashi knew it wasn't threating he knew Naruto had to be in pain.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered as he hung his head.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Kakashi tried to reinsure. Kakashi knew Naruto would never leave her willingly, something must have happened. Kakashi lead Naruto back to where he was previously standing and slowly lowered Naruto onto ground into a sitting position. "Ino."

"On it." Ino knelt besides Naruto and began examining his wounds. She smiled after she was done examining his whole body. "Don't worry Naruto, you should be fine. Right now you are just suffering from a lack of charka. Sakura seems to have already healed the major wounds."

"How did you know-"

"I can still feel her chakra inside of you." Ino smiled before turning to Asuma, her smile gone. "But where is she? She wasn't on the boat."

"She is still up there." Naruto whispered. Another rounded of explosions went off and everyone snapped their heads up. One of their own was still in dangers way and none of them could do a damn thing about it. The fortress was begging to be lose altitude and fast.

"What are we going to do? We need to get her out before it comes crashing down with her inside of it." Sai was now taking a knee pulling out his art supplies.

Kakashi balled his fists, he had to think with his head not his heart. "Naruto was she hurt?"

"Yes, but I have no way of telling you how bad. She took several powerful hits protecting me and Sasuke." Naruto struggled to his feet.

Kakashi turned to Sai and nodded. Sai quickly began scribbling onto his scrolls but stopped when the sky light up a bright white. Everyone on the beach was blinded by the brightness and Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi and Shino feared it was same attack as earlier. A gust of wind hit the beach and a very loud explosion went off. The bright light disappeared and the fortress that had been in the sky just a moment ago was gone. All that was left were several large pieces falling toward the water.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed out as the panic quickly took over him. He couldn't see her.

Neji and Kakashi were franticly searching the skies trying to find her. There was so much debri in the air that Kakashi almost missed the flash of pink. "There she is!" Kakashi quickly pointed to the pink blur as it continued to fall with the debri and then turned to Sai. "I can't tell if she is conscious or not. Sai get your bird ready."

"No!" Neji called out and everyone's hearts stop….

* * *

I tighten my arms around Sakura as I flew through the debri. Blood ran down her face from her eyes and I could tell she was almost out of charka. What had happened inside the fortress? What had happened to Sakura? I stop flying, hovering above where the fortress was just moments before. I couldn't help but stare at her. Black marking still covered her skin, and how they are appeared and disappeared during the fight had given away what was the cause. She had a curse mark, just like me. Was this why Orochimaru wanted her? Did he place a cruse mark on her? Or had someone else marked her?

She began stirring in my arms and I almost smiled when those beautiful eyes opened and locked with mine. "Sasuke?" She questioned as she took in her surroundings, quickly releasing we were still in the air. "You caught me?"

"I wasn't going to let you fall Haruno." She smiled at my remark but then shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Who marked you?"

"Does it matter?" She opened her eyes again and very slowly the marking began to fade away.

"It does to me."

"It wasn't Orochimaru. But I guess it's probably one of the reasons why he wants me so badly."

"Is it the same person who beat you weeks ago?" Her eyes widen slightly, and she just shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. What is your plan now Sasuke? I'm almost out of charka. I can't fight you."

"I know and I am going to give you to the loser. But first I want you to answer some questions." She nodded. "What did you mean I was living a lie?"

She stared at me for a long moment before responding. "Sasuke there are many things that you have been lied to about. Your clan…their deaths were not as simple as it may seem. There are many things about Itachi that you do not understand." My anger boils at the sound of his name on her lips and I tighten my arms around her without even realizing it. A soft whimper escapes her lips and my grip loosens. "Come home Sasuke, I can show you everything. I can explain everything."

"Sakura you are not going to be able to trick me to home come that easily."

"Why are all you Uchihas so stubborn?" She laughs and shakes her head softly.

"How would you know all of this? You aren't an Uchiha."

Her smile fades and sadness washes over her. "No, no I am not. But that doesn't mean I didn't care about your clan Sasuke. You seem to forget that I spent a lot of my childhood with members from your clan. Just because we didn't share the same blood, doesn't mean I didn't consider them my family."

"You're lying." I tried to recall seeing her at any point within the Uchiha compound, but nothing came to mind. "I won't have you telling lies and talking about my clan like you were a part of it."

"Sasuke I would never lie you to about something like this. Have I ever lied to you before?" She hadn't, but it still didn't make sense. "I will never lie to you. You need at least one person in your life that will always tell you the truth."

"What density were you talking about?" I cut her off. I didn't want to hear it anymore, she had to be lying. Itachi killed our clan in order to become stronger. He was a monster, a murder and I was going to kill him.

"You're not a criminal Sasuke. This isn't who you are."

"You don't know who or what I am." I spat. Why was I allowing this? Why hadn't I just let her fall? Why was I not taking her back to Orochimaru?

She stared at me for a moment before smiling. Very slowly she raised her right hand and reached for my face. Her face twist in pain at the movement but it didn't stop her. Her eyes glows green as she taps my forehead…


	15. Chapter 15

"Hold your firer." I warn to those around me. "We can't risk hitting her."

"What are we going to do Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto was next to keep, barely standing. His levels were too low, we needed to get him to a hospital.

"Sasuke isn't flying away with her, in fact it looks like he is coming our way. Kiba!" The young man on the cliff looks at me. "Have Akamaru locked onto Sakura's scent in case we need to pursue after them." He nods and I can see the dog begin to sniff around. "Don't worry Naruto we won't let him have her, not without a fight."

We all stood still on the beach watching them in the sky. What are they doing? Is Sasuke trying to make up his mind on what to do or is he just trying to buy time until his reinforcements come? Everyone was ready to fight so it didn't matter. We had the numbers and the skill needed. We were getting her back.

"Kakashi it seems he is coming to us." Neji's byakugan was watching him like a hawk and my sharingan had to agree.

Within minutes Sasuke was hovering above the beach and I could make out a light pink glow around him. So she put up a protective shield around him. He glanced at everyone before landing right on the water line, a couple of yards from our forces. Sasuke glanced at Sakura before looking up and locking eyes with Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke called him over. Everyone stayed back as Naruto made his way toward them. It didn't seem like a trap but our guards weren't lowered.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke with his hands held out. Sasuke looked at Sakura one final time before slowly shifting her out of his hands and into Naruto's. A loud whimper escaped her lips, and I knew she had to be badly injured. Naruto softly shifted her weight trying to take pressure off whatever was hurting her. "Thank you for the help Sasuke." Naruto flashed him a smile. Something happened between the three of them up on that ship.

"Look after her dobe." Naruto nodded and Sasuke flew up into the sky and out of sight.

"Do we go after him?" Sai asked his breast scroll ready just in case.

"No let him go." I instructed as I carefully watched Naruto bring Sakura to us. Her eyes were closed and she was in bad shape. She was covered in dirt and blood. A faint blood trail ran down her face from her eyes, and a large blood trail ran down the side of her face from somewhere in her hair.

"Naruto set her down so I can have a look at her." Ino was quick to Naruto's side.

"Ahh!" Her eyes opened and she cried out in pain as Naruto gently laid her in the sand. Her eyes bounced all around but they didn't focus on anything. Her breathes came in fast and shallow.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked already beginning her examination. Sakura didn't respond as she shut her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" I ask kneeling down next to Naruto.

"Ino I-need you-to snap it back into-place." Sakura's eyes open and lock on Ino.

"Sakura I can't. You need to be medicated before I can do either of those. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No!" Sakura sits up quickly grabbing Ino's hand. "I can't be-transported, not like this. It hurts to-bad and being carried will make it-wor-se."

"Sakura I can't I don't know-"

"Ino. Lady Tsuna-de tau-ght you. I know it won't be ple-asant but-I need you to con-tinue regardless if I scream-or pass out."

"What is going on?" Naruto snaps.

"Her right shoulder has been dislocated along with her left knee. Her right wrist is broken and her left ankle is fractured. A couple of her ribs are broken as well, one of which I am sure is puckering her lung."

"Don't foc-us on that now I-no. Pop it b-ack into place." Sakura looked at Ino and she nodded. "Okay grab my ar-m by my bicep and slo-wly pull back into yo-u hear it p-op. Wha-tever you do don't sto-p until you do." Ino moved to the right of her and grabbed her arm. Slowly Ino began pulling and Sakura shut her eyes, biting her lip.

Ino pulled a little harder and Sakura reached out and grab my hand. She held on tight, shaking as her pain increased. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do to make the pain stop. _Pop!_ Ino slowly slide her arm back down. Sakura opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now-the kne-e In-o."

"Sakura that one is going to hurt more than-"

"I know. B-ut it nee-ds to be done befo-re I am tra-nspo-rted." I repositioned myself behind Sakura and allowed her to slowly lean back, her head resting on my lap, closing her eyes. Her body laid flat, her left leg fully extended out. I could see when the knee was slightly sticking out. Ino placed her hands on either side of the knee. "Qui-ckly mov-e it to the ri-ght un-til you fe-el it sli-de into place. I kno-w you ca-n do this I-no."

In a quick movement her knee was back into place. "MMMMMMHHHHH!" Sakura whimpered loudly and then all of a sudden stopped squeezing my hand.

"Is it done Ino?" I ask hoping the torture was done.

"Yes. Sakura how are you feeling?" Ino asked her hands glowing green trying to fix some of the damage done. "Sakura?"

No response.

"Sakura?" Naruto reached down to shake her but I grabbed his hand.

"Naruto she just passed out from the pain. We need to be very careful with how we touch her, we don't want to cause any more damage."

"Right sorry…"

"Sai created one of your birds, we need to get to Lady Tsunade right away." I very carefully picked up her head and allowed it to lay flat in the sand. Her beautiful hair was laid out around her, and she looked as if she could have been an angle of war or death. While her uniform was still intact there were cuts throughout it and that perfect skin of hers was starting to turn ugly shades of yellow and blue. "Ino is she stable enough to transport?"

"Yes, but her chest needs to be as flat as possible."

I nodded and very carefully scooped her up into my arms. "Is this flat enough Ino?" She nodded yes. "Guy make sure the area is swept for any more enemy and that the villagers are taken care of."

"You can count on me." Guy gave me a thumbs up, but it was less enthusiastic than what he was known for. He was worried, I could tell everyone on the beach was.

"Naruto, Sai, let's go." We climbed onto Sai's bird and I gripped her as tight as I could as we took off toward Konoha.

* * *

"What are you going to do with her Master?" Fui stood in front of Danzo's desk, finally recovered from his last mission with the pink haired kunoichi. A file was in Danzo's grasp as his one visible eye examined the documents.

"Nothing for the time being." The file contained pictures and reports of the attack on the village. "What time did we first start getting reports of seeing Sakura back inside the village?"

"About five minutes after the first bomb was released."

"She followed protocol. I do not wish to discourage her form doing it a second time."

"What about her new powers?"

"Nothing. You are to stay at a distance and continue to monitor her. Her new found powers are of interest but for now the matter will drop. All this proves is that the experiment was successful and soon her true abilities will be able to be unleased. She will become the Leaf's ultimate weapon."

"Yes my Lord." Fui quickly bowed and existed the office to track down their cherry blossom. To say he was surprised at her new found powers was an understatement. No one in the foundation would have thought the experiment would have been successful. So many died trying the infusion that everyone thought it was by dumb luck when Sakura had survived. But now she wasn't just surviving, she was making these powers her own.

Danzo flipped through the photos over and over again. Only in his wildness dreams did he think she would be able to unlock these powers. When she didn't react right away he thought it hadn't fused. It wasn't until three months later when she reported that her eyes could know glow green and almost act like a sharingan that she showed signs it had bonded with her. It didn't matter that she wasn't an Uchiha, she now had their abilities, without the risk.

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

The small hospital room was dark and quite. The only sounds that could be heard was the machine next to her bed beeping, signaling her heart was still beating and the soft inhale and exhale of breath from those in the room. It had been six hours since we brought Sakura to the hospital and she hadn't woken up since Ino snapped her knee back into place. I was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. I was tired and struggling to stay awake. I had already dozed off twice, only waking when the door would tap my chair, signaling a new person coming into the room.

When we made it to the hospital Sakura was taken into surgery right away. Granny had explained that one of her ribs had been broken and was being pushed into her lung, making it hard to breath. Granny said the surgery was a simple one and that it was completed with no complications. Sakura was expected to be okay, however a pit was developing in my stomach as the hours grew on, telling me she would be anything but.

She took hit after hit after hit, and kept standing back up. I should have made her return to the Leaf Village after we first fought the Zero-Tails. I should have fought her harder and made her leave. I should have been stronger. I should have been able to take the Zero-Tails down the first time. I should have been able to protect her!

I gripped the arm rests on the chair as the anger quickly replaced my tiredness. She was in that hospital bed because of me. I need her to be awake! I needed her to be okay! We needed to talk. So many questions had arisen during that fight that I just had to ask her. What were those markings that appeared all over her? When did she become a master swordsmen? Why did she keep getting up if she was hurt that bad? How was she able to continue to fight in that condition?

Hearing her cry out in pain made me want to cry. When she reached out and grabbed Kakashi's hand I knew it had to be pretty bad. Our talk in her apartment made it clear that their relationship was complicated. Before she left for Suna she made it pretty clear she was pissed off at both Yamato and Kakashi. Yet when she was in pain she reached for Kakashi, not me. Maybe there was more going on than she wanted to share. The anger was slowly fading as the sadness crept back in.

There Kakashi sat, in the same uncomfortable hospital chair as me, holding her hand. He had only let go of her once since picking her up from the beach and that was when she was taken into surgery. He had sat next to her, holding her hand the entire time. Maybe he was afraid if he left go something would happen. It was hard to tell what was going through Kakashi's head. He sat so still and calm like, but his headband was pushed up and his eyes stayed glued on her. His sharingan was activated and it glowed a little in the dimly light room.

Yamato and Sai leaned against the window seal. We were all here. We would all be here when she woke up. She would have her team here to lean on if she needed it, she wouldn't have to run away to the Sand to get support, not anymore.

The door was pushed open slightly and light escaped in from the hallway. Tsunade pushed the door the rest of the way open and walked in flicking on the lights, a medical file in her hand. I hissed at the sudden increase of light and sat up straighter once my eyes adjusted. Tsunade looked tired. Her pony tails were lose and there dark circles forming beneath her eyes. Between the attack yesterday and all the situations today she had to be running out of steam. I got up from my chair, offering it to her, which she gladly took. She basically collapsed into the seat and let out a long sigh.

"What's going on with her Granny?" Tsunade's face twisted for a moment and it felt like a sucker punch to the gut.

"She's okay Naruto." Tsunade flipped open her file and began skimming it, "but she took on a lot of damage. It's going to take time for her to heal. Probably a month or two."

"How much damage Tsunade?" Kakashi finally looked up from Sakura, switching his attention to our worn out Hokage.

"She broke 3 ribs, one of which was puckering her left lung. Another 4 ribs were severally bruised. Her left ankle was fractured, her right wrist broken. Ino already popped her right shoulder and left knee back into place, but both areas will be sore and bruised. She needed four stiches on the right side of her head right above the start of her hairline. She has chakra burns on both arms and her chakra levels are still low, but no longer dangerous." Tsunade looked up from her files, shaking her head slightly. "She is going to be in pain for a while, but none of her injuries are life threatening."

"Thank goodness." Yamato breathed standing up from the window seal.

"Hokage-sama how was she able to fight with all those injuries?" Sai looked at me. "You said she took hit after hit, surely she didn't get all the injuries at once. Why didn't she just stay down?"

"Because that's not who she is." Kakashi said, his eyes already refocused on Sakura. I wanted to cry all over again looking at her lying in the hospital bed. All the blood and dirt had been cleaned off of her but now the bruising was visible. A nasal cannulas was placed on her, hoping to get her oxygen levels back up. Her blanket was tucked loosely around her body, her arms on top. White wrapping covered both arms up to her elbows, her right wrist had a black cast. I could only imagine how the rest of her body looked.

"I've kept her heavily sedated but I am going to start easing her out of it. But there is no way to tell when she will wake up. Why don't you boys go get something to eat, I'll sit with her until you get back." I looked over at Sai and Yamato and they seemed to like the idea. "Don't worry, she won't be waking up anytime soon. You'll have time to eat, shower and come back before the chance of her waking up even starts."

"Go, I'll wait with her." Kakashi ordered, still not looking up at us.

"Come on Naruto, my treat." Yamato placed a hand on my shoulder and we all walked out, shutting the door behind us.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sai flashed a smile my way as we walked pass the waiting room. I didn't get a chance to answer because I am caught off guard with the number of people in the waiting room.

There stood the Konoha 11: Kiba, Shino, Hinata, TennTenn, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. I was so shocked all I could do was stand there, staring at my friends, I didn't even notice Ino had gotten up from her seat until she was right in front of me, wrapping her arms around my waist. My arms automatically wrapped around her and I could feel her shake against me. "Naruto…is she ok-ay?" Ino's voice broke on her words and I knew she was crying.

I tightened my hands around her. "Yeah." It was all I could get out as I felt the familiar sting in my eyes as the tears ran down my checks. "Yeah she is okay. But she isn't awake yet." Ino wiggled out of our hug and started whipping her eyes.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked walking up to us and placing an arm around Ino.

"Yeah….I'm so happy you all came…" I wiped my tears on my sleeve and sent them a smile. The pit was slowly starting to fade away. Granny said she was going to be okay. Our friends were all here to support Sakura. Somehow I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Tsunade adjusted her medication the minute the boys left. It had been thirty minutes since they left and Sakura hadn't even moved. I was starting to get worried. Tsunade said she was going to be okay, but I knew her recovery was going to be difficult. When Sakura was in surgery Naruto had explained what had happened in detailed. I was at a loss for words. As I held her hand I couldn't help but feel as if she was a whole different person from that little girl I first meet all those years ago.

I gripped her hand tighter and could feel just how low her charka was. My sharingan stayed locked on her, not trusting the machines to detect if something was wrong with her. Her wounds where no longer life threatening but that doesn't mean she is in the clear. Tsunade had left about five minutes ago in search of coffee, leaving us alone in the room.

Using my free hand I reached up and brushed some of the strains of hair that had somehow manage to fall in her face. "Sakura I'm sorry. It seems I'm always two steps behind and are never there in time to protect you." My voice was in a soft whisper and I felt small and weak. Sakura was a precious person to me...but it seems I am never strong enough to protect the ones that are close to me. Maybe it's my fate to be alone, maybe I just need to keep my distance from her. I lifted our jointed hands slightly and pressed my forehead to her hand, wanting to feel her warmth. I leaned into to the back of her hand and absorbed her warmth.

"Mmmmmm..." she soft moaning suddenly filled the room and my head shot up to see her eyes slightly open.

"Sa-kura?" I questioned never once letting go of her hand.

"Owe...why does everything hu-rt?" She eyes locked with mine, but confusion was written on her face. The room was very dark, but her emerald eyes always showed her emotion.

"You were in a fight Sakura. Do you not remember?"

She lightly shock her head and then smiled, gripping my hand. "Ni-san I'm so glad you are here...I was worried about you." Her smiled fade and I straightened in my chair. Ni-san? It didn't make any sense. "Your eyes...why is only one activated are you hurt?" She slowly moved her hand out of mine and placed in on the side of my check.

I could feel her charka slowly being pushed inside of me and I quickly pulled her hand from me. "I'm alright Sakura-chan, but you're hurt, I need you to save your charka."

"I'm sleepy ni-san." She yawned, her smile slightly returning.

"Go to sleep Sakura, its alright."

"No...you won't be here when I wake up." She gave me a childish pout and if I had known what the hell was going on I would have chuckled at it.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled trying to reassure her.

"Promise?" I nodded my head yes. "Please be here, I've missed you so much. It hurts that you aren't with me anymore." She gripped my hand harder.

"I will always be here for you, I promise."

"I know and you didn't want to leave me, but I'm lost and I need you here with me."

"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"I...I made a mistake and now he has control...I'm sorry ni-san there wasn't much choice. I was just trying to protect them, like you were."

"What mistake did you make Sakura?" I tried smiling again, trying to keep her talking but her eyelids where struggling to stay open. "Who is in control?"

"Ni-san I'm sorry...I promise to make it right...all of it..." Her hand went limp in mine and I knew she was asleep. What was she talking about? Mistake? Was she talking about the foundation or was there something else she had been keeping a secret? It was obvious she thought I was someone else, the question was who? Sakura was an only child so who did she consider to be a brother?

* * *

2 days, 48 hours, 2,800 minutes, 172,800 seconds

Either way I chose to break down the time it felt like an eternity since those beautiful eyes of hers opened. Our last conversation had been running through my head all day and a headache was starting to develop from the overthinking and lack of sleep. Who was she talking about? What mistake? Who was in control? A gut feeling told me Danzo was probably the one in control and it didn't sit well with me. Was the mistake joining the foundation, or was there more at stake than we realized?

I left out a long breathe and rub my eyes. It had been a long couple of days and I was tired both mentally and physically. I had only left the hospital twice, in order to go home, shower and change. I would only leave her side for thirty minutes, afraid something would happen if I was gone too long. My back was beginning to ache from the uncomfortable chair so I stood up and leaned against the window, closing my eyes. Right now only Yamato and I were in her room. Tsunade had come in once an hour since this morning and every two hours Ino would come in and tend to her wounds. We sent Naruto and Sai out an hour ago to stretch their legs and get something to eat. Naruto didn't need to be locked up in this room 24/7. He was still injured and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he blamed himself for her getting hurt.

Naruto staring at her for hours on end, waiting to see if and when she will wake up was torture. It was only by some miracle that Lady Tsunade was able to convince him that he needed to go home to sleep at night. She reassured him that if anything was to change with Sakura's condition that someone would come to fetch him right away. However, due to the attack Naruto's apartment building was closed for reconstruction. But it seemed Naruto found some comfort sleeping at Sakura's, maybe he felt safe and protect there.

"You alright?" Yamato's questions brings me out of my thoughts. I open my eyes giving him a slight node of the head, as I cross my arms across my chest. Ino had pulled the blinds up when she left and now the afternoon sunlight poured into the room. Sakura was looking better, the bruises slowly disappearing and her skin was returning a healthier shade of pink. Balloons, flowers and stuff animals now littered the hospital room. Tsunade had now deemed Sakura in a well enough state to get visitors, even if she wasn't awake. Lady Tsunade seemed to think having her friends around her would be beneficial.

I'm not so sure I agree, but I wasn't going to challenge her on it. When Naruto had gotten back from dinner the first night he explained that everyone was waiting and eager to see if she was alright. A small smile tucked on the corner of my lips, she meant so much too so many people. I wonder if she knows how special she is. Everyone seemed to agree that if Sakura hadn't come home when she did, things would have been a lot worse.

When Asuma and his team first came in to see Sakura I expected Ino to cry but was taken back when Choji was the one balling the hardest between the two. He explained that Sakura had saved his life at the last possible moment. Even Shikamaru commented that the shields that she put up on the rooftops saved his assed once or twice form being hurt. When Guy's team came in Rock Lee had to leave after five minutes because he couldn't clam down enough to stop crying. Everyone that came in to see her were upset by the condition she was in. Luckily it seemed that after seeing her yesterday, and learning that she was going to be okay, had kept most of them from stopping by today. Hinata had come by in the morning to check on her and was sweet enough to bring us coffee and muffins. Rock Lee had come in around ten to drop off more flowers before quickly leaving for training with Guy.

So now it was just me and Yamato. I turn my attention to him and see he too is starting to feel the side effects of being at the hospital. Yamato stayed with me at night and would go home in the morning to catch some sleep and shower when Naruto and Sai would come in. We made sure she was never left alone, someone would be here with her when she woke up. She would never have to be alone again, her team was here for her…I was here for her….

"Have you given any more thought as to who she was talking about?" Yamato was sitting by the door, his hands behind his head supporting his neck as he leaned back.

"It has to be an Uchiha. She asked why one of my eyes had the sharingan. But Sakura is an only child with no blood connection to the Uchiha clan."

"You don't have to be blood to consider someone family Senpai."

"I know. But there is only two Uchiha's left. And I doubt Sakura considered Sasuke a brother after chasing him around when they were younger. And Sakura was just a child when the clan was killed and Itachi left the village." I took a deep breath and my eyes fell back on Sakura. Why is it always one step forward, five steps back with you?

"Do you think the medical file and book are related?"

I node, they have to be. Somehow everything she is hiding is connected. "But I doubt we will know anything until she wakes up, and even then she won't tell us willingly." Yamato sighed in agreement and silence filled the room as we both fought sleep.

The sunlight was warming my back and slowly relaxing me. I shut my eyes and was breathing almost in step with the machine that was beeping. I felt my head become heavy and was slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Any updates Ino?"

"She is healing Naruto. But nothing has changed from the last time I was in here." I lean back in my chair, running my hands through my hair. It had been a long couple of days and I was going a little stir crazy after being in this room for hours on end. Every two hours it was the same thing. Ino would come into the room and work on healing Sakura and I'd ask how things were going, only to be given the same response every two hours for days.

I glanced over at Sai so was sitting in a chair opposite from me, staring at Sakura. He hadn't said much, but Sai never really was a talker. When we had come back from lunch we walked in on Yamato and Kakashi-sensei sleeping and somehow convinced them to go home for a couple hours to sleep. Kakashi didn't want to leave her, but it was doing neither one of them any good. Sakura was unconscious and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Is she in any pain?" Sai asked finally taking his eyes off Sakura and looking at Ino.

"She shouldn't be, Lady Tsunade has her on some serious pain killers." Ino flashed him a small smile. If I hadn't been so emotionally and physically exhausted I might have sworn she wore a slight blush, but I was too tired to care. "She could wake up any minute. Her injuries are healing nicely, but her charka is taking time to build back up. Lady Tsunade seems to think she suffered from charka exhaustion, which is while she hasn't woken up yet." Ino stopped healing Sakura and scribbled something on her charts, before reattaching them on the foot of the bed. "She is going to be fine, she just needs rest." Ino flashed us another smile before walking out of the room.

We sat in silence for a little while long, our eyes bouncing from Sakura to each other and then back to Sakura. Sai had explained to me what Sakura did when we were attacked. Sakura had appeared out of nowhere and was able to release her chakra all throughout the village, while still fighting. I couldn't even begin to wrap my mind around how much charka control that took. If she hadn't shown up….I didn't even want to think what would have happen. If Sasuke hadn't shown up, would we have been able to make the Zero Tails down? If Sasuke hadn't shown up, what would have happened to Sakura?

"Naruto?" Sai's voice brings me out of my inner pity party and back to reality. I node my head showing him he now had my attention. "When you and Sakura were fighting, did you omit anything form your report to Lady Tsunade?" The look on Sai's face was blank, but his words had so much meaning behind them. His eyes weren't glaring, but they were focused on mine.

"Was there something you didn't tell me Sai?" I question straightening up. Sai remained quiet, his face his blank. This was the first time Sai and I were left alone since this whole mess started. When we would go grab food, we always ran into someone who insisted they join, and when in the hospital Ino, Tsunade, Yamato or Kakashi were always with us. "You know something about Sakura, don't you?"

"I think I know the same thing you do, but I don't want to expose her secret if you don't."

I let his words sink in for a moment. I didn't want to revel her secret either, but it seemed like Sai and I were on the same page. "I saw something on her skin."

"Black marking." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sai had seen it too. I node my head yes. "When I catch her falling, black symbols were all over her skin."

"When we fought the Zero Tails, the marking would appear and disappear throughout the fight." So we had both seen the same thing. "So what caused the markings?"

"A cruse mark" the soft voice answers. Both of our eyes widened as we turn to look at her. Sakura's eyes were barely open, but her chest was rising and falling faster.

"Sa-Sakura?!" I almost yell as I reach out and grab her hand, squeezing it tight. "How are you feeling? Sai go get Granny and tell her Sakura's awake." A million thoughts and questions ran through my mind and I could feel myself getting worked up.

"Wait." Sakura called out, stopping Sai in his tracks. His hand dropped from the door handle and he turned back to her. "I need to talk to you both first…before anyone else comes in here I need to ask you both a favor."

"Whatever you need Sakura." Sai walked back to his chair and Sakura took a deep breath…


End file.
